


Girl From The North Country

by LilaNox



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anya doesn't get a clue, BAMF Emma Frost, Butterfly Effect - Paris 1973, Charles and Erik love each other so much - and it hurts, Español | Spanish, Honestly Azazel What Are You Thinking, M/M, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard - Even Dead, Slow Build, Vinnitsa tragedy - Freeform, Where Anya survives, but Erik doesn't know
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 104,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaNox/pseuds/LilaNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El profesor no va a olvidarlo. Erik es su amigo, su rival, el hombre que ama…  Charles Xavier piensa siempre en Erik y en la cantidad de veces que ha ido más allá del error, en lo muy equivocado que ha podido llegar a estar… Hay algo diferente, de todos modos, en saber de este equívoco en particular. Algo aterradoramente crudo en darse cuenta que esto Erik nunca lo supo antes, tampoco en el futuro del que vino Logan. </p><p>Charles Xavier cierra las manos en forma de puños sobre su silla de ruedas. El descubrimiento de quién es Anya, la chica que acaba de prender fuego a la mesa de la cocina en plena discusión con Hank, ha sido suficiente esa tarde para llevarlo más allá de la incredulidad. Alex se ríe y ella se disculpa. Apaga las llamas con un gesto suave de muñeca.</p><p>Charles aún se siente en shock.<br/>Y duda. Al fin y al cabo él nunca contó con poder dar a su viejo amigo ese tipo de esperanza…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. Todo esto pertenece a Marvel y a los creadores del movieverse de X-Men, directores y guionistas. Yo lo único que hago es tener ideas locas y plasmarlas al papel. Los protagonistas van a ser Erik y Charles, que para mí son básicamente canon; pero vamos a tener por aquí un puñado de personajes más. Y Anya Lehnsherr va a ser uno de ellos.  
> Anya sobrevivió y, sí, puede que Charles lo descubra antes que Erik, pero no quiero avanzar mucho más. Personajes de First Class, Logan y Gambit van a corretear, entre otros, por esta historia.

**Epígrafe.**

__**"** Well, if you're travelin' in the north country fair__  
Where the winds hit heavy on the borderline  
Remember me to one who lives there  
She once was a true love of mine

 _Well, if you go when the snowflakes storm_  
When the rivers freeze and summer ends  
Please see if she’s wearing a coat so warm  
To keep her from the howlin’ winds.

 _Please see for me if her hair hangs long,_  
If it rolls and flows all down her breast.  
Please see for me if her hair hangs long,  
That’s the way I remember her best _[…]”_

 _Girl from the North Country_. Bob Dylan

 

**Prólogo.**

_“Durante la ocupación nazi de Vínnytsia, el Einsatzgruppe D asesinó atrozmente aproximadamente a 28.000 vecinos con la pretensión de acabar con la población judía de la ciudad. Una infame foto de 1941 titulada por su autor El último judío de Vínnytsia muestra a un soldado de dicho comando disparando en la nuca de un hombre al borde de una tumba común”_. En París, 1968, Elsa Ames observa a su compañera de cuarto cerrar el libro que ha estado leyendo con un bufido amargo.

Elsa duda.

– No recuerdo… ¿esa parte, no está en el temario del profesor Bertrand, verdad?

Reteniendo una mueca la joven de cabellos castaños con la que habla la mira un instante, antes de desviar su vista hacia la ventana de la pequeña habitación. Ni siquiera parece haberla escuchado. 

– Por la mañana había sol, pero ya hace horas que llueve. Mucho. ¿No vamos a ser las dos únicas de esa clase que secundamos la huelga, verdad? – Pregunta sin más. El libro de historia olvidado encima de su cama. ‘En la calle: Lluvia fina e insistente, como la que hace un momento parecía cubrir sus sentidos'.

Siempre le ha gustado el agua, debería molestarle pero la tranquiliza… sospecha que tiene algo que ver con la tormentosa aceptación que mantiene con su _don_ en particular. No es que no le emocione poder hacer algo que los demás ni sueñan. No es eso, se dice. Hubo un tiempo en que creía que sería más fácil si supiera como aprender a controlarlo. 

En este momento duda. Al fin y al cabo, cree estar cerca de conseguirlo. 

Elsa, por supuesto, insiste.

– La guerra no va a entrar a examen, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… ni siquiera sé, dónde se supone que está esa ciudad… ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

– _Vínnytsia_ – No es su acento habitual. No el que hace ya un par de años que usa. Y entonces Elsa se da cuenta.

–Es _…_ Pero tus… tus padres no son judíos… Quiero decir – No quiere que eso suene como ningún tipo de acusación. Elsa odia cualquier tipo de discriminación y… bueno, mucha gente debería haber aprendido mucho a estas alturas… ¡Nadie debería atreverse a mantener ese tipo de prejuicios, y menos aquí… y menos ahora!

Veinte años y el mundo ya es otro. ‘No siempre tanto como a Elsa le gustaría, claro’. Está agradecida de no haber vivido esa época de todos modos. Ha escuchado historias sobre la ocupación. Sobre la liberación de París en 1944. Pero sospecha que quizás haya historias mucho más terribles allí de dónde viene Anya.

No quiere ni pensarlo y, en vez de eso, mira a su amiga expectante.

Anya, que tiene el cabello marrón claro, ondulado y largo y  que nunca habla mucho de su familia. Anya, que de pronto ríe y le lanza un cojín, mientras la observa intentar disculparse.

 – Era… es reverendo. Mi padre – Se explica cuando Elsa de pronto no parece entender qué está diciendo – Ortodoxo. La iglesia ortodoxa rusa es… bueno, cristiana – Frunze un poco el gesto al hablar – Por eso nos marchamos de Vínnytsia… creo. Y después de Kiev. – No es cómo si eso no fuera solo una historia que ha escuchado de su infancia. Una especie de historia de hace mil vidas atrás. –No importa. Él siempre dice que ahora podría volver… ya sabes la relación entre la iglesia ortodoxa y el gobierno soviético… – Calla un instante intentando recordar las palabras de su padre –… bueno parece no ser tan terrible ahora. Aunque luego está el hecho que…

– ¿Volverías? – Anya es interrumpida.

La pregunta es sincera. Hace menos de un año que Elsa Ames conoce a Anya Kórsakova… meses que han empezado la licenciatura... pero se ha hecho ya a la idea de tenerla de compañera en la universidad. Elsa nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de tener muchas amigas, no como su compañera de cuarto… y no hay nadie más que pueda memorizar todas esas cronologías absurdas del siglo XVII i XVIII de la clase de la profesora Canet sin pestañear.

No va a tener que preocuparse, al menos. Su compañera ni siquiera se lo piensa al responder.  

– ¡No! No, claro que no. Allí… ¡Dios, es un milagro que mi padre me haya dejado estudiar! Él nunca lo hubiera permitido en Kiev…

Anya no añade, claro, que su tío Vasyl tuvo algo que ver en eso. La chica sabe que Vasyl Kórsakov trabajó para el gobierno soviético en algún momento del pasado. En la última gran guerra y después. Nunca le ha preguntado por qué ahora parece odiar esos recuerdos muy en particular.

Tampoco menciona que, quién sabe, ella podría tener familia judía en algún lugar… Al fin y al cabo nunca ha sido un secreto que Anya es la niña del abrigo rojo – en el que alguien había cosido su nombre – que Vasyl llevó por sorpresa a casa de su hermano ese frio invierno ucraniano de 1953.

Hay un fuerte ruido en la puerta y después alguien entra.

– Allez! Réveillez vous! – Alain suelta toda una retahíla en francés que, evidentemente, Anya y Elsa entienden a la perfección y las dos le sonríen antes de verle cambiar al inglés: – ¡Chicas, vamos a decirle al mundo qué pensamos en la Sorbona de sus estúpidas leyes burguesas!

Una vez, hace meses, Anya se habría reído de Alain por esa frase en peculiar. Pero ahora sabe que su amigo lo dice completamente en serio: 'Alain tiene un abuelo rico y unos padres que viajan mucho pero eso no le impide ser el cabecilla de cualquier asamblea de estudiantes que haya en la universidad'. Fue él quien le pidió que le acompañara al principio... 'El chico burgués y la chica soviética empujándonos a la huelga', bromeó Elsa en marzo. El transcurrir de las semanas ha acabado dándoles la razón. 

A estas alturas las dos le siguen sin rechistar y ni tan siquiera le preguntan cómo ha entrado en la residencia femenina de la facultad. ‘Son tiempos de cambios… y por unos días, en París, es fácil pensar que las manifestaciones, las huelgas y los enfrentamientos con la policía van a hacer alguna diferencia. Son jóvenes, en su primer curso de universidad, y el futuro nunca les ha parecido más cerca’.

.

**New Orleans, junio de 1968.**

Emma fija su mirada en el cielo, el azul oscuro manchado de brillantes estrellas en esa casa de las afueras. ‘Esa es la primera vez en meses que su piel se enfría bajo la suave brisa de un atardecer’. Se ríe. Primero es una risa algo elegante, irónica… casi escéptica… ‘Ese chico le ha prestado una chaqueta marrón, sucia y con evidente olor a tabaco…’. El blanco brillante de su ropa se ha ido y, por esta vez, ni siquiera le puede importar… Sus uñas están sucias también, sin ningún tipo de manicura o toque sofisticado en ellas. Hacen conjunto con su pelo, descabellado y débil… oscurecido por el polvo y los restos de suciedad de ese maldito laboratorio.

Deja pasar el tiempo a la vez que intenta centrarse.

No está muy segura de no haber perdido parte de su telepatía en ese infierno… ‘Mientras que han conseguido que odiase su capacidad para convertirse en diamante…’. Porque de esos momentos, de cuando la obligaban a ello, es de cuanto peor recuerdo tiene…

Y sin embargo allí está. El sonido controlado de su risa se convierte, de repente, en algo mucho más sonoro y desenfadado. Allí está ella, sí, Emma Frost. Muchos han muerto y van a morir aún… pero ella es fuerte y bella. Y no salió una vez intacta del demonio de Sebastian Shaw para ir a morir en manos de ningún científico novato. Para el caso tampoco de uno experto y mutante.

Se mira con afición al chico que la ha ayudado a escapar. – ¿Te importaría buscar algo más apropiado para ponerme? – Le tienta – Tú y yo tenemos negocios que hacer, azúcar. No quisiera distraerte con nada más… mientras te cuento mi plan.

La telepatía nunca le ha sido necesaria con _cachorros_ de la edad de ese _niño_. Se basta a sí misma, aún con esa única chaqueta cubriéndola. Sobre todo con esa única chaqueta cubriéndola…

Ve al adolescente parpadear. ‘Le han utilizado para que les ayude a cazar a los de su propia raza… y el chico ni siquiera parece haberse dado mucha cuenta de ello’. Emma pudo reconocer el horror en sus ojos cuando lo vio entrar por primera vez en ese laboratorio…

Claro que Emma tampoco es ingenua. Sea cual sea la deuda que Remy LeBeau tiene con esa gente… la telépata está segura que aún sigue en pie.

Esta vez ella va a poner las normas, al menos mientras pueda.

Se acerca al televisor que está abierto en el comedor de la primera planta mucho después… ya que algo parece haber atrapado al chico de pelo negro de vuelta de las habitaciones.

Remy la mira un instante.

– Acaban de asesinar a Robert F. Kennedy – Dice. Mientras ella se gira para comprobar las imágenes en el televisor y aprieta los labios en una mueca.

Lo lamenta. Lo hace sinceramente. Pero no es ni siquiera el también fallecido hermano de Bobby Kennedy, el presidente JFK, el primer mutante que viene a la mente de Emma Frost en ese instante...

‘Televisiones, radios y periódicos van a rememorar cada detalle del 22 de noviembre de 1963 en los próximos días…’, piensa incluso algo después. Habrá teorías nuevas de ese día, conspiraciones para todos los gustos… difícilmente alguna de ellas vaya a ser la verdadera.

‘… Y es una pena, porque tiene una deuda con el hombre que quizás vayan a mencionar de nuevo en todos esos reportajes absurdos a lo largo y ancho del país: con mentidas, ni siquiera diciendo lo que él es de verdad’. El cómplice de Oswald, van a llamarle. Vete a saber si incluso van a obviar donde y porque lo tienen encerrado.

Tristemente – realiza con forzada ironía – Erik Lehnsherr va a perderse todo ese show en la cárcel. Emma tiene sus planes. La muerte de Bobby Kennedy no va a cambiarlos ahora… y entrar en el pentágono no ha estado nunca en ellos.

No de momento.

– _Supongo que de todas formas vamos a encontrarnos tarde o temprano, Magneto_ – Susurra para sí. ‘Tiene mucho que hacer antes de eso en particular…’.

.

**Estado de Nueva York, un año después.**

Hank quiere gritar…

– Así… eso es todo… – Mira a Alex – Tu también te vas.

– Bueno… no es cómo si pudiera escogerlo. ¿Puedo?

‘Va a darse cabezazos contra alguna pared’. Eso es lo que Bestia quiere hacer en ese instante. O ahogarse en la ducha la próxima mañana. Eso… y dejar de decir sí.

Niega para sí tragándose el enfado. No es con Alex con quien quisiera desahogarse. No es culpa de Alex. – No voy a poder evitar que se hunda más – Se deja caer en una silla que al instante tiembla.

– Hank…

– Va a ser el fin… – Le mira – Ni siquiera tenía que haberle dejado nunca probar el maldito suero. Me he equivocado, ¡maldita sea, Alex! No sé si voy a poder ayudarle yo solo…

Alex Summers se muerde el labio por dentro y se queda mirando por un segundo la nada en la parte superior de la mansión. Hubo al menos un semestre en qué esas escaleras rebozaron vida… ‘Seis meses en los que pese la nueva situación del profesor, la extraña marcha de Moira e incluso esas condenadas últimas semanas de 1963, hasta él había creído que la escuela iba a salir al fin adelante’.

Después… bueno después las noticias desde Vietnam empeoraron, Sean se fue una mañana, después de otros… y Hank y él tuvieron que dejar de pretender que el profesor Xavier iba a poder manejar toda esa maldita situación.

Es injusto. Injusto en un grado que Alex ni siquiera se atreve a verbalizar.

– ¿Te acuerdas? – Pregunta Hank de pronto. Consciente que Alex se ha quedado mirando un objeto particular que hay en una mesita cerca del ascensor. Alex, a regañadientes, se ríe.

– Sean y su peonza de colores estúpidos – Intenta decirse que su amigo tiene que estar sano y salvo en algún lugar – ¿De verdad crees que le gustaba la agente MacTaggert?

Hank solo le mira un instante, casi ni atreviéndose a dejarse llevar por los buenos recuerdos de ese verano.

– No sé ni por qué lo pregunto – Sigue Alex – Más que el pastel de chocolate, ¿no?

Moira MacTaggert, por supuesto, era adulta y responsable… y demasiado mayor y ocupada para mirarlo así.

Ellos eran los que habían sido niños, al fin y al cabo… adolescentes con una misión y un entrenamiento… pero también con sus preocupaciones absurdas y sus bromas. ‘Incluso después de la muerte de Darwin, había habido algo de críos en ellos’.

Han crecido definitivamente ahora. 

.

**Navidad de 1963.**

Charles Xavier avanza en su silla de ruedas por el estudio en el que más de un año antes él mismo dejó un juego de ajedrez  a medio terminar. Todo parecía falsamente brillante entonces.

Pero él… él tendría que haberlo visto venir.

Se había dicho ya antes que Erik no iba a quedarse. Siempre había sabido que Shaw, de algún modo, era el final. No el final de la rabia de Erik ni el de la lucha contra los miedos del niño que una vez fue, por supuesto. _Su_ final [el de ellos dos]. ‘Porque la paz nunca supuso una opción’, recuerda. ¿En qué momento siquiera pudo haber imaginado otra cosa?

Paralizado y muy muy cansado, Charles se llena un vaso de Scotch antes de retirar la cortina y mirar al exterior. Nieva hace horas en el estado de Nueva York y los terrenos de Westchester son  completamente blancos en ese momento.

Le gustaba la nieve en el pasado… y es algo que particularmente no puede recordarle a Erik, que estuvo allí una sola primavera y un verano. ‘Pero… pero ahora todo pasa por esa condenada silla… que es a la vez el recuerdo de la incapacidad de sus piernas y de una traición’.

La simple idea de no poder ni siquiera salir al jardín sin ayuda lo ahoga. ‘La estúpida manta que ahora mantiene la temperatura de sus piernas lo hace sentir aún más viejo e inútil’. ¡Viejo! Ni siquiera ha cumplido treinta…

Y a veces no puede soportar sus pensamientos… Los odia. ¿Cómo aguantar los de otros?

Tose algo, después de beber con demasiada rudeza ese primer trago de la noche. ‘Sin duda irse a la cama _algo tocado_ se está convirtiendo en una costumbre… y no va a pensar en su madre ahora. No incluso habiendo sacado esa botella en particular del armario de doble fondo dónde ella solía guardar el alcohol’.

No es cómo si bebiera delante de los chicos, de todos modos. No aún.

La parte superior de la espalda le duele a veces y las operaciones en su columna no parecen haberle devuelto ningún sentido a toda su parte inferior… Las operaciones no han acabado aún. ‘El alcohol lo ayuda después de un día particularmente duro’. Pero todos los días parecen ser difíciles últimamente.

‘Erik…’. Erik, que se fue y se llevó a Raven, que mató el presidente de los Estados Unidos en noviembre. ¡¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a estar tan cerca de ese hombre?!.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta idea lleva persiguiéndome todo el verano. Esta idea, de hecho, ha impedido que acabara otro fic (de otro fandom) que colgué hace unos días pero al que aún le faltan un par de capítulos. Debería ser ordenada, lo sé, y acabar una cosa antes de empezar otra... pero es más fuerte que yo: Lo único que no puedo prometer son actualizaciones constantes o que no se nos vaya a hacer Navidad con esta historia. Pero voy a poner lo mejor de mí, y aunque no sé cuando, este fic va a tener algo menos de una veintena de capítulos y un final. 
> 
> Hace mucho que no tenía oportunidad de escribir algo en castellano. Así que, por favor, perdonadme cualquier falta o error. Voy a intentar ir mejorando a medida que me adentro en la historia. ¡Eso espero!


	2. 1. It seems kinda late now

**Capítulo 1. **It seems kinda late now (Parece un poco tarde ahora)****

 

__"[...] I'm a -wonderin' if she remembers me at all_ _  
_Many times I've often prayed_  
_In the darkness of my night_  
_In the brightness of my day"._

_Girl from the North Country [Estrofas finales]._ Bob Dylan

 

Con algo de esfuerzo, Vasyl cierra los ojos y aún puede ver los campos de cereales y girasoles que una vez rodearon la casa de su hermano a las afueras de Vínnytsia. Los caminos pintorescos, llenos de flores en primavera y nieve en invierno, a las orillas del río Yuzhniy Bug.

A veces sólo le parece un sueño.   

Hay otros momentos que, sin embargo, Vasyl Kórsakov no va a olvidar mientras viva. Las imágenes vienen a él con facilidad y nunca ha luchado por apartarlas: Los gritos, el fuego, el desconcierto de muchos de los vecinos y el silencio que siguió a la muerte de los hombres que estaban bajo sus órdenes… La pequeña niña envuelta en llamas y la casa de estructura frágil desplomándose en esa helada tarde de 1953.

La ira ciega de ese chico después de ser golpeado e inmovilizado entre forcejeos por los agentes a su cargo. El instante en qué ya no pudieron contenerlo. El horror que le siguió. 

Él mismo en la parte de atrás del hostal creyendo que aún tenía la situación bajo control. El desconcierto y el terror.

La certeza que esa misión ya no le daría el último empujón a Moscú. Un último gesto de dignidad y la culpa corroyéndolo. Vasyl era joven y había renunciado a mucho para tener un futuro en el cuerpo de inteligencia rusa que sólo unos meses después, en marzo de 1954, iba a tomar el nombre de KGB.

No llegaría a ver ese día en suelo soviético… ese incendio cambiaría mucho más que su carrera.

– _¿Dónde se supone que has estado?_ – La voz molesta de su hermano aleja al menor de los Kórsakov de sus recuerdos. Hay un poco de revuelo en el piso de abajo, alguien entrando y saliendo de una habitación y después pasos que suben la escalera hacía la salita y su pequeño despacho en el piso superior. _–_ _¿Qué llevas puesto?_

– _Son unos tejanos. La gente los lleva… hace al menos una década, quizás dos…_ _¡Estamos en 1968, papá!_

Ella casi nunca llama papá a Oleg – al fin y al cabo él tampoco actúa como tal la mayor parte de las veces – pero su hermano ha estado más enfadado que de costumbre con el mundo en general y su sobrina es lo suficientemente lista para presionar un poco pero no empeorar el humor del hombre. ‘Nunca va a estar lo suficientemente agradecido por la joven mujer en quien se ha convertido Anya’.

 _– Me he dado cuenta… –_ Vasyl escucha, en efecto, refunfuñar a su hermano en ruso algo sobre las chicas, la decencia y la pérdida de modales antes de responder cualquier otro argumento a su hija: _– Estamos en 1968_ – Continua después – _… en una ciudad donde no funciona ninguna escuela, nadie puede enviar una carta, tomar un autobús o encontrar cigarrillos o azúcar._

– _Oh, vamos..._ – La voz cansada pero suave de Anya envuelve la casa. Y el menor de los Kórsakov ve finalmente a la chica pararse en la parte alta de la escalera y mover la cabeza en negación agotada mientras se recoge el cabello ondulado en una coleta alta. _– Los estudiantes estamos al lado de los obreros._

– _Sí, hasta que os canséis… entonces tu amigo Alain y los otros como él volverán a poner los pies en la tierra para convertirse en dueños de los negocios de papá… y tú seguirás marcada por haberte metido en líos y tener un apellido ruso. Ya sabes que aquí siempre seremos sospechosos de estar del lado comunista…_

– Oleg, por favor. Déjala en paz…

– Bueno, excepto tu tío… que efectivamente lo está.

– Oleg…

Después de intervenir, Vasyl escucha a Oleg decir algo más sobre el orden y el caos, pero en ese momento Anya está ya delante suyo con el ceño algo fruncido y una media sonrisa en los labios.

– He encontrado el libro que comentamos – La chica le habla parando atención al periódico antiguo que hay encima la mesa. ‘El diario de hoy no ha llegado al quiosco de la esquina: Oleg tiene razón al menos en eso, y las huelgas de los últimos días han tenido casi paralizada la ciudad’. – Voy a ir mañana a buscarlo a la librería de Madame Croix. ¿Sabes que me ha dicho que van a trasladar la biblioteca de Historia a Le Marais?

Anya le cuenta algo sobre el histórico edificio pero Vasyl, en realidad, ha dejado de escucharla minutos antes. No se ha fijado hasta entonces, pero la chica lleva una camiseta de tiras de algodón y su viejo foulard atado a la cintura, como si fuera el cinturón de sus vaqueros.

Es la primera vez que la ve llegar de la calle en tirantes. La primera que no esconde su espalda con algo fuera de su habitación y Vasyl Kórsakov casi titubea. Anya tiene cicatrices allí, una zona extensa de piel tirante y color rojizo que le reduce sensiblemente el movimiento del hombro izquierdo y una parte de la piel de la espalda y que suele tratarse con cremas y ungüentos naturales, aunque nunca han tenido la más mínima esperanza que eso iba a hacer desaparecer las molestias.

Ella nunca menciona esas marcas y Vasyl nunca pregunta si aún duelen… Ni siquiera Oleg parece acordarse ya de ellas.

De pronto el hombre se pregunta si eso significa que Anya ha perdido el miedo a su propio extraño don. Si ha decidido que no hay nada de malo en ello.

Nastasya, la difunta esposa de Oleg, la mujer de salud frágil que hizo de madre de Anya durante años, fue una vez la única en esa familia dispuesta a ayudar a la niña a pasar por ello. Y Oleg detesta aún a su propio hermano por haberles metido en eso.  

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – De pronto la chica parece preocupada por él y Oleg está allí, dos pasos por detrás de Anya, con los brazos cruzados y el disgusto en la mueca – ¿Pasa algo?

Aclarárselo, preguntarle el por qué de no taparse las cicatrices, haría que el hombre pusiera en palabras viejas mentiras y una historia que ni siquiera puede soportar en su memoria.

Su hermano lo sabe y calla.

Y al final, cuando Anya se ha ido porque sus amigos han pasado a buscarla, porque hay otra manifestación en el Barrio Latino esa noche, Oleg sólo se limita a repetir las frases de siempre, a fingir que ninguno de los dos entiende lo que ahora pasa por la cabeza del otro:

– Vas a dejar que siempre se salga con la suya… Primero fueron los estudios, todos esos libros estúpidos y ahora… – Se para a sí mismo y se burla antes de irse: – Los estudiantes de París con los trabajadores, por el gobierno popular y, eso creo que se les ha ocurrido los últimos días, en contra de la guerra de Vietnam. Como si con eso, el mundo y sus miserias fueran a cambiar…

.

**Westchester (Estado de Nueva York), 1969.**

Cuando era pequeño Charles Xavier estaba convencido que habría un día que ya nunca volvería a esa mansión. A esa casa, las estancias de la cual solían evocarle las palabras hirientes – los pensamientos peores – de Kurt Marko, los golpes y la sonrisa de burla de Caín o el dolor ahogado en alcohol de su madre. Hubo un tiempo en qué así fue.

Unos años en los que, con Raven en Oxford a su lado, ni siquiera pensó que iba a volver. Pero después llegó Moira, la oportunidad de ayudar a la CIA – no, la oportunidad de ayudar a más mutantes, a todas esas almas con ambiciones, esperanzas y miedo que pudo tocar con Cerebro en sus primeras búsquedas desde Virginia – y el dar un nuevo uso a la mansión de pronto tuvo sentido.

Piensa en eso a estas alturas y se ríe. ‘No, no es que le parezca gracioso haber fracasado así…’. Se trata de estar engañándose a sí mismo. De evitar incluso el nombre de Erik en un recuerdo como este.

_– La verdad, Charles. No sé cómo has sobrevivido viviendo en tal dificultad…_

Erik no conocía esa parte de él en ese momento, no tenía la capacidad para adivinarlo. Pero incluso con Raven apoyándole, Charles pudo sentir la bilis de sus memorias de infancia en la garganta.

Se perdió consigo mismo por las estancias de la casa y los malos recuerdos por horas.

Y entonces dejó que fuera el mismo Erik quien rápidamente llenará la mansión de otros recuerdos, de instantes que no parecían tener que doler tanto con el tiempo.

Charles Xavier nunca pensó que acabaría pareciéndose tanto a su madre.

A estas alturas ni siquiera le importa. Con su conducta – piensa – no interfiere en la vida de nadie, ya no hay escuela ni jóvenes mutantes en las habitaciones, simplemente ha descubierto una salida, y con el suero va otra más, para sobrellevar todo ese dolor que no puede soportar.

No recuerda cuándo comenzó a beber regularmente. Al principio, antes de la escuela y después de todas esas operaciones, sólo necesitaba alivio por las noches, para poder dormir. Sabía que Hank, Alex, Sean y entonces también Moira, estaban preocupados, preocupados por cómo afrontaría su nueva situación: No sales un día de la última operación en la columna, incapacitado para mover las piernas y sin esperanza, y al día siguiente has aprendido a acceder solo a la bañera o ir a la cama sin ayuda.

Es extraño que ahora que, gracias al suero de Hank, puede volver a sentir su parte inferior ni siquiera pueda alegrarse.

‘Erik’. No puede ni quiere pensar en él porque no se siente sólo traicionado porque lo abandonara en esa playa, con americanos y rusos apuntándoles, y se llevara a Raven… Es posible que eso rompiera algo muy dentro de él la primera vez que despertó en una habitación de hospital, sí. Pero es mucho más que eso.

Se recuerda diciéndole que no querían lo mismo. Recuerda los labios de Erik en su garganta y las manos en su espalda en alguna de muchas noches en su estudio, en habitaciones de hotel a lo largo del país. Y a sí mismo delante de un televisor en noviembre de 1963: el día en el que el hombre con el que una vez quiso convertir esa casa en un refugio seguro fue un paso más allá.

 _Él ya había matado antes_ , se repite.  Y da un trago más a su vaso. O dos.

Porque en esas aguas de Miami él vio la angustia de Erik, el dolor y la ira… y todo lo que ese hombre era. Y eso nunca le detuvo al respecto.

_– Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees, no sólo dolor e ira. También hay bien en ti, lo he visto…_

Sólo palabras.

Puede que por momentos Charles Xavier se culpe a sí mismo por todo. Erik Lehnsherr es un monstruo pero incluso ahora hay veces que no querría pensar en él así.

Al fin y al cabo Erik no es la única persona que ha querido y que de una manera u otra se ha ido de su vida un día sin mirar atrás… Erik y Raven sólo duelen más porque se engañó a sí mismo desde el principio. Creyó que al menos se encontraría en plenas condiciones cuando Erik sintiese la necesidad de irse, que podría convencerlo antes de su salida como la primera vez.

Estaba absurdamente enamorado de él.

Y nunca imaginó que a esas alturas hubiera perdido también a Raven, que todo pasaría mientras el dolor en la columna, la súbita falta de sensibilidad en las piernas, le impedía siquiera pensar.

Con los sentidos aturdidos por la cantidad de alcohol que ha bebido ya esa noche – aunque sospecha que podría estar haciéndose de día – a Charles se le ocurre que Sharon estaría condenadamente orgullosa de él. Su tolerancia a la bebida ha crecido tanto a esas alturas que puede que incluso baje a desayunar a la cocina esa mañana… para comprobar que Hank ha ido a hacer la compra. ‘A veces no entiende por qué el chico sigue quedándose allí’, se ríe.

Y después se topa con la foto de Raven en el tocador y ha de contener las lágrimas.

Duda que Hank haya comprado el periódico o que vaya a tener valor de comentarle lo último que ha visto en las noticias de la televisión pero no es un secreto que, como Alex, hay otros de sus alumnos luchando y muriendo en Vietnam.  

Le horroriza la idea de volver a escuchar todas esas voces, todo ese dolor que ya no es capaz de contener sin quebrarse; y sin embargo en ocasiones aún se pregunta cuánto les ha fallado…

 .

**Washington D.C., ese año.**

Está encerrado y no hay diferencia entre la noche y el día. Las paredes son blancas y no hay nada, ninguna pista del día en el cual está o de cuánto ha pasado allí dentro.

Medita porque no puede permitir que los humanos venzan, aún y habiéndolo encerrado ya.

El número de su uniforme presidiario es sólo la confirmación de sus peores temores: Es el primero – al  menos el primero que tiene el gobierno allí – pero no será el último.

Su ira le acompaña pero ahora es algo que mantiene de forma fría en su interior… a la espera. ‘No hay metal a su alrededor: no puede sentirlo y así es imposible que pueda salir de allí…’.

De algún modo Erik sabe que el gobierno no va a poder mantenerlo en ese lugar para siempre. Sus sentidos se revuelven contra la falta de metal y con el tiempo, poco a poco, percibe campos magnéticos lejanos, aún difusos, que algún día puede que llegue a alcanzar…

No cree que haya otra manera de salir de ese lugar. Al fin y al cabo tanto tiempo después ya no espera que nadie venga a por él.

Al principio pensó que Mística o Emma vendrían. De algún modo, pero, después los carceleros empezaron a tener pocas manías a la hora de hablar en voz alta cerca del vidrio superior de su celda, trayéndole la comida u observándolo con cierta mofa: Así supo que Azazel, Angel, Emma e incluso Sean habían muerto. Los han asesinado en laboratorios.

Y pese a que eso puede que explique porque ninguno de sus antiguos aliados va a ayudarle, no hay nada que explique dónde demonios está Charles.

Entiende, por supuesto, que no vaya a sacarlo de allí – aunque algo en su pecho duela al pensarlo – pero es mucho más difícil de comprender por qué ni siquiera ha protegido a otros como ellos.  

No quiere pensar que él también haya muerto. Y sin embargo, esa ausencia… no puede imaginar cualquier otra posibilidad.

_Excepto que… puede que sea la parálisis lo que le impide…_

Sigue convencido que Mística va a encontrar el modo de vengar a los otros… a Azazel. Pero Charles… Charles con sus jerséis de punto y su condenada confianza en la humanidad no puede haber no encontrado la manera de afrontar esto: Puede que él sea quien parezca peligroso pero  es el poder de Charles quien debería asustarles.

Erik Lehnsherr no consigue reconciliarse con la imagen de Charles Xavier parado en algún lugar, sabiendo que sus hermanos mutantes están muriendo en laboratorios y no encontrando la manera de intervenir…

 _‘¿Dónde estás viejo amigo?’._ Hace mucho que no cree que vaya a llegar una respuesta.

Aunque, bueno, nunca se permitió preguntar por ello abiertamente cuando aún esperaba percibir en cualquier momento esa ligera sensación de la mente de Charles contra la suya…

Intenta precariamente dejar el pensamiento allí.

No permitirse otro tipo de emociones que vienen a él asociadas siempre al nombre de Charles.

_– Shtt. Déjame a mí… – En una de sus memorias Erik ahoga su voz en el hombro lleno de pecas del telépata… mientras nota a este obedecerle y apartar las manos de su propia ropa con una ligera risa._

_Charles, como amante, es descarado y algo impertinente._

_Ojos azules brillantes, cabellos castaños pegados a su frente con sudor y labios rojos, incluso más rojos en ese instante._

_Los dos se mueven, uno contra el otro, envueltos en las sábanas de esa cama de habitación de hotel en Michigan._

Erik recuerda haber estado irritadamente atraído por el joven Charles Xavier. Por su maldita convicción y esa sonrisa arrogante con la que había asegurado saber todo acerca de él.

Puede que al principio pensara que sólo se estaba permitiendo un poco de libertad después de tanto tiempo detrás de Schmidt. ‘Los dos hacía tiempo que eran mayores de edad y consideraban al otro su igual…’. Y aún así Erik no quiso o no pudo darse cuenta a tiempo: Con cada gesto de complicidad, un mayor peso ocupaba su pecho, algo en su garganta se tensaba pero a la vez algo en él crecía más ligero.

_No debería haber cometido el error de creer en ello._

Como adulto no se había abierto a nadie así antes de Charles. Como niño había perdido a los suyos en la peor de las pesadillas…

… Y entonces, en ese tramo de en medio, entre el niño que había pasado por los laboratorios de Schmidt y el hombre que había matado nazis detrás del asesino de su madre y finalmente había conocido a Charles, ya había sido lo bastante estúpido.

El Erik que acababa de huir de Auschwitz había conocido el dolor y, sin embargo, se había visto arrojado hacía adelante cuando aún tenía demasiadas cosas que resolver atrás. ‘Cuando Anya murió, quizás era sombrío y estaba dañado pero seguía siendo ese chico débil y estúpido…’.   

En su caza a Schmidt solía pensar que eso era algo que había dejado atrás. Unos años después podría haberla salvado, porque era más fuerte y  había aún más ira en él.

El tiempo lo ha acabado desmintiendo.

Porque en realidad, hasta ahora, ¿qué ha podido proteger que verdaderamente le importe?

 _‘Charles, maldita sea’._ De alguna manera los pensamientos de Erik son cada vez más difíciles de ordenar en esa celda blanca dónde está encerrado.

Medita y se muestra inquebrantable delante de los guardias que pululan sólo a veces más allá del vidrio. Cierra los ojos y finge una serenidad que vagamente recuerda que tendría que ser la base de cualquier intento de salir de allí, pero que en estos momentos no concilia consigo mismo.

La ira lo envuelve pero ahora está fría y late bajo su piel.

_–  Escúchame muy atentamente, amigo mío. Matar a Shaw no te dará paz –._

En el momento que Erik fue consciente que había más como ellos ahí fuera, la paz había dejado incluso de ser una opción remota.

Sería un error.

No en vano recuerda demasiado bien qué pasó con lo que quería la última vez que se permitió fantasear demasiado con ese tipo de ingenuidad falaz…

.

.

**Vínnytsia (Ucrania, URSS), 1952.**

Una mañana más en Vínnytsia, Erik (veinte y pocos años) piensa en su madre… en los campos. En Klaus Schmidt. Aún siente la misma rabia… la impotencia de esos días en el laboratorio de Schmidt, cuando no sabía muy bien qué hacer y su cuerpo era sólo el de un niño con quien ese hombre había decidido experimentar. Ahora, a veces, tiene que concentrarse mucho para recordar una prueba en particular… una parte del cuerpo envuelta en dolor en especial. Probablemente es lo que hace la mente humana para poder sobrevivir a algo así… borrar cosas, esconderlas en algún rincón del cerebro, intentar tachar eso con otros recuerdos menos dolorosos. ‘Sí, seguramente’, piensa. Pero él no es como los demás, él no va a olvidar o a superar eso. No, incluso ahora.

Schmidt pagará algún día por la muerte de su madre. Quizás también por todo lo demás. Y sin embargo, en ese momento, Erik cree saber que eso va a tener que esperar. ‘Al menos un tiempo…’. Sabe que Magda tiene la ilusión que él ya no mirará atrás… y no lo hará, no aún, siempre que ellas dos no estén lo suficientemente seguras, piensa. Pero tarde o temprano encontrará la manera de buscar a Schmidt… y después volver.

Ese es su lugar ahora, su obligación, por supuesto; pero también el sitio donde quiere estar. Magda es… fue la niña romaní, sola y determinada que conoció una vez en Düsseldorf y con quien se reencontró en Auschwitz. Magda ha sido su primer amor: Ruth solía usar como mínimo ese término constantemente cuando aún iban a la escuela y se escapaba para ver al hijo del carpintero de dos calles más allá. Él ha querido a Magda este tiempo, se recuerda.

Incluso al principio. Al menos lo mucho o poco que se puede querer cuando eres un chico asustado de quince años acabado de huir de un campo de concentración.  

Aunque no es sólo por eso que no pudo dejarla en ese lugar, no incluso arriesgándose a ser atrapado por Klaus Schmidt. La niña que conoció una vez es demasiado brillante (centelleante), lo era incluso en ese sitio lleno de muerte y desesperación por debajo de toda tristeza. ‘Como la pulsera que, de niño, él le regaló una vez’. Demasiado amable, aún después de todo, para quedarse simplemente allí, esperando a morir. No iba a abandonarla. No habiendo pasado por lo que ha pasado él.

No después de haber experimentado en su propia piel cada punzada de un dolor que parece haberle curtido para siempre, más allá incluso del metal que aún secretamente [nunca se lo ha sabido contar a ella] es consciente que puede doblar. Cuando pudo irse del campo, sus padres y Ruth ya habían muerto. Pero Erik tenía en sus manos salvar a Magda.  

Podía sacarla de allí y es lo que hizo, pese al riesgo de ser atrapado antes por Schmidt.

Casi se permite sonreír ahora, al pensarlo. Porque después – ni siquiera está muy seguro de en qué noche de frio ocurrió – Anya empezó a crecer en el vientre de Magda, y llegó aquel casamiento con prisas y sin ni mucho menos las ropas o la felicidad adecuadas.

Eran dos chiquillos que huían, aún con la sombra de la guerra detrás de sus pasos, sin familia ni dinero. ‘Dos niños sin padres que, de pronto, iban a convertirse en padres’. Erik nunca había hablado de eso con los suyos… pero Ruth, su hermana, había sido mayor. Sabía que es lo que sus padres, en otra realidad más feliz, hubieran esperado de ella llegado el momento.

‘Casarse con Magda, dadas las circunstancias, había sido definitivamente lo que su padre hubiera querido que hiciera’. Él la quería, la quiere, de todas formas.

Poco después de huir de los campos, con Magda, Erik realmente creyó que su vida cambiaria para bien a partir de entonces. Pero nunca esperó tanto: No a Anya rodeándolo todo de llantos y risas como si ahora eso fuera lo único que puede importar. ‘Algún día su hija va  a entender que aún odie a Schmidt… que aún le quede ese viaje vital por hacer…’.

Por ahora sólo se permite observarla, cuidarla, verla crecer. Incluso jugar con ella en el jardín. ‘No tienen casa propia’. Ni él ni Magda pueden pagarla, claro. Pero han encontrado un sitio en una posada agradable… una habitación que él puede sufragar trabajando tarde y noche en una fábrica.

Magda no quería venir aquí al principio, le gustaba algo más rural… menos poblado. Pero Erik quiere conseguir el suficiente dinero para salir adelante e incluso quizás estudiar.

Por eso ha pedido ir a trabajar también por las mañanas… aunque el encargado de ese sitio nunca ha parecido muy feliz de tenerlo por allí cuando hay más actividad. ‘A primera hora no lo necesita para cargar cajas y hacer el trabajo más sucio…’. Y Erik sabe que además a ese hombre le molesta que sea judío.

– _Vati_ –  Anya aún no ha cumplido los cuatro años pero es una niña despierta. Con los cabellos castaños ondulados, las pecas y los ojos azules de Ruth (a Erik le cuesta pensar que son también sus ojos) y las mejillas rosadas que Magda tuvo una vez antes de Auswitch. – _Ich liebe dich!*_ –.  

– _Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz_ –.Aún le duele haber hecho del alemán el idioma de su hija, pero se acostumbró a él de niño... y, por irónico y absurdo que parezca, todos sus pensamientos (incluso los de odio a Schmidt) han seguido siendo en esa lengua mucho después.

La toma en brazos mientras ella se revuelve y permite que la pequeña, riendo, se abrace a su cuello después. Magda siempre dice que Anya tiene su sonrisa y algo de él en su mirada cuando está pensativa o enfurruñada. Pero Magda lo quiere y, seguramente, lo tiene en demasiada estima. Anya, Anya Lehnsherr – porque Eisenhardt es un apellido que toda la familia dejó de usar cuando huían de los nazis – nunca va a poder parecerse a él. ‘Anya no conocerá el miedo o el odio… no sufrirá el dolor o cualquier tipo de discriminación’. Está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para alcanzar ese propósito.

Es también por eso que la gente como Schmidt y los nazis de los que este se rodeaba entonces no van a poder permitirse salir con vida después de todo.

La niña ignora sus pensamientos y le obliga a enterrarlos al buscar nuevamente su atención.

Anya intenta dejarse ir para recoger una de sus muñecas del suelo. Es poco más que un trapo que Magda ha cosido para ella, con grandes botones rojos en los ojos y sin pelo, pero a la pequeña no parece importarle.

La ve sentarse más tarde al borde de la escalera y empezar a murmurar cosas en tono infantil mientras hace bailar el juguete en el aire.

Erik sonríe. No se cansa de hacerlo en presencia de su hija… incluso pese al asfixiante recuerdo de los campos… de lo que diría Edie si conociera a su nieta.

Y escucha a Magda llamándole. ‘El invierno se acerca… muy probablemente será frio y seco y ella se ha propuesto hacerle un abrigo nuevo a Anya’.

Rojo, le ha dicho. Magda se siente dichosa porque la mujer del dueño de la posada le está dejando su vieja máquina de coser para poder acabarlo.

Los dueños de ese hostal en Vínnytsia son una pareja agradable con dos niñas, una de ellas no muy mayor que Anya, eso le quita un peso de encima: no van a estar solas si llega el momento que tiene que irse un par de meses a la caza de Schmidt.

.

**Kiev (Ucrania, URSS), 1953.**

Las manos de Vasyl Kórsakov tiemblan mientras recoge un montón de papeles repartidos sin ningún orden por su despacho. ‘Nunca pretendió esto’, se dice.

Piensa en cómo han acabado sus compañeros y ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie.

Hay ya un par de paquetes resituados encima su mesa y su pistola abandonada más allá. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo asusta por un momento.

Y alguien ríe a continuación.  

– ¡Aquí está mi amigo Kórsakov! – Le dice la voz extranjera… aunque no sabría decir si ese es de verdad su acento. No hay nada que ahora mismo pudiera perturbarle más.

Ese es el hombre que le vendió un mejor futuro [ _‘Lo importante es saber a qué juego jugar en cada momento, amigo’_ ]; que le convenció que esa era una buena idea… que sólo tenía que encontrar a ese _monstruo_ , aunque en realidad él nunca le llamó así _[‘Créeme he visto lo que puede hacer’]_ ,y que después le sugirió que sólo tendría que esperar las felicitaciones de sus superiores [ _‘Confía en mí’_ ]. Ni siquiera le dijo que se trataba de alguien tan joven. Vasyl sabe ahora que, en realidad, ese tipo siempre supo que eso estaba por encima de las posibilidades de cualquiera de sus agentes…

¿Pero entonces…?

No tiene ningún sentido haberle lanzado a una misión que no iba a poder cumplir. ‘No si de verdad el plan era que, una vez instalado en Moscú, Vasyl pudiera ayudarle de algún modo con los oficiales soviéticos de más rango…’. El joven de los Kórsakov entiende en este momento que esa nunca fue su idea.

Comprende de pronto que ese maldito individuo inquietantemente tranquilo tiene ya maneras de llegar con buen pie a los despachos de sus superiores. Lo que le deja con la evidente duda: – ¿Qué querías de mí en realidad?

– Oh – El hombre se excusa con una sonrisa – Bueno, necesitaba que alguien le recordara a Erik de qué tipo de basura está hecha la humanidad. No quería que pensara que antes estuvo en un sitio particularmente terrible – La broma o ironía, o lo que sea que pretenda que significa eso acaba con una risa fría hasta el punto que Vasyl piensa que de verdad está simplemente burlándose de él.

El joven ruso ni siquiera tiene tiempo de procesar las palabras para sí cuando ese tipo continúa:

– Aunque para mi gusto no hacía falta quemar la casa… Honestamente creí que sólo se llevaría un pequeño susto… o que te lo daría a ti – Es evidente que ahora mismo Vasyl sólo le está sirviendo de diversión. ‘Y se le ocurre que todo ha estado una especie de chiste ajeno a él desde el principio’. Joven y lleno de ganas de llegar _al sitio correcto_ ha sido el blanco perfecto… ‘Puede que sea por eso que ese sujeto aún no lo haya matado’, piensa Kórsakov: Es completamente inocuo para él… una diversión estúpida a lo sumo.

El hombre de supuesto acento alemán se vuelve reír entonces y vuelve hablar… pero hace exactamente dos segundos que Vasyl no lo escucha en absoluto.

– Nosotros no… – Calla y se intenta explicar – El incendio ya…

Trata de continuar después pese a que el otro sólo niega con la cabeza un momento y le mira al instante como si no le diera importancia. No le escucha porque no cree que haya algo a escuchar: – No te preocupes no hay mucho que lamentar. Ahora Erik se centrara por fin en lo que es importante… Voy a dejarlo ir un tiempo, no tengo prisa – Dice. Y añade: – Sé que será él quien me encontrará al final. Hubiera sido una decepción que en verdad un puñado de _hombres_ pudiera detenerlo así como así.

El joven ruso se da mejor cuenta en ese instante. Quien sea pronuncia la palabra _hombres_ como si ni siquiera eso fuera con él. E inmediatamente entiende también que no va a ganar nada pidiéndole ayuda: Ningún milagro – y menos el tipo que le metió en eso –  va a hacer ya que Vasyl recupere su carrera o su dignidad en un puesto policial.

Por eso quizás nunca llega a mencionar a Anya en ese lugar.

 .

**Costas de Miami, **nueve años después**. **

Una emoción con la fuerza de un relámpago cae encima de Charles Xavier ese día. Y le deja tan aturdido que poco después ya sabe que va a recordar ese instante a través del tiempo.

Es algo mucho, mucho más poderoso que enamorarse a primera vista. Sus ojos más brillantes y su mente más rápida. El entendimiento instantáneo de una mente desconocida en un momento que no va a descifrar del todo hasta después.

La larga comprensión mutua que promete la ocasión.

Justo después a penas puede verbalizar qué acaba de pasar. Se encuentra en un bote salvavidas con una manta vieja sobre los hombros y la mirada clavada en ese hombre que acaba de salvar.

Charles cae enamorado de Erik incluso antes de verle, en el instante que siente su mente chocar contra la suya, revolverse en agonía, dolor y determinación en ese espacio entre la embarcación de la CIA y el barco de Shaw en la costa de Miami. Charles siente en la piel el prurito de todo ese daño y la feroz necesidad de persistir. De acabar. De sobrevivir… siempre y cuanto ese otro hombre – Shaw; no, Schmidt – pague todo, tanto, en el camino. Hay una inamovible convicción en él… en Erik. Tan enfadado y a la vez con una mente tan clara, extraordinariamente firme y ordenada. Orden el caos de la única decisión que importa para Erik ahora. Charles se ha parado en medio de una escalera al principio.

Está con Moira y ese otro agente que los acompaña. Y se detiene aturdido. La rabia de Erik, el recuerdo de un viejo temor entre paredes blancas y material de quirófano que alguien parece haber querido desterrar abruptamente en él, el conocimiento – sin embargo – que el miedo da igual, que es vano y insubstancial, porque hace mucho que puede, que puede hacerlo. ‘Ha podido desde hace ya demasiado tiempo y ha llegado la hora. Lleva años siguiendo el rastro de Schmidt y no puede dejarle escapar ahora’.

Charles no consigue desenlazar todo ese peso ajeno que de pronto le golpea pero jadea un instante al volver a salir a cubierto y darse cuenta de lo que él, Erik – se llama Erik –, puede hacer. El pesado metal del áncora del barco de Shaw golpeando, envolviéndose en la embarcación. Grita aunque ya no aparta su mente del agua.

_– Suéltalo, tiene que soltarlo… ¡que alguien baje al agua para ayudarle!_

Nadie más del barco de la CIA entiende lo qué pasa.

Charles, el mismo joven doctorado de Oxford que unos minutos antes era todo casi arrogante expectación, se tira de pronto al mar. Y lo hace no precisamente desde una embarcación pequeña o sabiendo remotamente qué hacer.

_– Hoy estáis solos – Le había dicho a Moira escasos minutos antes, en ese tipo de actitud que exasperaría a Raven [‘Charles además de un viejo plasta eres un maldito creído’]._

Erik ni siquiera se da cuenta que alguien le está gritando en su propia mente antes que dos brazos se agarran con absoluta determinación a él.

 – No puedes. Te ahogaras. Debes soltarlo. Sé lo que significa esto para ti, pero sino morirás. Por favor, Erik, relaja tu mente.  

Erik se resiste. Hay un forcejeo hasta que cede.

Y después aún está demasiado aturdido para reaccionar con algo más que enfado e inesperada extrañeza.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

– Me llamo Charles Xavier.

Persisten entre las olas, y esa es la primera vez que distingue el color de los ojos de Charles… frustrado y sorprendido en medio de un mar no del todo calma hasta que la CIA los recoge en una pequeña embarcación.

El mundo de Erik cambia incluso antes.

_– No estás solo. Erik ya no estás solo._

.

**París, 29 de mayo de 1968.**

Hay reunión de estudiantes en la Sorbona. Y en París se suceden las manifestaciones. Anya ve enseguida, al entrar a la derecha, el cabello moreno y despeinado de Alain, acompañado del inconfundible cabello largo, rubio y liso de Elsa. Los dos junto a otros chicos que se amontonan a la puerta de una de las aulas de la facultad de Historia.  

– ¡Hey! – Alain parece contento y le grita para que se acerque – Aquí está nuestra chica soviética – dice mientras la empuja hacia adelante.

Elsa, con pañuelo al cuello y gafas, le sonríe.

Y ella casi está a punto de quejarse cuando el joven que hasta ahora hablaba con Alain interviene: – Esa frase no es muy revolucionaria, compañero. Sólo una etiqueta más.

Anya está de acuerdo.

– Oh, venga… – Alain la sujeta ahora del brazo mientras se ríe y no hace ningún ademán de dejar el tono alegre en este punto. ‘Han tenido días difíciles ese mes, pero sin duda ese es un buen momento’. – ¡Era una broma! Ella ya lo sabe. Anya, este es Daniel Cohn-Bendit, _nuestro héroe perturbador del orden público_. _Judío_ según la derecha francesa y _anarquista alemán_ según L’Humanité, ¿qué te parece, eh?

No hay mucho que decir. Anya sabe perfectamente quién es Cohn-Bendit, con probabilidad uno de los pocos estudiantes al que los periódicos ponen nombre e historia en ese mayo del 68. Le llaman Dany el Rojo, es en efecto hijo de judíos de origen alemán y el ministerio francés de Interior ya ha amenazado de expulsarlo de Francia una vez.

– Aunque en realidad nací aquí – Se queja el chico. Y le dice algo más a otra chica unos pasos más allá: – Ich habe nichts Falsches getan. No pueden expulsarme.

– Ja, wir alle wissen…

Hay un pequeño silencio que precede a la sorpresa de después.

– ¿Hablas alemán? – El joven le sonríe a medio llevarse a Alain y los demás a la reunión, puertas adentro. Ninguno repara mucho en el interés de Cohn.

– En realidad creo que no – Incluso Anya se ha quedado un poco parada al hablar: – Probablemente lo haya escuchado antes en algún sitio. Ni siquiera estoy muy segura de qué acabo de decir…

Sólo Elsa la mira un momento más entonces, extrañada y algo exasperada.  _– También sabes alemán, ¿en serio?_

_– No. Debo haber escuchado antes esa expresión… en algún lugar… ¡De verdad!_

_– A veces creo que te odio… – Bromea finalmente la chica rubia en francés._

– ¡Vamos!

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¿Preparados para quedarnos pronto mucho más tiempo con Erik y Charles? ¡Vamos a darles mucho más espacio – nos pararemos algo en 1962 – ahora que comenzamos a conocer a Anya! Y vamos a dejar de saltar tanto en el tiempo (con alguna excepción). 
> 
> Por cierto, mis disculpas a Cohn-Bendit, protagonista de mayo de 68 que existe de verdad, con los años fue eurodiputado, y que me venía de perlas mencionar de pasada por su origen judío alemán, jeje. Cómo con los Kennedy y Nixon, en lo que respecta a este fic, todo es ficción. 
> 
> Sólo espero no haber fusilado mucho el alemán… Se supone que Daniel les dice que no ha hecho nada malo y Anya responde algo así como: “Sí, todos lo sabemos”. 
> 
> *Y respecto la frase de la pequeña Anya, aunque creo que por el ‘liebe’ era fácil de adivinar, era un “te quiero”. Y entonces Erik, ese Erik que ha pasado ya por muchas cosas pero que en ese momento tiene algo de estabilidad, le contesta: “yo también, tesoro”.


	3. 2. About love and others encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: El día que leí a Michael Fassbender hablando de su actuación en First Class y mencionando a Anya y Magda [en el sentido que en el trasfondo de su interpretación él tenía en cuenta también ese episodio del cómic], ese día quise este fic. No encontré uno, así que bueno, aquí estoy escribiéndolo. Al principio, no negaré que me costaba conciliar la idea de Magda con el Erik de las películas. Pero lo pensé bien y de pronto… bueno, todo esto tiene su propia lógica para mí. Espero estar explicándola bien. 
> 
> Ah! Sé que estoy jugando algo dando saltos de tiempo: No voy a renunciar a ello totalmente pero a partir de este capítulo eso se va a estabilizar un poco. Para empezar quería dar algo de perspectiva a la historia. Ésta es también la primera vez que escribo algo tan íntimo entre dos chicos (ya veréis) así que se aceptan críticas de todo tipo ;).

**Capítulo 2. About love and others encounters (Sobre amor y otros encuentros)**

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you”._

_I can’t help falling in love with you._ Elvis Presley

**París, enero de 1973.**

Es una noche lo bastante clara de enero para estar paseando a esas horas por las calles de París. Anya mira a Elsa y Alain y no sabe si sonreír. 

Al final las cosas han cambiado lo bastante en la universidad, pero no tanto en el mundo.

Al menos la Guerra de Vietnam va a acabar mañana. ‘Eso es bueno’. Sin duda. Se abraza a sí misma para recuperar un poco el calor. Lleva una blusa amplia de algodón crudo y unos tejanos. Una gabardina azul oscuro por encima. ‘Y definitivamente ha pasado demasiado tiempo en Francia para recordar que esa temperatura en Kiev podría considerarse incluso agradable’. Suspira.

– Creo que me voy para casa, chicos…

– ¡Oh, vamos! – La queja de Elsa la hubiera hecho dudar en otro momento. ‘No es como si esos dos no hubieran estado así de juntos los últimos años…’. Empezaron juntos un posgrado al graduarse. – Quédate…

– No puedo… de verdad. Y estoy súper lejos de casa aquí… ¡No todos podemos alquilar un piso en el distrito XVI! – Le guiña un ojo a Alain, hijo de gente bien siempre tan en contra de la burguesía… y ahora ocupando uno de los áticos de su familia. Una carrera y la fácil rutina de los veinte y pico empujándolos adelante en ese momento, el mundo no parece tan sencillo de cambiar a estas alturas – ¡Nos vemos mañana!

– Claro.

Se ríe acelerando el paso para llegar antes a una boca de metro. Hay un chico con gafas apoyado en una pared y otro hombre más fornido con los brazos en jarra en la acera, ambos parecen estar lo suficientemente distraídos para no darse cuenta que se encuentran en medio de la calle.

– _¿Hay alguna manera que esto salga bien?_

– Pardon – Pasa casi corriendo entre ellos, prácticamente se tropieza con el tipo más robusto, que se ha movido en ese instante, y no se para después. Aunque tiene que esquivar otros dos hombres que no han parecido estar allí un momento antes. – Excusez-moi.

Ninguno de los dos la mira.

Logan se gira sólo un momento. 

.

**Estados Unidos, abril de 1962.**

_– Eres un monstruo._

Es lo último que recuerda de Magda.

Y ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo sabe que eran casi dos niños. Se tenían el uno al otro y tenían a Anya, pero nunca hablaron lo suficiente de lo mucho que Erik quería vengarse de Klaus Schmidt un día. Nunca se contaron el uno al otro lo que de verdad habían visto, vivido, en Auschwitz…

Siempre fue demasiado doloroso para Magda, que incluso el día en qué la salvó estaba intentando ayudar a otras mujeres en ese lugar.

Había cariño: Él ya no incluye nunca la palabra amor en su mente – sería estúpido, se dice –.

Pero incluso entonces Erik no era bueno al explicárselo a sí mismo, no tanto cómo en recordar los motivos por los que Schmidt acabaría pagando por todo.

Antes de la guerra hubiera sido distinto. Parecía diferente en Düsseldorf cuando un enamoramiento era simplemente lo que su madre atribuía a las escapadas adolescentes de Ruth o a los mediodías del pequeño Erik, doblando con manos de niño la pulsera que había decidido regalar ya a la hija de esa señora romaní que trabajaba en su escuela.

… Cuando daba por sentado a sus padres y a su hermana.

Erik debió darse cuenta antes que nada de lo que su familia había vivido en Düsseldorf u en el gueto de Varsovia era en lo más mínimo una anécdota. Debió tenerlo reveladoramente presente después de Schmidt: mientras fantaseaba con la venganza y la paz que vendría después de ello.

Él sabe mejor en este momento.

Y ya no es en absoluto ese chico débil y estúpido.

El dolor es punzante – no cree que el tiempo lo haya disminuido –. Pero ese es precisamente el motor que lo ha llevado hasta Schmidt, lo que ha conseguido empujarlo hacia delante todos estos años. Por supuesto que sabe que había siempre amor alrededor de su madre, fuerte e inmenso, sin ninguna duda; y él y Magda trataron de dar también amor a Anya. Pero nada de eso fue nunca suficiente para salvar a ninguna de las dos. No detuvo a Magda de irse.

No detuvo a esos hombres de incendiar su casa ni de impedirle salvar a su hija.

No es nada más que el odio y el miedo a lo desconocido lo que mueve a la humanidad. Lo que acaba llevándose por delante a aquellos que no pueden defenderse.

Erik no está dispuesto a ser uno de ellos nunca más.

 _Una vez tuvo una hija_. ‘Ese no es ni siquiera un pensamiento recurrente ahora’. El Erik que es hoy, el lobo solitario que ha ido todos estos años detrás de los nazis y Schmidt con pulcra planificación, difícilmente sigue siendo ese chico que sujetó la mano regordeta y cálida de una niña que no estuvo en este mundo lo suficiente…

A veces está seguro que la recuerda y, sin embargo, ya no hay una imagen clara de ella en su cabeza. Podría estar mezclando sus rasgos físicos con los que cree que pertenecían a Magda. Incluso a su madre o a Ruth.

Podría incluso estar olvidando el rostro de su madre.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Han sido años de seguimiento, de planificación cuidadosa y recopilación de datos, nombres y lugares: Tantos años buscando al hombre que mató a su madre, que le mantuvo en ese laboratorio y experimentó con él los límites del dolor y su poder, que parecen ya toda una vida.

Ha estado nueve años siguiendo la pista de Schmidt y eso es incluso mucho más de lo que alguna vez llegó a vivir Anya, de los pocos años que se permitió aplazar esa búsqueda y se quedó junto a Magda, de los interminables meses que fue una cobaya en Auschwitz.

Al final el mundo está hecho de cosas mucho más horribles que el amor…

Erik no lo olvida.

_– Eres un monstruo._

Ahora mismo ni siquiera sabría como volver a doblar de esa forma tan brutal todo ese amasijo de tuberías y hierros con los que hizo pagar con sangre y muerte a aquellos que le habían quitado a su hija. ‘No había más que un chico furioso y herido con la visión en negro y un agujero de emociones en el pecho’. Pero será diferente cuando le llegue el turno a Schmidt. Todo ha sido diferente estos años.

Magda tuvo razón esa vez. Él es el monstruo que Schmidt creó… pero nunca como ahora ha estado tan conforme con ello.

Sutil y frío. Ha matado cada uno de los nazis con los que se ha encontrado en su viaje hacia el creador de lo que ha llegado a ser. Y ha estado a punto por fin de llegar a ese hombre esta vez.

Lo había casi atrapado en Miami. No le hubiera importado morir por ello. ‘Antes que nadie envolviera sus brazos contra su pecho en el agua…’. Erik se siente impotente y lleno de rabia por tener que volver a empezar o retrasar en lo más mínimo el momento en qué Klaus Schmidt pague.

.

Va a matarle en la próxima ocasión… Una voz en su cabeza – y no, no es la de _el_ telépata – le repite que sólo debe esperar el momento: que… bueno… sólo ha pospuesto algo el instante.

Eso es probablemente lo que le hace hervir la sangre en este momento.

Está en Richmond, en el estado de Virginia, ahora. Y por primera vez le persiguen algo más que sus fantasmas.

_– ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi?_

_– Todo._

Charles Xavier es arrogante y es evidente que confía demasiado en la CIA.

Y aún así…

 _–_ _No estás solo, Erik. Ya no estás solo._

Erik siente en su interior la creciente importancia de ese nuevo estatus, claro: No está solo. Hay otros como él. Ese el motivo por el cual siguió a ese hombre hasta esta base de Virginia.

Pero sigue teniendo algo que hacer allí fuera, lejos de las instalaciones de ningún gobierno. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo entonces?

Esa es realmente una pregunta que Erik se hace pero que por algún motivo no se responde.

Desvía la mirada al maletín con el cuál pretendió irse… a los papeles con los que planeó seguir buscando a Schmidt.

Y no es sólo la súbita adrenalina que acompaña al entendimiento de pertenecer a algo (a un grupo) lo que le frena. No es sólo el hecho que ahora sabe que hay más como él, que no está solo…

 _–_ _Shaw tiene amigos, a ti te vendría bien alguno…_

 _Ch_ _arles._ Por algún motivo Charles parece creer que hay algo que aún vale la pena en él.

Aunque Erik no ha esperado nunca, no en todos esos años, que alguien pudiera ofrecerle más que una información puntual bajo amenaza; Charles incluso lo escucha cuando le dice que no debe ser la CIA quien busque a otros como ellos.

Charles que, por otra parte, es capaz de poner el adjetivo ‘maravilloso’ i el concepto ‘división mutante de la CIA’ en la misma frase sin darse cuenta que tarde o temprano los humanos estarán demasiado asustados para no intentar algo contra ellos.

Erik no ha tenido tiempo de pensar en ello mientras creía que estaba solo: al fin y al cabo él mismo ha sido su propia arma y no ha habido lugar para volver a permitirse pensar en otra posibilidad. Pero Henry McCoy probablemente sea sólo uno de muchos: Mutantes que desean no serlo, porque han visto el peligro que entraña ser diferente.

Nunca debería volver a pasar.

 _– Por cierto, si yo fuera tu, no me cambiaria nada –_. Le dice la primera tarde a Raven aunque también mira a Hank. En ese punto aún cree que va a marcharse.

Horas más tarde viendo a Charles Xavier entrar de nuevo al complejo de la CIA, cambia de algún modo esa resolución.

Charles Xavier es inteligente, lo mira como si confiara en él sin ninguna razón y Erik no está aún seguro hasta dónde llega su telepatía: si realmente lo sabe todo de él o hasta qué punto puede hacer mucho más que leer la mente.

_– No te obligaré a quedarte. Y podría, pero no lo haré._

¿Hasta dónde llega realmente el poder de Charles Xavier? Esa sería una buena pregunta que hacerse. ‘Si de alguna manera no estuviera perdiendo ya el foco sobre la cuestión completa a estas alturas…’.

De mala gana va a tener que admitir después que _ese_ es en este momento otro problema.

Erik piensa muy en serio en lo que significa el descubrimiento de una nueva especie y en _tener amigos_ para afrontar a Shaw. Y las palabras del joven Charles Xavier hacen su efecto, son suficientes. Pero va a descubrir pronto que además se siente irritantemente atraído a él. Xavier es convincente, incluso a través de esa media sonrisa arrogante que Erik con mucho gusto le borraría de la cara, no importa qué.

El sexo, la intimidad con alguien, ha sido en estos últimos años poco más que un estorbo. No más importante que comer y dormir a lo sumo. Erik ha sorteado sin complicaciones cualquier deseo inconveniente en todo este interminable tiempo de viajes y pistas hacia Klaus Schmidt, no ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. ‘Antes, cuando estaba Magda… y Anya… no había más necesidad física en él que salir adelante, proteger a su familia y buscar el momento en qué le fuera posible ir detrás de Schmidt’. La soledad lo ha endurecido… y ha hecho del deseo sólo otra herramienta con la que moverse sin problemas en su constante caza camino hacia adelante.

Hay ciertos deseos que Erik se sigue preguntando si tienen algo que ver con todos esos meses en el laboratorio de Schmidt, si es porque es diferente que también lo es en esto. Pero puede que eso esté molestándolo más de lo que debería en este instante. La primera vez que se permite pensar en Charles Xavier como algo físico cree estar siendo sólo _un poco_ indulgente consigo mismo.

El hombre está con él en lo que se refiere a no dejar a otros mutantes en manos de la CIA. En, al menos de entrada, no dejar que sea el gobierno el que los busque en primer lugar…

Y Erik se permite ser solamente un poco más suave de lo que habitualmente es, esa mañana en el laboratorio: la primera vez que Charles se conecta a sí mismo a algo remotamente parecido a lo que será una máquina mucho más sofisticada después.

_– Qué adorable ratón de laboratorio resultas ser, Charles…_

_– No estropees esto para mí, Erik._

Hay algo en la manera que su nombre suena en el acento inglés impecable de Charles Xavier incluso mucho antes de su primer viaje por carretera.

Algo en cómo suena el nombre del telépata en su cabeza. 

_– He sido una cobaya. Reconozco una cuando la veo._

Y es preocupación en el estómago, pero no tendría que serlo, lo primero que Erik siente al verlo encogerse un instante un segundo después que la máquina empiece a funcionar.

.

.

Moira es guapa, inteligente. Es realmente increíble que haya conseguido estar dónde está, la hace admirable de verdad… y Charles debería estar algo menos distraído la noche que hace un ridículo espantoso colándose en su habitación.

Ella lo acaba echando literalmente de allí y probablemente tendría que sentirse algo más avergonzado cuando su propia mente ni siquiera dedica un segundo pensamiento a eso.

 _–_ _La cocina está en esa dirección…_

Sabe que Erik no iba al gimnasio de manera que decide esperarlo fuera.

‘Sólo pretende hacerle ver que no está solo… que ha sentido su agonía y que no debería tener que enfrontarse solo a Shaw’. Ha visto la extraordinaria mente de Erik, su dolor y su ira… y le ha visto también observar desde un serio segundo plano todas las conversaciones formales que Charles ha tenido esas horas con Moira y el agente que los ha acogido en esa instalación.

Ha notado la impaciencia de Erik y esa prisa mezclada con enfado en la parte superior de su mente pero no ha ido más allá desde que se lanzó al agua para salvarle.

Charles está profundamente convencido de sus límites morales.

Y aún así eso no le impide decirle que lo sabe todo de él. ‘Lo que es, sinceramente, más que una _ligera_ exageración’. ¿Aunque qué podría haber en el pasado de Erik más terrible que la muerte de su madre, los experimentos de Shaw en los campos y su larga búsqueda de venganza después?

Erik le pide en ese mismo instante que se quede fuera de su cabeza. Y Charles Xavier está realmente determinado a respetar eso… pese a que ello le deja sin saber de momento si Erik va a desaparecer esa misma noche.

Está mucho más que dispuesto a no tomar ventaja de su telepatía cuando a la mañana siguiente descubre que el otro hombre en realidad se ha quedado…

‘Estoy con Erik’, dice. Y esa frase de alguna manera acaba siendo una profunda parte de sí mismo durante las siguientes semanas.

Está la emoción de tocar todas esas mentes con Cerebro, por supuesto. ‘Los planes que se van formando en su mente respecto a cómo deberían ayudar a los mutantes después…’. Pero la sensación inenarrable de su primer contacto con la mente de Erik no se va.

Si entonces piensa de más (o no) en las líneas rígidas de la mandíbula y los pómulos de Erik, suavizados por el fino trazo de sus labios, no es algo que Charles vaya a ir contando por ahí. Tampoco va a confesar que está un poco-demasiado encandilado por sus ojos azul-pálido, gris. Esos que consiguen hacerle desear ir a más sin importar qué cuando lo miran.

Erik ha pasado por mucho y hay algunas líneas de expresión en su cara que podrían probarlo. Pero no hay nada áspero en él cuando incluso se permite bromear abiertamente con Charles mientras éste prueba a Cerebro por primera vez.

Hay mucho más en Erik de lo que parece. Y al acabar el día, convencido de ello porque lo ha visto en su mente, Charles se deja mecer por esa idea.

.

.

Llevan dos días de viaje cuando convencen al primer mutante.

_– Venimos a ofrecerte una… – Casi le rompen una ceja a Charles ayer, la primera vez que intentó pronunciar esa frase en ese otro bar de Nueva York._

_No fue como Charles esperaba._

_Y puede que alguna de las mesas de metal de ese local se movieran como consecuencia algo más de la cuenta: que es el principal motivo por el que lo primero que han pedido a Angel es un lugar privado. Al menos si uno de los dos se ve de nuevo obligado a usar su poder eso no va a comportar un borrado general de memoria en un lugar con tanta gente._

_– Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora, amigo mío…_

_Erik no fue más allá en ese lugar porque la reacción de Charles casi ni le dejó reaccionar._

_– ¿Qué ha sido esto?._

_Al final incluso lo vio reírse._

– ¿Más té, padre? – La mente de Erik es extraordinaria… pero el joven telépata difícilmente puede pensar en ello esa noche mientras reclutan a Angel. 

“Comparten” (o algo así) cama y champan en un reservado del club, sonríen de lado mientras la chica va dándose cuenta de que es lo que quieren decirle. Charles mira a Erik e incluso lucha para no morderse el labio.

_– Nunca te has visto más hermoso, querido._

Se supone que no es nada más que una broma. Pero debería poder explicársela a Erik si lo fuera.

Charles siempre ha sabido que prefería los cuerpos fuertes y duros a la suavidad de las chicas, pero era más fácil con ellas. Se recuerda advirtiéndole a Raven lo que podría suponer un desliz al mostrar su mutación. Esto nunca le ha parecido distinto…

Nunca le ha avergonzado sentirse atraído por los hombres y sin embargo siempre ha sabido que era una cosa que no podía mostrar tan fácilmente.

Están en un club nocturno y es Erik, así que debería ser sólo una pequeña broma segura. La verdad es que Xavier ni siquiera se ha parado a pensarlo, simplemente se ha dejado llevar.

No hablan de ello después.

Erik sale del club esa noche con esa suya sonrisa – casi una mueca paradojalmente atractiva– en la cara. Angel va a recoger sus cosas a un pequeño apartamento que comparte con una amiga y ellos van a ir a recogerla por la mañana.

– ¿Una copa? – Se encuentra proponiendo Charles.

– Escoge el bar – Le concede Erik.

Charles habla de Kennedy, de la lucha por los derechos civiles de muchas minorías y sonríe cuando una mujer de mediana edad los mira al cruzárselos por la calle.

Está oscuro y ese no es precisamente el barrio más iluminado del país.

Caminan al azar por dos calles más a través de Atlantic City, hasta algo que por fin parece el centro nocturno de esa parte de la ciudad. Charles no ha estado nunca antes allí. Él ni siquiera tenía la edad para salir de noche en Nueva York cuando hizo las maletas, se llevó con él a Raven y se fue a Oxford a estudiar.

Hay luces al menos, más que en el club de Angel, y música. Entran en un bar y en esa ocasión suena Elvis. Todo es extrañamente tranquilo para ser el centro de una gran ciudad, como si de repente hubieran llegado a la parte _decente_ de ese municipio. Esa ni siquiera es una canción especialmente movida.

Charles se siente en la barra, dejando su chaqueta en el taburete y pide dos whiskies. Erik preferiría una mesa pero la camarera ha empezado ahora a sonreír y hablar con Charles y este le está diciendo algo que podría implicar la palabra ‘maravilloso’.

_“Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you”_

Erik no está muy seguro de ello porque la música lo ha distraído un solo instante antes de verles entablar conversación. La música ni siquiera suele importarle…

Mientras observa a Charles, la mujer rubia y demasiado maquillada sigue sonriéndole descaradamente. … Y el telépata tiene en la cara esa maldita sonrisa de descaro que Erik le ha visto dirigir antes a Moira Mactaggert.

Así que de manera irracional vuelve a desear borrarle esa estúpida mueca del rostro. Y algo más tarde se sienta de mal humor y sin mediar palabra en el taburete que Charles ha dejado antes vacío para él.

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be”_

– Tenemos que brindar, Erik – El telépata sin embargo le vuelve a mirar casi al instante que al fin se sienta – Angel es la primera que dice que sí. ¡Es algo fantástico! –.

Xavier evita mencionar ese pequeño incidente del día anterior y Erik, en realidad, no está dispuesto a ser él quien vaya a recordarlo.

Le ve sonreírle mientras alza la copa.

Ningún rasguño en su rostro. No debería estar tan agradecido por ello…

Algo en la forma que todo ha ido con Angel le dice a Erik, pero, que a partir de ahora su búsqueda mutantes podría resultar incluso agradable. Bueno, la mayor parte del día al menos.

Charles sigue coqueteando abierta (y desvergonzadamente) con esa chica en este momento. Erik se bebe el whiskey más rápido de lo que en verdad pretendía y se levanta.

Está cansado y ver a nadie hacer el tonto de esa manera es la última de las razones por las que deja que sea la CIA quien siga la pista Shaw mientras él se dedica a recorrer el país. ‘Aunque ha de admitir que la idea de encontrarse con muchos más cómo él ahí fuera, cierta sensación de pertenencia a algo más grande que él mismo, empieza a calar en su conciencia’.

Erik sabe lo que pasa cuando eres distinto… y ahora parece poder estar en sus manos hacer algo al respecto: Es fácil convencerse más de ello escuchando a Charles.

Cuando no está actuando estúpidamente en la barra de un bar.

Cualquier persona antes, excepto sus padres, ha dado un paso atrás al saber lo que podía hacer, ha huido al conocer su poder. ‘Ahora mismo podría estar incluso molesto con Charles por hacer justo lo contrario que haría cualquier otro al conocer lo que es Erik Lehnsherr y lo que ya ha hecho’.

Es seco al despedirse de Charles esa noche. Está cansado y lo último que se siente capaz de tolerar es precisamente a Charles Xavier dándole la tarjeta del hotel y el número de su habitación a esa mujer.

Charles intenta no parecer muy herido al verle marchar. 

Y sí, le dijo que lo sabía todo de él, pero Erik le pidió que se quedara fuera de su cabeza y eso es lo que ha hecho. ‘No tiene ni idea qué diría en realidad si…’.

Charles ya ha establecido consigo mismo que estaba claramente exagerando, ¿no? Suspira. En Miami el telépata vio, antes y después de saltar al agua, la agonía que Erik sentía, la muerte de su madre, el odio hacia Shaw: Suiza, Argentina y un puñado de países más…. Los nazis con los que se ha encontrado en el camino. Parecía más que suficiente para considerar que era todo lo que podía saber.

Puede que no lo fuera.

_La última noche cuando los confundieron por, bueno Charles no tuvo tiempo de saber exactamente qué aunque podría atreverse a imaginarlo; cuando casi lo golpearon y Erik estuvo a punto de reaccionar lanzando las mesas del local contra esos hombres… cuando él mismo reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para que los dos se pudieran ir de allí… uno de los hombres del bar les insultó al azar – nada aparentemente muy elaborado – en algún idioma del Este de Europa que Charles no entendió; pero que despertó inmediatamente otro pequeño destello punzante en la mente de Erik._

_El trazo de algo que no era su madre, los campos o Shaw pero que llevaba per se el mismo tipo de dolor._

Erik enseguida pareció volver en sí y estar bien. Y Charles vuelve a pensar en ello ahora: cuando lo ve irse como si una enorme nube negra hubiera eclipsado cualquier rastro de su buen humor de un simple plumazo.

Hay mucho de él que no conoce.

Charles Xavier se siente de repente muy mal incluso por no haber intentando ir más allá, porque de pronto está convencido que lo que ha visto de la vida de Erik no es probablemente más que la punta de un horrible iceberg…

Es consciente además que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa estar en algún lugar como Auschwitz en manos de Shaw. Y cuando se acaba su bebida ya no tiene ningunas ganas de quedar con esa chica al acabar la noche.

Siente que, de alguna manera, acostarse con ella esa noche sería demasiado frívolo. ‘Aunque fuera para apagar esa incomodidad que crece y crece en él al mirar a Erik y querer más de lo que nunca va a poder pedir…’.

.

Vuelven a Richmond (Virginia) a continuación. Angel sube al avión con ellos y Charles se encuentra hablando sobre lo impresionante que puede ser la evolución y lo mucho que espera que pueda llevarse bien con Raven, a quien en todo momento identifica como su hermana menor.

Moira los espera en el aeropuerto y Erik, que se ha pasado todo el viaje mirando por la ventanilla, no habla tampoco entonces.

En las instalaciones de Richmond las habitaciones son discretas y las camas y armarios de aspecto sencillo y militar. Charles se encuentra esa noche leyendo un par de los libros que puso en su maleta antes de marchar de Oxford y se para a pensar un instante en cómo él y Raven han acabado allí. En lo emocionante que, en realidad, le pareció que Moira lo encontrará en Oxford y en lo convencido que está aún de ayudarles.

Aunque es probable que Erik tenga razón, que es mejor que sean ellos quienes busquen a aquellos que son mutantes, que les puedan dar la oportunidad de elegir.

La idea de poder echar una mano a aquellos que más lo necesitan, a jóvenes como Angel, hace que se sienta aún más satisfecho.

Mira a su alrededor pensativo una vez más.

No es que nunca se hubiera imaginado que, de alguna manera, el Estado podía acceder a su nombre con facilidad. Brian Xavier, su padre, había sido un reputado físico nuclear. Y Kurt Marko, después de casarse con su madre, Sharon, no había mostrado suficiente interés en seguir con la carrera científica que un día había compartido de alguna manera con su amigo; pero sí se había prodigado suficiente en sociedad…

Charles había puesto su mayor esfuerzo en su tesis sobre genética: Había esperado que alguien reconociese su importancia. No era, por entonces, una materia que muchos valoraran en voz alta aunque la Segunda Guerra Mundial había dejado rastro de suficientes esfuerzos, en ambos lados, para avanzar en la materia. En mayor parte, en direcciones terriblemente equivocadas.

De alguna manera simplemente había preferido no pensar en eso. Al menos cuando escribía su tesis la posguerra parecía abocar esperanza en la humanidad: los avances científicos parecían avanzar lejos de los horribles objetivos que habían parecido tener en el pasado. 1945 y la bomba atómica…

‘También todo un régimen del horror: Los nazis, sus laboratorios…’.

Esa última idea, ya horrible de por sí, duele más ahora que conoce a Erik.

La causa de Moira, que parece ser la de la CIA en ese 1962, sin embargo no parece mala. Charles ha tocado sólo unas pocas mentes de los muchos mutantes que parece haber ahí fuera.

En este momento no hace ni 24 horas que Erik y él han podido dar un nuevo propósito a Angel, lejos de ese club.  Se sumerge en las lecturas sin mirar el reloj por horas. Y hay entonces un relámpago conocido en su mente, justo cuando estaba ya casi dormido sobre la sencilla mesa metálica de estudio.

_– ¡No!_

Esa noche Erik tiene una pesadilla. Hay fuego. Gente completamente parada viendo como una niña se quema. Puede que esa niña haya estado antes en la parte superficial de la mente de Erik pero no con la claridad de ahora. Charles Xavier al menos no se ha dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

La casa en llamas se derrumba.

Charles intenta despertar a Erik en el momento en el que consigue entrar a su habitación, empujando la puerta malditamente trabada y encendiendo la luz. El telépata está seguro que Erik es de los que se encierra por dentro y da gracias que a estas alturas el metal haya temblado y se haya movido lo suficiente como para dejarlo entrar.

Charles, aún está confundido cuando da el primer paso dentro de la habitación. Pero él mismo nota lágrimas en sus ojos y duda que vaya a olvidar en días los gritos de la pequeña que aún llora en la pesadilla del otro hombre. Y es en ese momento, sin ninguna posibilidad para la arrogancia, que entiende que no lo sabe todo de Erik.

Lo sacude sin cuidado, gritando y sudado completamente entregado a la pesadilla, para despertarlo.

Seguramente a él no vaya a gustarle encontrarle allí al abrir los ojos pero Charles no puede hacer nada para evitar ese momento.

Le sujeta el brazo mientras nota su respiración normalizarse. No le busca los ojos en seguida aunque puede saber exactamente el momento en qué esté le nota, de repente sus músculos se tensan.

– Erik…

– Vete… – La voz es ronca y su mirada más oscura que nunca.

– Escucha…

– ¡Vete! – Grita. Pero Charles no se mueve.

Le busca los ojos esta vez.

– No es de tu incumbencia. Nada de esto…

– Lo es – Asegura Charles – Lo es, querido. Aunque no vamos a hablar de ello, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca si es lo que quieres… Sólo cálmate. Por favor.

Sigue sujeto al brazo y se permite acercarse más a él en silencio, dejando que sea Erik quien le sujete esta vez mientras cierra los ojos un instante.

Por minutos no hay ningún conato de conversación entre ellos.

Solamente las frías yemas de los dedos de Erik en su piel.

– Hay más coordenadas. Esta vez en Seattle, cerca de Canadá. Mañana nos vamos otra vez, más nos vale descansar… – Le dice después.

Los dos miran a la pared gris un instante.

Y Charles se queda sentado, apoyado contra el tabique, con los ojos cerrados. 

… reviviendo la expresión asustada de esa mujer de la mente de Erik así como los gritos de Anya.

.

.

–Que os jodan…

El hombre de Seattle es suficientemente expresivo respecto a la posibilidad de seguirles.

Aunque de alguna manera Erik no consigue sentir la prisa del principio. Extrañamente ni siquiera le molesta haber hecho todos esos quilómetros  en vano.

– ¿Qué te parece una partida de ajedrez? – Es lo primero que Charles propone al llegar al motel cutre dónde se alojan. Moira les ha reservado dos habitaciones y no está exactamente sucio pero, por la ligera expresión de Charles al llegar, duda que haya estado a menudo en un lugar como este.

Sonríe de lado al pensarlo pero sigue con la conversación: 

– ¿De verdad quieres volver a humillarte así?

Grandes ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca, labios rojos, demasiada cara de niño para su propio bien y sonrisa impertinente.

Erik le mira y Charles, por supuesto, acepta el reto.

– Vamos a tener que empezar a apostar algo en las partidas… para hacerlo más interesante – Le bromea Xavier.

– Vas a perder hasta la ropa interior si insistes en ello…

Es una frase sin importancia, una broma insolente y sin embargo hay un ligero rubor en Charles antes de seguirle.

Sólo es una noche de ajedrez esta vez.

… Y sin embargo la tensión de días en aviones, trenes y coches acaba estallándoles en las manos mucho antes que hayan encontrado al siguiente mutante dispuesto a seguirles.

Erik presiona a Charles contra la pared de uno de los moteles una noche en Wisconsin. Lo hace sin mediar palabra, apoyándole contra el panel blanco estocado de la habitación.

– Erik – Charles Xavier balbucea su nombre y algo más. Y Erik prácticamente tiene que luchar contra sí mismo para no apartar los labios de su mandíbula. ‘Dedica entonces sólo un segundo a imaginar sus pupilas dilatadas entre la sorpresa y la realización y ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas… a la vez que nota en su pelvis la firme dureza del hombre más joven’.

Charles le besa torpemente los ligeros rastrojos de vello sin afeitar en la barbilla, después de toda una noche y un día en carretera, y Erik vuelve como respuesta a sus labios con aspereza…

 _‘Charles, estúpido Charles que ha estado a punto de enloquecerle todos estos días’_. Erik ni siquiera se da tiempo a disfrutar de la sensación húmeda del beso, porque pronto esa maldita sensación cálida  y de pertenencia burbujea en su estómago y es demasiado para parar…

Pero están en un maldito motel con las paredes más final que el papel: Charles (‘ _Dios, Charles’_ ) gime de manera descarada y van a escucharles si no se permiten respirar.

No puede permitirse pensar en mucho más ahora. 

La voz le sale más ronca y gutural de lo que se propone cuando habla: – Puedes… Deberías… nos van a escuchar… – Erik se expresa desordenadamente aún con sus labios en los del telépata.

No es mucho mejor para el hombre más joven: Tener ya una mano por debajo de la camisa de Erik Lehnsherr a medio desabrochar, no ayuda a Charles Xavier a pensar claro. Algo en su mente sin embargo le insiste en prestar atención a la voz del hombre que lo besa. A respirar.

Ilegal… lo que desea que le haga Erik es jodidamente ilegal aunque puede que no pueda permitirse ser discreto – ni por supuesto parar – ahora mismo. ‘Entre sus manos y la mano de Erik al principio de lo que vendría siendo su pantalón, es de hecho bastante improbable que no hayan cometido sonoramente un par de delitos ya a esas alturas…’.

Asiente por supuesto intentando concentrarse en no gemir o en insonorizar la habitación para los demás. ‘Porque debería ser fácil, con su poder… Pero ahora mismo no está muy seguro de qué es más difícil’. Se balancea entre la pared y Erik… e intenta dejar de sostenerse en el tabique para  adherirse más al cuerpo duro del otro; que ahora además deja pasear libremente su mano por su estómago y de nuevo hacia su pelvis, su camisa arrugada.

Charles se niega a pensar también en lo obsceno que es arquearse para Erik.

Le gustaría, piensa con dificultad, besarlo perezosamente: con la boca abierta y una sonrisa para cada caricia. Pero ahora sólo puede pensar en responder desordenadamente a la lengua demandante de Erik mientras el hombre más alto cubre su cuerpo con el propio… ‘Mientras le nota mover la mano en él más allá del cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones’.

Los largos dedos de Erik contra la piel caliente de su erección. 

Charles se deja llevar por la sensación… a la vez que consigue recordar que el sonido que ha hecho antes su propia cremallera al bajar no augura nada bueno, no para la más tarde más que probable reutilización en público de su propia ropa.

Las manos de Charles Xavier serpentean entonces también por la espalda de Erik hasta la firmeza de sus nalgas; a la vez que la mayor sujeción de éste en él hace que deje atrás cualquier precaución, necesitado de ese roce y movimiento en particular.

– Quiero que me f… – Respira cuando Erik acelera su caricia un momento  después de haber bajado tentativamente el ritmo. – Erik…

Es en ese momento cuando Erik se aparta un poco para mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos azules ahora oscuros que de todos modos no puede mantener abiertos demasiado tiempo. Charles ve a Erik inclinarse lo suficientemente atrás para poder descartar definitivamente sus pantalones y los zapatos, tirándolos en algún lugar de la habitación. Y acaba por reflejar sus movimientos en los del otro: se desprende definitivamente de su ropa. Los calzoncillos van detrás.

Charles Xavier además abre un poco demasiado los ojos cuando el otro hombre queda del todo expuesto. ‘No es que no hubiera notado que…’. – Relájate – Erik ordena bruscamente dejando por otro instante del todo su sujeción previa y burlándose un poco más.

Y Charles lo hace, se relaja, sujetando ahora los fuertes brazos de Erik como si en verdad le fuera la vida en ello.

Todo ello es brusco y demasiado rápido, y más que un poco desordenado. Y el telépata intenta recordar por qué deberían parar un instante pero no consigue ligar cualquier pensamiento con ninguna imagen clara hasta que Erik pasa finalmente sus dedos por sus labios, buscando humedecerlos y después baja sus manos hasta el final de su espalda.

‘Es también la primera vez en todo ese momento que Charles parece recordar que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo así con un hombre, dos años atrás, después de una fiesta de fin de exámenes bastante impresionante, en Oxford…’.

Erik, sin embargo, hace al final un gesto suave con la mano y acaba sujetando una especie de gel de manos enlatado que hasta hace un momento estaba en el baño. Es cuidadoso y abre camino en Charles de manera que el hombre más joven pronto pierde de nuevo cualquiera de sus pensamientos, especialmente los coherentes, en el proceso.

Se abraza a él y después se deja girar contra la pared, de manera que acaba acariciándose a si mismo mientras nota todo el peso de Erik posicionándose en su espalda.

– Te va a doler – La voz del doblador de metal ni siquiera suena como él, ronca y sin aire. Y Charles no es capaz de pensar en si pueden intentar usar alguna maldita pomada o más de esa loción del lavabo.

– Me da igual.

Siente que se queda sin respiración.

Y es verdad lo que acaba de decir, le da igual, porque aunque jadea al notarle contundentemente en la entrada, no es capaz ni siquiera de articular una frase con sentido cuando el teléfono de la habitación empieza a sonar.

No le pide que pare ni Erik lo hace mientras lo único que importa es ese hombre, con él, contra él, casi dentro de él, completamente allí. Y su voz ahora rota formando su nombre contra su cuello y su cabello. Erik tiene de pronto las manos extendidas contra la pared, desplaza su mano derecha al brazo de Charles mientras el ritmo se acelera y el insistente ring del teléfono tapa el más que _irregular_ vaivén de su respiración. Y después Erik acompaña al conjunto al fin con un gruñido y es cuando con la mano izquierda busca la del propio Charles y aún temblado lo acaricia un par de veces hasta notarle llegar al orgasmo.

Hay un silencio pesado en la habitación hasta que ni siquiera puede explicarse cómo, Charles se encuentra cayendo de cualquier manera sobre el colchón que ha estado todo este a unos pasos de ellos y ve a Erik intentar normalizar su respiración a su lado pero no se atreve a tocarle ahora, pese a qué es lo que más desea.

Los dos son un completo desastre. Desordenados y sudados hasta el tuétano. El teléfono, que ha parado un instante, vuelve a sonar.

Moira. El teléfono. La CIA.

Y Erik sonríe para sí antes de girar un poco la cabeza para mirarle. ‘Despeinado, expuesto…’. Esos ojos azules ahora en color tormenta que parecen terriblemente fascinados por la pintura blanca del techo.

– Debería responder – Razona Charles. 

Erik ha estado atraído a él por días, con su convicción y arrogancia y esa sonrisa de labios rojos que dice saberlo todo sobre él. Y antes de quedar dormido, incluso piensa que puede que eso sea, que ya está, que esa tensión se habrá esfumando cuando vuelva a despertarse.

.

**Kiev (Ucrania, URSS), 1963.**

La joven de cabellos castaños, esos días casi rizados por la humedad, deja que la brisa la despeine, y continúa observando el corriente del agua, rio Desna adentro, con aire perdido. Unos pasos de hombre se acercan a ella, con firmeza en el andar, pero Anya ni siquiera se inmuta. Ni se gira. Sabe quién es: la ha estado siguiendo desde el cementerio.

A esas alturas tiene casi 14 años.

– Tu padre no ha querido decir eso… – Vasyl duda. – Ya conoces a mi hermano, Anya.

La chica tiene lágrimas en los ojos pero se niega a llorar ahora.

– ¿Qué es lo que no ha querido decir, tío? – Las cejas se le fruncen en el gesto – ¿Que soy un monstruo… o que mamá dejó que su enfermedad empeorara por mi culpa?

Oleg Kórsakov es un buen hombre. Estricto y frío, pero Vasyl sabe que ha querido a Nastasya con todo su ser. ‘La ha querido tanto que el día que ella insistió en quedarse a Anya… Oleg ni tan siquiera rechistó’. Ni aún con sus rígidas creencias religiosas rechazó una niña que para él sólo podía estar poseída o maldita. ‘¿Qué otro tipo de criatura sino conseguiría verse envuelta en llamas con la facilidad de un llanto?’.

Vasyl no habría culpado a su hermano por echarlo de su casa ese día. Y sin embargo Nastasya, débil y ya entonces enferma, no había podido tener hijos y no admitió un no: ‘Esa niña era un regalo… y estaba más que dispuesta a quedarse en vela cada una de sus noches si con sólo eso podía evitar que su casa ardiera en una de las pesadillas de la pequeña…’.

Vasyl ha sabido siempre, sin embargo, que no se trata sólo de las pesadillas, de una maldición o del demonio. Lo supo ya entonces. Él – que nunca fue el hijo culto de su familia y que, para vergüenza de su hermano, se doblegó a los mandatos comunistas y aborreció la religión – tiene una mejor idea sobre qué exactamente puede ser la pequeña Anya…

Él aún se pregunta si hizo lo correcto esa tarde en Vínnytsia. Pero agradece a Nastasya que al menos evitara que cometiera otro crimen más. Esta vez uno peor.

Porque su cuñada se negó en redondo a que él entregara a Anya a las autoridades. Porque le hizo pensar en lo que había visto en Moscú una vez… en esas niñas entrenadas desde pequeñas por el bien del régimen, para convertirse en algo letal algún día… Y decidió que sus sacrificios por ‘la madre Rusia’ habían acabado en ese momento. Vasyl había renunciado a la misma Nastasya una vez. ‘Porque sus ideales marxistas habían valido más…’. Pero pudo darle al menos algo a cambio al final.

En ese punto el amor de su vida se ha ido. Y él aún quiere a su hermano. Pese a la distancia y la pesada carga de haberle detestado una vez; por sus ideas y la esposa que él no quiso/pudo tener.

 ‘No va a permitir que Oleg estropee así el sacrificio de Nastasya, de todas formas: Él ya vive en el extranjero… ha usado una identidad falsa para entrar en el país esta vez… y se va a encargar de llevarse de allí a la única familia que le queda. Aunque tenga que arrastrar a Oleg hasta París’.

Suspira y se permite coger aire en el gesto.

– Todo va a ir bien, Anya. Te lo prometo. Sólo… deja que yo me ocupe de tu padre… él nunca ha querido decir eso y además él solo…

Calla. Porque la chica lo mira esperanzada ahora… queriéndose creer la mentira sobre Oleg… y además porque no hace falta mencionar la última parte de su frase: Anya ya sabe que el hermano de Vasyl tiene miedo, que _el fuego_ es un problema, que lo ha sido siempre; tiene las cicatrices en su espalda… pero en ese instante es mayor, y parece haber aprendido a controlar ese tipo de emoción –  o lo que sea que le permite encender cualquier objeto inflamable a su alrededor en poco más que un estallido inesperado –.

No siempre le ha pasado estando enfadada o asustada… pero estarlo no la ha ayudado nunca a evitarlo.  ‘Quizás por eso ella intenta no enfadarse, ser esa chica dulce que Vasyl intuye que es el refugio de algo más’. Hay un temperamento allí, la chispa mordaz de la niña que acaba de contestarle poco antes de dejarlo hablar pero nunca va más a allá.

Es posible que con el tiempo, con el entorno y la motivación adecuada, todo tome un mayor cariz de normalidad. ‘Que puedan olvidar las llamas si dejan de dar vueltas a ellas…’.

En París.

La mira un momento. A esa chica, aún joven, que puede crear un incendio sin querer… pero que al parecer poco puede hacer para protegerse – o proteger a otros – de él.

– Voy a echarla de menos, tío – Ella habla entonces de Nastasya… y Vasyl no puede no estar de acuerdo con ella.

En realidad lo harán los tres. 

Y quizás porque esa verdad le conmueve, Vasyl Kórsakov se permite pensar en todo un último instante, preguntarse si ese alguien que aún ocupa sus pesadillas ha incluso echado de menos Anya estos años…

Lucha por decirse que no. Por repetirse que en el momento en qué descubrió que Anya respiraba tampoco tuvo opción. Y recuerda la furia ciega que mató a sus compañeros esa tarde, después que el piso superior de la casa incendiada se empezara a desplomar. La mayoría de ellos murieron contorsionados entre hierros flotantes o disparados por sus propias armas en un escenario que no va a olvidar jamás.

Nunca pensó que ese intento por aportar _algo grande_ a Moscú, acabaría así. Y Vasyl, un día un idealista que creyó tener un futuro en Rusia, sigue por ello culpándose sólo a sí mismo.

.


	4. 3. Life is what is happening now

**Capítulo 3. Life is what is happening now (La vida es lo que está pasando ahora)**

_“[…] Well it winds from Chicago to L.A._

_More than 2000 miles all the way_

_Get your kicks on Route 66”._

_Route 66._ Rolling Stones.

**Estoril (Portugal), octubre de 1960.**

Cuando juegas a este juego, de vez en cuando conoces gente como Vasyl Kórsakov: cobardes que abandonan, que se bajan del carro, que dejan el juego, antes incluso de empezar... a la primera que las cosas pintan mal.

Ninguno de los muchos que Sebastian Shaw podría comparar con Kórsakov, sin embargo, consigue esconderse tan bien como el maldito ex agente ruso. No es que a Shaw le importe en realidad.  

– ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunta distraídamente a Azazel cuando éste llega de hacer su pequeño encargo en Moscú esa mañana.

– Sí. Creyeron que podría haberse suicidado… pero nunca encontraron su cadáver – Le cuenta. – Le acababan de ascender aunque no iban a ofrecerle un puesto en Moscú. Su hermano dejó _Vínnytsia_ en 1957 y el sacerdocio activo por lo que parece. _Sukin syn…_ – El gesto que Azazel hace con la boca no deja además lugar a dudas de lo mucho que le disgusta _ese_ _oficio_ en particular ni esconde el significado de su improperio en ruso. – Vive en Kiev con su mujer, dicen que muy enferma, y su hija, creo que una mocosa.

Shaw piensa un momento en si vale la pena perder el tiempo.

No es que Kórsakov, Vasyl Kórsakov, le haya preocupado antes en demasía. No realmente.

Nunca fue más que un peón. Las cosas habían cambiado rápidamente con la caída del Tercer Reich y con ello él había sabido que era hora de enterrar a Klaus Schmidt: Sebastian sabe jugar y, por lo tanto, también sabe cuándo es el momento de adherirse a unas normas nuevas para ello. ‘Los oficiales jóvenes, con ganas de subir, de demostrar valor, han sido siempre fáciles de manipular. En la URSS de los cincuenta y en la Alemania de los cuarenta. Eso no cambia’. La promesa de hacerles quedar bien con sus superiores u otros más veteranos que sí mismos, una oferta atractiva y alguna contra escondida… no se necesita mucho más.

Tienden a ser sólo títeres siguiendo órdenes.

Tampoco es, claro está, que no le hubiera molestado algo la manera como Erik Lehnsherr había conseguido huir de Auschwitz el día que los nazis habían decidido liquidar de un plumazo toda el área gitana del campo. ‘No había permitido que usaran al chico para el Sonderkommando – entre experimento y experimento cuando más débil estaba – para que los muy imbéciles acabaran dejándole escapar…’.

La noche del 2 de agosto de 1944, murieron en las cámaras de gas todas las mujeres, abuelos y niños que quedaban en Zigeunerlager, la parte del campo donde estaba encerrado el pueblo romaní.

Fue el último día que Klaus Schmidt tuvo a Erik bajo su yugo.

‘No es como si no hubiera experimentado lo suficientemente en él para considerar sus intenciones algo _inacabado_ … pero…’. Al fin y al cabo había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos a pulir su potencial… habría esperado tenerlo más tiempo en control.

Fuese como fuese confiaba lo bastante en su obra como para no esperar que los rusos lo cogieran después. Sebastian tampoco pensaba ir a por él. Lo aceptara o no Erik, ya era una arma, una de poderosa y volvería en su momento. ‘Que era por supuesto lo que Vasyl Kórsakov, de quien había obtenido mucha y amplia información sobre el entonces futuro KGB, no tenía por qué saber…’.

Le había llenado la cabeza con lo mucho que le premiarían en Moscú si seguía la pista de un hombre, un chico, que podía resultar de interés en la capital del _imperio_ soviético. [Un fastidio, sí, tener que dar algunas pinceladas de manera vulgar sobre la materia… aunque esos seres inferiores tampoco tenían porque saber mucho del asunto por ahora y nadie iba a creer en realidad a Kórsakov]. Pero simplemente no quería que Erik se relajara.

No eran los nazis el problema, ni los rusos: eran los humanos. Una vez más esa era la lección.

Kórsakov y los otros gusanos como él _no necesitaban_ saber tanto.

 _– Su hermano dejó_ _Vínnytsia_ _en 1957…_

Habían sido probablemente los dioses quienes habían llevado a Erik a ese lugar entonces.

.

A Sebastian Shaw le resulta por lo menos curioso saber a estas alturas que el hermano de ese estúpido ruso había vivido también allí…

Y supone – sin mueca alguna – que Kórsakov huyó simplemente atemorizado después que Erik acabase con todos sus hombres, al segundo después que Sebastian saliera por la puerta de su despacho esa tarde.

… Pero puesto que su interés, el mismo que había tenido en Estados Unidos todo ese tiempo, vuelve a estar en la URSS: Sebastian Shaw piensa que quizás no esté de más buscar al gusano soviético y empaquetarlo – quien sabe si de regalo y todo – hacia algún alto comando de la URSS. ‘Ejércitos y servicios secretos tienen en común que siempre les pone de buen humor recuperar un traidor. No es como si no pudiera usar otros métodos, claro… pero tener temporalmente a un par de generales de buen humor siempre es agradable’.

A Sebastian Shaw le gusta ser agradable.

.

**Kiev, febrero de 1961.**

La única razón por la que los soviéticos no se han acercado a su casa con demasiada frecuencia en los últimos años es porque Vasyl nunca llegó a esconder en Moscú que no se soportaban.

A veces Oleg aún lamenta que eso no hubiera mantenido lejos a Vasyl aquél día.

En 1957, sin embargo, Oleg Kórsakov dejó Vínnytsa…. Y todo este tiempo se ha concentrado solamente en ocupar un segundo plano en Kiev. 

Gruñe al pensarlo.

Puede que la presión del maldito gobierno sea lo que al final lo ha obligado a abandonar su iglesia y dejar su pueblo: En 1943 Stalin permitió convocar el Concilio episcopal pero la relación de la iglesia con los bolcheviques ha sido intermitente después. Y aún así…

En este instante – y eso es una materia de hecho – preferiría tener el mismísimo ejército ruso en su casa.

Mantiene sus manos entre sí detrás de su espalda, se mueve y contiene una especie de sacudida nerviosa de ida y vuelta desde el talón al dedo del pie.

– ¿Así que no tienes ni idea dónde para el perro desagradecido de Vasyl?

– No – Mira a Nastasya a su lado, su mujer que ha estado enferma últimamente. Su hermosa Nastasya que hoy no tiene fiebre después de muchos días en cama – En absoluto. Y no lo quiero aquí.

El hombre, que Oleg piensa que está allí como un tipo de entretenimiento de fin de semana, porque si no fuera así no iría acompañado de esa mujer escandalosamente vestida de blanco y esa sonrisa escandalosa; niega algo con la cabeza antes de medio sonreír de lado. Oleg espera lo peor.

– Bien… Entonces supongo que no te importará que demos un vistazo a tu casa. Janos, Azazel…

Es en ese momento cuando pese al miedo el hermano mayor de Vasyl duda un instante y se interpone a ellos con la vista fija en Nastasya.

Emma les sonríe desganada, con algo de burla, esperando la reacción de Sebastian. ‘Él nunca da muchas explicaciones pero, sinceramente, parece no haber nada interesante en esa gente…’. Frost supone que esto puede acabar siendo hasta aburrido e intenta buscar cuál es la gracia de ese juego en la cabeza de su amante.

– El diablo no – Oleg es más valiente de lo que se puede permitir. Y la telépata está leyendo a Shaw cuando éste piensa que ese hombre no tiene ni idea. ‘Ni puñetera idea de lo que es de verdad un diablo…’.

Sebastian se ríe abiertamente de hecho, antes de avanzar hacia el hombre. Puede que hoy se sienta lo bastante _generoso_ :

– El diablo no.

.

**En algún lugar al oeste de la ruta 66 (USA) y después al este, mayo de 1962.**

Charles intenta de verdad no ir más allá de los pensamientos superficiales de la gente, al menos cuando ir más allá en la mente de otro no es necesario…

Es por ese motivo que la noche que Moira entró en ese pub de Oxford, hace ya unos meses, no supo qué quería. ‘Lo primero que pensó de ella no fue que estaba delante de una agente de la CIA…’. Y es por eso también que tuvieron ese pequeño incidente en Nueva York, con el primer mutante que buscaron: cuando quiso darse cuenta que estaban en problemas, Erik ya había reaccionado. Han sucedido muchas cosas desde entonces. Una noche de abril no hace tanto que parece ya toda una vida atrás…

Fue pocas horas después de dejar los cuarteles de Richmond y subir por primera vez a un avión de pasajeros en clase turista con la única compañía de Erik en el asiento del lado. Han pasado juntos mucho más que eso ahora. En aviones y coches pero sobretodo de Este a Oeste del país en ese coche de alquiler de horrible color caqui, diez, doce, veinticuatro horas en carretera hablando de los mutantes, de sus ideas para el mundo. Un mundo en el qué Erik ya le ha dejado claro que no cree.

Charles no le da importancia o no quiere dársela porque Erik es brillante y hay mucho que pueden hacer juntos. ‘Muchos mutantes ahí afuera a los que los dos pueden ayudar…’.

Ha dejado ir su telepatía un poco más ahora… aunque la mayoría de veces no yendo más allá de una primera impresión cuando se presentan a un mutante. Charles puede captar siempre las emociones de los que lo rodean… pero en su infancia aprendió muy pronto que hay mentes en las que prefiere no estar: no, si no es necesario. 

El esfuerzo, sin embargo, ha estado siempre en evitar leer los pensamientos de los demás, no en lograrlo.

Tiene que concentrarse para suavizar la sensación tremendamente acaparadora en sitios con mucha gente o cuando alguien en realidad está demasiado cerca, no necesariamente de manera física.

Ha buscado antes la bebida preferida de una chica, o de un chico, entre las cuatro paredes de un bar; ha jugado a “adivinar” lo que ésta (o éste) espera en la cama o en un restaurante, por supuesto. Pero nunca ha tomado una ventaja real de eso. Tampoco con su hermana. No ha hecho _trampa_ con Raven.

Y va a respectar a toda costa la petición de Erik. 

Charles ha sido vagamente consciente de cualquier pequeña emoción en Erik desde quizás el momento que los sacaron del agua de Florida, eso sí. Ha aprendido otras cosas de él hasta ahora; pero ya está.

Desde sus primeros días de viaje, o en las instalaciones de Richmond, Charles se ha esforzado de más en concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos, en bloquear los del otro.

Mantenerse completamente al margen de su mente no es fácil.

Él ha estado horas en el asiento del copiloto de Erik alternando la mirada por la ventanilla y al perfil de Erik mientras hablaba de todo y de nada frente al poco colaborativo silencio del otro hombre sólo para evitar su propia curiosidad. ‘Charles Xavier está, de hecho muy seguro, que ha explicado a Erik de pe a pa su tesis doctoral, el total estado de desorden de su piso en Oxford o aquella anécdota estúpida en la cafetería de Cowley Road’.

Doctorado en Oxford, telépata y ex-universitario, Charles Xavier – ahora sobretodo mutante – ni siquiera está muy seguro de ser escuchado hasta que en uno de sus primeros juegos de ajedrez Erik alza ligeramente una ceja y sonríe haciendo precisamente referencia a eso.

_– ¿De verdad dijiste eso?_

Irónico y bello.

Y Charles desea más bien morderle el labio pero acaba empujándole suavemente el hombro, con la ligereza de un pequeño golpe, riéndose con él...

Charles no le habla de Kurt o de Caín. Tampoco de Sharon o del hecho que también – de alguna manera – perdió a su madre el día que Brian Xavier decidió dispararse una bala a su propio cráneo. Él ni siquiera podría articular todo eso en palabras cuando tiene tan presente toda la agonía por la que ha pasado Erik: Schmidt, los laboratorios… Charles ni siquiera se atreve a preguntarle por esa otra pesadilla que ha visto en su mente.

Quiere que sea Erik quien algún día pueda confiar lo suficiente para hablar de ello.

Así que pasan los días y las cosas fluyen.

En Seattle juegan al ajedrez y Charles se encuentra mirándole en silencio, mientras tantea distraídamente una de las piezas. Erik parece más reflexivo que distraído y el telépata lucha por ordenar sus propios pensamientos pero, más tarde, ni siquiera se molesta a evitar su primer impulso cuando pone una mano sobre la de Erik, que está en la ventana, y pasa ligeramente el pulgar sobre la piel del dorso antes de retirarse. Ha habido otros pequeños roces de ese tipo antes: Fricción casual al caminar, rodillas demasiado juntas en absurdos asientos de tren y avión y, Charles, Charles que desde que salió de Westchester ha sido alguien mayormente de trato táctil…  ‘Charles y su mano en la pierna de Erik, un pequeño apretón en la espalda…’.

Se siente diferente, de todos modos, cuando es consciente que no hay nada ligero en lo que siente por Erik… y se preocupa. ‘Mucho más de lo que debería cuando éste se tensa en respuesta’.

Pero después, casi sin esperarlo, llegan a Wisconsin – cansados de horas interminables de carretera y tensión callada – y allí hacen el amor. ‘Que es probablemente una manera _suave_ de catalogar esa noche, puesto que Charles no está para nada seguro de lo que eso ha sido para Erik’. Aunque puede también que prefiera ignorar cualquier detalle que pudiera empañar en lo que se han convertido sus noches de viaje ahora. 

Hablan del futuro de los mutantes y Erik mantiene su ligera severidad de día, suben a coches – y también a trenes y aviones – y después llegan a cualquier motel y éste ni siquiera se molesta en dar un vistazo a su propia habitación antes de entrar a la suya.

Lo besa, siempre con desesperación.

Y después separa sus labios de la boca de Charles y se acerca a su oído. _– Ponte de rodillas –_ Le susurra una noche por primera vez en Chicago y es demasiado sugerente para que el más joven pueda siquiera protestar.

Obedece con los ojos cerrados – mientras maldice algo a Moira por otra noche más en un hotel de dudosa ninguna estrella – y cuando mira a Erik éste ya se ha librado de su cinturón y se ha desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa. Podría ir justo donde Erik le quiere a continuación. Pero, en vez de eso, Charles elige empezar a besarle el ombligo mientras deja que sus manos sean las que acaben de apartar la ropa en Erik. Erik… que suelta un ligero gemido y pasa las dos manos por su cabello mientras tanto.

Sus bóxers grises ni siquiera se molestan en ocultar lo bello que es el otro hombre, incluso en esto. Y Charles se permite tantear un poco más su erección antes de besarlo y notar su sabor salado en él. Siente las manos frenéticas de su amante, ahora en su espalda. Y desvía la mirada sólo un instante, para encontrarse con su rostro.

_– Charles, por favor…_

Tener a Erik en su boca no es ni siquiera lo mejor de esa situación: Y a Charles, que se siente frenético, le duele el estómago y su propia erección cuando intenta controlar lo suficiente su respiración para no perder el control. ‘Erik tiene el poder de hacer de Charles ese desordenado espectáculo y mientras el telépata lo acepta plenamente y crece encaprichado a la idea que es una situación mutua, no hay nadie que haya tenido tanto poder sobre él antes’.

Debería inquietarle.

Y sin embargo es una carcajada de puro júbilo lo que le acompaña cuando más tarde Erik le tumba directamente en la cama, besándolo sin miramientos, primero en la boca y después por todo el cuello.

– ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, Xavier? – Erik pregunta con sorna, pero en realidad sonríe mientras le desnuda completamente y juega con uno de sus pezones pasando sus manos por el estómago.

Le manosea entero sólo un instante más, una de sus manos vagando ahora en la pelvis del hombre más joven. Y es entonces cuando Charles, que no encuentra las palabras, decide responderle sin ellas: ‘Rodea la cintura de Erik con las piernas y le obliga a pegar cadera con cadera’.

– Mejor, muévete –.

– Como quieras… – Una sonrisa y todos sus dientes.

_Oh, Erik. Mi buen amigo…_

Es algo más extraño cuando dejan de poder esperar a estar encerrados entre las cuatro paredes de un motel… cuando la intimidad de la que son capaces entre sábanas y contra tabiques de hotel empieza a escapárseles a la luz del día entre las sólidas paredes de la amistad, la complicidad y la admiración mutuas. 

Hablan, discuten, beben en bares, comen en restaurantes de todo tipo y buscan a los mutantes que hasta ahora Charles ha encontrado con Cerebro.

– Supongo que conocemos oficialmente ya a todos los moteles inmundos de la costa Oeste – Bromea Charles mientras guarda el papel y el lápiz con el que ha apuntado la última dirección y le mira. – Deberíamos buscar algún lugar para comer, ese chico… está en prisión. No va a ser fácil…

– ¿Quieres decir que no va a ser más difícil que los últimos dos que nos han sugerido que nos perdiésemos en el océano, verdad?

– Oh, vamos… Sólo estaban algo sorprendidos. Podemos insistir… más adelante quiero decir…

Aún en los asientos delanteros del coche, Charles se gira un poco para pasarle una mano por el hombro y tirar algo de él a través del cambio de marcha, apoyándose en Erik un instante y enterrando la cabeza en el cuello con aire infantil. – Podemos ir a comer ahora, tengo mucha mucha hambre…

No es la primera vez que tiene a Charles contra él ni tampoco la primera que éste ha pasado uno de sus brazos por el hombro con naturalidad al bromear. Hizo eso mismo con Darwin en un taxi no hace tanto, mientras le pedían que les llevara a Virginia. ‘Pero Erik es de pronto muy consciente que acaba de aparcar el coche en el puto centro de San Diego’. Y aunque le importa más bien poco que les vean, o para el caso la absurda opinión humana respecto la homosexualidad; no cree que Charles quiera acabar borrándole la memoria a un estúpido policía justo allí.

El único motivo por el que usó sus poderes con esos sujetos de Nueva York parece ser el indudable hecho que Erik ya había movido antes todas las mesas del local.

Se permite enterrar un segundo la cabeza en la suavidad del cabello de Charles antes de apartarse. – No vamos a encontrar un restaurante aquí dentro.

Y éste último cree que podría incluso haber imaginado un beso ligero en la parte superior de su cabeza antes de mirarle: la mirada de Erik Lehnsherr del color cambiante de una tormenta.

Esperan la cena en un local de comida griega y Charles devora un trozo crujiente de pan, cuando Erik decide que no va a esperar 50 millas más para besarle en la boca esa noche.

‘Puede que incluso encuentre maneras de convencerle a borrar alguna otra memoria esa noche… mientras lo arrastra hasta los servicios de ese restaurante…’.

_“En realidad podría engañarles un poco antes…”._

_“¿Podrías?”._

La voz mental de Charles es tentativa cómo si dudara si debería intervenir o no.

_“Bueno… puedo hacerles ver lo que prefieras, querido”._

_“Pensaba que no ibas a meterte en mi mente…”._

_“Prácticamente estabas gritando, Erik. No es fácil”._

Sin duda le queda mucho por aprender del poder de Charles. ‘Hacerles ver lo que prefiera’. ¿De qué más podría ser capaz?

 _“Oh, bueno hay otras cosas…”._ Charles es petulante sólo un momento y después sonríe, sin duda evitando ser demasiado serio al respecto en ese momento. 

Para probar su punto, a continuación, roza una de sus rodillas contra las de Erik justo por debajo de la mesa pequeña donde están sentados, y le envía una imagen mental de ellos dos en el club el día que conocieron a Angel. Sólo que uno de los dos… está algo cambiado.

Erik observa aún algo confundido la diversión de Charles, levantando una ceja y riéndose en el proceso, mientras decide que definitivamente va a arrastrarlo al lavabo antes incluso de los postres. 

– Puede que me debas un par de explicaciones por eso, liebe.

.

Van a ir a por Alex Summers la mañana siguiente y conocen a Sean Cassidy unos días después.

Son muy diferentes entre sí pero Charles enseguida ve lo mucho que pueden ayudar al primero y lo bien que Sean puede encajar con los demás.

Erik sólo niega ligeramente con la cabeza cuando se lo comenta en medio de una partida de ajedrez, con dos whiskies de por medio, una noche.

– ¿No dices nada?

Charles sonríe, esa sonrisa cálida quizás algo tocada por el alcohol y la afección, y Erik lo mira.

– Si quieres que te diga la verdad…

Charles ha insistido especialmente en casos como los de Angel o Alex Summers, en los muchos mutantes que pueden ayudar después.

A esa distancia Cerebro aún no es lo suficientemente preciso para permitirles determinar ambiciones y problemas sin riesgos y con total exactitud, pero es decididamente esa intención la que lleva definitivamente de cabeza a Charles.

Erik podría recitar su discurso de memoria.

De alguna manera la causa de todas esas almas escondidas y asustadas ha calado con fuerza en él. Charles y él quieren lo mismo… Sólo que Charles aún no se ha dado cuenta del peligro real que corren entre todo el odio del que los humanos son capaces.

Y no es a jóvenes perdidos lo que la agencia quería…

A él en realidad, la intención de Moira y la CIA no le importa en lo más mínimo, si no es claro para tomar precauciones; pero sabe que (al menos en parte) no es eso lo que esperaban.

… y no son tampoco un puñado de críos quienes vayan a poder ayudarle contra Shaw.

Acabar con Sebastian Shaw le corresponde sólo a él de todas maneras.

Vuelven a la costa Este al finalizar. Nueva York fue el primer destino que escogió Charles después de pasar por Cerebro, antes de Atlantic City y Angel; y volvieron a él a buscar a Darwin.

Pasan por Baltimore en ese último viaje y Charles Xavier insiste en llegar a Washington aunque esta vez no tienen más coordenadas.

– Así… – casi le es extraño ser él quien empiece esta conversación – Raven y tu… crecisteis en…

– En Salem…

– ¿Y eso es en?

En realidad no necesita que le conteste que está en el Estado de Nueva York.

Charles aún parece demasiado británico y educado para el bar de noche de Queens dónde estuvieron la primera noche… ‘Y aún así… desde la primera vez que el telépata sugirió la dirección de la ciudad de los rascacielos en primer lugar, Erik comprobó que Charles Xavier hablaba con naturalidad de ese lugar’.

De las muchas cosas que le ha contado – los orígenes británicos de su padre, como conoció a Raven y su vida en Oxford, entre otros – no ha mencionado aún sin embargo un lugar concreto de América que considere su casa.

En ningún momento Erik ha dudado que Charles tuviera una. ‘Él definitivamente parece del tipo de los que deben poder llamar hogar a un lugar…’.

Tan diferente a él mismo y a su vida durante tanto tiempo.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer en Washington?

Éste sonríe.

.

_– No puedo dejar de pensar en los otros ahí fuera, todas las mentes que he tocado. Podía sentirlos, su aislamiento, sus esperanzas, sus ambiciones. Te digo que podemos empezar algo increíble, Erik. Podemos ayudarlos._

_– ¿Podemos? Con la identificación es como empieza. Y termina al ser apresados, experimentados y eliminados..._

_– No esta vez. Tenemos enemigos comunes, Shaw, los rusos. Ellos nos necesitan._

_– Por ahora._

Irreverente, Charles.

Fuerte y valiente (no delicado, de ninguna manera) pese a la falsa impresión de sus jerséis y su amabilidad abierta a todo el mundo. Erik se siente extrañamente contento sabiendo que más allá de esa amabilidad hay cosas de Charles que ahora mismo sólo tiene él.

Y aunque querría discutir algo más todo eso, hacer más por abrirle los ojos…, pasan unos minutos en silencio a continuación. Charles completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos o quizás en los de otros y Erik sin querer sacar a su amigo de esa ligera abstracción. Memorizando su perfil y el ir y venir de gentes más allá.

La tarde primaveral extrañamente tranquila en Washington, el monumento a Lincoln a sus espaldas. Por delante los jardines y una nota casi veraniega en algunas personas en el césped a lo lejos.

Erik se permite poner su vista en el segundo tablero de ajedrez, más pequeño, que consiguieron en una gasolinera en San Francisco. ‘De alguna manera ha estado en el coche todo este tiempo, aunque en esta ocasión Charles haya traído otro’.

Hay un instante de incomodidad al pensar que está dejando pasar demasiado tiempo, que mientras él está aquí – esta vez ni siquiera con un propósito – Klaus Schmidt sigue con vida.

‘Sebastian Shaw…’, cualquiera que sea su nombre. Charles debe notar la inquietud porque se mueve y le mira.

– Vamos a encontrarlo, Erik. Pronto.

No necesita hablar para que Charles le entienda en ese momento y extrañamente se da cuenta que, de algún modo, le ha dejado de molestar la idea que esté en su mente.

Puede que sea porque Charles le ha explicado que en realidad debe hacer un esfuerzo por no captar al menos los pensamientos más superficiales de los que le rodean.

O puede que sea simplemente la idea de todos esos chicos… de todos esos mutantes que no deberían esconderse… lo que no para de darle vueltas. ‘Llegará un momento que dejarán de tener un enemigo común y entonces…’.

Mira a Charles otro instante y cierra los ojos un momento. Al fin y al cabo son sólo unas horas sin propósito alguno después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué daño podría hacer eso?

– Erik… – La voz de Charles es suave.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Cuál era el idioma que…? – Duda – ¿Cuál era el idioma que hablaban esos tipos en Queens, esa vez?

‘Entonces… al fin y al cabo Charles no ha roto su palabra: no ha estado realmente en su mente…’. Erik aguanta la respiración sin querer.

– Ucraniano…

La tarde parece ser un poco más pesada por momentos.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasó…?

Y los dos saben que ya no están hablando de esa noche en Nueva York.

Erik no está preparado para contárselo. No aún.

Le pasa por la cabeza toda la rabia, el ansia… lo que quizás daría por volver a matar – esta vez siendo consciente de ello… tan frio y lento como querría ser con Schmidt – a los asesinos de Anya…

 Y baja la cabeza un segundo… porque el que está aquí es Charles. Charles que le ha aceptado pese a todo y que aún así no parece darse cuenta de todo el horror que puede llegar a rodear el mundo si depende de los seres humanos…

Charles que le ha convencido de estar aquí esa tarde sin ningún objetivo en particular.

‘No, no es algo que sienta que esté bien pensar en ese momento…’. Erik evita el ligero escozor creciente en sus ojos y mueve una de las piezas del ajedrez.

– Yo de ti me empezaría a preocupar por la reina…

Ve la expresión de Charles ir desde la preocupación a la comprensión y después a la ligereza primaveral de la tarde. Le ve darle esa tregua y centrarse también en el tablero aunque es probable que diese lo que fuera por preguntar…

– Erik, estás muy lejos de la reina, de un posterior jaque mate o de nada que remotamente se le parezca.

– Si tú lo dices…

.

.

**Dos semanas después…**

Moira es agente de la CIA en un momento en qué la CIA es cosa de hombres. Tiene que enfrontarse a miradas y comentarios cada día y es por esa de todas las cosas que le dijo que no a Charles Xavier. Puede que esperara que él insistiera un poco más…

Se considera lo suficientemente buena en lo suyo para creer que puede ‘leer’ las intenciones de la gente en su comportamiento, es su trabajo y no debería necesitar un súper poder para eso. Y Charles, telépata o no, no estuvo en su habitación a principio de abril intentando lo que – de hecho – él pareció creer estar intentando… ‘¡Por Dios! Si desistió de ello incluso antes de entrar por la puerta’.

Como si algo o alguien le hubiera alterado completamente la intención de camino hacía allí...

Al final algo cambia definitivamente y Moira observa colaboración, miradas y gestos supuestamente sin importancia con absoluta incredulidad.

Erik Lehnsherr no parece ser buenas noticias. Está convencida de ello aunque pueda ayudarles a atrapar a Shaw… pero además…

_– Lo siento. No lo abandonaré…_

Le gustaría pensar que todo eso – Shaw, los mutantes, Erik Lehnsherr… – puede acabar mínimamente bien…

Moira tiene en ese momento más que un mal presentimiento al respecto.

.

**Kiev, febrero de 1961.**

_– El diablo no._

_– Bien, entonces… –_ Hay unos extraños y una mujer en la puerta de casa. Uno de los hombres, con barba y traje negro es totalmente rojo. _– El diablo no._

La pequeña los mira desde detrás de unos árboles un instante.

Los Kórsakov viven en el nordeste de Kiev, en una calle sin salida, que por detrás da a unas huertas y al río.

Velichko es un niño del barrio que vive dos casas más allá. Se escapan por la tarde (él es el que insiste) a molestar a las gallinas de la señora Svitlana: esa mujer mayor que tiene un nieto de unos veinte años, Yuriy, que “no está bien”. O esa es la frase exacta que usa Oleg al hablar del chico.

Ella y Yuriy fueron los que les ayudaron a buscar una casa en Kiev cuando se mudaron en el 57. Svitlana Novitova, ya muy mayor, dejó Vínnytsa en 1953 después de la muerte de su hijo.

‘O algo así…’, Anya no lo sabe con exactitud.

Oleg habló una vez de un tiroteo y Yuriy siempre dice que unos hierros cayeron del cielo porque discutían con un demonio.  Pero el demonio no existe, claro…

No como Yuriy se lo imagina. Anya tiene la edad suficiente para saber que ese debe ser un cuento que la señora Svitlana se cree, porque bueno, en misa y fuera de ella Oleg también hablaba siempre del cielo y el infierno cuando Anya era pequeña. Nastasya le tiene dicho que no se preocupe por esas cosas y ella siempre ha escuchado a Nastasya.

El hombre rojo, cruzado de brazos delante de la puerta del bloque de pisos donde vive es, pese a todo, un buen motivo para empezar a dudar. Velichko sin duda se asusta, abre los ojos al verle y se va, corriendo calle arriba.

A Anya le cae mejor Yuriy que Velichko (aunque sea algo así como un niño grande). Porque Velichko está siempre metiéndose con el pobre chico. ‘Pero Oleg quiere quedar bien con los padres de Velichko y, siempre que él viene a buscarla, la manda a jugar con él…’.

Anya tiene 12 años, el cabello castaño claro y enredado y un miedo terrible a meter la pata. ‘Al fin y al cabo también sabe que Nastasya no tiene insomnio, pese a que está enferma. Nastasya  duerme unas horas por la mañana y no por la noche porque si Anya tuviera pesadillas – aunque hace mucho tiempo que no las tiene – algo en casa se podría quemar’.

Ha sido así desde que un día se quedó huérfana y la adoptaron. Oleg no duda en recordárselo siempre que se enfada. Aunque Nastasya, Anya la ha llamado mamá desde que puede recordarlo, es dulce y atenta. Y nunca nunca dejaría que Oleg le hiciese algo malo por ello. Ni por nada del mundo, en realidad…

Su padre adoptivo probablemente tampoco lo haría, quiere creer. Oleg es un buen hombre. Está enfurruñado, siempre de mal humor, pero es bueno con su esposa y haría lo que hiciese falta por ella. Incluso tolerar a Anya.

Una vez cuando contaron a los pocos vecinos que tenían [porque en Vínnytsa vivían en una casa a las afueras] que Vasyl les había traído a Anya de Moscú, Oleg estuvo días encerrado en la iglesia. Se obsesionó en no dejar siquiera que un médico los visitara – Anya no recuerda muy bien ese entonces – pero sabe que Nastasya acabó por convencerlo.

Aunque la primera vez Nastasya dejó entrar al doctor casi a escondidas… ‘En ese momento a Anya le dolían aún las quemadas de la espalda, hacia los omoplatos y esa parte de piel que nunca ha recuperado su color ni textura’. Eso sí cree recordarlo.

Hace un par de años, cuando la pequeña era lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo, también fue Nastasya quien le contó que en realidad Vasyl no la trajo de Moscú. Hubo un incendio y sus padres murieron. Nunca es una buena noticia que haya un incendio alrededor de Anya.

Y nunca ha preguntado mucho más al respecto porque la posible respuesta aún la asusta.

Ella no quiere pensar que fue quien provocó ese fuego. ‘Anya ha decido consigo misma que no puede ser… y se lo repite con todas sus fuerzas llorando contra la almohada, todas las noches’.

Anya no recuerda a sus padres, ni a ese fuego. Eso es lo que cree.

Sí recuerda que una vez provocó sin querer un fuego en la buhardilla, ya en Kiev. No es que quisiera, pero se había escondido allí con Khrushchev, su gato. Nastasya estaba en cama y Oleg de peor humor que nunca. Todo iba bien hasta que algo, quizá un ratón (o dos) hizo un ruido y Khrushchev se asustó (¿Qué otro gato se asustaría?). Anya se espantó también y todas las viejas cajas del cuarto se encendieron.

No habría nada, ni un rastro de pólvora, que pudiera encender un fuego allí ese día. Es como si Anya per se pudiera provocarlo.

Khrushchev ese día pasó a ser no sólo ese gato con el dudoso honor de compartir sobrenombre con el máximo dirigente de la URSS [en una especie de broma irónica de Oleg – no es como si pudiesen llamarlo así en público], sino que también se convirtió en un curioso animal con el pelo quemado.

Es por cosas así que el miedo de Nastasya no ha sido siempre que su pequeña hija – no la ha considerado nada más desde que llegó – mojara las sabanas por la noche; sino que las incendiara.

‘De ojos verdes. Rubia, blanquísima de piel y delicada, Nastasya se ha pasado los últimos años protegiendo a Anya del fenómeno que ella sola puede provocar…’. Y del mal humor y las creencias tan profundamente arraigadas de Oleg.

– Anya se queda. _¡Y nadie va a hacer ningún exorcismo a mi hija. No mientras yo viva_!

Nastasya nunca ha dudado al respecto.  

Por eso ha escrito pidiéndole ayuda a Vasyl. Quiere y respeta a Oleg pero no se fía de él en ese asunto si ella falta.

.

Anya Kórsakova, a los 12 años, no cree que el demonio exista pero ha escuchado lo suficiente hablar de él para pensárselo cuando ve a Azazel en la puerta de su casa.

Él la ha visto ahora y la mira pero no se mueve.

Anya tiene ganas de correr calle allá como Velichko. En lugar de hacer eso, pero, toma una determinación… con toda la valentía que puede tener una cría de su edad.

Es una especie de impulso.

Alza la barbilla y se planta delante de él, a unos pasos de distancia por si aún tiene tiempo de correr.

El gesto seco de Azazel le hace saber que la ha visto pero podría estar mirando una mosca para el caso.

 _–_ ¿Así… tú eres el demonio? _Mne nravitsja ... –_ Anya murmura el final de la frase en ruso. Sus ojos grises clavados en él. Tiene algo de miedo, o quizás es expectación, pero ha aprendido que si se asusta (o se enfada mucho) puede hacer algo tonto. Así que tiembla algo (por el frio, piensa) pero no se mueve.

Vagamente entretenido por la novedad Azazel da un paso hacia delante como si esperara que con eso la mocosa fuera a salir corriendo. No es así.

– Puede que sí – La prueba ahora. Demonio o no, su acento es tan soviético como el de ella. 

La pequeña respira. Toma aire.

– Bien entonces – Pasa por delante del extraño de piel literalmente roja y se sienta en las escaleras del bloque mirándole – Puedes decirme pues… – se interrumpe: – ¿Cómo… cómo va eso del fuego? ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

Y añade: – Por favor.

Azazel, arisco en el trato como es, no cree haber mirado a nadie con tanta sorpresa en su vida. – ¿Lo del fuego? – Mueve las cejas entre la incredulidad y la burla.

– Sí – Anya hace un gesto. No lo mira, arruga la nariz y frunce el gesto. Como si todo fuera en ello. Mueve una mano y al final ni siquiera ha chamuscado una montaña de hojas que hay en la entrada, sale algo de humo de ellas a lo sumo. Azazel parpadea. – ¿Cómo lo apagas? Quiero decir cuando funciona… cuando se enciende. ¿Cómo lo apagas?

Hay una risa seca, olor a azufre. Y de pronto Anya lo ve desaparecer.

Un mantón de agua (del río) cae encima de las hojas justo cuando el olor a azufre vuelve a inundar el aire pocos segundos después.

Azazel aún se burla. – Me temo que yo lo haría así, _malenkaya devotshka…_ –.

La llama _niña_ en ruso, en tono despectivo. Y el ceño de Anya aún se frunce más: – Eso es trampa… – Después se muerde el labio por dentro – Y a mí no me sirve –. La mocosa no se arruga. Y es insolente, que es un gran qué… aunque Azazel está seguro que ni siquiera es consciente de ello.

Parece asustada en realidad.

Anya no suele ser una niña descarada. Nastasya diría que es más bien tímida. Velichko que es incluso aburrida porque es él quien tiene que arrastrarla hasta el granero para asustar un poco a las gallinas. Pero no le ha importado nunca nada tanto como esto: ‘Si supiera apagar el fuego, bueno… encenderlo ya no sería un problema tan grande’. Y si pareciera que ese hombre le da miedo, puede que no se la tomara en serio…

Oleg nunca se la toma en serio.

El instante de determinación (de tragarse las ganas de correr calle allá) se tambalea un poco cuando entiende que ese hombre, demonio o no, no parece poder o querer ayudarla. – Bueno…

– Creo que deberías concentrarte, _devotshka_ – Sorprendentemente Azazel le acaba respondiendo al verla desviar la mirada: – Esas hojas no se van a quemar con tanto miedo. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que se quejen? –. Se está riendo de ella pero Anya vuelve a mirarle sorprendida y, de pronto, el ruso se encuentra preguntándose vagamente si esa es la manera en qué debe hablar a la maldita chiquilla: – No vas a conseguirlo así. Si de verdad vas a hacer algo con esas hojas, deja de preocuparte por lo que pasa a tu alrededor… Al final nunca importa – Lo piensa y se da cuenta que sus palabras son precisas.

El mutante con nombre de demonio, de hecho, se ha movido por el mundo las últimas décadas sin importar qué.  

Le sorprende que Shaw no les haya mencionado que se trataba de mutantes esta vez…

Anya alza la vista después, más allá, y sin querer ve a Khrushchev, el gato, en su balcón del primer piso. Es gris, con mucho pelo, excepto en esa parte del lomo dónde sufrió horribles quemadas esa vez.

Azazel también lo ve.

– _Concéntrate solo en ti_ – dice en ruso a continuación – _al infierno lo demás. Aunque estés churrascando al puto gato. Así puede que incluso puedas salvarlo si la cosa se pone fea la próxima vez._

‘No te asustes. Nunca’, es lo que Anya entiende. Pero es algo difícil no saltar de las escaleras, completamente en alerta cuando el grito de Nastasya precede el – ¡Fuera! – de Oleg.

Alguien, un hombre, se ríe y de pronto sus padres están allí en la puerta. Nastasya la sujeta como si efectivamente sí la hubiera encontrado hablando con el diablo. E incluso Oleg se interpone entre ella y Azazel ahora. El hombre de pelo castaño oscuro sigue burlándose y una mujer de blanco sólo le sonríe falsamente con curiosidad. El otro chico, moreno como el diablo pero no rojo, no parece siquiera remotamente interesado en lo que está pasando allí.

– Me alegraría tanto como a cualquiera que mi hermano diese la cara.

Shaw casi bosteza. ‘Fútil y arbitraria como ha sido esa visita, esperaba algo más de diversión ‘a costa’ de Vasyl Kórsakov’.

– Así en realidad no sabéis dónde para ese pequeño gusano _amigo mío_. – Exhala aire. ‘Igualmente tampoco iba a irse sin dejarle de recuerdo los cadáveres de su hermano y su cuñada’. Es algo más molesto matar fríamente a la criatura. De todos modos juega con la idea un instante.

Emma, sin embargo, le pone una mano en el brazo, ríe de lado, y señala a Nastasya antes de anunciar: – Ella miente – Oleg muestra entonces que es capaz de emblanquecer hasta quedarse sin sangre en el rostro. – Hay un código postal. Se escriben… sobre la niña.

En ese momento Emma no llega a decir el país o la ciudad dónde Nastasya escribe a su primer novio. A Shaw deja de interesarle ese asunto en el momento que mira a la telépata con la pregunta en los labios y ella responde sin más, sin entender qué puede tener de importante: – No es su hija. Ese tipo, Vasyl, se la dio. Oh! Y la mocosa quemó el gato el año pasado. Sin querer. Es…

‘Como nosotros’, queda en el aire.

Anya les mira ahora desde detrás de Nastasya, solo dos pasos más allá de las escaleras que ellos ya han abandonado a estas alturas. Lleva una camisa gris y una falda oscura. Algo muy normal, muy propio del régimen soviético. ‘Quizás algo en el gesto…’.

No, puede que no se parezcan lo suficiente.

Justo a continuación Shaw deja ir una carcajada…

La vuelve a mirar aunque sigue sin ver nada de Erik en ella: el chico siempre le pareció especial.

– ¿Así que eres algo así como un pequeño mechero? – Pregunta y hace que Nastasya, e incluso Oleg, se tensen más. Tampoco es que espere ninguna respuesta, claro.

Pero Emma no le contradice y eso es suficiente.

– ¿Nada más?

Un poco de fuego no es nada del otro mundo… ni siquiera es útil cuando Shaw es consciente de lo que él sería capaz de hacer con energía de cualquier tipo entre las manos. No lo es comparado al potencial que vio en Erik o, incluso, a la telepatía de Emma o la practicidad del don de Azazel.

Casi hubiera esperado algo más espectacular. Menos vulgar; un poder que a estas alturas aún pudiera impresionarle.

Resulta ridículo.

Posiblemente porque Erik cometió el error de infatuar con una simple humana buena para nada, o quizás sólo el azar. ‘Los humanos son débiles… _ellos_ son el siguiente paso, los hijos del átomo: habrá poderes mucho más interesantes entre los que sobrevivan después…’.

Sebastian no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de eso en este momento. Y la mocosa sólo conseguiría despertar alguna debilidad estúpida en Erik Lehnsherr. 

Puede que Vasyl Kórsakov le haya hecho el mayor favor de todos, resuelve. ‘Siempre le molestó saber que su chico había perdido el tiempo jugando a las casitas…’.

Pero ahora él cree que los humanos también le quitaron eso. Y es mentira…

… Una mentira más que conveniente.

– La mejor manera de esconder algo de alguien es no esconderlo en absoluto – tararea. Él tiene una guerra nuclear que empezar, de todas formas.

Más de un oficial del ejército de Estados Unidos y de la URSS por coaccionar…

Ese asunto es perfecto como está. ‘Por el momento…’.

Mira a sus acólitos. Y para sorpresa de Emma, y probablemente incluso de Oleg y Nastasya, simplemente hace un gesto a Azazel. 

Se van.

.


	5. 4. We all have stories we’ll never tell

**Capítulo 4. We all have stories we’ll never tell (Todos tenemos historias que nunca contaremos)**

_“You say you want a revolution._  
Well, you know   
We all want to change the world.

 _You tell me that it's evolution_  
Well, you know   
__We all want to change the world._ _

__But when you talk about destruction,  
Don't you know that you count me out [...]". _ _

_Revolution._ The Beatles.

**New Orleans, fin de año de 1972.**

La casa es elegante pero antigua. Un lugar abandonado que parece de otro siglo pero que ha conservado su encanto.

A Emma Frost le gusta bastante.

– No es como si acabáramos de aprender nuestra primera lección, azúcar… – Emma se toca su pelo una y otra vez esa noche, envuelta en un vestido blanco y antiguas joyas. Su melena rubia no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde los laboratorios, sus cabellos han adelgazado hasta el punto que es fácil darse cuenta que, aunque no está perdiéndolos, nunca van a volver a ser los mismos... Puede sentir el aire de la noche a través del cuero cabelludo mientras lo piensa, pese a que puede que sea la sola idea de ese otro lugar y lo que acabó pasando allí lo que la inquieta de verdad y hace que su piel, incluso en ese punto, se sienta fría. ‘Hubo un tiempo en qué _los_ perdía a puñados: cabellos del rubio brillante de siempre pero debilitados por los largos días de experimentos’. Los cables y las placas de metal en su cabeza. – Ellos siempre nos van a odiar.  

La figura a su espalda da un pequeño gesto de afirmación pero sigue manteniéndose en silencio. No añade nada porque Emma puede leer perfectamente sus pensamientos.

– Bien – sigue ella en efecto – Tenemos algo que hacer ahora mismo.

Emma Frost da entonces un rápido vistazo a la lámpara en las alturas, llena de vidrios brillantes en el pequeño umbral de antes de entrar al comedor. Allí Remy Lebeau y Fred Dukes – una mole en sí mismo, un chico muy muy grande – mantienen a alguien encima de la mesa de madera que es oscura, señorial y vieja.

Frost y su acompañante observan un instante al rehén: Uno de los doctores a las supuestas órdenes de Bolívar Trask, cuyo nombre estaba en más de una desena de informes que Emma consiguió llevarse consigo cuando huyó – y que Remy y Fred han traído consigo de su última visita a Texas –.

A Emma, pese al mucho asco que siente por la gente de Trask, le interesa más dónde puede encontrar a Nathaniel Essex…

Los pasos acompasados hacen que la enorme casa suene a vacío e inquietud. La telépata sonríe falsamente y ve como la callada figura a su lado avanza sin pestañear con un gruñido de impaciencia.

El hombre en la mesa tiembla y súplica, empapado de sudor y con la cara desencajada. Emma ve retroceder a Remy un instante, sólo un paso de duda hacia atrás antes de volver a poner sus manos sobre el individuo, aunque Fred no necesita ayuda en la sujeción y, por otro lado, el cómplice de Emma en esto ya está casi allí. Dukes dice algo en voz baja y el humano permanece ahora con la boca abierta, inmóvil, echado bajo la luz de la lámpara menos impresionante del centro del comedor y a merced de la mano derecha de Emma. El hombre vuelve a implorar y los dos muchachos mutantes que lo rodean retroceden ahora a la vez.

Van a dejárselo a Azazel, que se para bajo el resplandor de la luz – muchas más cicatrices que hace diez años en la cara – y lo estudia sin apresurarse.

Emma Frost puede leer en la mente del hombre que no sólo está aterrorizado, también ha entrado en algo parecido a un shock. Cuando Azazel se precipita hacia él, el hombre – un religioso empedernido del peor tipo, piensa Emma – cree que son los brazos de una sombra los que le rodean. Mira hacia ellos sin ver a Azazel, espantado, vacilante y prácticamente babeando de terror. Azazel le pone la mano derecha en el cuello y le observa perder la respiración.

– Trask ya no juega con científicos clandestinos… ahora tiene al gobierno – Dice el ruso mirando a Frost pese a que el hombre al que corta el oxigeno aún lucha.

– No me importa Bolívar Trask… Nunca hubiera llegado a poner sus sucias manos encima de tantos de nosotros si no se hubiera topado con Essex en 1964.

Remy que no puede quitar la vista del rehén mira un segundo a Emma ahora.

– ¿Has podido ver si…? ¿Este hombre sabía dónde está Nathaniel Essex?

 Emma resopla y habla, aunque no lo sabe. Sólo supone.

– Probablemente en algún lugar decrepito del extranjero, fingiendo que cualquier intención que tenga no es mil veces peor que lo que sea que pretenda el maldito enano – Ironiza sin ganas – Tiene copias de todos esos datos y una mente mucho más podrida.

Hace ya un momento que el doctor en las garras de Azazel ha dejado de dar ruidos lastimosos.

– ¿No vamos a matar a Trask?

Emma se ríe al final.

– No mientras no sepamos dónde está cada uno de sus malditos laboratorios… Essex aún debe estar usando una de sus naves industriales del demonio y no voy a alertarlo ahora que estamos tan cerca de encontrarlo. 

– ¿Cerca?

– Hay un laboratorio enorme en Costa de Marfil… y otro en las antípodas… El hombre que acabas de matar había estado allí. Vamos a buscarlo en esos sitios.  

Azazel asiente. De más les queda decir que van a sacar de allí – como han hecho en Texas y Massachusetts antes – cualquier mutante que quede con vida en esos lugares.

No han encontrado muchos supervivientes hasta ahora y Emma no espera encontrarlos esta vez. Sí cree, en cambio, que puede estar acercándose a Essex con quien tiene más que una cuenta pendiente.

Fue a él a quien recurrieron para torturarla. Puede que Trask piense que va a poder acabar con él cuando le haya sido de suficiente utilidad. ‘Tendría que estar tramando algo muy potente para ello’. De momento, a Emma no le preocupa.

Ella no olvida. ‘El mal o el bien que haga en el camino no le ha parecido nunca más que algo secundario… y ahora mismo tiene una cuenta pendiente con míster siniestro’.

.

.

**Las Vegas, abril de 1961.**

– Pensaba que íbamos a unir a los mutantes… ya sabes: que nuestros poderes pueden entrenarse y crecer como dijiste. 

Emma habla con su amante poco después del viaje a Kiev. ‘El asunto parece estar en su mente esa noche’.

– Por supuesto, querida. Pero esto es – le sonríe de esa forma que Emma sabe que hay más que leer en su mente – algo _especial_. No vale la pena ir más allá en ello, no ahora.

.

**En un submarino ruso cerca del polo norte, 10 de mayo de 1962.**

Emma recoge un puñado de hielo en el exterior de la nave y vuelve a Sebastian.

‘Nunca, nunca más va a estar a merced de un hombre sin tener un plan de salida’. Nunca sin tener la manera de recuperar el control en el momento que le plazca.

Si consigue salir de ésta…

Emma suspira después mientras intercambia una mirada con Azazel en el submarino. Lo piensa, coge aire y no es la primera vez que lo ve: Todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

Que Sebastian quiera empezar algo que puede que acabe no sólo con todos los humanos sino con aquellos mutantes no tan preparados para una catástrofe nuclear (¿De verdad van a sobrevivir todos?) puede que no le importe demasiado. ‘Está en el lugar correcto. Así que ¿por qué preocuparse?’. Pero aún y en el lugar correcto, aún y aquí en un submarino al lado de Shaw, que puede que sea el mutante más poderoso que ha conocido, ha perdido el control de la situación y eso es algo que no puede permitirse.

‘Algo que no va a volver a pasar si esto acaba de otra forma que no sea la victoria de Sebastian y cierta especie de _reinado_ a su lado’.

Si esto sale mal no va a tolerar estar a las ordenes de nadie si no tiene antes una manera de escapar a placer de éste. O mejor si no tiene la manera de tomar ella el control en cualquier maldito momento.

‘Hay algo de lo que va a hacer _o no_ Shaw, después de la esperada victoria, por lo que ahora mismo siente también curiosidad…’.

Juega con las posibilidades de eso en su cabeza.

Azazel la observa de reojo.

‘Siempre le ha parecido interesante la longevidad del mutante rojo…’. El muy maldito que ya estaba allí cuando conoció a Sebastian Shaw en Boston en 1959…

Sebastian había estado en Argentina antes de eso. Rodeado de viejos amigos nazis. Cuando alguien en la CIA con pocos escrúpulos y demasiado estómago había resultado estar muy interesado en las posibles ‘fallas’ de la URSS; y Sebastian había jugado esa ventaja hasta que parecía haber decidido que todo sería mucho más sencillo en Moscú – sin las _manías_ por las apariencias de los americanos – o bien manipulando de alguna forma los dos lados para el caso.

‘Nazis como agentes antisoviéticos…’. Emma vomitaría sino creyera que hay incluso alguna oscura lección sobre oportunidad y manipulación allí.

‘Oh, Sebastian, Sebastian…’. Por todo lo que sabe del hombre, ahora que tiene ese casco, Emma sólo puede esperar que gane la partida y ella tenga el lugar que se merece. Si es que en un mundo en el que acaba de haber un desastre nuclear del calibre del que Sebastian Shaw espera, puede valer la pena de algún modo.

– ¿Todo correcto? – Azazel la mira de reojo un instante.

– Todo inmejorable.

– _Da_ , _claro._ Vamos, un céntimo de rublo por la verdad – Emma se ríe casi sinceramente en ese instante porque Azazel, con toda su presencia y su gesto de inalteridad, tiene ese tipo de don.

– Aún no, querido, aún no…

.

**Carretera interestatal 95 (Distrito de Columbia), ese mismo mes.**

Charles le pasa un brazo por el hombro con naturalidad. Erik le mira un momento a los ojos y después, ya en marcha, aparta la vista hacia la carretera. Comparten cama hace semanas. Reclutan mutantes, juegan al ajedrez, hablan, beben algo de Scotch y – aunque en voz alta no lo han planeado nunca – acaban las noches indefectiblemente enredados sobre el colchón de uno de los dos.

La tensión física entre los dos no parece ni siquiera estar cerca de apagarse. Erik esperaba que en algún punto lo hiciera, al contrario de lo que su rápido entendimiento en otras materias (casi todas) ha parecido sugerir.

Charles es su igual. Y es terco pero absolutamente brillante. No creyó que pudiera encontrar nunca a alguien así. Puede que incluso no creyera que pudiera existir.

Y por supuesto nunca estuvo en sus planes sentirse completamente tan agitado por ello.

No piensa en él como amante porque nunca estuvo en sus planes tener uno. Ni siquiera es muy capaz de recordar si el sexo del género que fuera con cualquiera de las personas con las que se ha acostado por interés, instinto o supervivencia todos estos años se ha sentido remotamente así.

Sabe que no. Que nunca pensó que pudiera sentirse de esta manera. Que ni después de la huida de los laboratorios de Schmidt, ni en cualquier instante de deseo físico en sus años de viaje a la caza de Shaw, nunca ha habido algo así. Nunca ha deseado a nadie como desea a Charles.

Y no le importan ni remotamente los prejuicios de los humanos (ahora suele llamar de ese modo a aquellos que no son mutantes, a aquellos que Charles en su tesis llama homo sapiens), no le importa porque en realidad estos caen siempre en lo mismo: Odian aquello diferente, aquello que no entienden o temen. Recuerda el horror de los campos, los símbolos en la solapa, los números en el brazo…

Pero se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si no se preguntara qué hubiera dicho su madre si hubiera visto a Charles en el futuro de su hijo.  

Que diría Magda… ‘Se da cuenta que hace mucho que evita pensar en nada de lo que pasó después de irse de los campos a la luz del sol’. Magda y Anya (la pequeña Anya…) son materia de sus pesadillas.

– Nos queda poca gasolina… ¿no crees que deberíamos parar a… – Charles le sonríe y hay poco que decir después.

Le hace urgir por algo más.

– Ven aquí…

Aparcan en el fondo de un área de servicio y Erik prácticamente no puede frenarse a sí mismo cuando tira a Charles hacia él. Le besa en los labios, mejillas, cuello, le toca los cabellos hasta dejarlos en autentico desorden y puede oler esa suave mezcla de canela y ahora mismo algo de sudor. Charles lucha con las cremalleras y los pantalones de los dos y él usa ligeramente su poder para abatir el asiento del maldito coche.

– Supongo que deberías asegurarte que no nos ven, liebling – los extremos de la boca se van en una sonrisa cuando Charles le obsequia con un pequeño e indecente ruido al respecto.

– Puede ser que sea algo difícil si me distraes de esa forma, querido – Le contesta.

– Tómatelo como un reto…

Hay una risa y movimientos frenéticos.

Erik Lehnsherr tiene a Charles en su regazo, en una área de servicio de una de las carreteras más transitadas del país, y aunque mantiene sus manos en su espalda deja que sea Charles – sentado a horcajadas en su regazo y con la camisa a medio desabrochar – quien se mueva esta vez.

– Mierda…

Charles jadea al contacto, aprovechando su posición para conseguir el total control de sus movimientos, para guiarse en sus brazos: intentando avanzar cuando ambos están preparados, bregando con su serenidad para mantener – al final – el ritmo y la profundidad de Erik en él.

Y fallando.

_– Du bist schön…_

El telépata sólo se deja ir completamente entonces, después que Erik haya llegado al orgasmo.

– ¿Qué?

Charles ríe casi histéricamente, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del hombre que lo sujeta.

– Oh, mi amigo. No entiendo ni una palabra de alemán.

Erik inclina la cabeza con cierta diversión y mira al techo del coche, relajado y por un momento adormilado con la respiración pausada de Charles contra su piel. De pronto se da cuenta de algo:

– ¿No deberías…– Intenta buscar las palabras –… no deberías poder traducirlo de alguna manera? Ya que… bueno, está el pequeño detalle que eres telépata, liebe… – Hay ironía pero también calidez en la broma.  

Y la risa de Charles es ligera pero de actitud alegre antes de ponerse serio por un momento: – También está el pequeño detalle que intento evitar ir más allá aquí dentro – le roza la cabeza con una mano –… como me pediste.

Por un segundo Erik retiene el aliento confundido.

– ¿Erik?

Éste frunce el gesto antes de alzarse ligeramente para mirar a Charles.

– ¿Realmente estás… – no sabe muy bien como decirlo –  controlándote cuando…?

– Bueno… no con mucho éxito la verdad, pero…

– No lo hagas…

– Erik…

– No quiero que lo hagas. No en este momento, liebling. – Charles le besa con duda, aún no estando seguro de si Erik lo dice de verdad, pero de pronto el hombre que le sujeta está profundizando el beso con ferocidad y le es difícil incluso estar muy seguro de que es lo que estaban hablando un momento antes.

Se le ocurren después un par de cosas que podría hacer para mejorar el orgasmo de Erik con su telepatía… ‘Y sin tener mucho sentido en ese momento se encuentra pensando que quiere a ese hombre, que está desvergonzadamente enamorado de él’.

.

**Viaje a URSS, días después.**

Entraron en Rusia ayer y por mucho que su relación ha cambiado desde esa noche en el agua, Charles sabe que no es el momento para permitirse ser indulgente en ese tipo de capricho.

Mira a Erik de pie en ese lugar, en el interior de ese garaje en ese pueblo perdido, a la espera que llegue el camión que la CIA va usar para llegar a Sebastian Shaw. ‘Es peligroso’, ha dicho Moira desde el principio. Pero es la única manera que tienen de pillar a ese hombre.

Charles piensa que aunque Moira y el otro agente no estuvieran allí, detrás de ellos, tampoco tendría mucho que decir a Erik en ese instante. ‘No hace falta leerle la mente para saber que ahora en su mente sólo está ese condenado hombre’.

Hace frio aunque probablemente ni siquiera allí puede ser normal que haga tan mal tiempo en primavera.

Se ha acostumbrado los últimos días, desde las palabras de Erik en su último viaje en coche, a  mantener una presencia constante cerca de la mente de él pero no ha ido mucho más allá en realidad. No sin el permiso de Erik, de todas formas.

Y ha notado su ira y concentración presente todo el viaje, pero ahora algo parece haber cambiado por un instante. ‘Le observa un momento y dirige la vista a través de la ventana de vidrio llena de escarcha, allí dónde Erik ha dirigido la mirada’.

Se supone que nadie puede verlos desde el sitio donde están, pero si prestan atención ellos sí tienen una buena vista de esa calle llena de gente.

Hay una especie de mercado y Erik tiene su vista fija allí. A un chico a hombros de su padre.

Charles se acerca a él cuando Moira les deja solos en la parte delantera de ese sitio para ir a controlar la puerta de atrás y la llegada de la furgoneta.

El telépata no puede evitar poner una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Erik tarda un segundo entonces en apartar ese algo que tenía en el gesto y le mira.

_“No es sólo por tus padres…”._

_“Qué…”._

_“Hay otra cosa en ti ahora mismo, amigo. Puedo…”_ – Charles se corrige porque no quiere que Erik piense que está usando su poder sin permiso – _“… creo que no me equivoco”._

De hecho lo ha visto antes en la pesadilla de Erik: el fuego, la casa que se derrumba, la gente que se lo mira sin hacer nada, los gritos, el terror que invade a Erik mientras le impiden acercarse, el cuerpo de una niña pequeña y una nebulosa de muerte y horror que la mente de Erik parece no ser capaz de recordar sin que todo parezca borroso, deformado y terriblemente desordenado. La mente de su amigo parece extremadamente ordenada en todo lo demás.

Es todo lo contrario a la amnesia y al olvido en la mayoría de sus otros recuerdos. La rabia sorda de los campos, la impotencia en los laboratorios de Schmidt y la ira que aún siente por el asesinato de su madre es como sudor frío bañado en un grito interior, sudor repleto de realización y deseos de venganza. En su mayoría se trata de imágenes crudamente detalladas…

En ese otro recuerdo, en cambio, hay un momento en qué todo se desenfoca y después va a negro.

Charles tiene un nombre sacado de las pesadillas de Erik pero no mucho más. Nunca mucho más.

 _“No es nada que tenga que ver con Shaw”,_ le contesta al fin con una ligera mueca de su boca, apartando la vista de la calle. _“Pero este lugar me la recuerda…”._

La mente de Erik grita el nombre otra vez: _Anya_. Y Charles comprende con sorpresa que, en realidad, todo este tiempo ha sabido que había un nombre, que esa pesadilla en la mente de Erik guardaba para variar más muerte descorazonadora y un nombre desvaneciéndose por el paso del tiempo; un fuego al atardecer y una niña en llamas.  La hija de su amigo. “ _Oh”_ , la garganta se le hiela en el pensamiento.

‘Erik ha sobrevivido a tantas cosas terribles…’. Charles siente como si le hubieran dado una puntada en la boca del estómago al pensarlo.

Pero Erik ha borrado el gesto pensativo de la cara y ahora vuelve a haber sólo concentración en sus líneas faciales. Charles Xavier sabe que éste no va a mostrarse abiertamente herido, mucho menos en este momento, sólo unas pocas horas antes de llegar a Shaw.

– Mi amigo…

Charles nota una mano en el hombre y Erik le mira un instante. – Todo está bien.

La camioneta que Moira espera llega en ese instante.

.

_– Lo siento. No lo abandonaré…_

‘Tanta desesperación y todo tan rápido...’. Charles sigue a Erik hasta la gran mansión cuando realizan que Shaw no va a estar allí ese día. Su mente es una turba llena de determinación en ese instante, parecida al momento en que lo sacó del agua y, después cuando llegan a la última habitación majestuosa del corredor de la planta baja,  hay un momento en el que de verdad cree que Erik está a punto de matar a Emma.

Charles ve los planes de Shaw en la mente de la mujer, son peor de lo que se habían imaginado y no busca mucho más. Erik está a unos pasos de él, se toma un vodka que recoge de la mesa, con fingida naturalidad mientras le mira y amenaza a Frost con cierta ironía. ‘Entre el Erik de las aguas de Florida y el Erik de todos estos días en carretera…’. Y Charles, que ha creído por segundos que iba a asfixiar a Frost con el marco inferior de la cama [ _– Erik, ya es suficiente…],_ coge aire interiormente. No le hace falta ir mucho más allá del leve susurro exterior de su cabeza, para saber que pese a todo la idea de Shaw sigue empapando con desesperación la mente de Erik.  

Shaw sigue ocupando cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Esta es la primera vez en su vida que Charles Xavier ha conocido a alguien que es un igual, a alguien que puede entenderlo (porque pese a sus mejores intenciones sigue viendo a Raven como su hermana pequeña), y ya que piensa en ellos dos como un equipo: actúa como tal. Charles no quiere que Moira esté en problemas pero, si va a decirle algo, espera que sepa de sobras que debía llegar a Erik… aunque su parte racional alegue que esto podría haber sido mucho peor y que no ha ayudado a todos los hombres que debería ahí fuera. El dolor que había en el soldado ruso que ha ayudado a librarse del alambre era abrumador y eso le asusta… aunque también sabe que Erik sólo está profundamente herido y desesperado por esa venganza. ‘Que Shaw es un hombre horrible que ha dejado una huella tremendamente dolorosa en el niño que Erik fue una vez’.  

Erik sobrevivió y ahora está enfadado pero hay cosas magníficas que puede hacer cuando todo esto acabe. Es un hombre brillante y hay retos maravillosos que es capaz de alcanzar: Charles no tiene ninguna duda porque ha estado en su mente y ha visto las posibilidades que hay allí. 

Puede que Erik no esté acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo – aunque les ha ido razonablemente bien reclutando mutantes – y puede que esté perfectamente dispuesto a morir en sus intentos de venganza; pero también es posible que Charles – Charles que lo ha salvado y lo ha visto ser capaz de ir más allá de esa pulsión  – no esté dispuesto a dejarlo caer.

‘O puede que Xavier esté ignorando de forma demasiado perseverante que, al final, Erik Lehnsherr no puede imaginarse a si mismo después de vengarse de Shaw’. En años, ese hombre enfadado capaz de religar esos alambres alrededor de un enemigo es todo lo que Erik se ha permitido ser.

“Somos el comienzo de algo increíble, Erik", le ha dicho Charles más de una vez. Pero Erik todavía está dañado, aún desconfía de los seres humanos y odia a Sebastian Shaw con tantas fuerzas que en momentos como en Rusia a penas puede recordar algo más.

Y Charles puede que esté lejos de entender como de profunda puede llegar a ser esa herida que ni siquiera había empezado a cerrarse cuando otras pérdidas acabaron de marcar a Erik para siempre.

Eso no le impide querer desesperadamente que Erik se dé cuenta que puede haber más cosas a parte de la oscuridad que parece arrastrar consigo Sebastian Shaw.

Los superiores de Moira puede que se mantengan a la expectativa pero si esto funciona, si les ayudan esta vez: puede que incluso lleguen a tejer el primer punto de un entendimiento que es necesario. “La paz del mundo no exige que cada hombre ame a su prójimo; solamente que ambos vivan juntos, tolerándose mutuamente, sometiendo sus disputas a un arreglo justo y pacífico”, ha leído que asegura el presidente John F. Kennedy en los periódicos.

Charles Xavier admira al actual presidente de Estados Unidos, cree que además ellos están haciendo lo correcto en lo que se refiere a la CIA y disfruta enormemente de las múltiples batallas dialécticas que son capaces de mantener él y Erik, así que, ¿Por qué no creer que en realidad se están escuchando el uno al otro?

  **.**

Cuando el avión de la CIA llega a suelo estadounidense horas después, con Emma detenida y Erik profundamente reflexivo, es cuando reciben las peores noticias.

Darwin…

El chico ha muerto, Angel se ha ido… y Sebastian Shaw y sus secuaces han reducido el complejo de la CIA de Richmond a un montón de paredes vacías llenas de cadáveres, agentes heridos y un grupo muy afectado de chicos jóvenes.

Charles se siente culpable incluso antes de notar la mano de Erik en su codo cuando bajan del avión.

Y entonces todo parece perdido.

– Os van a llevar a vuestras casas de inmediato – Les dice al abrazar a Raven.

Sean Cassidy y Alex no están para nada de acuerdo.

Y es Erik quien acaba por convencerlo. Ya no son niños, lo eran, pero ya no lo son y Charles sabe dónde puede llevarlos, donde deben ir ahora que la base de Richmond se ha convertido no sólo en un desastre sino también en el lugar que se ha llevado para siempre a Armando…

– Darwin ha muerto, Charles – insiste Raven – Y no podemos ni enterrarlo –. Charles Xavier siente la culpa en sus venas [él, él fue el que insistió en poner a los chicos a través de esto] y, en ese momento, es por Erik que no flaquea.

– Shaw tiene su ejército. Necesitamos el nuestro.

Esa noche – ya en Westchester – se encierra temprano en su habitación. Estar en esa casa no es fácil ni agradable… y mientras que anhela una partida de ajedrez y dormir en los brazos de Erik, no está preparado aún para hacerlo allí.

Erik es absolutamente magnífico, Charles lucha esa noche contra los fantasmas de su infancia mientras insiste en pensar en ello. ¿Cómo podría siquiera él comparar su desasosiego con toda la perdida y desesperación que ha sufrido Erik?

Pero lo cierto es que el telépata no tiene opción en ello, no elige sus propias pesadillas. En esta casa pasó todos esos años viendo a su madre sucumbir al infierno del alcohol, a Kurt menospreciarla a su manera y a su vez pegar a Caín, a Caín pagando su enfado con él: asustado, con voces en su cabeza y sin idea de lo que había hecho mal para perder en vida a su madre de esa manera.

Tener a Raven al lado fue su bendición.

_– La verdad, Charles. No sé cómo has sobrevivido viviendo en tal dificultad…_

No culpa a su amigo por creer cualquier otra cosa.

Y antes que el día haya acabado se da cuenta que no es solo que quiere estar en ese lugar, que no va a permitir que eso lo consuma. Por lo que acaba buscando a Erik…

– Permíteme enseñarte el estudio, amigo mío.

.

.

Raven puede haber estado algo molesta con Charles en los últimos meses pero la muerte de Darwin, todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, ha hecho también que empiece a plantearse qué está mal con todo en general. Al fin y al cabo Angel los ha traicionado yéndose pero estar en el cuartel de la CIA no ha sido exactamente como estar en casa.

Westchester, si no fuera por Charles, tampoco sería precisamente la definición de hogar.

_– Bueno, fue una dificultad atenuada por mí…_

Evita las preguntas de los chicos y de Moira, que está tan inquieta como todos por lo que ha pasado con la base de Richmond, y se dirige a su habitación de siempre en el segundo piso.

La habitación que Charles ha dado a Erik está también en esa planta y Raven, por un momento, vacila al pasar por delante de su puerta. Es atractivo y la clase de amigo que supone que le hacía falta a Charles.

Aunque ha habido algo torpe entre ellos estos últimos días después de sus viajes por el país. ‘Nada sorprendente, piensa Raven al final, puesto que su hermano es ese encantador y entrañable _viejo plasta_ de aún no 30 años al que algunas veces le gusta demasiado sermonear…’. Ella se siente unida a él de todos modos… aunque a veces le moleste que siga tratándola como una niña. 

Ella no es definitivamente una niña.

Siente los escalones y en ese momento ve a Moira subir hacía el tercer piso.

– ¿Todo bien? – Pregunta la agente.

– Sí, sí… sólo es que no creo que tenga mucho sueño aún.

Moira sonríe y a Raven le parece que da un rápido vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Charles antes de asentir.

– En Rusia… ¿Está todo bien? – Se le ocurre hacer esa pregunta ahora. Ellos les han explicado que Sebastian Shaw no estaba en ese lugar (por supuesto), que han detenido en cambio a su telépata, pero Raven está convencida que hay algo más.

Ve a Moira fregarse las manos algo inquieta, antes de mirarla y bajar la voz.

– Nada – niega con la cabeza – No te preocupes Raven, buenas noches.

‘Nada, excepto que Lehnsherr podría haber empezado la tercera guerra mundial por su cuenta y Charles Xavier ha ido completamente detrás’. Piensa Moira aunque no lo dice y agradece por esa noche que Raven no tenga el don de su hermano porque definitivamente no quiere volver a hablar de eso. No hasta que vuelva a llegar el momento de detener a Sebastian Shaw.  

.

_–Scheiße._

Erik blasfema y Charles lo observa justo en el momento que sujeta el rey del tablero con sus manos.

– Creo que al fin te he ganado esta noche, amigo.

La mirada de Erik es de desafío y después muestra una sonrisa ladina. – Si eso parece…

Erik se inclina hacia delante, le quita el rey de las manos y los dos saben que hay una invitación allí. Lejos de la incomodidad de la base de Richmond, de hecho, Charles y Erik se encuentran en Westchester compartiendo rutina después de cada cena…

Nada es nuevo o sorprendente pero sigue siendo completamente excitante.  

A estas alturas Charles ha estado a punto, al menos cada vez que ha mirado a Erik la última semana, de decirle que está enamorado. Es algo que está constantemente en su pensamiento desde que esa epifanía vino a él con todas las palabras y que no sería prudente mencionar. 

En vez de eso, por lo tanto, Charles comparte cada silencio y cada toque que Erik le ofrece.

En ocasiones se cuestiona si debería decírselo sin más: porque Erik merece escucharlo. Pero al fin y al cabo puede que Erik no sienta lo mismo… así que las palabras de ese sentimiento – cree – van a tener que esperar.

Erik suele abandonar la cama de Charles Xavier con la primera luz del día, antes que los chicos se despierten. Y Charles, es verdad, comparte la necesidad de ello pero no puede evitar sentirse algo molesto con la frialdad de las sabanas cada mañana.

¿Podría haber un futuro para ellos? El mundo que está en sus manos construir entre los muros de esa mansión, el lugar dónde puede que con el tiempo acaben acogiendo otros mutantes jóvenes y asustados, no tiene por qué tener las mismas reglas que el mundo exterior…

Y aún así…

Erik es bello, no tan roto como insiste en creer y con extraordinario talento para impulsar a los chicos más allá en los entrenamientos. Erik merece todo el amor que han insistido en arrebatarle y que ahora puede que incluso tema. ¿Cómo si quiera podría no estar enamorado de él?

Se le ocurre que esa es su pequeña fantasía absurda… porque mientras que hay indudablemente una atracción física fuera de toda cuestión allí… puede que esté leyendo mal a Erik. Al fin y al cabo Erik le permite entrar en su mente, dejar ir sus cadenas cuando están en la cama, pero esos son momentos de tan cruda intimidad, tan intensos, que Charles no está seguro de no leer en la mente de Erik justo lo que él desea ver.

El aroma de Erik es herbal y especiado la mayor parte de veces y Charles guarda para si cada uno de los detalles del hombre que lo tiene cautivado, se dice que porque es completamente incapaz de lo contrario. ‘Incluso si a veces pasa la mitad de sus noches en el estudio discutiendo exasperado sobre cualquier cosa por la que valga la pena ver argumentar a Erik, esperando observarle aceptar el empate con un ligero bufido y esa mirada suya entre el afecto y el enfado por encima del tablero de ajedrez’.

Junio es cálido y ninguna disparidad de opinión parece en realidad demasiado irreparable.

.

**Westchester, junio de 1942. Y años siguientes...**

El pequeño Charles Xavier escucha los gritos de Kurt y los llantos de su madre desde la habitación. Y… bueno… su madre también grita… pero no son gritos que en realidad retumben entre las altas paredes del comedor. Charles está escondido en su habitación, debajo de las sábanas y con la cabeza contra la almohada y es, de todo ello, a su madre a quien puede escuchar con más claridad.

Su madre – Charles va a aprender pronto que Sharon no grita sino que son sus pensamientos – lanza improperios no sólo contra Kurt (y maldice no sólo que éste le haya dado una bofetada y la haya llamado histérica y borracha) sino que también insulta a Brian Xavier. ‘Porque fue demasiado débil… y se fue… los dejó… y ahora ella que nunca ha querido ser madre, más que porque eso es lo que se supone que debía hacer, se ha quedado sola con Charles… que es algo asustadizo últimamente y que es encima demasiado pequeño para estar bien por si solo’.

Kurt echó a la primera de las niñeras porque era una mujer mayor y dijo que la casa y los niños necesitaban sangre joven para airearse. Sharon sabe muy bien en estos momentos qué entiende Kurt por airearse en relación con las últimas dos chicas que han pasado por casa…

A Sharon, de hecho, le da igual la mayor parte del tiempo: está mucho más interesada en sus botellas.

Y Charles… Charles no entiende muy bien todo lo que dice su madre en este momento pero cierra los ojos y, cuando todo se relaja un poco, piensa que puede que estén acabando de discutir.

Kurt Marko los manda llamar, a él y a Caín, justo media hora después. Riñe a su hijo con absoluta devoción y no presta ninguna atención a Charles más allá de un par de pensamientos condescendientes… hasta el punto que éste se pregunta por qué le ha pedido que esté allí.

Caín está después tan enfadado con su padre que lo paga con su hermanastro.

_– Eres un maldito mocoso, Charlie._

El tiempo pasa muy deprisa.

Y es extraño que todo fuera más fácil cuando menos control tenía de su telepatía, quizás también porque antes nunca estuvo sujeto a la responsabilidad de su uso: podía ver lo peor de cada una de las personas que habitaban Westchester sin pensar que estaba haciendo mal en mirar… podía sentir la desesperación de su madre por un hombre que había muerto y la rabia de Caín por un padre que fingía prestar mucha más atención a Charles sólo para hacer que su hijo compitiera con él y algún día borrara al pequeño Xavier de la ecuación.

Raven, que para él ha sido siempre su hermana pequeña, fue su único apoyo en todo eso y no llegó hasta 1944.

_– ¿No estás asustado de mí?_

El pequeño Charles Xavier parece en ese momento más bien encantado.

_– Coge lo que quieras, hay mucha comida. No hace falta que la robes. – Le dice – De hecho… ya no tendrás que volver a robar._

La próxima vez que Charles escucha la voz de su madre en su mente, o los gritos de Kurt entre las paredes de esa casa, Raven está allí con él.

La niña, que en su casa ha dejado de ser azul la mayor parte del tiempo, esconde la cabeza llena de rizos rubios contra Charles y éste decide que no está solo y sonríe un poco.

**.**

Años después Charles está en uno de los edificios de Oxford contemplando los antiguos frescos pintados en el techo y Raven le sorprende por detrás. Está lloviendo a fuera con algún que otro trueno, y los dos escuchan la lluvia caer y los susurros de los estudiantes que allí y en el corredor van de allí para allá.

– ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Él se ríe.

– He acabado mis clases por hoy.

– En realidad me lo suponía, mi hermano empollón nunca se saltaría una clase – La voz de ella es divertida mientras le abraza y le arrastra hasta el exterior. En ese momento hace poco que los dos se han instalado en Oxford y justo esa semana han tenido tiempo de explorar un poco la ciudad. – ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a un refresco?

Los dos están juntos allí porque a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió que uno fuera a dejar Westchester sin el otro.

Con Sharon ya muerta por culpa de su enfermedad, Charles ni siquiera quiere pensar si va a volver a ese lugar.

Se queda mirando el cielo gris un instante.

– ¿No crees que deberíamos dejarlo para más tarde con la que está cayendo?

Raven coge aire.

– Oh, vamos. ¿Qué es un poco de lluvia? Consigamos un paraguas en algún sitio… ¡o corramos!

A ella le gusta la idea de ellos dos afrontando el mundo.


	6. 5.  In the dark corner of the hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Hey, Gracias por el apoyo y por la lectura! Estoy disfrutando mucho al escribir esto e intento ir mejorando algunas cosillas :). El título de este capítulo está inspirado en una rima de Bécquer, la número VII. 
> 
> Sólo dejadme añadir que el significado de “Du bist schön…” es “eres bello [you are beautiful]”. Erik lo usaba en el capítulo anterior y va usarlo de nuevo en éste, jeje. Porque voy a aprovechar un poco que tenemos a estos dos chicos juntos en estos capítulos… jiji. 
> 
> Ah! Empiezo con referencias a ‘Magneto – Testament’ (2009), que es uno de los pocos cómics enteros que he leído y que me tiene el corazón roto. Como siempre, todo lo que no reconozcáis es mío, lo demás de Marvel, Fox y sus gentes :). 
> 
> ¿Nos vemos en los reviews?

**Capítulo 5.  In the dark corner of the hall (Del salón en el ángulo oscuro).**

“Sometimes you get a moment when everything lines up, when anything is possible. When suddenly you can make things happen. God help us if we take that moment. And God forgive us if we don’t”. – Jakob Eisenhardt en ‘Magneto – Testament’ (Vol.3). _Marvel Comics._ /

/ _“A veces hay un momento en que todo sale bien, en que todo es posible. Cuando de repente puedes hacer que las cosas sucedan. Dios nos ayude si tomamos ese momento. Y Dios nos perdone si no lo hacemos”_ [Traducción] _._

**.**

– Ellos no van a parar a nunca…

– ¿Y entonces qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿Huir?

La voz de Jakob Eisenhardt se alza por encima de la de su hermano esa mañana en Düsseldorf. Es simplemente impensable que el mismo país por el que luchó tanto tiempo atrás le esté dando la espalda de esa manera. Edie, su esposa, lo mira en silencio mientras los dos niños – en realidad sólo Max sigue siendo un crio – están simplemente sentados en la mesa del comedor.

Ruth es la mayor y al final mira a su padre, y se debate contra la propia inquietud al hablar.

– Quizás… quizás el tío tenga razón, _poppa_. La mujer de la floristería… ella piensa que soy alemana…

– Ruthie, tu eres alemana querida.

– Bueno… sabes qué quiero decir – La chica insiste con esa determinación que muchas veces sólo da la primera juventud, con la incomodidad de haber visto alejarse a más amigas de las que en realidad tenía. Mientras su hermana habla, Max juega tímidamente a su lado. ‘Extrañamente concentrado en uno de los pequeños metales con los que Jakob le enseñó a hacer brazaletes, una tarde de no hace tanto’. El niño que un día será Erik Lehnsherr aún no hace mucho más que doblar alguna pequeña cuchara y ser extraordinariamente bueno al lanzar la jabalina de la escuela en gimnasia, pero en sus manos ésta siempre va un poco más lejos que cuando la lanzan los demás…

Ruth continua: – La mujer que abre la floristería de abajo por las mañanas, a veces me llama Greta. No sé de dónde lo ha sacado y es probable que me confunda con alguien más, porque siempre me pregunta qué vamos a hacer por Navidad. Pero… yo la dejo papá… Es… más fácil de esa manera.

Hay tristeza en los ojos de Jakob cuando asiente.

– ¿Qué crees entonces Edie, _Schatz_? ¿Ya no hay lugar para nosotros en la tierra de Goethe, Mendelssohn y Beethoven?

No mucho tiempo después los Eisenhardt intentaran ser los Lehnsherr en Polonia y acabaran sin proponérselo en el gueto de Varsovia.

El último intento de quedarse en Alemania habrá quedado en nada cuando Jakob se dé cuenta que su viejo amigo, ese hombre del que cuenta que salvó la vida hace veinte años, el mayor Scharf, puede que ahora trabaje para el gobierno… pero nunca va a tener manera de ayudarle.

No cuando las leyes de Nuremberg no les han dejado opción. ‘La ciudadanía alemana de muchos como ellos es ya sólo un recuerdo’.

– ¿Sabes una cosa, hijo? Diga lo que diga tu tío, hubiera sido mejor que fuera el mayor Scharf quien me salvara la vida esa vez y no al revés. La gente que te ayuda una vez, puede que vuelva a querer ayudarte después; porque eso confirma su buen juicio inicial…

Incluso en Varsovia, Jakob no guarda rencor e insiste a su familia que todo va a salir bien. Que alguien va a poner pronto final a toda esa locura.

Pero Ruth enferma y el aspecto de Edie cambia tan deprisa que parece haber envejecido décadas en unos pocos meses.

En junio de 1941, las cartillas de racionamiento a penas permiten 184 calorías al día por cada judío y mueren 2.000 personas al mes en el gueto de Varsovia.

Lejos quedan esos mediodías del sabbat en los que, durante la sobremesa, Jakob solía preguntarle  por los compañeros de la escuela y, una vez, sólo una vez, por esa niña con la que antes le había hecho la puñeta Ruth.

– ¿Así… dime… esa muchacha a la que le regalaste el brazalete es judía? –. Esa pregunta, acompañada de una sonrisa, ni siquiera es más que eso, la manera de sonsacar a un niño… Con curiosidad y una sonrisa suave.

.

Erik no recuerda si nunca llegó a responderle.

Erik no ha pensado, en realidad, en Jakob en mucho mucho tiempo. ‘Puede que haya cosas más fáciles de llevar a cabo si no piensa en su padre…’.

Parpadea un instante, al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se ha fijado en el último movimiento del juego de Charles. Pero, de hecho, cuando lo busca con la mirada a través de la habitación; el joven telépata ni siquiera sigue sentado en la butaca de enfrente.

Se miran un instante: Charles está levantado, con un vaso en la mano izquierda. Pasa distraído un dedo por la parte baja de la gran estantería del estudio, en un gesto pensativo.

Está bastante claro que ha ido hasta allí a por los vasos en el momento en que saca el segundo de ellos de un armario lateral. Erik se pregunta cuánto hace, en realidad, que no estaba prestándole la suficiente atención. ‘Sorprendentemente Charles ha dejado ya el Scotch encima de la mesita auxiliar de la sala sin que él se diera cuenta, cerca del tablero de ajedrez’.

Erik puede haber estado del todo distraído esta vez… pero también se da cuenta enseguida que hay algo mal en Charles Xavier, lo ha habido todos estos días y aún no ha dado el paso de preguntárselo. ‘Lo que sea, pesa hoy más en su mirada’. Es julio, un martes por la noche, y Charles ha estado toda la mañana entrenando a Alex en ese – hasta cierto punto estrafalario, al menos para la época en que se construyo – refugio nuclear de su padrastro…

Kurt Marko.

Algo de eso no gusta nada a Erik al pensarlo:

Ni siquiera ha sido Charles quien se ha molestado en ponerle un nombre al tipo al mencionarlo. Y Raven, que es quien les ha dado el nombre y un par de datos sobre su paranoia nuclear y las fiestas llenas de inacabables convenciones sociales, ha resultado ser sólo ligeramente algo más abierta al respecto...

Erik Lehnsherr mira un instante al hombre con el que pasa la mayor parte de sus noches y se inquieta con la pregunta en los labios. ‘Charles le ha mirado desde el principio como si no quedara ninguna pesadilla por descubrir en él, en más de una manera Erik se ha sentido desnudo frente al hombre más joven, pero éste nunca ha hablado mucho de sí mismo en realidad…’.

Lucha ahora con las palabras para hacer esa pregunta. Y al final no abre la boca, pero da igual; porque Charles suspira, baja la mirada y acaba contestándole igualmente en poco más que un murmuro incómodo.

Charles es, de hecho, cada vez menos reticente a reconocer que hay determinados pensamientos que simplemente no sabe no oír. Hay también menos muros entre los dos en ese momento.

– Esta casa no me ayuda a pensar con mucha claridad. Alex… le dije que… – se para un momento y balancea solo un poco su equilibrio con uno de sus pies – ¡Dios! Creí que podía hacerlo y después le dije que…que en batalla podría haber matado a uno de sus compañeros… ¡a Alex…! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Charles ni siquiera quiso decir eso, claro; no después de la muerte de Darwin. Erik le ve dejar los vasos en la mesita y pasarse una mano por el cabello.

Creía que podría manejarlo mejor, pero es evidente que algo le sigue persiguiendo en ese sitio. Respira. Al final tiene a Erik para sincerarse… ¿Pero cómo?, se pregunta.

Éste le observa aún en silencio, con una repentina sombra ondeando en la mirada…   

Puede que no sepa qué hacer con ello.

–  Dale tiempo – Erik se inquieta incluso al escuchar su propia voz. ‘Tiempo… Él ni siquiera cree que debería pensar en disponer de más tiempo’. Han pasado meses desde esa noche en Florida…. ¿Por qué motivo debería tener que esperar mucho más para cazar a Schmidt? ¿En qué momento ha empezado a esperar de verdad que los chicos estén lo suficientemente preparados para ello?

‘Sí, le dijo a Charles en Richmond que ellos también necesitaban un ejército… pero no acaba de reconocerse en ello’. Charles prefiere el término _aliados_ (o amigos), de todos modos.

– Charles…

Le ve vacilar.

 _“Alex va a estar bien, tienes razón…”_. El telépata no habla en voz alta esta vez… aunque le mira y en sus ojos tampoco hay rastro que haya escuchado nada más que palabras reconfortantes en la cabeza del hombre que tiene delante.

Nuevamente desvía la mirada hacia la estantería. Erik, que ya no está en la butaca, se fija entonces en lo que mira.

– ¿Física nuclear? – Hay un montón de libros de esa temática en ese renglón. Charles puede ser genetista y un genio pero no parece el tipo de lectura que acorde con él.

– Eran de mi padre – Hay otra cosa en la mirada de Charles ahora. – Cuando murió, cuando se mató, no estoy muy seguro que ya tuviese mis poderes… aunque a veces creo que sí, que en realidad nunca lo vi en su despacho el día que… que era en mi cabeza donde estaba…  Era científico nuclear y trabajó con Kurt, mi padrastro, hasta casi el final.

Erik no sabe exactamente qué decir. No a eso.

– Charles…

Erik ve a su compañero perderse un momento más en sus pensamientos con la palma de la mano en el lomo de uno de los libros.

– Marko persuadió rápidamente a mi madre que esta casa necesitaba un hombre que se hiciera cargo de ella… – Se ríe un poco sin humor a continuación – Él buscaba, bueno, riqueza y una posición… esta casa y otras fincas que después quien sabe cómo se arregló para vender. Solía humillarla. – Calla sólo un segundo más: – Más por suerte que por otra cosa, parte de la fortuna quedó a nombre de mi madre… ni siquiera me explico cómo ella se las arregló para hacer testamento entre botella de Bourbon y botella de Bourbon…

Una sonrisa amarga cruza el rostro del mutante más joven, algo de humor falso en el gesto de su boca.

– Escucha… – La voz de Erik es mullida ahora, forrada de algo profundo. Quiere decirle que en realidad no tiene por qué seguir explicándole algo así.

Nadie más que Erik sabe que hay cosas que pueden ser demasiado difíciles de compartir. Y al fin y al cabo, quiere que Charles esté bien no que responda ninguna estúpida pregunta… ‘Porque Charles Xavier debe ser ligereza y ese maldito optimismo que ahora menos que nunca no entiende de dónde ha sacado…’.

– No era para nada aburrido vivir aquí…– Hay dolor en los ojos pese a la risa que intenta construir. Una humedad allí aunque sin lágrimas: – Las mentes de Kurt y su hijo no eran agradables… pero no tiene importancia, Erik. Hace mucho tiempo –. Charles hace un ademán inseguro con la mano y después se obliga, de hecho, a apartar lo absurdo del recuerdo.

Kurt murió y Caín, que era más grande y tenía más fuerza, se fue hace mucho tiempo. No menciona esa cicatriz en el tobillo de uno de los golpes de rabia de su hermanastro ni la constante sensación de no haber sido suficiente para evitar al menos una de cada muchas borracheras de Sharon.

Se siente ridículo de facto al estar siquiera considerando quejarse de su infancia delante de Erik.

Erik, que está buscándolo un segundo después…

– Discúlpame…

Charles Xavier quiere seguir disculpándose pero se queda atrapado en la mirada del hombre que, de pronto, tiene una de sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda. La otra en su pelvis. El instante queda congelado, a medida que los ojos de Erik recorren su cara. 

Hay tanta esperanza e incertidumbre en todo eso que están viviendo… Charles sabe que el final de la misión, el momento en que al final encuentren a Shaw, está allí en la mente de Erik. Pero los dos están de acuerdo en lo mucho que podrían ayudar a otros, ¿no?

Erik es extraordinariamente bueno empujando a los chicos. Llevándolos a alcanzar más potencial.

‘Hay un segundo en que Charles piensa que está muy muy orgulloso de él…’. Pero después las manos de Erik se mueven y van de la espalda a los brazos. No es ni remotamente la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión el corazón podría ser capaz de detenérsele cuando Erik Lehnsherr lo besa. Es distinto de otras veces, principalmente porque es inesperadamente suave, como si Erik quisiera aplacar cualquier desasosiego de Charles con su aliento. Deslizando la lengua ligeramente a lo largo del labio inferior de su amante antes de volver a mirarlo.

– _Du bist schön…_ – Dice. Y esta vez Charles Xavier tiene la mente lo suficientemente abierta para dejarse acariciar por el significado que sus sentidos le dan a la frase, por el anhelo en ella. Sus rodillas sosteniéndole únicamente porque Erik sigue manteniendo el agarre en sus brazos. El siguiente beso llevando a distancia cualquier rastro de sus fantasmas.

Sus labios contra los de Erik ahora de forma más desordenada. En parte torpe porque Charles está de pronto mucho más ocupado sonriendo a ello…

– No, mi amigo – Consigue entonces responderle en voz baja, algo ronca; apoyado definitivamente en el peso en él. Y con una mano en la solidez del pecho de Erik – Tú lo eres, eres bello, amor.

Charles Xavier le pasa la otra mano por el cabello corto y castaño, con los ojos cerrados en realidad; y no deja escapar la sensación táctil de ello hasta que llega a tocar la piel de la nuca, jugando con las puntas de su pelo.

De alguna manera el momento se eterniza y el telépata puede escuchar su propio latido en la cerrazón nublada de sus orejas. – Erik, yo…

Erik esta vez vacila y acaba por tirarle atrás, profundizando el contacto al chocar ligeramente contra el mueble lleno de libros. Repitiendo en esta ocasión sí, viejos patrones de otras noches. No es lo que Charles quiere ahora mismo y usa, efectivamente, la suavidad tomada del mismo beso de Erik para revolverse contra ello. Acaricia la cara y la garganta al doblador de metal y después conduce sus brazos hasta levantarlos para quitarle la camiseta de cuello alto, entreteniéndose en el pecho descubierto.

Las yemas de sus dedos juegan un momento con la calidez tibia de la piel del otro hombre.

 _“Sht. Quiero que hagamos esto así, Erik”_ , le dice. Le guía hacia el sofá pasando el dedo pulgar por sus labios, entreteniéndose a besarlo con más pericia que un momento antes pero aún entre sonrisas de absurda tranquilidad.

Erik no protesta.

Van a hacer el amor sin prisas encima del sofá porque es lo que Charles necesita, porque es lo que le da a entender incluso antes de situarse en su falda. ‘En busca de suficientes caricias y besos para olvidar; y no sólo por unas horas, cualquiera de los fantasmas que le acechan en esa casa…’.

Le ayuda a desnudarse, deja que Erik le quite el pantalón y le abra la camisa y le tumba en ese canapé de piel de los años treinta. Dispuesto a montarle con lentitud hasta el punto del olvido. – Por favor…

Cuando los dos están ya enredados en el otro, Erik puede sentir la erección de Charles contra su estómago mientras lentamente se mece contra él. Las piernas de Charles firmemente fijadas a lado y lado de su pelvis y los brazos cerrados alrededor de sus hombros sólo por un momento antes de volver a alzarse en él. Se besan… y puede que Erik sea quien se encuentre dentro suyo pero es definitivamente Charles quien esa noche tiene el control.

No es para nada una novedad que Charles Xavier sepa como enloquecerle… pero todo ello tiene un ritmo distinto en esta ocasión. Hay una extraña paz en el estudio, una quietud lograda de repente mientras se entregan al instante. Solamente el débil sonido del roce con la superficie del sofá y su piel en movimiento rompiendo con constancia el silencio en la habitación.

Palabras no dichas en sus respiraciones.

 _“No tienes ni idea, Charles. No podrías entenderlo…”_ , piensa Erik. No hay manera que Charles pueda comprender en lo más mínimo lo increíble que es sentirse dentro de él. O lo inaudito que le resulta su constante presencia en general.

Erik Lehnsherr deja que toda la calidez de esa realización le oprima el pecho en el pensamiento.

.

Por la mañana Charles vuelve en si en su habitación, con la otra parte de la cama vacía como cada día, pero esta vez hay un ruido en la puerta y el otro mutante está allí de pie antes que pueda darse cuenta. ‘Erik…’.

– Sean y Raven han hecho gofres.

El telépata parpadea un instante a esa declaración, aún intentando descifrar el significado pleno de la frase. Despertándose… ‘Pero entonces una bandeja llena de comida flota al lado de Erik y llega a él incluso antes que pueda decir nada’.

Charles intenta situarse y aún adormilado acoge el pequeño gesto con una sonrisa. Mordiéndose el labio a continuación, al buscar la hora en el viejo reloj de la mesita de noche. – Es… ¿Qué hora es?

– Más de las once… los chicos están haciendo ejercicio fuera.

– Oh.

– Le dije a Moira que probablemente habías estado leyendo hasta tarde…

Erik sonríe de lado, en el fondo irritantemente presumido por ello. Y aunque quiere quejarse, Charles se encuentra por el contrario riéndose con él.

De alguna manera la convivencia con los chicos le está haciendo bien.

– No estoy muy seguro que Moira no sea ya consciente de… – Charles Xavier mueve la mano de forma vaga entre sí mismo y Erik que aún se encuentra en la puerta –… esto.

Erik, sin embargo, frunce algo el gesto. El momento se ensombrece un poco. ‘No le importa lo que esa mujer o cualquier otro ser del planeta tenga que decir sobre ellos dos… pero eso no va a borrar el hecho que Moira sigue perteneciendo a la CIA’. Ella probablemente no lo entendería, ni lo aprobaría. A esas alturas Charles le ha hablado de la posibilidad de una escuela, de un lugar para proteger a otros mutantes. ‘Es suficientemente malo que, por mucho que él no lo vea, esa gente siempre vaya a menospreciar a Charles por su mutación’. A estas alturas ya no se trata de un policía o un camarero al que burlar en algún lugar…  y, por un momento, Erik topa con una sensación que no le es exactamente nueva: La necesidad de proteger de alguna manera aquello que le rodea, aquello que le importa.

– Sigue trabajando para ellos, Charles. Aunque creas que…

– Lo sé, lo sé – Éste sigue sonriendo, aunque por el gesto Erik cree que ha leído más allá: – Pero hablando en general deberías darle una oportunidad a Moira, mi amigo. Ella también forma parte del grupo. Vive aquí… – Charles querría continuar con una frase al respecto de ese hecho, busca las palabras porque ese momento es tan malo o bueno como otro para hablar de todo y nada, pero se da cuenta que en realidad lo que sigue es un “por el momento”. Porque todos ellos viven allí ahora… pero no hay nada establecido después. ¿Van a seguir ayudando a la CIA? ¿Va a ser suficiente para demostrarles que pueden confiar en sus habilidades y pueda que sea una buena idea abrir ese lugar en el que piensa, después? ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos dos?. Intenta no preguntarse eso y, en cambio, opta por seguir simplemente el tren de pensamientos de Erik: – Y en realidad puede que no le importase si lo supiera… Moira es una buena chica y una buena amiga, profesional y abierta a ayudarnos con los chicos no sólo por el bien de la agencia.  

Erik lucha también consigo mismo, en su caso para no alargar la discusión sobre Moira y la CIA, al menos no esta vez. Charles ni siquiera se ha vestido aún y decide que prefiere burlarse un poco de él… para bien. Espanta la inquietud a distancia.    

Lo mira.

Los dos se miran.

– Más bien puede que no le importara ser ella quien acaba cada noche en tu cama, liebe… – Dice al final.

– ¡Erik! – Y Charles le riñe pero, tal y como Erik esperaba, no evita cierto rubor al hacerlo. – No es verdad… Ella no quiere… Oh – calla cuando se da cuenta que el otro en realidad se está burlando. – ¡Erik! Te agradecería que no intentaras tomarme el pelo…

Hay algo de posesivo, de hecho, en la manera como Erik se acerca a él después. Con un dedo le roza el ligero rastro de vello rojizo de la mandíbula, que demanda ya un afeitado, y le besa en los labios.

– Es demasiado divertido y además… no me falta razón – la bandeja que flotaba cae encima de la cama cuando Erik se pierde en el siguiente beso.

.

.

Están sentados en una sala con televisión y un viejo billar, Sean hace girar una vieja peonza de colores que ha encontrado en su habitación, la absurdamente grande habitación de dos camas, que comparte con Alex y mira a Hank que está sentado en el sofá con un montón de papeles con los que últimamente va a todas partes cuando sale del laboratorio que le ha prestado Charles.

Raven está en algún sitio en el exterior y Moira se ha quedado en la cocina haciendo un café.

– Así – Sean pregunta – ¿Creéis que vamos a estar preparados cuando volvamos a encontrarnos con ese tipo?

Es evidente, por su mirada, que Hank duda. Alex, sin embargo, que se ha pasado en silencio la mayor parte de los últimos días; lo mira.

– Sí. Tendremos que estarlo – Dice. ‘Se lo debemos a Darwin’ es lo que calla y Sean asiente porque sabe que Alex es el que más se culpa por lo que ha pasado. El que menos perdona a Angel por su elección.

.

En agosto, las estrellas recién nacidas de primera hora de la noche son gruesas y claras, como si el cielo de Salem estuviera más cerca que nunca. Y el jardín huele a árboles y césped recién cortado. Charles observa el paisaje y casi no reconoce ese lugar que una vez fue oscuro y demasiado grande para el niño que él era.

Ahora tiene planes… los tienen, todos ellos. Quiere que los chicos sigan allí cuando esto acabe, quiere construir una escuela a la que ayudar a otros… ambiciona a Erik a su lado.

No hablan mucho del futuro más allá de Shaw. Hank va a instalar a Cerebro en la mansión, tiene sus apuntes, salvó algunas cosas de Richmond… está seguro que puede hacerlo y es lo poco del futuro que llega a hablar con Erik estos días.

Exceptuando su visión sobre las minorías, la justicia social y los derechos mutantes, claro. Erik ha leído con avidez parte de los apuntes que Charles logró traer a Estados Unidos sobre su tesis, sus ideas sobre la evolución y alguna u otra frase que ahora no construiría exactamente así. Erik está absolutamente de acuerdo con él, con los papeles más bien… aunque insiste en que tarde o temprano la CIA va a girarles la espalda, va enfrontarse a ellos.

Moira se reúne con jefes los jueves y los lunes. Aún no tienen noticias de Sebastian Shaw pero siguen interesados en su ayuda, con algunas reticencias. Charles Xavier cree que pueden mostrarles que no hay nada que temer… que pueden demostrarles el valor de estar del mismo lado, lo mucho que en realidad los mutantes pueden ayudar al país.

Han discutido sobre ello pero el desencuentro de opiniones nunca es demasiado grave. Los dos son cabezotas y a los dos se les haría de día sólo esgrimiendo argumentos para que el otro admitiera que no tiene razón. ‘En estos momentos al menos encuentran otras maneras de callarse mutuamente’.

Son recuerdos felices cuando empieza el día. Y son recuerdos que ahora pertenecen a esa casa.

Es última hora de la tarde pero Charles aún viste pantalones de pinzas y lleva la camisa con los puños subidos. Le llega música a los oídos, alta y dispersándose en mil ecos rotos por el jardín lleno de silencios. Es el tocadiscos de la habitación de Raven. Recuerda habérselo regalado en Oxford pero no tenía ni idea que había conseguido empacarlo. ‘La aparición de Moira allí, cuando podría haber empezado una aburrida vida de profesor, no les dejó mucho tiempo al respecto en realidad’.

 _– No te he sido del todo sincero, guapa… una de las cosas espectaculares que puedo hacer es leer el pensamiento._ – Parece haber pasado toda una vida desde esa frase, desde cualquiera que hubiera dicho en Oxford, para ser más sincero consigo mismo.

La mutación, lo que ya hace tanto entendió que eran él y Raven, le ha importado durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ahora aparenta haber sido siempre: Valía la pena dejarlo todo parado para ayudar a Moira. ‘Y ahora, con Erik, está convencido que pueden hacer grandes cosas…’.

Puede que si Raven estuviera aquí en el jardín, le dijera que es todo cosa de su ego. ‘O quizás no…’. Raven está tan entregada como los demás para hacer que esto funcione.

Sigue siendo su hermana pequeña: No tiene otra.

La música cambia.

Escucha a Alex y Sean gritar desde la misma habitación.

.

 _– ¿Estás seguro de qué funcionará? –_ Un día después  Sean intenta volar desde la ventana de una de las salas.

En realidad no funciona pero el ambiente es jovial y familiar el resto del día. Ve a Erik bromear y a Alex reír. Raven saca una vieja cámara, una de enorme incluso para 1960, que Charles ni siquiera está seguro de que funcione y la ve entretenerse con la mirilla marrón de detrás, que le indica rudimentariamente que ya hay un carrete, y con distintas piezas hasta que consigue convencer a Sean y a Hank de posar para la foto.

Toma varias durante el día.

Erik se queda en el ventanal noble un buen rato. Las rígidas líneas de la mandíbula y los pómulos en su habitual concentración. Los ojos de verde pálido por culpa de la luz de ese momento del día. Erik, le dedica una mueca a medio camino entre la mofa y el encanto cuando le encuentra observándole.

Pero no es aspereza lo que descubre cuando surfea con cuidado al límite de sus pensamientos más externos.  _“Supongo que no piensas poner orden…”_.

 _“Están pasándolo bien… no intentes negar que tu también”_.

Otra imagen impide a Charles continuar con el intercambio de impresiones.

 _“Dios… Erik”_.

 _“No enrojezcas, liebe. Un telépata como tu debería disimular un poco mejor cuando ve simplemente lo que planean hacerle en su propia cama… faltan horas para ello”_.

Charles intenta normalizar la respiración a tiempo para escuchar a Hank preguntarle si se encuentra bien y si encuentra que es buena idea que vayan a correr por el jardín esa tarde.

Erik, en ese momento, ya está dándole un par de pequeños golpes en la espalda de Alex y preguntándole si puede ver lo que ha conseguido los últimos días en el subterráneo. ‘Es increíble lo cerca de los chicos que ha conseguido estar… y lo mucho que puede desquiciarlo para todo el día con un solo pensamiento inapropiado’.

.

.

Erik ya no es el niño de piernas largas y espalda encorvada, quizás no suficientemente cómodo con su altura, de su preadolescencia. Ese muchacho asustado ha quedado en sus pesadillas y sus peores recuerdos, que en realidad son a veces los únicos que tiene de todo ello.

Pero pese a ello, incluso ahora, aun en este momento en que Charles ríe a su lado y miran orgullosos a Sean Cassidy mientras éste al fin consigue volar… _[– Sabes que estabas pensando lo mismo – le sonríe_ ]. Incluso ahora, el nombre de Klaus Schmidt sigue allí en ese lugar de su mente que le repite que esto no puede ser para siempre, que la CIA debería tener ya pistas de ese maldito hombre… que él debería no olvidar que la última vez que pensó que podría postergar la caza de Schmidt, todo acabó desmoronándose de todas maneras.

Los humanos, ahora puede llamarlos así, se encargaron de ello.

Y no quiere pensar en ninguno de estos chicos, por supuesto no en Charles, en las manos de seres capaces de mirar a una familia a los ojos antes de separarlos de sus hijos en un lugar como esos campos… antes de…

No puede pensar en eso otro tampoco… no cuando allí ya no hay más ira o venganza a la que agarrarse. No existe un Klaus Schmidt que pueda pagar por lo de Anya…

Él mismo se encargó en ese momento.

_“Sean no va acercarse a ti en un par de semanas…”._

_“¿Pero ha funcionado, no?”._

Los chicos son tan buenos como Charles creyó que serían en Richmond una vez. Y aún hay música y algún anochecer de alboroto en sus habitaciones pero no importa en realidad. 

Ninguno de ellos debería tener que esconder lo que es fuera de esa casa segura y enorme, ese lugar que pertenece a Charles pero que el telépata asegura que es de todos.

Hubo un tiempo, justo antes de la guerra, en que la consigna de algunos amigos y vecinos de sus padres fue la de evitar destacar, evitar parecer o incluso evitar una segunda mirada de camino a casa porque al final todo tenía que mejorar… y todo fue a un lugar que no estaba siquiera en las peores pesadillas de los más pesimistas o combativos.

Erik puede que piense más en Jakob Eisenhardt y en su al final vana esperanza en tiempos mejores de lo que ni siquiera ha sido consciente en mucho tiempo.

 _– Si empleas la mitad de tu concentración en parecer normal, sólo prestas atención a medias a las demás cosas que haces… –_ Se encuentra aconsejando a Raven. No debería esconder quien es, le dice. – _Quieres que la sociedad te acepte cuando no te aceptas tu misma_ – Porque si todos ellos son un pueblo, una especie, Raven es quizás el ejemplo que más vivamente queda en la retina de esa identidad colectiva de la que deben estar orgullosos y no en cambio avergonzados.

Los días de agosto pasan y el aire inconstante de septiembre les hace encender la chimenea del comedor, y la del estudio, algunas noches. Con la rutina de ese verano aún constante en sus vidas, de hecho, la mayoría de los días podrían parecer corrientes para un observador casual… Las mañanas y las tardes  comienzan y terminan como si no tuvieran que afectar el curso de sus vidas pero, en ese ambiente de entrenamientos y discusiones políticas vespertinas, ningún momento es exactamente igual que el anterior para alguien que ha pasado solo, a la caza de fantasmas del pasado, al menos la última década.

No lo es tampoco a la vista de una conexión que es capaz de mantenerle despierto hasta horas intempestivas… ni siquiera siempre con el propósito de algo estrictamente físico.

Encantando y fascinado por, y a la vez por mucho más que, el potencial y la extraordinariedad de Charles Xavier.

**Aún en Westchester, 22 de octubre de 1962.**

Charles le apunta con la pistola.

Erik le sujeta las manos insistiéndole para que dispare. Puede desviar la bala. Cree que puede hacerlo. Pero Charles Xavier no va a dispararle y entonces está el satélite y el primer pensamiento sobre la imposibilidad de convocar toda su ira en ese instante y…

… la memoria, la memoria sobre su madre que ya no recordaba…

La calidez de la mente de Charles contra la suya al navegar cuidadosamente en su mente de esa manera en que nunca antes ha estado allí.

 _– Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees. No solo dolor e ira. También está el bien en ti lo he visto –._ Charles con su fe y su convicción, el increíble uso de sus poderes y el recuerdo que recupera de Edie, lo empuja a ello, lo sacude por dentro: _– Y cuando puedas acceder a él poseerás un poder que no tendrá rival, ni siquiera el mío._

Y Erik lo consigue, lo hace y es una emoción cruda y abierta, es la evocación del amor de su madre y las lagrimas en los ojos de los dos... ‘Podría quedarse allí para siempre, podría besar a Charles a continuación, pero al fin y al cabo el instante se desvanece’. Y se encuentra esperando un momento, recuperándose antes de entrar, cuando Moira los avisa desde uno de los salones de la primera planta.

 _“Si se trata de magnetismo, podría ser mucho más que doblar y controlar algunos objetos. El planeta tiene campos magnéticos. Las posibilidades de algo así…”_. Recuerda a Charles, dos copas de vino por el medio, teorizando sobre ello hace muchas noches. Es difícil pensar seriamente en algo así aún… pero esto (el satélite) es real, lo es.

Ha movido el satélite como intentó mover el submarino de Shaw una vez hace meses… pero esta vez ha sido distinto. Se encuentra avaluando la reflexión de Charles sobre el llegar a su potencial en ese punto entre la rabia y la serenidad.

No les queda mucho tiempo en ese punto: por fin saben dónde van a encontrar a Shaw.

Difícilmente puede haber pasado desapercibida para Charles la manera en que Erik ha estrechado una mano contra la pistola con la que antes pretendía entrenar.

 … Con la que se ha negado a dispararle.

 _– La ira casi ha acabado contigo varias veces – Le ha reprochado Charles antes de ayudarlo hace unos minutos._ ‘No es como si nadie le hubiera echado en falta hace unos meses…’.

Pero es difícil controlar el instinto y la ira, la adrenalina de estar a punto de obtener su venganza, cuando de pronto tiene a Klaus Schmidt (a Sebastian Shaw) tan cerca. Cuando puede pensar plenamente en cómo va a acabar con él y no en cuándo…

Es un extraño contraste con todas las sensaciones anteriores de ese día. Con el recuerdo feliz de su madre, con la emoción compartida y la huella cálida de algo que nunca antes se ha parecido tanto a la paz.

.

Después del discurso de Kennedy los chicos están nerviosos, Moira se marcha unas horas para hablar con sus superiores… el momento se acerca y a los chicos les golpea la evidencia fría de ello entre la preocupación evidente de Moira y la determinación de Erik, porque Shaw quiere una guerra y es seguro que va a estar allí entre dos potencias que amenazan de empezarla.

Es por eso que Sean está extrañamente callado las siguientes horas y que Alex prácticamente consigue desesperar a cualquiera con el golpeteo nervioso de esa maldita cosa de madera que en otras circunstancias Cassidy arrastra siempre con él en los descansos. Charles habla tendidamente con Hank y después parece decidir que, si bien es mejor que esta noche descansen para estar en plena forma, puede que los chicos también necesiten el consejo y la presencia tranquilizadora de ellos dos durante el día.

– Creo que de momento es mejor que comamos algo –  A media tarde Charles prepara te, sándwiches para todos y se instala con un par de libros en el sofá de esa misma sala. Intenta no hacer visible el nudo que él mismo tiene en el estómago. ‘Los jóvenes mutantes que han estado entrenando deben poder confiar cualquier duda a los adultos responsables al cargo de esa situación’.

Aunque Erik va y viene un rato y después desaparece de allí en silencio.

Charles Xavier resiste tanto como le es posible la tentación de seguirle.

.

.

Esos días de octubre son fríos pero no hay ni una gota de lluvia ni una nube que en realidad parezca predecir que en horas pueda estallar una nueva guerra.

Para Erik Lehnsherr esa es la tarde más larga que en realidad ha vivido en mucho tiempo. Durante años ha ido detrás de todos esos nazis y ha podido esperar el momento justo y el lugar adecuado… durante meses ha aguardado éste momento, dejándose mecer por la idea de los mutantes, de estar preparado y flanqueado de aquellos que son como él, de tener aliados como los tiene Shaw. Pero a la hora de la verdad es Schmidt y ha sido todo lo que le ha empujado en el pasado.

Sale al jardín en busca de aire.

Camina por la grava hacia la barandilla de piedra y los ojos se le van al satélite. ‘Düsseldorf, su casa, él mismo de niño, el amor de Edie y el menorah…’. Vuelve a pensar en su madre y efectivamente es capaz de recordar, ahora sí, ese instante de ese diciembre en particular.

No creía que aún tendría ese recuerdo…

– ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Charles le interrumpe.

 Hay un instante de silencio entre ellos.

.

Los chicos están nerviosos y, aunque probablemente de diferente manera, ellos no son una excepción. Charles intenta apartar cualquier inquietud, el sentido de la responsabilidad que está a punto de empujarlo de nuevo a la mansión. ‘Los otros los necesitan, aún no ha podido hablar con Raven desde que las noticias se han precipitado, y es posible que Hank no haya acabado de explicarle lo que ha estado haciendo estos días en el laboratorio…’.

Duda. 

Pero al final conduce al otro por un camino que serpentea a través de la parte posterior del recinto, pensando en encontrar un poco más de privacidad. Nada parece que vaya a cambiar en el ambiente en las próximas horas y probablemente necesitan ese momento.

Ambos caminan un poco más juntos de lo que esperaría un espectador casual. Los hombros de los dos chocando ocasionalmente.

Si las cosas salen como espera, puede que precisen al menos de un poco de intimidad. ‘Es probable que no tengan muchos más instantes solos antes de Cuba…’.  

… Y no ha podido sacarse de la cabeza a Erik y su gesto desde que éste ha salido del salón.

Charles ensaya mentalmente lo que va a decir, debatiéndose entre la impulsividad de ser sincero: ‘Te quiero’, ‘Ésta es tu casa’, ‘Podemos hacerlo juntos: una escuela, más mutantes’, o el silencio. Charles Xavier necesita algunas respuestas pero ya ni siquiera está muy seguro de cuáles eran las preguntas.

Los últimos meses han sido brillantes y en este momento, pensándolo fríamente, nadie puede darles plenas garantías de lo que va a pasar mañana o pasado. En una guerra o a las puertas de ella nunca las hay. No al cien por cien. Charles, por supuesto, cree que van a tener éxito, que pueden detener a ese hombre y reafirmar su compromiso, empezar a tejer un futuro a cara descubierta para todos los mutantes. ‘Pero, aunque no se enfrontasen a la posibilidad de un conflicto atómico, seguiría siendo peligroso y Erik ya ha estado dispuesto a morir antes para acabar con Shaw...’.

Avanzan por el jardín hasta que Charles toma una respiración profunda y suficiente valentía para volver a abrir la boca.  La ahogante sensación que el tiempo se les agota no le abandona. 

El mismo Erik, sin embargo, es quien le impide articular las palabras. Le pasa una mano por el cabello y le mira. El gris de sus ojos con la seriedad de una tormenta en pleno océano.

 _– Ich liebe dich –_ murmura.

Y Charles no puede estar seguro que lo haya escuchado o entendido bien. No de entrada. Se toma un momento para coger aire. Sonríe y vacila todo a la vez.

Se ve incapaz de reaccionar, atrapado en las palabras y con un pequeño temblor en las manos. Como si fuera, de hecho, alguien aturdido que de pronto ha quedado cegado por las luces de un automóvil acercándose a gran velocidad. ‘Por un momento incluso tiene la sensación de haber chocado ya contra uno…’. Mil sensaciones en el pecho.

– Oh! – Se acerca, dejándose acunar por la mano que Erik mantiene en su cabello. Se detiene y se muerde los labios resecos de forma inconsciente. – Yo también te quiero, amor. Con todas mis… –. Se precipita contra él y lo besa antes de acabar la frase. ‘Erik…’.

– Liebling…

El estómago de Charles se revuelve con todo lo contrario a la aprensión que le ha acompañado los últimos minutos. Aunque después algo le hace volver a ella.

Tiene que hablar de todas formas. ‘Es ahora o…’. No, no. Eso no.

– Estas han sido una semanas fantásticas – Comienza. ‘Y no estoy listo para que terminen’, se dice mentalmente. El otro le mira.

Erik no dice nada esta vez pero hay algo mucho más real, algo mucho mejor en la calidez con la que por un segundo recibe el ligero toque de la telepatía de Charles. Ninguno de los dos está libre de pesadillas o miedos pero Charles Xavier cree, con esa volátil sensación como prueba irrefutable, que lo que Erik le acaba de decir lo significa todo. Y envuelve los brazos alrededor de él.

Mantiene el pecho presionado contra el suyo, sintiendo el golpeteo de sus latidos. No quedan ni mucho menos a la misma altura pero no hay tanta diferencia después de todo: Apoya la cabeza en su hombro y sonríe contra su nuez, esa que hoy no está tapada con ningún cuello alto porque vuelve a llevar el chándal gris de entrenamiento.

El recuerdo de la madre de Erik, de la celebración del Hannukah, aún ondea a su alrededor.

– No puedo dejarte volver a casa sin algún tipo de… – Duda en lo más profundo de los terrenos de Westchester, los árboles perennes con el color marrón y amarillo de octubre. Un estanque de aguas verdosas un poco más allá. En casa los chicos están nerviosos, van a cenar tarde y va a ser seguramente más tarde aún cuando puedan dormir. – … te quiero, Erik.

Probablemente deban pensar en descansar esta noche. Erik le besa.

– ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de llegar a la habitación sin pasar por la entrada principal? – Y se ríe, se ríe con todos los dientes del mundo y le sujeta con más fuerza. Pueden permitirse eso, al menos de momento.

– Hay un cobertizo detrás de esos robles…

La sensación que cuando Moira vuelva en unas horas y tengan que establecer definitivamente un plan – aunque Erik no crea que la necesiten para trazar uno – habrá otros asuntos ya impostergables que tratar.

.

Charles desliza sus manos en el cabello de Erik, sujetándose contra él cuando Erik se inclina y murmura un pequeño eco de satisfacción. La boca de Erik contra la suya, cálida y firme punto de equilibrio. Charles siente realmente flaquear sus rodillas y, a la vez, el deseo a través de su columna vertebral.

Y entonces sin ser completamente capaz de explicarlo, su cinturón está desabrochado y la mano de Erik en su pantalón. Erik que le acaricia y después lleva su mano a sus nalgas, utilizando toda su astucia para besarle en el cuello y distraerle hasta llevar un dedo a través de él. Dos a continuación. Saliva y tiempo para no herirle pese a la falta de lubricante.

Su otra mano acariciándolo y Charles completamente entregado, dejando que se sitúe aún más cerca de él, encima de él; ambos tirados en el suelo en esa antigua caseta de servicio llena de polvo y viejas sábanas cubriendo parte de los muebles.

– Hay una cama en el fondo… ¡Por lo que más quieras, Erik! –.

Las piernas enrolladas en su cintura provocando que Erik de un traspié al alzarse e intentar carretearlo. Dejando al final a Charles en el suelo y consiguiendo llegar a la cama escaso minuto de risas más tarde.

Su amante apenas se habrá quitado el pantalón después, cuando Charles aprieta los dientes y gruñe en voz baja mientras se acaricia a sí mismo; curvando la espalda y presionándose contra Erik. Erik, que deja escapar un suspiro tratando de mantener alzadas las muñecas de Charles a la vez que desliza una mano por su camisa y la parte ausente del pantalón hasta llegar a sus muslos, empujando las piernas de Charles con más determinación contra él.

Ninguno de los dos se molesta a seguir desvistiéndose aunque Erik, que sabe que no va a durar mucho más, es cuidadoso cuando sigue su camino en él. Dejándose guiar por los instintos al ritmo de los quietos gemidos de su amante. 

El sudor goteando en la barbilla en el momento en el que vuelve a arquear la espalda y Erik le ve llegar en unas pocas ráfagas temblorosas que salpican su propio vientre. Erik golpea un par de veces más ese punto en la próstata de Charles, sus músculos apretados en él, hasta que él mismo se derrumba entre escalofríos.

Restos de sí mismo y Charles sobre el vello húmedo, rizado de su entrepierna.

Charles lo abraza, un brazo con suavidad en la parte de atrás de su cabello, sus zapatos enredados en los pantalones al final de sus piernas y Erik abre los ojos varios minutos después.

– Mein Gott…

El beso posterior aún consigue agitarle aunque ambos están demasiado agotados para hacer nada más al respecto. 

No es mucho más tarde cuando vuelven a vestirse, un clima cada vez más frio. Pero se encuentran envueltos en sí mismos y su sudor, entre la olor a cerrado y a humedad de esa parte del jardín. Charles se ríe cuando Erik se acerca desnudo a un grifo del antiguo lavabo de servicio con precaución y una mueca de frío en la cara. Después se le acerca por detrás para ayudarle a pasarse algo de agua antes de poder vestirse.

Erik extiende la mano para sostener su muñeca un instante.

_– Ich liebe dich._

Charles a su vez acaricia el número marcado en Erik allí.

.

.

**Kiev (URSS), mientras la crisis diplomática empeora.**

Nastasya se encuentra en cama. Hay una radio en la habitación en que hace horas que suenan todo tipo de himnos de la Unión Soviética y voces militares que hablan de una guerra.

Oleg, que en estos años aún lleva su barba de sacerdote y murmura enfadado con el mundo y preocupado por su salud, aparece para cerrar el aparato y pedirle que descanse.  Si el mundo decide autodestruirse en los próximos días, al menos va a ahorrar a su mujer ese sórdido espectáculo radiofónico.

Pero Nastasya es buena, compasiva y la clase de persona que no puede dejar de preocuparse. De la misma manera que no puede olvidar al menos un rato a esa chiquilla malcriada por la que ha sacrificado ya la salud.

– ¿Dónde está? Debería estar en casa… –.

Oleg intenta no alarmarla más. – En el río… – Aunque el nacido moscovita nunca ha tenido mucha mano izquierda para eso: –… últimamente siempre está en la orilla del maldito río.

– No seas muy duro con ella…

Oleg calla. ‘Si hay un fuego más en esa casa… uno de pequeño… él mismo va a dar una lección a esa criatura endiablada…’. 

.

**Westchester (Estado de Nueva York, EUA) – lunes, 22 de oct de 1962. 8.40 p.m. EST**

– Podríamos…

Charles piensa en comer algo, proponiéndole pasar por la cocina al llegar a casa, pero la mente de Erik está ya terriblemente alejada de ese instante de domesticidad.

El satélite sigue en el fondo, en la dirección errónea que le han dado antes.  

– Podrías… podrías volver a… – Hay algo en sus recuerdos, algo del bello recuerdo de su madre que de pronto obceca a Erik. Da un vistazo más allá  – Quisiera… no me acuerdo muy bien de su voz o…

La mirada azul de Charles lo mira en confusión. Caminan hacia adelante con las manos entrelazadas, pasada una especie de fuente ya iluminada y de nuevo hacía la grava de la entrada, lejos de la profundidad de los jardines.

– No quiero, no quiero pensar que ella no está allí, Charles… – Erik busca la mirada tranquilizadora del hombre a su lado de camino a la casa: – ¿Qué clase de ser soy si ella no está allí?

Y hay un momento de duda, sorpresa genuina, como si el telépata no comprendiera de dónde viene eso, como si no se lo esperara. Pero la mente de Erik, que es ordenada y compleja de una manera que Charles Xavier no ha experimentado antes en nadie, se centra de pronto en ello casi completamente. Charles Xavier lo comprende al instante. Sus ojos abriéndose mientras busca las palabras.

– Erik…

‘Oh, Erik…’. Charles sabe lo que el hombre al que ama quiere decir. No se ha atrevido a ir allí, hay demasiado dolor… pero puede que haya esperado por ello.

– Dijiste que era el rincón más brillante de mi memoria pero…

– Estoy seguro que _ella_ está allí, Erik. – Asegura: – Sólo que eras un niño en ese otro recuerdo… no había ninguna sombra. Pero podemos volver a hacerlo. Ven – Le sujeta y le lleva ahora un trozo más allá – Ven. Vamos a intentarlo.

Ésta vez aún aferrado a sus manos cuando entra en su memoria.

El recuerdo de Anya es mucho más triste, de una manera más real parece menos extraño al Erik actual, más factible como parte del hombre que Erik Lehnsherr es ahora. Su vida no ha sido feliz, Charles siente como éste acoge el valor del recuerdo de su madre, su calidez y lo impulsa en el realismo de éste otro recuerdo. ¿Realmente cayó antes en la cuenta de los bucles al final de los cabellos de Anya o del detalle de su risa? El amor a ella, a esa niña, está allí pero lo está a través de las sombras de todo un pasado que lo atormenta cuando la mira. 

Vuelven a haber lágrimas en los ojos de los dos cuando Erik se ve acunándola una noche de nieve y viento. Abrigándola con mantas a falta de calefacción entre murmullos alborozados de infante.

La voz de una mujer joven tarareando una canción a su lado.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A. Ich liebe dich creo que la mayoría en este fandom ya lo sabe, hehe, pero es “te quiero” y Mein Gott es “Dios mío”.


	7. 6. The things we lost

**Capítulo 6. The things we lost (Las cosas que perdimos)**

“The only thing that matches the strength of their bond is the strength of their belief in separate ideals. And ultimately, one of them pays the price. Both emotionally and physically”. James McAvoy. /

/ Lo único que coincide con la fuerza de su unión es la fuerza de su creencia en ideales separados. Y en última instancia, uno de ellos paga el precio. Tanto emocional como físicamente.

**.**

Donde el mundo parece acunar el silencio y las nubes sólo desaparecen en verano. Los montes Cárpatos comienzan en el Danubio cerca de Bratislava. Rodean Transcarpatia y Transilvania en un semicírculo grande, barriendo hacia el sudoeste, y finalizan en ese mismo río cerca de Orşova, en Rumania. Un largo camino desde lo oscuro de esa guerra que los ha cambiado para siempre. Magda cierra esa maleta con las pocas pertenencias que han acumulado los últimos años y aguanta el aliento un instante, sosteniendo las lágrimas.

Ha sido un largo camino hacia ese lugar, dónde no tienen más que un cuarto en la parte de atrás de un hostal y el poco dinero que Erik gana ayudando aquí y allí, tomando cualquier tipo de trabajo si le dan la oportunidad. Erik ha insistido en moverse a otro sitio una vez más. Bistra es un lugar tranquilo y hermoso en el que la nieve gobierna en invierno y los caminos son claros cuando la niebla lo permite en otoño, rodeados de flores en primavera y de luz brillante en verano. Magda cree que aquí, en este lugar de montaña entre Romania y Ucrania, podrían ser felices con Anya.

Erik quiere llevarlas más al este, a _Vínnytsia. Dice que allí habrá más trabajo, que los tres tendrán un mejor futuro._

Magda calla y accede. En el fondo sabe que Erik sigue pensando en ese hombre de los campos, que él es en parte por lo que no se va a conformar. Magda no ha visto nunca además a nadie con tanta facilidad para los idiomas y con tanta capacidad para aprender por sí mismo. ‘No hay manera que este sitio entre montañas no haya acabado pareciéndole muy muy pequeño…’. Erik tiene pesadillas por las noches, igual que ella. Pero lo que ella recuerda es muerte y desolación sin nombre, los hombres que mataron a sus padres tienen mil y una caras en su cabeza. Klaus Schmidt es el rostro en las pesadillas de Erik.

Nunca hablan de ello por la mañana.

.

.

_Se ríe y corre hacía fuera. Lleva un vestido blanco de verano y una pequeña pala roja de jardín. Magda suele usar esa pala para cuidar las plantas – a veces los propietarios de la pensión, donde se hospedan en lo que no llega ni a una habitación, les hacen un pequeño descuento por ello – pero Anya, sin duda, tiene una mejor idea en este momento. Se sienta en el suelo embarrado y empieza a remover la tierra marrón oscuro del jardín._

_Magda solía tener el cabello largo antes de los campos y no quiere cortárselo ahora a su hija. ‘Quizás la próxima primavera…’. La niña saca una y otra palada de tierra con paciencia, quitándose una y otra vez los cabellos ondulados de los ojos y centrándose en ese pequeño trabajo ante la mirada divertida de una de las vecinas del humilde hospedaje de Bistra, que se ha asomado con curiosidad a través de las vallas bajas del jardín._

_Erik recuerda vagamente que el nombre de esa mujer es Marya._

_– ¿Tu mamá sabe que juegas con eso, pequeña? – La joven de tez vagamente morena sonríe a la chiquilla que sigue concentrada en la tierra, su vestido ya embrutecido por el fango y el ceño concentrado. Marya se ríe más._

_– Anya, mein Schatz… – Erik se recuerda ahora observando el intercambio desde la puerta trasera del hostal. No muy seguro de qué hacer, al fin y al cabo Magda había mostrado simpatía por esa mujer desde el principio… pero inquieto por el intercambio. ‘Aún nunca lo suficientemente convencido de las intenciones de la gente desconocida… Ansioso por ello’._

_La niña, sin embargo, totalmente confiada en su casual espectadora. Risueña pero obstinada en su tarea._

_La sombra del único ciruelo del jardín creando claroscuros en la escena. Y de pronto Anya dándose cuenta de su presencia y girándose para explicarle su logro. – Vati… ¡Ven! ¡Mira!_

_La mujer extraña observándole un momento._

_– Magda me ha dicho que os vais… hacia la frontera._

_Una mirada escasa antes de asentir tomando a su hija en brazos. – Vamos, Anya. Te has ensuciado tu vestido… – Un beso en la mejilla y un intento torpe de peinarla con una mano._

_– Sois unos niños aún… tened mucho cuidado._

_Erik recuerda haberla mirado molesto, perplejo y amotinado en la idea de haber sido insultado._

_– Tengo veintiún años – Le dice. Anya aún en brazos, mirándolo entre curiosa y dispuesta a dar algo de batalla para volver al suelo – Aunque no es de tu incumbencia._

_– Papá… – La niña se queja entre medias._

_La mujer da una mirada vacilante de aprobación a la tozudez de la pequeña._

_– ¡Papá! – Anya insiste – Por favor…_

_Algo suave y cálido en el pecho de Erik cuando su hija arruga la nariz en desacuerdo con los acontecimientos…_

_– Id con cuidado igualmente. Tenéis una hija preciosa._

_Esa vez Anya no consigue ir al suelo y seguir jugando con la pala roja. Erik le roza la nariz con la suya y le habla con calma. – Tenemos que entrar ahora, liebling. Y encontrar otro vestido._

_La baja de sus brazos con cuidado cuando llegan a la puerta._

_Van a irse pronto esa mañana y Magda espera ya por ellos en el cuarto trasero que ha sido su casa últimamente… ‘Ella le ha dicho más de una vez que deben dejar que la niña camine, que tiene edad de mantenerse en pie sin problemas, pese a que en la habitación apenas hay espacio entre la cama y su cuna. Que en los niños algún rasguño en la rodilla es señal de salud…’. Erik ayuda a Anya a subir a tientas el único escalón del portal, de todos modos. Una mano siempre en la pequeña espalda dispuesto a parar cualquier caída al más mínimo tropiezo infantil, dispuesto a protegerla._

_No hay nada que quiera con tanta ferocidad en ese momento._

La memoria de Anya se desvanece mientras la clara mañana de Rumanía se transforma de nuevo en el frío atardecer de octubre en Westchester.

Charles aún está a su lado.

La emoción clara en sus ojos. – Era hermosa… – _‘Eran tus ojos… y esa fina línea en la que en inconformidad conviertes el labio inferior cuando no estás de acuerdo en algo’_. Lo no dicho en el silencio de a continuación.

– Ellos provocaron ese incendio. – En la más profunda convicción de Erik ya hay un ellos y un nosotros. Su escepticismo amargo para con la humanidad justificado en la existencia de dos especies. 

A estas alturas Charles escribiría diferente un par de líneas de su tesis si pudiera.  El convencimiento de Erik no cambiaría por ello, de todos modos.

Charles Xavier lucha contra la perorata de palabras que dejaría ir en cualquier otra ocasión. ‘Quizás pueda convencer a Erik que no hay un ellos y un nosotros, no en ese sentido…’, piensa. Pero no se atreve a lanzar ninguna hipótesis vacía para ello, no así. ‘No respecto a esa criatura que genéticamente podría haber sido cualquiera de las dos cosas…’.

Nunca van a saberlo al fin y al cabo.

Charles guarda silencio y honora con todo su ser ese lugar cálido lleno de recuerdos; ese sitio que la mente de Erik aún mantiene para esa niña, incluso si es en su subconsciente.

Todos estos meses, Charles Xavier ha intentado respetar de algún modo el espacio de Erik, no ir más allá de lo que éste ha querido ofrecer… ‘En este punto, sin embargo, no hay más razón para reprimir el instinto de rozar su mente contra la de Erik. No completamente al menos’. De vuelta al principio podría volver a entonar ese _“lo sé todo”_ a la pregunta _“¿qué sabes de mí?”_ y estaría mucho más seguro que es así, sería mucho menos arrogante en la sonrisa. Ha visto mucho más allá en Erik Lehnsherr en este momento, mucho más que el dolor y la agonía…

Exhala aire y lo mira.

Se lo ha explicado ya y sabe que se estaría repitiendo si volviera a decirlo en ese momento, que es quizás el motivo por el que en realidad ahora no lo dice.  Pero los dos siguen allí, cerca de casa, y Erik le ha dejado compartir toda esa emoción hacía Edie sin preguntas, le ha preguntado por ello al respecto de Anya. Erik le ha dicho que le quiere.

_– ¿Qué acabas de hacerme?_

Si cierra los ojos Charles aún puede sentir cada una de las huellas recientes dejadas en su piel.

Sigue sujetándole la mano cuando se acerca del todo y le besa en la comisura del labio. El telépata siente la emoción de Erik en ello y es breve pero le mantiene la sonrisa cuando se separan para entrar en casa.

Erik aguarda, sin embargo, el aliento otro instante. Le para cuando Charles hace el ademán de seguir hacia el interior.

– _Küss mich_ – Le pide con la voz algo ronca y efectivamente después le besa con una calma sosegada que se parece mucho a auténtica devoción. Un beso del cual, si en ese momento Charles no estuviera tan sujeto al instante presente, podría ver también – en la pausa hecha por los labios de Erik un instante antes de separarse de los suyos al final – la incertidumbre.   

Puede que Erik haya llegado a creer que tantos años solo le han quitado la capacidad de llorar a Anya… que al final sólo ha quedado el monstruo que Schmidt hizo de él… el monstruo que Magda vio en él. ‘O algo mucho peor. Porque, al fin y al cabo… incluso los monstruos son capaces de llorar a sus hijos sin importar el tiempo que ha pasado, ¿verdad?’.

Charles acaba de devolverle eso, como tantas otras cosas: el sentido de pertenencia, una meta más grande que ellos mismos en la responsabilidad de saberse parte de un grupo más amplio,  la propia destreza con su poder e incluso la capacidad para admitir la naturaleza de la emoción guardada en ese beso… pero mañana Sebastian Shaw va a estar enfrente suyo, va a mirarle y va a matarle y Charles debería saber que esa ha sido su intención desde el principio, sin duda. Sin embargo puede que Erik no esté tan seguro de lo que Charles sabe o no, no cuando cree que es menester recordárselo.

Hank aparece antes que Charles se aparte nuevamente, sus manos aún rozándose.

El chico parece sólo confundido un momento entre las luces ahora ya encendidas del jardín y las sombras de esa primera hora de la noche. ‘Erik se plantea brevemente hasta donde ha visto pero el joven científico sólo titubea un instante más hasta dirigirse a Charles’.

– Moira ha llegado, quiere hablar con vosotros. Pero antes me ha dado permiso para llamarte. Querría enseñarte un par de mejoras que he hecho en el hangar.

El telépata asiente con la mirada en Erik un momento más. –  Nos vemos dentro entonces. Sé amable con Moira. No tardaré.

.

.

Raven está enfrente de un espejo y se observa. El camisón de dormir le va un poco grande y le cae desde los hombros, dejándole la clavícula blanquísima al aire.  Hasta ella podría decir que está realmente guapa… sólo que no es ella. Sus pies, sus rodillas, sus manos, sus codos y sus hombros no son de ese color suave en realidad. No tiene los ojos ni el cabello rubio del reflejo.

Enfadada se quita la ropa de dormir y se envuelve en el albornoz para meterse en la ducha.

Deben estar orgullosos de quienes son. Pero no por la sociedad, sino pese a ella. Recuerda el convencimiento de Erik respecto a ello… y en realidad acoge con una sonrisa a Hank cuando éste llega a su habitación esa noche.

Le ha visto antes en la planta baja, cuando Charles se ha encerrado con Erik y Moira en el comedor para hablar de mañana y éste le ha dicho con una sonrisa que tenía que volver a su laboratorio… Esperaba de hecho poder hablar con él antes de irse a la cama pero pronto comprende que no precisamente para lo que Hank va a buscarla.

 No para compartir ninguna cura.

–  Ahora se te ve hermosa – Dice él después. Pero sin embargo _esa_ no es ella, ¿Lo es?. 

.

– Cuba, Rusia, América. No hay diferencia… – Después de una larga charla con Moira y de que Charles se haya asegurado que los chicos estén razonablemente tranquilos y listos para descansar, consiguen llegar a su estudio. Ellos también necesitan irse a dormir temprano, que es de hecho el plan inicial por lo que respecta a esa noche. ¿Pero qué mal pueden hacer un par de partidas de ajedrez de más?. Hay una charla real pendiente entre ellos de todos modos – Shaw ha declarado la guerra a toda la humanidad. Hay que detenerlo –. Charles parece contenido y sosegado. Ha puesto un poco de whisky en un vaso y ha encendido la chimenea mientras Erik tomaba una ducha y se cambiaba de ropa en su habitación.

Erik ha estado tentado antes de recalcarle lo que va a decir ahora. ‘Él va a matar a ese hombre, se llame Shaw o Schmidt, no a detenerlo’.

– ¿Crees que podrás dejarme hacerlo?

Erik nunca ha aspirado a ningún tipo de recompensa por ello, mucho menos a una en forma de paz. Va a matarlo porque mató a su madre, por las agujas y las horas de interminable dolor en el laboratorio, porque desde el momento que consiguió pensar en ello nunca se le ocurrió que Klaus Schmidt, al igual que el resto de malditos nazis, mereciera vivir.

Si en realidad es un mutante o no, si sintió mayor o menor simpatía por los condenados soldados de esos campos, no importa en absoluto. No en absoluto su propia paz.

Medio año antes, sobrevivir o no a su propia venganza ni siquiera era gran cosa en su planteamiento.

Charles se mueve incómodo en su asiento. Frunce el gesto, aprieta los labios, pasa el vaso por sus manos y se inclina hacia el tablero, hacia Erik.  

– Tú siempre has sabido por qué estaba aquí, Charles – Le recuerda – Pero todo ha cambiado. Lo que empezó como una misión secreta… Mañana la humanidad sabrá que existen mutantes. Shaw, nosotros: no harán diferencias. Nos temerán y el temor se transformará en odio.

Puede que Erik haya pensado antes que Charles Xavier era demasiado obstinado para su propio bien y puede que Charles crea normalmente lo mismo de él… pero esta vez la molestia por ello es muy real en Erik… y casi dolorosa en el rostro de Charles.  

– No, si impedimos la guerra, no si podemos parar a  Shaw. Si arriesgamos la vida por ellos.  

Le llama ingenuo… o arrogante.

Y Charles se mueve más en su asiento, le previene sobre la paz y matar a Shaw… hablan sobre ser mejores hombres, sobre el camino de la evolución que el mismo Charles predijo en su tesis y que ahora niega, y sin querer un par de piezas de ajedrez caen encima el tablero cuando éste último vuelve a moverse hacia adelante.

Los dos son tercos pero realmente ésta es la primera vez que Erik siente la necesidad de levantarse de la silla contrariado e irse poco después sin mediar mucha más palabra.

– Buenas noches, Charles.

Hay un momento de silencio entonces en el que Charles se muerde el labio y pasa la mano a través de la tensión de su propia clavícula, sintiéndose muy muy cansado hasta que la puerta del estudio se cierra.

.

.

 **En su submarino,** Sebastian Shaw sabe exactamente qué tiene que hacer. Y por qué.

Esa guerra será su gran momento, aquello que lo alzará, que acabará con la humanidad y mantendrá con vida sólo aquellos mutantes más válidos, que lo situará a la cabeza del mundo en la enésima comprobación que sólo los más fuertes merecen sobrevivir…

‘… y no habrá duda de quiénes son quienes merecen vivir mañana’. Podrá tomar cualquier otra decisión después, la que sea: con el mundo en ruinas y a sus pies. Con los que sobrevivan bajo su ley.

La palabra empatía ni siquiera figura en su mente mientras teje en su cabeza el ocaso de la humanidad contemplando algunas pequeñas bajas mutantes…. ‘Son hijos del átomo y está convencido que lo que mate a los hombres va a hacerlos más fuertes’. Los que no sobrevivan a ello, una pena; no están sin duda llamados a ser parte del nuevo mundo que va a cernirse a lo largo y ancho del planeta. Los que se opongan a él, van simplemente a acompañarlos en su suerte…

Usa su encanto superficial para dirigirse a su alrededor ahora. Da órdenes a Janos.

Y se da cuenta que Azazel lo observa mientras se acomoda en el sofá con Angel; parte distracción, parte intención de aleccionarla de cara a mañana.

Bella y en el fondo mucho más perdida que Frost. Esa muchacha es una delicia. ‘No es que niegue que su don pueda complementar a Janos y al mismo Azazel dentro de unas horas… aunque tampoco es como si importara a estas alturas’.

Después de todo, confía mayormente en su propia capacidad y en la guerra que los humanos mismos van a empezar.

Shaw lamenta, quizás, que Emma Frost se encuentre en manos de la CIA pero ni siquiera cree necesitarla para el siguiente paso. ‘Sigue teniendo asuntos más importantes en estos momentos que preocuparse por ella y liberarla’.

No es en un cuartel de la CIA dónde tiene puesta su mirada.

– ¿Nos dirigimos al sudoeste? – La pregunta de Azazel le interrumpe el tren de pensamientos. El casco que le brindaron los soviéticos en su sitio y la sonrisa de anticipación en la cara. ‘El mutante ruso siempre alerta…’.  Sebastian se burla interiormente. Se ríe en una broma para sí mismo.

No el tipo de risa carismática que muestra a Angel mientras le pasa un dedo por el hombro y la invita a brindar con lo que les queda de bebida en la copa.

– Por supuesto… – Responde a Azazel y vuelve su atención azucarada a Angel: – ¿Me acompañas a tomar un poco más de esta deliciosa ginebra, querida?

Está muy cerca de contemplar el éxito que ha planeado hacer realidad todo este tiempo. No muchos planes puestos en ello más que el poder en sus manos… La energía de todo ese armamento nuclear. 

Por ahora ni siquiera el chico, Erik, es un gran qué. O no del todo, al menos. Al fin y al cabo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a tenerlo delante. ‘Siempre creyó que había mucho potencial allí, claro, resiliencia que no debería desaprovecharse. Pero la única duda que tiene al respecto es en qué instante volverá bajo su ala…’.

… Que decisiones va a tomar y cuáles no cuando eso ocurra.

Angel asiente ahora cuando la invita a levantarse. Estuvo muy callada al principio, como retraída después de la muerte de ese otro _e imprudente_ chaval. ‘Pero es evidente que también arrastra con ella la decepción hacia los humanos… y el escepticismo de todo ello en sus gestos. Lo que la ha empujado a estar aquí’. Le gusta así. Es una lástima que probablemente ni Janos ni Azazel puedan apreciar la exquisitez de la juventud de la manera que él lo hace.

Una vez en Boston alguien, cuyo defectuoso poder premonitorio dejó pronto de interesarle, le dijo que, por maravilloso que fuera el don de Emma, nunca consideraría su igual a una mujer. ‘No es que crea que muchos puedan lograr esa consideración’. Sin duda no Azazel o Janos.

Desde que trabajan para él no han sido en realidad más que dos sombras silentes, hombres herméticos y fieles. Lo que ha pedido de ellos.

Nada que no esperara. Una evidencia más que saben cómo funciona cualquier aspecto del mundo: los más débiles perecen en este cosmos hecho expresamente por y para los más fuertes.

En el presente le molesta por más que un momento, sin embargo, la mirada no sólo de atención sino de repentino recelo de Azazel. ‘Esa mirada ha estado allí después de la detención de Emma, sí. Pero Sebastian sospecha que no se trata solamente de compañerismo. Azazel es mucho más listo que eso’. Puede que crea que, ahora que no está Emma, no va a notar esa ligerísima contrariedad, … a saber por qué. No es así y tampoco encuentra que tenga más sentido darle vueltas que el puro divertimento. ‘Está la posibilidad que Azazel realmente desapruebe, inútil y absurdamente, su trato íntimo con Angel…’. Sebastian se ríe ante la idea de ello.

La idea de Azazel teniendo escrúpulos de algún tipo es sin duda entretenida…

.

.

Está molesto con Charles, aunque en realidad no… no está sorprendido al menos.

Charles es noble, lleno de buenas intenciones y altos ideales. El telépata ha insistido desde el principio en la expectativa de la CIA reconociéndolos; del gobierno premiándolos de algún modo, con absurdo respeto y agradecimiento. Charles se aferra a la convicción que al final los humanos van a aceptarlos por arte de alguna especie de _mágica bondad._

No es que a Erik la idea le guste o no: es que ni siquiera es capaz de contemplar esa opción. Para él no es una posibilidad.

 _Ellos_ siempre van a odiar lo que no entienden o conocen; enzarzados en la propia destrucción en la que aquél que es distinto es marcado siempre a parte. No va a ser diferente esta vez. ‘Charles debería entenderlo. Quiere de verdad que Charles lo entienda’.

Y cuando Erik entra al final en su propia habitación – con la acritud y la frustración de quien ha dejado una conversación a medias, de quien ha dado más de dos vueltas de pura inercia por los infinitos corredores antes de llegar a puesto – nota un ligero movimiento, y realmente está esperando que sea Charles Xavier quien de alguna manera ya esté allí.

‘La incomodidad de haber dejado la charla y el juego de ese modo justamente hoy’.

Algo extrañado, se encuentra con Raven a cambio.

Que está metida en su cama.

.

Raven, que ni media hora después, se enfrenta desnuda y en su forma real a Charles Xavier.

_– … pero por mucho que empeore el mundo tu nunca te enfrontarás a él, ¿lo harás?… quieres ser uno más._

Charles mira la botella de champán por minutos cuando su hermana se va y realmente duda sobre qué hacer en ese instante, ¿Debería de verdad ir a buscar a Erik ahora?

Se encuentra aún más indeciso al respecto que treinta minutos atrás.

La charla con Raven repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. La sensación que no puede entenderla, que algo se le escapa pese a las emociones que no le son tan fáciles de obviar. Consciente que nunca antes como ahora han estado tan lejos.

_– ¿Me dices qué te pasa? o tendré que leerte el pensamiento…_

Hay imágenes superficiales difíciles de evitar incluso sin romper su promesa. El tic-tac del reloj de la cocina insistiendo en el paso de los minutos de esa noche que se les escapa a todos de entre los dedos.

… El convencimiento de más que Erik es firme en su convicción: que realmente quiere un mundo seguro para los mutantes y cree en la belleza de las mutaciones, pero que va a intentar matar a Sebastian Shaw y que no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer al respecto. Que va a seguir pensando que es demasiado optimista. Y que por más que cierre los ojos no puede volver ahora a ese momento de la tarde en qué los dos estaban solos.

El peso de las huellas de Erik aún en su piel. Las dudas desvaneciéndose con ellas.

Charles Xavier intenta pensar con claridad a través de esa idea. ‘Debería irse a dormir… y hablar con Erik por la mañana o después de su misión o…’. No está muy seguro de ello, en realidad. 

Y de pronto allí está Moira… que aparece sonriendo en la puerta de su cocina no mucho después, cuando aún está sentado en la mesa en la que lo ha dejado Raven. ‘En algún momento de esa hora y pico en la que se esfuerza en poner sus propias emociones y pensamientos en orden…’.

– ¿Hay alguna celebración por aquí? –.

– No en verdad… – Al hablar Charles se da cuenta que efectivamente está muy muy cansado. Agotado de ese día y de haber dormido poco las últimas noches. Suspira. – ¿Quieres?

Es imposible que Moira no note su estado de ánimo. Incluso si Moira no estuviera ya antes predispuesta a darse cuenta de ello.

En respuesta, ella niega ligeramente con la cabeza y le mira. ‘Y quizás es sólo porque ella ha estado esperando por ello; o porque hoy es esta noche, y es antes que el mañana por el que se han preparado durante meses… sea como sea, una extraña aura en el ambiente propicia que Moira MacTaggert se siente y haga en ese momento ese tipo de confesión’.

– Creo que he tenido un sueño que se parecía a esto – Le dedica con cuidado una sonrisa lo suficientemente sardónica y aún así simpática – Pero no es que piense seriamente que vaya a pasar en realidad…

– ¿Perdón?

El mutante se queda atrapado en la expresión irónica de Moira un momento. Una pequeña risa confortante después. Honestamente desconcertado.

Incluso más cuando ésta vuelve a hablar.

– ¿Dónde está él, Charles?

_Él._

La cara de Charles baja un momento al suelo entonces, antes de volver a afrontar su mirada. Sorprendido. Vacilando en el gesto. ‘No es que esté muy acostumbrado a que sean los demás los que le lean el pensamiento. No además sin telepatía’.

Lucha un instante con las palabras.

– Hay algunas cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo… – Dice al final.

– ¿Algo que pueda afectar a mañana? Cualquier cosa…

Moira está en su casa y es su aliada. Pero también es agente de la CIA y profesional. En definitiva esa es la línea límite en la que ha estado insistiendo Erik, de la que puede que ella sea consciente. ‘Erik va a matar a Shaw… pero eso no es una novedad, ¿lo es?’. Charles no puede decirle eso a Moira MacTaggert,  ni siquiera con la ironía sin humor con la que suena en su cabeza.

Ni siquiera si él no hace ninguna diferencia entre Moira y los demás chicos.

– No, no creo.

No quiere pensar que pueda estar mintiendo, en realidad. Y ella parece relajarse con ello.

– ¿Así por qué no vas y le invitas a una copa? Estoy segura que te espera…

Charles la analiza un instante, sin ningún signo de estar leyendo nada en ella… con cuidado.

No hay rechazo o aversión en el rostro de Moira ni en su voz. Tampoco en su mente. Preocupación, preocupación por la misión y por Erik [ _– Yo no pertenezco a la CIA –_ Ese episodio como motivo principal] pero nada más. No hastío de ningún tipo ni prejuicios, no al verdadero carácter de su relación con el otro hombre… ‘Es justo como le dijo a Erik que ella reaccionaria, pero paradojalmente piensa que no está muy seguro de lo que esperaba en realidad…’.

– ¿Charles?

– ¿Sí?

– Sólo una copa, ¿eh?, mañana nos vamos a primera hora.

Moira le guiña el ojo en el comentario y sonríe, escondiendo la broma y la falsa ligereza de la situación. Mirando después al reloj algo más seria, con afecto y la no-dicha inquietud hacia las pocas horas que faltan para el alba…

– Yo voy a tomar un vaso de leche con chocolate antes de ir a la cama – Añade.

– Claro…

.

– Erik…

Cuando Charles llega a su habitación, Erik ya está en la puerta. Se miran y Erik ayuda a Charles a sujetar el par de copas que lleva, junto a la botella de champán. Incluso antes que éste pueda hablar.

Charles Xavier duda un instante pero ni siquiera menciona a Raven y su charla en la cocina, la mente de su hermana prácticamente gritando en rebeldía pero también en autoafirmación.

Tampoco hablan cuando Charles cierra la puerta al entrar y los poderes de Erik echan el pestillo. Ni justo después. El primero se deja llevar por la calidez de la mano de Erik en su mejilla, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de reaccionar.

– Será mejor que descansemos, _liebling_.

Charles sólo se permite abrazarlo en ese instante.

Y esa noche cuando ninguno de los dos pueda dormir, Charles sabe que va a pensar en la expresión apologética que hay en los ojos de Erik en este momento; manteniéndose por unas pocas horas hecho un ovillo contra su pecho sin permitirse pensar en nada más.

‘Concentrado con todas sus fuerzas en el falso ritmo de la respiración de Erik pese a saber que éste no está durmiendo: que sólo finge estarlo con todo el peso de mañana en sus hombros…’.

Los dedos del alemán recorriendo sus brazos distraídamente cuando sea Charles quien cierre los ojos y le deje creer que se ha dormido a cambio. Trazos de palabras ininteligibles en su piel.

– Quédate, vamos a dormir.

 _– Te quiero –_ Piensa el telépata. Pero no lo proyecta e imagina que es lo primero que va a volver a decirle al despertar. Técnicamente cuando suene el despertador.

Puede, en cambio, que por la mañana prefiera perderse en la apostura de Erik vistiéndose en silencio. Pura firmeza en su concentración.

.

Emma no espera que nadie vaya a buscarla por el momento… pero sin duda se entretiene con esos estúpidos agentes humanos.

_– La ley dice que tenemos que entregarla…_

_– Las leyes sólo rigen para los humanos. No se pueden aplicar a los mutantes, son demasiado peligrosos._

No es que tengan oportunidad de ganar esa guerra, claro, y así se lo dice: aunque puede que, en este momento, ella misma agradeciera _cualquier pequeño cambio en los acontecimientos_ que pudiera situarla en un mejor lugar. No pasara nada parecido si depende de estos inútiles por supuesto. ‘Hubo un tiempo en que Sebastian Shaw jugaba con la idea de tener cualquier mínimo poder bajo su uso, un tiempo en que Emma pensó que un eventual poder absoluto estaba lejos y que ella podía ganar con ello. Después los planes de Sebastian se hicieron grandes, enormes y la posibilidad de lograr un conflicto nuclear empezó a crecer hasta resultar perfectamente posible. ‘La complejidad de los contactos y los planes del Club de Fuego Infernal creció a la par y el uso que él le pedía de su telepatía también, pero no su influencia en ello’.

Sebastian es un maldito sociópata narcisista y, por eso mismo, Emma está segura que ha dejado al azar mucho de lo que va a empezar a ocurrir mañana.

Juega en su cabeza con un escenario en que en realidad Sebastian no gana. ‘Uno en que tiene la oportunidad de retomar la riendas de su situación’.

Uno en que de entrada no comete el error de enseñar todas las cartas.

.

.

A lo largo de nuestra vida, podemos rebelarnos y cambiar el resultado de nuestros actos, pero eso requiere una fuerza de ánimo que no todos tenemos y, sin duda, mucho menos orgullo del que nos sustenta. A veces volver atrás ni siquiera es una posibilidad. La mayoría pasará el resto de su vida fantaseando sobre lo que podría haber pasado si un día hubiera tomado otra decisión, o si hubiese dicho sí en vez de no. 'Suele ser peor cuando no se tiene ningún control sobre ello...'. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Charles era ese niño que creía que si lo hacía bien o se esforzaba más, quizás su madre dejaría de beber un día. ¿Cuántas veces se preguntó si podría haber desenmascarado antes a Kurt Marko, ir antes esa tarde al despacho de su padre o esconderse mejor cuando Caín estaba de mal humor?. Hasta hace poco Charles era también ese chico que dedicó después todo su sentido de responsabilidad a la pequeña Raven Darkholme mientras creaba barreras mentales y aprendía a evitar la atención de Kurt y los puños de Caín.

Esa mañana Charles Xavier es un hombre enamorado y un hermano preocupado.

Charles mira a Raven y a los chicos antes de subir al avión de Hank y está orgulloso de ellos, por supuesto. Orgulloso de todo lo que han conseguido esos meses… aunque también intranquilo y ansioso. ‘Allí fuera todos ellos van a seguir siendo su responsabilidad, y la de Erik. Pero van a Cuba a evitar una guerra y habrá cosas que quizás ni siquiera ellos podrán controlar…’. No se perdonaría que su hermana saliera herida de ello y, sin embargo, se da cuenta que cualquier cosa que le diga ahora va a alejarla aún más.

Todo va muy rápido, también en su cabeza, y él y Raven no tienen tiempo de hablar. Están los uniformes y el nuevo aspecto de Hank. Y antes que puedan realmente procesarlo se encuentran sobrevolando el mar. Hay dos flotas allí abajo, dos ejércitos preparados para lo peor. Dos bandos que sin duda van a ser incitados a la guerra, de una manera u otra, por los hombres de Sebastian Shaw. Dos flotas que, de hecho, son relativamente fáciles de provocar. 

Demasiado teniendo en cuenta que de ellos depende el futuro de muchos más que los millones de ciudadanos de sus dos países.

Evitan el primer percance.

El avión da una sacudida cuando los rusos se atacan a sí mismos, gentileza de la telepatía de Charles, una vez. Y después queda encontrar a Shaw… y allí está Sean haciendo de sonar y el submarino que Erik se propone sacar del agua con su poder…

 _–_ _Recuerda en un punto entre la ira y la serenidad._

Charles no se mueve de la escotilla del avión en el proceso, aún si él no tiene ningún poder para controlar el metal donde a duras penas se sujeta. ‘Pese a que probablemente podría ayudar a Erik desde un sitio mucho más seguro de la aeronave…’.

Toda su atención en el momento.

Su cabeza obviamente muy lejos de toda respiración acallada y caricia tenue de la última noche de desvelo e inquietud, pero con la misma cuidadosa reverencia. Su mente en la de ese hombre extraordinario. Concentrado para ayudar a Erik a lograr su objetivo y volver juntos al avión.   

El ataque de Janos es entonces la primera circunstancia en la que todos son conscientes que no hay vuelta atrás, que la teoría ha dejado paso a la práctica: Shaw y sus hombres van a plantarles cara aún antes de tocar tierra y ni toda la formación del mundo ni semanas enteras de preparación, pueden protegerlos completamente de algo más que rasguños, costillas magulladas y heridas menores aquí y allá. Los chicos se ciñen a sus asientos como pueden. Y cuando Erik lo sujeta contra el suelo de la nave, en plena caída, Charles apenas consigue agarrarse a él, todo el peso del otro hombre manteniéndolo a salvo.

Logran llegar ilesos al suelo pero la aeronave no corre la misma suerte.

Y pese a que no tiene nada que ver con la misión o con ninguna estrategia de combate, no deja que Raven vaya con Alex y Hank cuando estos van a enfrontarse a los hombres de Shaw. El hecho que es su hermana pequeña, pesa más que cualquier plan. Se dispone a ayudar a Erik mentalmente. Y a ella le pide, en cambio, que vigile en la puerta mientras los otros luchan y el otro hombre va directo al interior del submarino.

Todo va de mal en peor a partir de ese instante.

Y es verdad que cuando algo ya ha pasado todo el mundo cree que lo haría mejor y ve las soluciones con más claridad pero de las cosas que irán mal ese día, Charles no va a saber arrepentirse de haber intentado proteger a su hermana. No al menos suficiente.

Algún día dentro de muchos años, Charles repetirá en su mente cada uno de los pasos que dan hacia allí en ese momento y habrá pocas cosas que le parecerán una buena idea. Especialmente no todo aquello que implique a Erik solo contra la peor pesadilla de su infancia, por supuesto. ‘Pero la juventud de Raven…’. Él de verdad va a creer por mucho tiempo que ese era él actuando correctamente en su papel de hermano mayor.

Él siendo fiel a sus principios.

Como cuando Erik ha cruzado ya demasiadas líneas...

 _–_ _Todo lo que hiciste, me hizo más fuerte. Me transformó en el arma que soy hoy…_

‘El principio del final de un futuro que hace horas le parecía casi tangible, asequible pese a sus diferencias, y que de pronto se precipita y queda a medias’.

Charles entiende lo que va a hacer Erik y no puede hacer nada para detenerlo. Aunque técnicamente eso último ni siquiera es cierto: él sí podría intervenir al respecto… Él podría dejar ir la mente de Sebastian Shaw y evitar esa muerte… ‘Pero eso pondría en peligro a Erik, podría dar la oportunidad a Shaw de matarlo, y como tal no es ni por asomo una opción que pueda permitirse contemplar’. Mantiene inmovilizado a ese hombre.

Y grita, grita después de pedir inútilmente a Erik que no siga adelante, sí… grita de dolor, del dolor físico que está sintiendo Shaw, pero si pudiera mantener su raciocinio desearía poder gritar más.

Poder llegar a Erik de alguna manera cuando de repente usa ese casco que hace que su presencia se desvanezca del todo en su cabeza, como si ya no estuviera. Decirle que es Shaw quien no está gritando en absoluto, no incluso a través de esa mente que ahora es borrosa y que se siente como mil cristales cuando se clava paralizada en su cerebro. Sebastian Shaw no está decepcionado por el giro que han tomado los acontecimientos, es todo lo contrario, y eso asusta más que a nada al joven telépata. ‘Si Erik pudiera escuchar en este instante esa condenada risa mezclada con el terror de estar a punto de morir…’.

Shaw teme a la muerte pero también se siente orgulloso: está pensando que, en realidad ha tenido razón todo este tiempo, que los más fuertes son los que siempre sobreviven. Es algo que ha tenido presente desde el principio – se dice. Él creó lo que es Erik Lehnsherr hoy en día y Erik es más fuerte ahora… Hay otros pensamientos, claro. Más de media docena, un torrente de ellos yendo y volviendo. Todo demasiado confuso. A esas alturas Charles ya no sería capaz de leerlos ni podría darles sentido aunque Sebastian Shaw consiguiera concebirlos de forma más clara. No cuando el mundo gira y gira, y Charles experimenta la misma muerte a la vez que la vida de ese hombre se extingue. Sus piernas fallan y, por momentos, su cabeza es descoordinada y se siente rota. Es el peor sentimiento que haya experimentado nunca en la mente de otra persona, sus sentidos enfocados exclusivamente en esa cabeza que se apaga.

Y va acompañado del hecho que en realidad él también ha participado en ello: él también ha matado a Sebastian Shaw.

La sensación es la misma que la de notar una chispa desvaneciéndose en su propio cerebro, una llama débil ahogada en el miedo y el dolor, privada del más mínimo aire hasta que no queda nada más que el vacío.

.

Bajo el yugo de Klaus Schmidt, Erik estuvo en laboratorios pero también fue arrastrado por los soldados de los campos, obligado a ayudar en ellos mientras miles de personas perecían, toda su familia desaparecida entre cenizas.

Él mismo le dijo a Charles una tarde en Washington que la identificación era el principio, pero no es cierto. El miedo y el odio la preceden. La identificación viene después.

Rusos, americanos… no hay diferencia.

Alemanes, rusos… nunca la hubo en Vínnytsa.

La ira, esta vez envuelta en una extraña seguridad, toma las riendas después de matar a Schmidt.

_– Dime que me equivoco._

No duda que tenga razón, sólo pretende que Charles también lo vea. Y después las dos flotas, irónicamente unidas, disparan sus misiles y todo se siente extraordinariamente fácil.

Los humanos están en sus manos y es casi un juego de niños esta vez…

… sólo que al final no lo es.

 _– Hay miles de hombres en esos barcos._ _Personas honradas, inocentes y buenas… ellos sólo siguen órdenes._

Esta mañana Charles le había mirado en silencio mientras se vestía y todo había parecido extraordinariamente en su lugar. Pero ahora… ahora Charles Xavier debe entender que eso es de lo que había intentado advertirle desde el principio. Es lo que la humanidad hace una y otra vez… con la diferencia que esta vez el miedo va a ser peor. Los mutantes son el siguiente paso de la evolución y, por tanto, los humanos van a luchar con uñas y dientes contra su propia extinción.

La visión de Erik se va simplemente a negro por unos instantes cuando Charles menciona a esos hombres, a esos neandertales siguiendo órdenes. Algo frío, crudo y vicioso creciendo en su pecho. 

Los humanos no han dudado ni un segundo en unirse contra ellos. Desenas de misiles contra unos pocos de ellos en esa playa. Americanos, soviéticos… han estado de acuerdo en quien era el nuevo enemigo en lo que dura una simple exhalación.

El hombre a su lado le pide que eso sea suficiente, que pare. ‘Pero no lo es, no es suficiente…’. Y para el instante en que éste se abalanza contra él, en que intenta llegar al casco, Erik está doble e inquebrantablemente decidido a ello. ‘Porque es evidente que los humanos ya han movido ficha… y porque en realidad Erik esto también lo hace por Charles, por Charles y por todos los demás: Está protegiéndolos de aquellos que no pestañearían si ellos murieran hoy’.

La adrenalina corre a través de él y se lo dice, le dice a Charles que no quiere hacerle daño. Y sin embargo lo golpea, ruedan por la arena y lo golpea porque no puede permitir que lo pare, esos hombres no merecen que nadie lo pare. ‘Mucho menos Moira con su ridícula pistola y, seguramente, su ridículo sentido de especie pese a que ella estaba destinada a morir como todos ellos si esos misiles tocaban tierra en primer lugar’.  

Aparta las balas como moscas. Es simple. Lo suficiente para hacerlo con desdén.

Pero lo que pasa después va a suceder en rojo y también en blanco a través de su retina: el momento en que la bala que desvía encuentra el alarido sin aire de Charles, es sólo un segundo y toda una eternidad en su cabeza. Demasiado cerca del material del que están hechas sus pesadillas.  

Erik olvida el control de los misiles y está en el suelo con Charles en brazos mucho antes que, de hecho, su mente pueda volver a procesar cualquier otra cosa.

La sola idea de la bala en Charles Xavier resulta insoportable hasta el punto que la extrae sin poder pensar en nada más que el dolor y el miedo que se instalan en su pecho sin avisar, el repentino vértigo que en realidad está en él todo ese instante, y no en el hombre en sus brazos.   

Culpa a Moira.

A los humanos.

Se empeña en su cruzada.

‘Dios, lo quiere a su lado’. Pero el momento en que Charles lo rechaza ni siquiera es capaz de permanecer allí por mucho más. No puede quedarse.

Intenta convencer a los chicos.

Se lleva a Raven.

Se marcha dejándolo atrás.

.

.

**Kiev (Ucrania, URSS), 1963.**

Es la mañana después del funeral de Nastasya. Vasyl Kórsakov está de pie con los brazos cruzados en el humilde comedor de su hermano y, esta vez, no está dispuesto a que Oleg tenga la última palabra.

– No voy a dejaros aquí…

Oleg da un bufido, otro más, decidido y fastidiado. – Esta es mi casa. No voy a irme contigo a ningún sitio. Y menos en tus condiciones…

Hace frío afuera y el mayor de los Kórsakov se apoya cerca de las brasas de un antiguo caldero. Su mujer insistió en que les hacía falta uno… no importa cuán mala idea fuera con esa chiquilla por allí.

Al menos no han tenido ni el más mínimo conato de incidente en meses... ni siquiera una de esas situaciones que Nastasya siempre encontraba la manera de _venderle_ como nimias falsas alarmas.  El gato es quien se llevó la peor parte una vez.

– Os llevo a París, Oleg. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar un trabajo amable allí y Anya puede estudiar apropiadamente, no hay necesidad de hacerla quedar en casa… sé que no has estado llevándola a la escuela, y es exactamente lo que Nastasya temía que pasara cuando ella empeorara – Vasyl se pasa la mano por el puente de la nariz e insiste: – Voy a encargarme de todo por vosotros, le prometí que no dejaría que le hicieses la vida imposible a esa niña. Va a correr por mi cuenta, no veo cuál es el problema…

Eso enfada aún más a Oleg que se debate entre irse él o echar a su hermano de casa en ese instante.

– ¡Dios Bendito! ¡No me hagas hablar! ¿Cuántas veces has cambiado de piso o de nombre, o incluso has tenido que irte de tu París para borrar tus huellas en los últimos diez años, Vasyl? Eso no es una vida que…

Pero la expresión del otro cambia casi al instante. Como si él mismo necesitase tiempo para acabar de creérselo y dejar a un lado su escepticismo: – En realidad… – Dice al final: – En realidad he tenido noticias de Moscú, de un contacto antiguo. Han… No sé cómo pero mi nombre ha desaparecido de los archivos, Oleg. No consta en ningún sitio que trabajara para ellos. Es como si hubiera dejado de existir en los despachos…

– Pero has usado un nombre falso para venir hasta aquí…

– Pero no hemos tenido ni un indicio que nadie estuviera observando la casa… en esos archivos, estoy seguro que constaba mi relación con Nastasya aunque supieran que me odias y que no me acercaría aquí por nada del mundo en otra circunstancia.

Por un momento más, nadie dice nada en la sala. Y después Vasyl insiste.

– Os venís conmigo, Oleg. Anya y tú.

– No puedes obligarme…

Khrushchev, el minino, irrumpe en la sala y se sube de repente a una estantería.

– Yo… a mí sí me gustaría ir a París.

Hay otro pequeño ruido en la puerta acompañando a esa voz.  

Anya habla con reparo, seguramente esperando la riña de Oleg. Pero Vasyl sonríe a la chica que no mira al mayor de los Kórsakov por nada del mundo y que, en cambio, juega nerviosa con sus manos y se dirige a éste último. – Por favor, padre…

– Claro, que sí cariño – Responde de todas formas Vasyl por él. – Mi hermano tiene que entrar en razón. No voy a aceptar un no, Oleg. Es lo mejor para todos.

Oleg Kórsakov, muy de hecho, sólo quiere protestar.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando esto se nos escape de las manos?

… En su mente el enfado del día que encontró a Anya en una baja orilla del Desna, su mirada en la tierra y las hojas secas, sus pies en el límite entre las piedras y el agua. La confusión cuando la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Ella estaba intentando… ella maldita sea podía haber ardido con el bosque entero si nada de lo que pasó con Khrushchev era aproximadamente algo que ella podía hacer. ‘Las historias que se explicaban en Vínnytsa de ese incendio diez años atrás, los pequeños sustos al principio en su casa, los desvelos de Nastasya…’. Debió haber hecho mucho más que arrastrarla a casa y gritarle como si efectivamente sus vidas dependieran de ello.

_– Sólo… sólo estaba intentando… – Había balbuceado. “Entenderlo”, creyó comprender Oleg mientras la chiquilla intentaba hablar entre lágrimas._

_Ella había estado asustada ya antes de lo que podía llegar a hacer y por toda la fe de Oleg que ella iba a volver estarlo en ese momento… o al menos de lo que pasaría si volvía a insistir en ser una maldita criatura del demonio._

Oleg es consciente que sus gestos la asustaron más ese día de lo que sus intenciones podrían merecer. Es estricto y se siente siempre fastidiado, detesta que Vasyl llevara ese problema a su casa… pero por un momento la niña realmente pareció creer que podría hacerle daño. Nastasya no se lo hubiera perdonado.

Nunca más hablan de ese mediodía de diciembre. De la misma manera que nunca más vuelve a sospechar que ella pueda estar lista para desobedecerlo: no hasta que París y sus libertades, junto a los libros llenos de ideas absurdas de Vasyl, cambian algo para siempre en la mirada de Anya.

La falta de incidentes de después, una prueba que _“entenderlo”_ esa vez pudo significar _“pararlo”_ o quizás _“saber regirlo”_. Oleg nunca reúne el suficiente valor para admitir en voz alta su equivocación.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A. ¡Espero que estos días hayáis pasado unas felices fiestas y que tengáis un buen inicio de año!. Escribir sobre Cuba no ha sido fácil, ay estos dos chicos... Ah! Küss mich significa bésame. 
> 
> Como siempre, nada me pertenece realmente. ¡Un abrazo!


	8. 7. Out here we mostly measure our distances in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A. Aunque hay ya un aviso en la historia, creo que toca advertir que hay alguna escena en la que esto se pone algo bastante oscuro… gentileza de Nathaniel Essex y Bolívar Trask. Tampoco va a ser muy alegre para nuestros chicos.  
> Es tiempo de exámenes y el trabajo aprieta. Así que quizá me retrase algo más en la próxima actualización pero prometo estar aquí pronto. ¡Buena lectura!

**Capítulo 7. Out here we mostly measure our distances in time (Aquí fuera medimos mayormente nuestras distancias en tiempo)**

_“This is a first class journey from the Gods to the son of man_

_You´re at the gates of human evolution don´t you understand_

_Why don´t you understand?_

_[…] We don´t have too much time here_

_And time it travels far too fast”._

_Love Love._ Take That, single of the movie X-Men: First Class.  

En 1946 Nathaniel Essex se involucró en el Proyecto _Vientre Negro_ , iniciativa secreta llevada a cabo en Nuevo México, que experimentó en miles de bebes recién nacidos, la mayoría de ellos con el gen mutante. En las sombras, Essex copió con éxito el ADN de esos y otros mutantes, esperando el momento y el dinero necesario para participar en nuevas investigaciones.

A Essex nunca le ha importado el objetivo ni la causa de éstas, no en las ocasiones en que han sido patrocinadas por otros, si al final le han servido para mejorar sus habilidades y acercarse a sus propios fines.

Hay una chica siendo torturada en este momento en su laboratorio, una que tiene la valentía de no suplicar más y mirarle de forma desafiante aún en dolor. Tiene la piel de ébano y alas transparentes, más de insecto que de mariposa, aunque toda ella pueda sugerir otra cosa, piensa. Essex no tiene ningún escrúpulo ni se molesta, no por el momento, a calcular el alcance de las intenciones de ese _pequeño_ hombre llamado Bolívar Trask. 

Mucho menos a sentirse mal por ellas… Cualquier pequeño don es una oportunidad para investigar y ver cuánto provecho puede sacar, qué habilidades puede intentar asumir.

Es un camino largo y lleno de inconvenientes, no obstante. Su campo de estudio no es siempre una ciencia exacta… mucho menos en las fases en que es su propia fisiología la que pone privadamente a prueba. No puede someter su organismo a según qué en vano o con demasiada frecuencia.

Essex tiene la idea de modificar aún más su propio código genético y para eso ya hace tiempo que obliga a Remy LeBeau a ayudarle. ‘Qué menos, cuando él le socorrió en la pubertad, cuando le socorrió en ese momento en que LeBeau no tenía ningún control sobre sus poderes…’.

Los cajún de Louisiana forman una comunidad importante al sud del estado. Pero Remy LeBeau está solo… acostumbrado a sobrevivir robando para otros. Antes de su primer encuentro, ni más ni menos, se dedicaba a hacer el ladronzuelo por las calles de la capital…

Essex sale del laboratorio para pedirle que no se entretenga esta vez. Tiene que subir al piso de arriba para darle las correctas instrucciones, ya que no le permite entrar allí en ninguna circunstancia. ‘No le gusta que el chico vea demasiado…’.

Aunque está seguro que puede escuchar algunos gritos.

Hay sangre en el suelo que mira de no pisar antes de subir por las escaleras metálicas de su izquierda. – Vamos a ocuparnos de tu amigo rojo, a continuación. Esto se va a acabar pronto, preciosa.

En la pared permanece el calendario del año que acaban de dejar atrás, ese extraño 1963.

.

**.**

**Octubre, 1962.**

Charles mantiene la mandíbula apretada cuando no es capaz de gritar, el frío en el pecho y en su garganta, una gruesa capa de sudor en su rostro.

Como en un sueño, el estruendo le parece ensordecedor.

Hay demasiada luz en esa playa y se olvida de respirar. La visión nublándosele cuando lucha por inhalar en esos largos segundos de ahogo.

Unas voces de fondo, atenuadas y en movimiento, las mentes de los chicos. Todo el esfuerzo en él centrado en recuperar por completo su respiración, un dolor punzante en algún lugar confuso de su cuerpo.

Sus brazos mil veces más pesados, su tórax en agonía, cuando alguien le mueve.

Charles Xavier habla con esfuerzo después de un momento de pura confusión aún sumergido en una explosión de dolor, la necesidad de decir algo en el momento en que consigue distinguir a Erik sosteniéndole… dispuesto a matar a Moira.

‘No puede ser, no eso no…’.

El mundo parece haber estallado en mil pedazos, el suyo en particular. ‘De alguna manera, desde el instante en que las dos flotas han tenido la intención de dispararles, Charles ha sabido que no habría vuelta atrás. Y aún así… por un segundo, algo en él incluso se ha permitido creer que Erik sólo estaba deteniendo los misiles, una tonta chispa de orgullo en su pecho…’.

El tris de algo que se ha hecho añicos.

Ha intentado detener a Erik aún después. Erik que ha extendido sus manos hacia el cielo con todo el esplendor de su magnífico poder. ‘Todo ha pasado tan rápido…’.

La cabeza de Charles aún vagamente embotada con la cruda sensación de una moneda atravesándole el cerebro en ese instante, con el entumecimiento de haber sentido como propia la muerte de Sebastian Shaw. Sus manos dispuestas a quitarle ese casco horrible de la cabeza en el segundo en que ha comprendido que Erik no iba a parar allí, que iba a matar a toda esa gente.

Todo eso desdibujado ahora por el genuino dolor en su cuerpo.

Charles se siente impotente e incapaz de pensar con claridad, todos sus instintos más elementales gritando en su pecho.

‘Por favor, no’.

.

Allí dónde debería estar la extraordinaria mente de Erik sólo está el vacío, su pecho en suspenso por esa realización. ‘Aún y con sus propias barreras para con la gente… si no puede sentir el zumbido leve pero constante de una mente, es como si esa persona no estuviera realmente allí… como si fuera sólo una cáscara vacía’.

Es como si Erik no fuera del todo real… y Charles Xavier odia por un momento esa maldita emoción desnuda porque sabe que él está allí, vivo, pero no puede llegar a él. No realmente.

Cientos de misiles suspendidos en el brillante cielo cubano hasta un instante antes. 

Ha sentido la arena deslizarse a través de sus dedos y el puño de Erik cuando estaba luchando contra él. Un silbido agudo latiendo inestable en su propia mente.

Y de pronto Moira, apuntando a Erik, una pistola y el sonido de las balas.

No ha tenido tiempo de pensarlo al levantarse.

Es un haz de dolor lo que le devuelve al suelo. Casi se ahoga en la agonía. No puede pensar.

– Charles – El dolor palpitante le impide darse cuenta de lo que pasa hasta que al fin consigue discernir a Erik pronunciando su nombre, sus dedos fríos sujetándole por detrás de la cabeza, la otra mano cerca de su pecho un instante antes de dirigirla a Moira. – Charles…

De repente las mentes de los demás, la confusión, el susto, la preocupación, invaden del todo su cerebro pero sigue sin poder notar la mente de Erik, el dolor palpitante lo envuelve aunque consigue mantenerse consciente a través de él.

_– Tú. Tú hiciste esto…_

No puede sentir su ira pero Erik ha empezado a estrangular ya en ese momento a Moira con su collar. ‘No, eso no se suponía que era lo que tenía que acabar pasando aquí’. Lucha contra el propio dolor para hablar. _– Espera, por favor. Ella no lo hizo, Erik. Lo hiciste tú…_

‘Espera…’.

Charles quiere que esto acabe. El dolor, la luz cegadora, el maldito casco que le impide sentir la rabia de Erik. La ausencia absoluta de la mente del otro hombre, pese a que sus manos siguen sujetándole con un ligero temblor.

La mirada de Erik sobre él y el tono tenue pese a todo en su voz…

 _– Yo te quiero a mi lado… –_ Charles lucha también contra las lágrimas mientras Erik le habla. Todas las imágenes de ese día, también las de esa mañana en la mansión, repitiéndose en su retina y una profunda tristeza en medio de la desorientación – _… Debemos estar todos juntos, protegiéndonos… Queremos lo mismo_ –.

Charles Xavier logra articular palabra sólo al final. La realización de lo que va a decir casi partiéndole en dos en medio del abrumador dolor.

 _–_ _Mi amigo. Lo siento, pero no es así._

No está muy seguro de qué espera que pase a continuación.

Pero en el momento en que Erik lo mueve una última vez, en el momento en que la mirada de éste baja un momento y después vuelve a alzarse para indicar a Moira que puede acercarse, Charles Xavier deja de contener la respiración, de luchar contra sus sentidos; y su pecho, los costados y parte de su espalda duelen con ardor como si alguien lo estuviera despellejando. Su cuello adormecido y la sensación pegajosa de la arena en su boca pero…  nada, absolutamente ninguna sensación, en sus piernas.

La incertidumbre de las mentes de los chicos aún rebotando en su cabeza sin poder ordenarlas… pero la certeza de qué es lo que de verdad piensa Raven cuando las palabras de Erik se hacen sentir en la playa, un sonido casi lejano para Charles en todo su entumecimiento.

Renuncia a pedir a su hermana que se quede.

Su consciencia tambaleándose cuando la voz de Erik cesa y los demás se acercan después de un instante.

.

.

Dos horas después, el sol ha empezado a descender en el cielo y Moira está asustada y se siente frenética, la culpa corroyéndola pero también la incredulidad. ‘¿Han ni siquiera pensado en que no había ningún otro método de transporte aquí? O en que en realidad nada les aseguraba que no volvieran a atacarles… o…’, Moira intenta imaginar además qué tipo de informe van a pedirle sus superiores cuando lleguen. Está claro que no querrán dejar ese incidente así.

‘Maldita sea…’.

La radio aún no funciona correctamente, Hank está trabajando en ello pero no han obtenido ninguna respuesta… Gracias a Dios las flotas tampoco se han movido.

Charles Xavier sigue en la arena, ahora más adormecido que despierto, ni siquiera tratando ya de mantener la vista en su dirección, mordiéndose los labios extrañamente lívidos en claro sufrimiento. Cada vez más pálido si es que eso es posible.

– Vamos a sacarte de aquí…

.

.

Erik advierte que se encuentran en un edificio no sólo abandonado sino absolutamente inservible. Las salas con ventanas de vidrio roto, prácticamente carecen de mobiliario u otro material utilizable, sólo tuberías que para ir bien deberían seguir haciendo su función.

La sangre le hierve en las venas cuando se da cuenta que apenas hay metal que pueda utilizar sin que el inmueble se venga abajo y siente el impulso de llamar idiota a Azazel. A los alrededores de esa propiedad desballestada sólo un absurdo mosaico de granjas y campos. La irritación le oprime el pecho.

Raven le mira esperando que diga algo y los hombres de Schmidt y esa chica, Angel, aguardan con expectación más tensa que altanera. Janos y Azazel se observan entre ellos un instante, pero Erik no tiene qué decirles. La frustración le tensa aún más un instante. 

Aunque la sensación de vacuidad que le acecha no tiene nada que ver con la espaciosidad deteriorada o la inservibilidad de esa nave. Falta de oxigeno y arenisca en la garganta.

Rebasa la línea que forman todos ellos con un par de pasos y fija la vista en la grieta de una de las paredes. ‘Cemento… hay poco metal aquí…’, se esfuerza en pensar con más detalle en las condiciones del lugar pero el concentrarse en ese pensamiento como escape le parece de pronto totalmente ridículo.

‘No van a quedarse aquí de todos modos… no van a instalarse en uno de los agujeros descartados de Sebastian Shaw’, concluye para sí e insiste en no hacer caso del hueco formándose en su pecho. Algo terriblemente mal en esa sola posibilidad, algo peor en la idea de girarse y encontrarse con la mirada de Raven.

No puede pensar en lo que acaban de dejar atrás, no sin tener que recordarse como respirar correctamente. Después del rechazo de Charles, el mundo a su alrededor se ha vuelto más áspero… Está por su cuenta, una vez más. ‘Un peso en su pecho. El momento latiendo con ferocidad bajo su piel, obligándose a no volverle a mirar después de dejarlo en brazos de Moira, antes de desaparecer gracias al don de Azazel’. Erik ni siquiera se siente físicamente capaz de seguir pensando en ello. Fuerza su mente a centrarse en la idea de dar el próximo paso. ‘De no dejar tiempo a la humanidad de volver a escribir con sangre otra ignominia, esta vez sobre los restos de sus hermanas y hermanos mutantes…’.

Pero no tiene un plan. Se da cuenta que no sólo nunca pensó mucho en cuál sería su vida si sobrevivía a su venganza contra Shaw… sino que en todo este tiempo, en que la idea de proteger a los mutantes ha crecido y ha arraigado en su interior, nunca ha visualizado (no realmente) sus siguientes pasos. Los humanos nunca los aceptaran, lo sabe y trabaja en su cabeza con esa idea, con la idea de golpear primero, pero es difícil porque antes siempre ha tenido una ruta que seguir. ‘Excepto por…’, piensa en decenas de horas de discusiones nocturnas con Charles Xavier, en verbos tentándole a conjugarlos en futuro durante esas charlas. Su mente aún es turbulenta y su voz más ronca de lo que le gustaría cuando habla.

Se dirige a los otros aún sin mirarles… Evitando de repente cualquier rastro de otra emoción que no sea la dureza de la determinación.

– Necesitamos otro lugar. Ocúpate de eso – Dice y da un breve vistazo a Azazel. En la periferia de su visión sin embargo está Raven a quien corta antes que pueda hablar. – Acompáñale, Rav… Mística – La idea de los nombres que la chica misma propuso presente en su cabeza. Su vista se desvía inevitablemente hasta ella. – Iros ya.

Vuelve entonces a girarse con la vista fija en la pared como un autómata; antes que efectivamente el mutante teleportador y Raven desaparezcan con un simple pop y ese toque de azufre en el ambiente. ‘Erik no quiere pensar el por qué lo prefiere así, razonar si Azazel podría hacerlo solo. Lo único que alcanza a discernir es que prefiere que ella no esté allí en este momento’. Sus puños tensos esconden un pequeño temblor.

La vaga idea de tener que concentrarse para llevar su mente mucho más allá de ese instante, de no transigir al impulso de desmoronarse, de no ceder ni un centímetro a otra cosa que no sean su inquina mientras observa a Janos y Angel.

No hay nada que discutir.

Por supuesto que sabe que necesita _recuperar_ a Frost y un propósito más allá de las palabras. Van a tener que instalarse en el nuevo lugar que le ofrenda Azazel, establecer una intención tangible para ellos como grupo… actuar después. Pero no ahora. No en ese momento.

Se va de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra, Angel duda y Janos la detiene. Agradece que ese hombre tenga la deferencia de ahorrarle decir nada más en ese instante.

Por un momento le pasa por la cabeza la futilidad de debatir el futuro con ninguno de ellos. La ácida idea que nadie en esa sala va a disputarle de veras ninguna intención, una emoción insólita por ello. Algo en su estómago que se revuelve.

De repente vuelve a sentir la incomodidad en sus vísceras, la preocupación y el vértigo de esos últimos instantes en la playa.

La refulgencia y la rauda locuacidad de Charles Xavier en tantas noches pasadas… y después su rechazo final como un puñal en el intestino que en realidad Erik no tendría que haber sentido ni por un segundo así. Sobrecogido por la emoción y enseguida llevado por la rabia por permitirse sentir de ese modo.

Su propia incapacidad para esperar un momento más en ese sitio…

Intenta dejar ir todo el aire atrapado en sus pulmones.

La cólera y la aversión nacidas de su convicción sobre el hacer cíclico de los humanos – incluso cuando creía ser sólo el monstruo de Shaw – dejando paso a la fría realización. La percepción súbitamente clara que ni una sola vez uno convenció al otro en una discusión… Que siempre supo que Charles nunca se enfrontaría a ellos.

‘Al final había una sola cosa que _él_ no iba a darle…’. Charles nunca iba a apoyarle en un enfrentamiento abierto contra los humanos. Ni siquiera a través de la confirmación de sus peores pronósticos, ni siquiera porque es donde debería estar…

Erik siente rabia contra sí mismo un instante por haber dejado que sus deseos le expusieran de esa forma: ese segundo en que sabe que, mientras en esa playa le hablaba de un objetivo común, no había nada que deseara más que Charles Xavier entendiendo que esto era necesario… éste podía ser su lugar.

Nunca ha querido herirle para ello. Lucha contra el recuerdo abrumador del tener que sacar una de las balas de esa humana bajo la piel de Charles Xavier. “ _– Tú. Tú hiciste esto…_ ”.

Sus entrañas de nuevo algo revueltas con el recuerdo. Algo feroz oprimiéndole la garganta cuando se permite apoyarse en una pared.

‘Sus acciones son necesarias, la única manera de proteger a sus hermanas y hermanos… a todos aquellos que pertenecen a su especie y que la humanidad nunca aceptará. Y sin embargo…’.

No hay vuelta atrás, se dice. El peso del casco de Shaw y un aleteo acallado de verdadera preocupación pesando más y más sin nombre en alguna parte de su cabeza. ‘Frío en esa mente suya que ya no encuentra ninguna constante presencia en sus aledaños. Ese algo cálido pero respetuoso que nunca pareció estar tan arraigado allí…’.

Lucha por no sentir su falta.

Va a enterrar su cabeza en sus manos un instante cuando por un instante el casco le molesta casi insoportablemente. Se siente tentando de quitárselo… aunque sólo sea para lanzar algo contra el suelo. Pero no puede permitirse flaquear en ese lugar, no sin ni siquiera una puerta que lo separe de parte del grupo del que de ahora en adelante debe tomar las riendas…

Respira para serenarse e incluso esa palabra resulta hiriente por un instante. Relega en sí mismo cualquier emoción al respecto, mucho antes que Azazel y Raven reaparezcan. 

.

**Ciudad de Nueva York, diciembre de 1962.**

Lo último que recuerda de la playa es estar bebiendo el agua que Sean le ofrece, intentando ingerir el líquido con esfuerzo bajo la mirada preocupada de los demás y aún sujeto por Moira.  La sensación pastosa de la arena y el dolor al tragar como si en realidad estuviera bebiendo pequeñas piedras ardientes. Las imágenes de esa tarde repitiéndose en su cabeza en un bucle confuso e imparable, parte de su cuerpo incapaz de obedecerle. Su visión yéndose a negro cuando el dolor al fin supera sus esfuerzos por mantenerse consciente, la respiración inconstante…

Ha estado en este otro sitio desde que despertó. Hay un agente vestido de paisano constantemente rondando la puerta de su habitación, aunque Moira haya dicho ya a la CIA por A y por B que no es necesario, que ninguno de ellos representa un peligro real en ese lugar. Ha insistido en ello con fiereza aunque no la han escuchado. El gobierno ha decidido mantener en bajo perfil los acontecimientos de ese día en la playa: la existencia de los mutantes no ha llegado al público en general pero es posible que eso no vaya a quedar así. ‘Charles sabe que al final no tienen para nada la confianza de los humanos…’.

Intenta no pensarlo.

Y entiende además, por lo que ha podido leer en la mente de Moira MacTaggert, que hay mil teorías circulando ya sobre Cuba entre algunos agentes de la CIA que la agencia dejó ajenos a esa misión. Superiores preocupados, uno de los cuales ha exigido a Moira que lo interrogue otra vez de una vez por todas o va hacerlo él sin contemplaciones, da igual lo que digan los médicos. Moira ha repetido hasta la extenuación que no hay nada más que contar que no esté ya en sus múltiples informes, obviando Westchester una y otra vez.

Ella ni siquiera le mira directamente la mayoría de las veces pero nunca está muy lejos. Se siente culpable e intenta protegerlos tanto como le es posible. ‘Moira sabe que no va a poder seguir usando la mayor parte de las excusas cuando él salga del hospital’.

Los nombres de Erik y Raven constantemente en las mentes de Hank, Sean y Alex.

Hay decepción en Hank y Sean, sobre todo para con Raven. Pero Alex Summers, en cambio, está mayormente muy enfadado.

Todos están dolidos a su manera.

A Sean Cassidy casi le cayó un vaso de agua al suelo cuando, en su primera semana allí, Charles mencionó que de pequeño siempre había sido un mal enfermo. _‘Raven siempre tuvo más paciencia que yo atrapada en una cama’_ , dijo. Se esforzó en sonreír a continuación aunque sus propias palabras le sorprendieron y tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo, las lágrimas amenazando de escapársele. ‘Nada que ver con la consternación de los chicos, sin embargo…’.

Sean observando devastado a un Alex que no contuvo un golpe en la pared cuando salió de la habitación…

Charles Xavier cierra los ojos y hay veces que vuelve a sentirse como ese niño que descubrió a Raven en su cocina. ‘Esperaba… ¿qué es lo que esperaba que pasara cuando le dijo a ella que se fuera con _él_?’.

Probablemente no que desaparecieran un segundo después. No que no fueran a volver… ni que lo dejaran sin medios en ese lugar. Mucho menos acabar aprisionado en este hospital.

Detesta este lugar. Esta situación en la cual la simpatía, que constantemente le muestran médicos y enfermeras, es demasiadas veces, simple pena en sus mentes. ‘Está esa chica de Missouri que suele trabajar por las mañanas y que piensa con pesadumbre en lo joven y guapo que es su paciente… en que ella no cree que pudiera vivir así… Esa mujer de Phoenix que le da la medicación y que está tan apesadumbrada que a veces le habla como si volviera a tratarse de un niño… El par de  médicos que le explican por qué tienen que volver a operarle mientras piensan en como de negativa puede ser según qué información prematura y en todo lo que probablemente no va a poder a volver hacer…’. 

Ni siquiera necesitó su telepatía para escuchar una de las primeras discusiones que uno de ellos tuvo con Moira y Hank. ‘Ese hombre convencido que demasiada información de golpe, sobretodo antes de un diagnostico definitivo, le iba a causar _un abatimiento inútil_ …’.

Moira y Hank totalmente consternados por la imposibilidad de cualquier mascarada.

Charles Xavier va a pasarse el resto de su vida en una silla de ruedas. Van a venir a buscarle pronto esa mañana para una nueva cirugía, pero es sólo para evitarle aún más complicaciones en el futuro, controlar la compresión... ‘Ésta va a ser la segunda operación de columna que le hagan en dos meses, la primera sirvió para fijar lo poco que se podía, estabilizar la lesión de urgencia; y, vanas palabras a parte, nadie ha creído desde entonces que vaya a volver a caminar…’. Puede que ni siquiera recupere algo de sensibilidad por debajo de ese punto en el cual acabó la bala.

La lista de cosas que podían haber ido aún peor por las horas pasadas en esa playa, es completamente aterradora. Si todo va medianamente bien el joven telépata probablemente tarde meses en controlar la capacidad de ir al baño por sí mismo y evidentemente incluso para sentarse va a necesitar un tiempo prudencial…

Charles Xavier pasa la mayor parte del día intentando hacerse a la idea y la otra pretendiendo ser fuerte delante los chicos, asegurándoles a ellos y a Moira que va a estar bien.

No sabe aún cómo va a conseguirlo.

Los centros hospitalarios son sitios horribles para un telépata, lugares que Charles ha preferido evitar desde pequeño: aquí la gente tiene miedo aunque calla, hay enfermedades y despedidas, terror a la propia muerte y más pavor aún a perder a los que uno quiere… también gente que lucha y consigue salir adelante, claro… no sin sufrimiento. ‘Por eso intenta centrarse en las mentes con rincones más brillantes: en algún padre primerizo perdido en esa planta, buscando atribulado la sección de maternidad del ala este, en aquellos que reciben de repente el alta o buenas noticias, en quienes se sienten más acompañados que él pese a Moira y los chicos…’. Al final no lo consigue, éste es un lugar en el cual la gente fallece a menudo; en el que, los que viven, lloran constantemente a los que se van. Demasiada oscuridad, confusión y enfado para alguien que está lo suficientemente confundido y enfadado.

Raudales de negación e impotencia yendo y viniendo entre otros pacientes pero también en él.

Conoce bien ese sentimiento en particular. Creyó que las cosas iban a ser distintas. No querían lo mismo pero no pensó que irse quería decir hacerlo en ese momento de manera irrevocable, sin más; sin mirar atrás.

No pensó que iba a pasar así.  

‘Erik…’.

Erik se marchó con ella… ni siquiera le importó dejarlo en ese lugar de esa manera. Todas las palabras y todas esas noches que no fueron suficiente, se repiten en su mente. ‘Quizás sería más fácil de aceptar si cada paso de su relación no se hubiera sentido tan real…’.

Charles Xavier ha tenido la sensación de abandono antes pero nunca de esa forma, nunca fue como si acabaran de arrancarle la piel. ‘Antes al final siempre hubo su hermana’.

**.**

Angel mira a Raven, que está sentada en una caja de cartón en el suelo de ese nuevo lugar, una nave industrial en algún lugar de Arizona. No dice nada, no realmente, y ésta tampoco le habla. Azazel y Janos son sorprendentemente los que más dialogan entre sí últimamente.

Seguramente es un síntoma del silencio que hay la mayor parte del día en ese enorme edificio abandonado… Erik… Magneto… él tampoco dice muchas cosas. Y sólo da órdenes en privado.

A Azazel, a Frost, a Janos…

Es como esperar la reacción de un animal encerrado en un lugar que detesta. La mayor parte del tiempo confinado en la sala que designó como su habitación; aunque por la constante fatiga en su rostro, Angel empieza a dudar que haya realmente una cama allí.

Ella ha intercambiado en todo este tiempo miradas y sólo alguna palabra con Mística – que insiste que ese es su nombre ahora – aunque realmente no mucho más. La ve moverse con incomodidad antes de volver a alzarse.

Hay incluso un momento de falta de contención en su mirada, de irritación. Sólo un segundo. Y es suficiente para adivinar que se siente mucho más frustrada que ella por la falta de cosas que hacer en este momento. Algo desafiante en la mirada amarilla de la mutante de piel azul.

Por lo que sabe Angel, han pasado semanas y aún no tienen un plan de acción lo suficientemente claro. Erik apenas comparte nada en grupo y Emma ha mencionado antiguas amistades en Boston un par de veces y nada más. ‘Gente influyente de la que la telépata puede sacar información’, cree haber entendido la una vez stripper. De hecho en ese instante Emma se pasea por la habitación, lanzando leves miradas a Erik un momento antes que éste se vaya, su cabeza vetada a la telepatía de Frost a causa del casco.

Angel escucha la voz del hombre por primera vez en horas.

– Riptide, sígueme.  

La chica puede ver con exactitud la diferencia en su mirada y en la de Mística respecto el momento en que los conoció.

Mira a Emma, que ríe.

Frost no parece para nada molesta por la hostilidad de Magneto. Mueve la cabeza divertida en dirección a Janos que le sigue sin pronunciar palabra, y después las mira.

A ella y a Mística.

Nada bueno en su sonrisa.

– Magneto… ¿un hombre atractivo, hmm?

Raven da dos pasos más hacia adelante como si no la escuchara, pero Emma insiste en su sugerencia con un pequeño sonido encantado y Angel sólo da un bufido. Ni siquiera intenta contenerse. Emma no le gusta, aunque ésta es la primera vez que reúne suficiente valor para decir algo. Diversión que no lo es bailando un segundo de nada en sus labios.

– Suerte con eso…

Emma Frost se ríe en la expresión de hecho. Y es sólo Raven quien se mantiene algo extrañada en la reacción.

– Ni siquiera se me acudiría, azúcar.

.

.

Se queda adormecido brevemente y se levanta sudado, incapaz de moverse pese al dolor por encima de su lesión en la columna vertebral. Sed y calor pese a que el raciocinio le dice que debe ser fiebre… no puede hacer tanto calor en esa habitación cuando apenas es febrero.

Hace un par de horas la calefacción de su planta ni siquiera parecía ir más que lo mínimo para no congelar a ningún paciente. Se atreve a pensar en Westchester ahora que sabe que va a volver allí en un par de días… demasiadas cosas por hacer.

Hank le ha dicho que han instalado un ascensor. Un esfuerzo inútil puesto que duda que pueda usar la silla de ruedas aún.

_Hay un vaso roto en su sueño cuando al fin se deja llevar de nuevo por el agotamiento, un vaso como el que estuvo a punto de caerle a Sean hace meses. Un pasillo con el suelo de madera que no parece tener un fin y una pared que se curva hacia él aunque está clavado en ese sitio – irónicamente derecho en el sueño sí – pero sin poder avanzar… La voz de Erik en algún lugar._

_La risa de Raven._

_Les llama pero no puede llegar a ellos._

Después, cuando está despierto, no se atreve a pensar en nada, su mente vagando por las otras mentes de esa planta.

Haber tomado un camino que no le llevara a Erik nunca es una posibilidad. ‘Haber logrado que le escuchara… que viera que hay otra manera’, es lo que se le ocurre al principio una y otra vez antes de empezar a dejarse llevar por el resentimiento de sentir que ha sido dejado atrás como si no importara.

También por Raven.

Prefiere no volver a eso.

Al fin y al cabo han pasado meses y no sabe nada de ellos. Ha visto en la mente de Alex que Azazel ha estado allí, una sola vez… justo después del año nuevo.

Alex lo vio en el fondo de un corredor y después desapareció. Ellos saben que está allí, probablemente el por qué… pero ninguno de los dos regresa. Y eso puede que duela más.

No querría que volvieran por pena o compasión, no al menos la mayoría de la veces. Aunque, cuando el dolor lleva a las enfermeras a darle morfina, a veces piensa que podría conformarse con su lástima. Puede que al menos significara que alguna vez les ha importado.

Es consciente de no estar siendo lo suficientemente justo.

Moira sigue allí. Sean, Alex y Hank prácticamente no se han movido del hospital.

A veces incluso se pregunta si no debería hablar con Alex. La impresión que si Raven no se hubiera ido, si de alguna manera él no la hubiera empujado a ello, Alex puede que ya no estuviera allí. El chico cada vez está más y más enfadado con la vigilancia que la CIA mantiene aún en ellos, más frustrado con la figura de los agentes de paisano que no se van del hospital.

Alex Summers se ha planteado ya hasta qué punto tiene razón Erik… ‘Aquello que siente que es su obligación, el resentimiento por toda esa situación y el rechazo a los hombres de Shaw, son las únicas cosas que lo mantienen en ese lugar…’.

Charles no está preparado para decir adiós a nadie más. Nadie va a poder significar lo que significaban Raven o Erik, pero eso no le impide eludir esa charla con Alex o retardar el paso que empieza a ser inevitable en el caso de Moira… incluso en el momento que todos ellos se trasladan de nuevo a Westchester.

.

Lo primero que siente cuando Azazel habla ese día es shock.

_Recuerda a Charles en todas sus noches de ajedrez y discusiones pero también los pequeños guiños diurnos en medio de los entrenamientos de los chicos y la convivencia._

_Le recuerda quedándose un momento en silencio después de un comentario especialmente escéptico sobre Moira, mirando a Sean y Hank por la ventana, pero girándose rápidamente y acercándose a él, todo ese instante mal sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá. Erik recuerda al telépata dejándose caer a una silla y dándole un pequeño apretón al poner la mano en su pierna. Apoyándose en ese gesto para mirarlo._

_Él mismo preguntándose qué estaba pensando el otro cuando en vez de argumentar simplemente le dedicó esa mirada, luchando para conseguir ordenar sus propios pensamientos. ‘Siempre hubo un mundo entre sus maneras de pensar respecto los humanos’._

Siempre hubo demasiadas cosas en las que no estaban de acuerdo y nunca ningún plan concreto después. Charles tenía sus sueños sobre ayudar a otros, Erik sus pesadillas. ¿Pero fue sólo en ese momento, en la arena de la playa, cuando pensó seriamente en Charles permaneciendo a su lado?

¿Sólo fue por ese segundo que quiso todo eso desesperadamente?.

Ellos no quieren lo mismo. Paradójicamente fue Charles quien tuvo que recordárselo al final. 

Da igual lo que quiera Erik ahora o lo que pasara por su cabeza en ese instante, de todas formas.

Ellos son más que ellos, Erik ha visto antes lo que en verdad están por afrontar los mutantes y no va a permitir que pase nuevamente.

Los misiles como prueba.

Deja que la culpabilidad solamente le golpee por dentro, luchando consigo mismo por no mostrar ningún sentimiento a Azazel. Escuchando por contra el sollozo de Mística.

Deja la incomodidad de su garganta tomar ventaja por un único instante más, intensificando la sensación constante y general de intranquilidad de todos estos días.

Ha sentido, por semanas ahora, la incapacidad para estar conectado con el grupo que se supone que debe dirigir. Sabe mejor que nadie que el mundo no va a darle tregua. ‘No pueden permitirse más incerteza como grupo, no más silencios, incluso si siente ensombrecerse una parte suya que irónicamente parece luchar por permanecer’.

Puede revivir en su mente el segundo en que la bala tocó a Charles Xavier.

Pero por un momento odia la debilidad que muestra Mística. ‘Eso no va a ayudarles a luchar por los mutantes que los necesitan’.

… Y sin embargo vuelve a pensar en él.

.

.

Raven analiza esos meses una y otra vez la escena de la playa en su cabeza…

A veces se da cuenta que no había nada, nada que asegurase que americanos y rusos no volverían a intentar lanzar los misiles. Que en un momento Charles le sujetaba la mano y al otro estaban lejos de allí, a miles de quilómetros de esa bahía.

Erik empezó a darle órdenes de verdad pasadas las primeras semanas, sacaron a Emma de ese sitio más temprano que tarde, la amenaza tácita después si intentaba traicionarle… Por meses, sin embargo, todo se fue muy muy en calma: su supuesta futura acción contra los humanos bajo la pausa de semanas enteras de un Erik taciturno que desaparecía por horas de la vista de todos.

Un Erik que ella misma fue a buscar a su habitación una de esas noches.

Recientemente Janos ha acompañado a Emma a uno de sus viajes a Boston y Erik permanece sin duda esperando novedades en algún lugar privado del edificio. Raven se encuentra a Azazel al girar por la esquina de un corredor.

– Dios… ¿Ya estabas aquí?

– No exactamente – El ruso no ríe pero hay humor en su voz. – ¿Buscas al jefe?

Mística resopla. – Oh, sí. Seguro…

– Pensé que serías su mano derecha.

– Se suponía que iba a ser Emma…

– ¿… porqué iba a rellenar el hueco… hmm?

Raven se queda muy muy callada entonces.

De pronto tiene el agridulce pensamiento que no debe ser lo mismo poder leer la mente de las personas. Ella, de hecho, se siente incómoda al adivinar lo que esconden las palabras medio divertidas de Azazel, se pregunta por qué debería estar intentando provocarla si a penas han hablado en todo este tiempo.

Excepto en esa primera misión buscando un lugar adecuado, claro. Con él siempre tiene la sensación que hay mucho más en sus silencios que en sus frases.

Alguien que se mantiene alejado del grupo pero que no lo está tanto. Es evidente que hay respeto entre él y Janos. Incluso ha visto a Angel sonreírle a veces.

Se le ocurre hacerle esa pregunta ahora: – ¿Por qué estás aquí? Quiero decir…

– ¿Por qué creo en esto?

– Bueno, sí…

Esta vez el ruso sí deja ir una carcajada.

Un tono diferente en él. 

– Si ha de haber una guerra, ¿Por qué no ahora? Quiero ser yo el que luche y que sean los que vengan después quienes vivan en paz... si pueden – Dice. – He visto actuar a hombres y a algún mutante que ha seguido sus peores métodos – Por el tono además queda claro a Mística que esa referencia es a Shaw... – Se trata de sobrevivir, puede que de todos modos sea inevitable. ¿A caso nosotros dos no lo sabemos mejor que otros?

Ella asiente, aún un recodo de duda en su remordimiento.

La sensación que esta ha sido una confesión que no va a sacar en muchas ocasiones de Azazel. 

– Bien… Voy a ir a buscar a Magneto ahora – Y Raven piensa más tarde al volverle a mirar que definitivamente ha habido algo distinto en esa charla con el mutante rojo – Me niego a quedarme aquí dejándolo todo en manos de Emma.

– Avísame si hay algo nuevo…

.

.

.

A finales de 1963 Emma descubre definitivamente un par de cosas interesantes gracias a contactos de sus contactos. Usando una identidad falsa de por medio. Una de las cosas que averigua es que altos cargos de la CIA que conocen ahora su existencia presionan al presidente para que tome o deje tomar cartas en el asunto… el otro es que John F. Kennedy difícilmente va a ceder a esas presiones y el por qué.

Después de su tozudez en mantener la calma hasta que el conflicto de Cuba pareció inevitable, hay pocas de las personas de confianza de JFK que no le aconsejen que apacigüe ahora los ánimos de aquellos más beligerantes con la idea de la existencia mutante. ‘El presidente es mutante y Emma Frost tiene al fin en octubre algo de importancia por explicar en el seno de la Hermandad de Mutantes, grupo que sin embargo no parece para nada estar a punto de desatar ninguna guerra…’.

Grupo que, de hecho, en estos momentos no es mucho más que ella y Magneto.

Ni siquiera hay mucho que contar al respecto. Azazel y Angel no han vuelto de la última misión. Mística se fue poco después que ellos desaparecieran.  Y a Janos lo _cazaron_ antes.

Emma va y viene, de hecho. De algún modo de las arregla para tener información de primera mano, tanto que Erik sospecha que está cerca muy cerca de los hombres del presidente.

Frost, sin duda, tiene con él un trato muy diferente del que parecía tener con Shaw. ‘Puede que haya aprendido una o dos cosas… o que sea porque, al final, a Erik le disgusta ella y a ella no le gusta nada el casco del que no se separa…’. De un modo u otro, ninguno ha esperado nunca mucho más de su colaboración. ‘Da igual lo que él dijera una vez o fingiera más tarde…’.

La manera como ella habla. Erik no necesita telepatía para saber que siempre está escondiendo algo más… que siempre parece saber más. Aludiendo a sentidos ocultos en comentarios y miradas impertinentes, casi divertidas.

Ese tipo de mirada que Frost suele usar cuando, gratuitamente y con un velado “tu antiguo telépata”, busca la manera de mencionar a Charles Xavier en su presencia.

 Bueno… a veces, sin embargo, no tan gratuitamente: No hace ni dos días que hablaron de Moira, que según Emma Frost ha sido relegada en su posición.

_– No recuerda nada._

‘Charles…’. Charles le ha tenido que haber borrado la memoria. Le sorprende, casi. ‘Ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a los chicos… aunque no sea suficiente. Nunca lo es’.

Algo en la cabeza insiste en decirle a Erik que Charles debe estar lo suficientemente bien si ha dado ese paso. Evita pensar en las palabras de Azazel a principio de año.

La sensación que tuvo después de querer volver a por Moira y estrujarle el cuello de forma muy pensada esta vez. ‘Aunque… Charles nunca la culpara a ella’.

 _– Lo hiciste tu –_ Resuena en la mente de Erik Lehnsherr y no es su voz.

Cierra una vez más los puños y trata de olvidar. Otra vez.

Desvía también la mirada de Emma en su recuerdo. _Esa gente_ va a matar el presidente hoy, a uno de ellos.

Está aquí en Texas para evitarlo.

_– Él planea dar un discurso en donde no va a ser sutil en pedir la aceptación de aquellos que son diferentes, dejando la cuestión de la existencia mutante no muy entrelineas. No van a permitírselo – le dijo la semana pasada Emma._

Es el tipo de discurso que daría Charles Xavier…

_– Han extendido la idea que va a aceptar llevar más allá un proyecto llamado WideAwake, para investigar hasta qué punto hay mutantes en este país. Sinceramente creo que tienen a Azazel y a Angel aún en algún lugar, no te sabría decir si vivos… Toda esa historia del tiroteo es porquería. Hay quien parece no necesitar una firma presidencial para empezar su agenda… pero no aceptarían que John los detuviese – insistió ella._

_– ¿John? – Por una vez y por la cara de ella, Erik es el que consigue sacarla de quicio. – ¿De verdad…?._

_– No es de él de quien he sacado la información si es lo que te planteas. No necesito ir tan arriba…_

Ya no importa.

Erik se irgue para salir a la calle. Han tenido noticias de casi una docena de muertes extrañas los últimos meses, incluso más allá de la desaparición de Azazel y Angel.

La mañana del 22 de noviembre de 1963 el cielo de Dallas ha disipado claramente la amenaza de lluvia, no hace calor pero es bastante agradable para la época del año. Y el presidente John Fitzgerald Kennedy saluda a la multitud aplegada en la plaza Dealey desde una limusina abierta.

Hay tres balas. Una falla, la segunda impacta en la espalda y cuello de JFK rebotando de manera extraña en el gobernador Connally y la tercera es fatal.

.

Aún años después creará mórbida fascinación en la gente ver el súper 8 en color, movido y borroso, de Abraham Zapruder, en el que la cabeza del presidente salta hecha añicos por la segunda bala que teóricamente dispara Oswald. John F. Kennedy cae abatido, después, sobre la falda de una primera dama aterrada, vestida de rosa y salpicada de rojo.

Todavía, décadas después, cuando alguien revisa el vídeo en el que el periodista Walter Cronkite mira a la cámara detrás de sus gafas de pasta, con los ojos llenos de tristeza y anuncia en blanco y negro “Desde Dallas, Texas, flash aparentemente oficial, el presidente Kennedy ha muerto a la una del mediodía”, es fácil entender por qué los que lo vivieron recuerdan qué estaban haciendo cuando les llegó la noticia del magnicidio como si fuera ayer.

Es especialmente fácil cuando el verdadero asesino es alguien a quien creías conocer y de quien has estado esperando, mientras pedías a nadie en particular que estuvieras equivocado, algo así durante meses.

Aunque si aquél al que acusan de asesino eres tú, probablemente no recordarás nada de aquello. Sino otro tipo de historia: El momento en que fallaste y la bala se tambaleó, y el siguiente instante en el que otra bala se fue a la cabeza del presidente, por ejemplo. El pensamiento absurdo mientras conseguían detenerte que esta vez los neandertales llevaban pistolas de plástico… y drogas.

Moira es la primera persona en la que piensa Erik en ese instante de confusión. Sus informes iniciales, al fin y al cabo, nunca esquivaron su nombre. Había también miles de hombres que vieron los misiles volverse en su contra. ‘Emma consiguió una copia de esos expedientes. Ni una palabra de los otros mutantes’, recuerda. La manera como Moira redactó esos papeles cuando aún se acordaba de lo que había pasado, si se siente personal es porque probablemente lo es.

.

.

El juicio – en una sesión a puerta semicerrada al cual solo asisten responsables de la agencia central de inteligencia, políticos que se las dan de respetables con voz en el gobierno y aquellos que han conseguido un permiso de los primeros (o de los segundos) – se celebra tiempo después en un edificio que pretende tener paredes y suelos recubiertos de estúpida madera y cristal, mármol y piedra esculpida. Hay tuberías, siempre las hay. Campos magnéticos. Miles de elementos que podría utilizar pero que no toca.

Nadie le ofrece un abogado, no uno de verdad y tampoco lo quiere.

Decide plantarles cara, al fin y al cabo. Irse antes no le permitiría decirles lo que merecen oír. Se equivocan si creen que el próximo presidente tendrá éxito si decide enfrontarse a los mutantes.

Él no va a fallar otra vez, aunque no de la manera que piensan.

Y es cuando quieren llevárselo de allí que se propone causar más que el caos a su alrededor, no antes… pero de nuevo no sale como lo había planeado. Es sólo un momento de distracción… La sorpresa de ver allí a… ‘Al final resulta que los homo sapiens incluso pueden hacerle frente, no a Erik Lehnsherr sino a Magneto’, la ironía ni siquiera es divertida en su cabeza.

En algún momento posterior, cuando todo aún está borroso y lo que le ha pasado es confuso, hay ruido y varios policías golpeándole. ‘Son buenos, sí, lo son cuando el otro no puede responder’. Erik es aún así vagamente consciente de la realidad por al menos medio día. Nota que lo sujetan con más fuerza y algo húmido en su cabeza, probablemente sangre, después de un golpe especialmente duro de su cabeza contra la pared.

Cuando consigue recuperar la conciencia, en un primer momento, se siente aturdido; cada uno de sus músculos, profundamente adoloridos.

Y es cuando descubre la celda en la que se encuentra que, en cambio, tiene un singular momento de claridad reveladora: Erik entiende, y no hay exactamente sorpresa en el descubrimiento, que puede que hayan estado construyendo ese sitio desde antes del primer informe de Moira.

Al principio espera que Mística reaparezca en cualquier momento…

Que lo haga Emma.

Pero no es hasta que un guardia se para en el vidrio superior, y le informa con sorna de la muerte de Angel y sus detalles, que no se pregunta dónde debe estar Charles en este instante.

La última vez que vio a Mística fue en su sesión particular de juicio. ‘Por un momento… por un momento… su estomago da un  vuelco: ella usó el aspecto de Charles Xavier’.

Era él… sólo que lo miró y sus ojos no lo eran.

Mística recurrió al aspecto de _él_ para acceder a esa sala… ‘Probablemente desconociendo que Charles ya no hacía tratos con la CIA, no sin Moira. Erik supone que no hay nada bueno en el hecho que igualmente le permitieran entrar con esa identidad…’.

Puede que esperaran seguirle la pista, quien sabe. La idea de borrar la memoria a Moira no eliminaba cosas que ya se habían dicho o hecho. ‘Y por lo mismo habría sido estúpido que fuera el mismo Charles quien estuviera ese día en Washington, aunque aún así…’.

.

Mística tiene un motivo para no intervenir. Uno por el cual miró a Erik a los ojos en ese juicio pero no intervino después.

Es un motivo pequeño y azul y se despide de él en Munich, en Alemania, una vez lejos de la hermandad de Magneto… grupo por otra parte ya desvencijado. ‘Al principio se negaba a creer que Azazel había muerto… no podía quedarse allí’.

Viajó a Oxford cuando creyó que debía salir de Norteamérica, no quiere ni siquiera recordar por qué necesitaba ir a ese lugar en particular, y después se aventuró a la Europa continental sin dudarlo…

Es con una mujer llamada Irene que ha dejado al pequeño Kurt. Ella nunca escogió un nombre pero no se le escapa la ironía cuando recibe una postal meses después.

 _– Él va a entenderlo –_ Dice la última carta. Mística no está preparada para nada más pero se aferra igualmente a esas cuatro palabras.

Debe encontrar la manera de vengar a Azazel y los demás.

– Todo esto, no va a quedar aquí – Le advirtió Irene.

No ha sabido nada de su hermano en todo este tiempo. ‘No niega que esperaba encontrarlo en ese juicio: la privacidad del mismo no tenía por qué significar que Moira no estuviera al tanto. Todos esos hombres del gobierno sí estaban en ese lugar… y Hank’.

Aunque después descubrió que Moira ya no seguía en Westchester.

Hank la miró al final, casi en la puerta de la calle, y no dijo mucho más que eso. Ella no se atrevió a preguntar por Charles, qué había pasado con su mutación puesto que volvía a no haber rastro de ella o cómo se las había arreglado para estar allí, porque ni siquiera a ella le había sido fácil… ‘Había buscado a Moira pero ella ni le recordaba ni conservaba ya su cargo’.

.

.

El interior de la celda es escaso y muy frío. ‘Puede que sea por la distancia que le separa de la superficie pese a algún tipo de mínima calefacción…’. Allí dentro no tiene sentido del tiempo ni más contacto con los guardias del que tardan en dejarle la comida a través del vidrio. No hay tampoco ningún sonido del exterior.

Ninguna confirmación que en realidad el mundo sigue girando. Luz blanca fosforescente y una especie de cama en suelo. Erik es consciente que debe mantener su cabeza entretenida para no perderse a sí mismo cuando ha perdido la cuenta del tiempo que lleva allí. Sabe que si dejara que su ira le empujara del todo aquí o su rabia, tarde o temprano conseguirían romperlo.

Se mantiene entero a su manera.

Al principio se concentra en la manera de salir de allí, cualquier campo magnético o metal que podría no estar en su lugar… cierra los ojos y se pasa días enteros intentando tirar de ello. Charles dijo que incluso la tierra tenía campos magnéticos… pero está totalmente aislado y no puede llegar a nada en concreto.

No hay día o noche, invierno o verano y la comida de tener un adjetivo es desabrida, casi incomible. Usan guantes y le registran estúpidamente el cuerpo antes que pueda ducharse, cosa que nunca pasa en un periodo de tiempo mínimamente regular.

Durante un tiempo hay un guardia al que le gusta hablar en voz alta con otro, nunca lo suficientemente cerca del vidrio. – Este lugar te perjudica el cuerpo entero física y mentalmente. Es como si te enterraran vivo…

Erik simplemente lo ignora, no mostrando nunca ninguna emoción.

Es algo más difícil cuando a la lista de miembros de la hermandad y otros mutantes que los homo sapiens han eliminado en este tiempo – algunos nombres que Erik ni siquiera reconoce – los guardias suman también a Emma Frost… y a Sean Cassidy.

Piensa que cualquier día el nombre de Charles Xavier va a sumarse a la lista.

Es la única manera que haya dejado a Cassidy desprotegido…

Erik no está muy seguro que esa línea de pensamientos sea inteligente.

Puede que Charles Xavier ya esté trabajando para acabar con lo que parece ser una interminable lista de muertes mutantes. A su absurda pacífica manera, por supuesto. Muchas veces, desde que cedió a su instinto y envió a Azazel a informarse sobre lo que había pasado después de la playa, ha pensado que puede que las cosas tuvieran que ser así…

Nunca ha reconocido que ésta era la conclusión correcta hasta ahora.

‘No _así_ con Charles en una silla de ruedas, sin embargo… pero sí con ellos dos por diferentes caminos’. Seguramente hay chicos y chicas jóvenes que necesitan el camino de Charles, mientras él y su hermandad se enfrentan a la verdadera cara del mundo.  No lo vio así en ese momento claro: De alguna manera aún cree que Charles está equivocado y que debería haber trabajado con él, que debería haberse dado cuenta que estaba equivocado, estar ahora reconociéndolo en algún lugar.

_– Somos el principio de algo increíble, Erik._

En el silencio de la maldita celda es más fácil que las imágenes de su cabeza le traicionen. Se siente especialmente estúpido cuando se levanta de cualquier sueño convertido en pesadilla en el que en realidad le estaba haciendo el amor. ‘Prefiere el horror puro cuando está dormido… lidiar con ello después se siente en sus venas mucho más natural’.

 _Deslizar la mano por su mejilla izquierda, moviendo después el dedo pulgar a lo largo de su labio inferior antes que Charles Xavier se ría de cualquier cosa sin importancia con el brillo de la luz de las mañanas en Westchester detrás_ ; esa es la última de las imágenes que quiere tener al despertar de cualquier par de horas en las que apenas va a conseguir dormir en esa celda, una de las más recurrente cuando después del principio deja de pretender que tiene alguna idea del tiempo que lleva allí. ‘La maldita luz blanca metiéndose en su cerebro… las comidas ni siquiera siempre a la misma hora’. 

Están también las pesadillas de siempre, por supuesto. Las nuevas, siempre confusas. En última instancia logra la concentración necesaria para meditar, para intentar inútilmente llegar a algo más con su poder, por encima de todas ellas. Su ira se vuelve fría bajo su piel.

.

Pese a todo Charles se acostumbra a la silla de ruedas y empieza de nuevo en Westchester.

En todos esos primeros días, se muere de ganas de gritar cuando no consigue que la silla de ruedas deje de trabarse o cuando sin querer golpea una puerta o una pared, pero en seguida tiene a los chicos encima, preocupados y, aunque quisiera gritar, su existencia se convierte rápidamente en algo así como una de esas pesadillas en las que no tienes voz. ‘Al principio basta recordarse a sí mismo que no puede decepcionarlos’.

Por la noche, antes de ir a dormir, cuando el dolor es demasiado fuerte, o las voces en su cabeza resultan abrumadoras, se permite eso sí un vaso de Scotch… nada importante. No deja que los chicos le vean enfadado y por un tiempo consigue rellenar los papeles para la escuela y ésta se convierte en realidad.

Hank y Alex arreglan una desena de habitaciones para convertirlas en dobles, la casa toma un aire diferente, excepto por dos cuartos que nunca llega a tocar. ‘Por el estudio del segundo piso que permanece como quedó esa última noche y que usa de refugio sólo a veces…’.

Casi llega a creer que podrá vivir con ello. ‘El recuerdo de Raven acompañándolo a veces... Su propio corazón roto por la traición de Erik’.

Hasta que la guerra de Vietnam empeora sin cuartel. 

Hank, que ha estado trabajando en la perfección de un suero todos estos años, cree al fin que ha encontrado la dosis correcta para hacerlo duradero. El chico le ofrece probarlo en una noche particularmente mala.

.

**París (Francia), enero de 1973.**

Remy LeBeau camina por el aeropuerto de París-Charles de Gaulle algo aturdido por la cicatriz aún tierna de su cabeza, pero al menos vivo. ‘Los últimos años ni siquiera pueden considerarse seguros o agradables, pero Emma Frost le ha tratado mucho mejor que cualquier otra de las personas con las que ha trabajado antes, mucho mejor que su antiguo jefe, por supuesto. Y además por lo menos está haciendo algo para compensar todo ese camino equivocado…’.

No es, de todas formas, como si hubiera tenido opción… Sigue siendo casi extraño que a Emma no le importe su antigua participación a las órdenes de Nathaniel Essex: no cuando eso incluye haber ayudado a encerrar a tantos y tantos mutantes en un laboratorio años atrás.

Que no supiera qué estaban haciendo con ellos, ni siquiera le exime en su propia cabeza.

En realidad Remy LeBeau supone que nunca quiso pensar realmente qué tipo de destino iban a darles allí… ‘En 1968 cuando conoció a Emma, hacía años que oía a hablar del nombre de Bolívar Trask…’. Para él, como para la telépata y Azazel, todo sigue – sin embargo – siendo cosa de Nathaniel Essex: Trask nunca hubiera podido cazar a tantos sin él.

Remy no cree, en última instancia, que vaya a importar mucho quién tiene el plan más horrible: incluso si resulta que el plan de auto ego y auto afirmación de Essex no ha tenido en cuenta hasta ahora que el proyecto de Trask era jodidamente peligroso para todos. 

Toma aire. Ha estado echando una mano a Emma con algunos de los cómplices de Essex. Pero esa maldita telépata sigue siendo demasiado lista… y tiene aún demasiadas partes ocultas cuando se trata de sus intenciones. Eso le intranquiliza.

Remy quiere la oportunidad de enfrentarse al hombre que durante mucho tiempo lo ha atemorizado… aunque también teme que Frost fracase, porque entonces su deuda con él seguiría vigente. ‘Nunca va a ser una lucha justa si está solo’.

De momento se ha dado cuenta que Emma no da ni dos centavos por Bolívar Trask porque está convencida que tarde o temprano alguien más lo quitará de en medio.

A estas alturas Remy casi ha perdido literalmente la cabeza, intentando localizar a Essex en un ruinoso laboratorio escondido en Cisjordania. ‘Estaban atentos a su llegada… porque efectivamente parece que alguien más ha intentado esa semana inmiscuirse en ese tipo de laboratorios escondidos en los lugares más insospechados…’.

– Maldita sea…

La herida le duele de verdad.

Y encima no ha conseguido más que documentos que probablemente no les lleven a ningún sitio… todo lo que quedaba allí de los mutantes con los que habían experimentado era un montón de cadáveres. LeBeau no puede evitar sentir cierta amargura ahora… ‘Muchas de esas muertes… no allí… no en ese punto del mundo – se dice – pero sí en Texas… sí en Louisiana… han sido también su culpa’. Con Essex o sin él, alguien le hará pagar algún día por ello.

Quiere ser útil de momento… por lo menos.

… pero esta vez, lo que le ha pedido Frost: no llega a entenderlo y ya condenó a gente antes por obedecer sin tener idea a qué obedecía. Duda seriamente en esto y mira a la libreta, esa libreta en la qué hay un nombre y la dirección de un apartado de correos y no mucho más. ‘Ni siquiera tiene muy claras cuáles son las instrucciones esta vez…’.

Antes de salir del aeropuerto, decide que probablemente necesite algo de dinero para llegar a la ciudad. Remy acaricia la baraja de cartas que lleva en el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo con las yemas de los dedos antes de actuar.

.

– ¿Qué le sirvo? – La chica sonríe y espera. Golpeando distraídamente con los dedos de una mano la barra de bar mientras observa a lo lejos uno de sus clientes. Toma nota. Y antes de servir ese café, se decide a hablar con el hombre mayor del fondo que hace un rato la tiene algo preocupada…

– Usted no falta mucho por aquí, monsieur Dominic. Ayer le echamos de menos.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

– La edad, querida. La fuerza de la juventud no es para siempre.

– Usted siempre será joven.

Sirve el café pendiente en una mesa cercana. Se recoge el cabello largo y ondulado en una coleta y le vuelve a mirar a regañadientes con sí misma. ‘Está segura de no haber visto nunca antes a monsieur Dominic entablando conversación con ningún otro cliente. Menos uno tan joven…’.

– No. Aunque ayuda que alguien escuche mis historias de viejo hablador… – El hombre le sonríe con amabilidad, como prácticamente cada día desde que trabaja en ese café. Es el chico que le está enseñando un truco con las cartas lo que la preocupa. Es la primera vez que lo ve allí.

– No admitimos apuestas en este local – Hay algo extraño en ese muchacho nuevo… a primera vista Anya no sabe exactamente qué. – Lo lamento…

– ¿Apuestas?

Es evidente que se está burlando. ‘Oh, por favor. Debería estar en la biblioteca estudiando para los exámenes… y no batallando con clientes a estas alturas de enero…’.

– Sí… – Intenta no desesperarse y por alguna razón prefiere girarse para explicarse a su cliente habitual – Lo lamento de verdad, monsieur. No puedo dejarle que apuesten aquí… va contra las normas.

Por el aspecto del chico, o por su continuo gesto burlón… no está muy segura por qué… pero ni siquiera es difícil adivinar que esto es totalmente irregular. ‘¿Está de verdad un desconocido timando a sus clientes?’.

Suele pasar las mañanas en la universidad, estudiando… y trabaja por las tardes en ese pequeño café céntrico. ‘No tiene clientes que jueguen al póquer aquí…’.

– Deberías irte.

– ¿Me estás echando? – El desconocido se ríe un segundo y después hace algo rápido y repentino con la mano que sujeta las cartas. – Toma.

– ¿El qué?

– Toma una carta… Elige una.

Es cuando se da cuenta que insistir no va a servir de nada.

– Será mejor que vuelva a la barra… – Frunce el ceño pero no insiste –… vaya con cuidado, monsieur Dominic, por favor.

 – ¿No vas a echarme?

Definitivamente debería estar en la biblioteca o en casa.

… aunque quizás esa última seria una peor idea. Oleg parece estar únicamente más y más nervioso con los años. Piensa más veces en Ucrania.

Seguramente poco podrá hacer ya Vasyl si decide irse, no para convencerle de quedarse más tiempo en Francia.

Anya no tiene la más mínima intención de volver ahora a Ucrania… y, si no tiene clase como esa mañana, prefiere ir mil veces a trabajar que quedarse en casa con todo el mal humor de su padre y la resignación a él que muestra ya cansadamente su tío.

Las cosas no han cambiado tanto cuando tienen que ver con Oleg… pero probablemente Anya ya no se reconozca en la niña más bien introvertida y asustada que fue una vez. Intenta recordar que, al fin y al cabo – biológicamente o no –,  el mayor de los Kórsakov es su padre: ‘Debería agradecerle que al menos ahora la trate vagamente como si no estuviera esperando el mismísimo infierno a su alrededor en cualquier momento…’. Intenta evitar ese pensamiento y su relación siempre va del silencio a la ligera picazón.

El apoyo de Vasyl le permite al menos relativizar un poco ese trato.

Anya ha estudiado Historia, está graduada y hace ese curso de posgrado sobre historia de las civilizaciones antiguas, que cómo suele decir Vasyl – aunque él parece incluso estar orgulloso de ello, seguramente porque ahora su mayor afición es comentar libros con la chica – nunca va a darle directamente de comer. No a una mujer tan joven de evidente apellido soviético en la Francia de 1973, mucho menos con los huecos que hay en la historia de Vasyl hasta su llegada al país.

No lo tendrá fácil después de la universidad. Pero paralelamente le está devolviendo ya a su tío el dinero que avanzó, cuando Oleg parecía preferir dejarse cortar una mano que permitir a su hija ir a la universidad. Anya espera al menos que ambos tengan claro que no le importa trabajar de lo que sea todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Sus estudios le gustan realmente.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Y para llegar aquí, que fue mi primera idea, he escrito 7 capítulos antes, jeje. París nos va a dar caminos conocidos y otros de nuevos...


	9. 8. The strange squinty man across the street

**Capítulo 8. The strange squinty man across the street (El hombre de mirada extraña al otro lado de la calle)**

_“Si diez años después te vuelvo a encontrar en algún lugar,_

_no te olvides que soy distinto de aquél pero casi igual._

_Si la casualidad nos vuelve a juntar diez años después_

_algo se va a incendiar, no voy a mostrar mi lado cortés…”._

_Diez años después._ Los Rodríguez.

 

Se siente un estruendo en el piso de arriba, un portazo seco y el sonido de algo rompiéndose en las escaleras por la fuerza de una repentina corriente de aire. Marya suspira un instante.

– ¡Pietro, por favor, no hagas enfadar a tu hermana!

A estas alturas, Marya debería saber que es absurdo gritar así, como si su hijo fuera a quedarse quieto para escucharla. ‘Ahora mismo él podría estar a quilómetros de casa o justo a su espalda… no es que le culpe’.

Se gira y efectivamente lo encuentra en la mesa de la cocina.

– ¿Por qué no podéis dejar de haceros la puñeta? – Pregunta, pero en realidad no está tan enfadada como querría aparentar. Vuelve a centrarse en la comida con una ligera sonrisa. – De aquí cinco minutos vais a ser inseparables otra vez… no hay quien os entienda…

El chico, lastimero, se queja sólo un poco cuando lo regaña, siempre hace lo mismo; lo suficiente antes de acercarse en menos de un segundo a husmear qué hay hoy para cenar.

– No es mi culpa que ella se lo tome todo a mal…

– Oh, vamos, vamos. No hagas cara de buen niño ahora… – La viuda de Django Maximoff, de mediana edad y aspecto aún joven, sujeta a su hijo por los hombros un instante. Y a continuación [‘Oh’, Marya da las gracias cada día por esos pequeños milagros] el chico decide quedarse quieto y ella aprovecha para darle un vaso de agua y reprenderle un poco más, con rostro serio.  – No deberías tener abandonados los libros, Peter.

– ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Peter, mamá?

– Pensaba que era como te llamaban tus amigos aquí…

Pietro se deja ir de la ligera pero firme sujeción materna en ese momento, da una vuelta rápida por la habitación – a más velocidad de la que lo que los ojos de Marya consiguen captar – y se vuelve a sentar en la misma silla de antes con aire de cachorro satisfecho. Esta vez lleva el vaso de agua en las manos, que ha rellenado ya de refresco, y un paquete de galletas que probablemente acaba de sacar de algún cajón.

– Bueno, fuiste tú la que insistió en integrarnos todo lo que pudiésemos. Incluso con la transcripción del apellido cuando pensaste que era más fácil de pronunciar de esa forma… y fue el profesor Martin quien empezó a llamarme Peter, yo nunca he dicho nada al respecto, que recuerde…

– Igualmente deberías ir a clase. Y no comas ahora… vamos a cenar enseguida.

‘Mira a su hijo y sabe que en este instante, aunque esté quieto, tampoco la escucha: su cabeza va demasiado deprisa para el ritmo insulso de una charla cualquiera’. Al menos Pietro se molesta en intervenir de vuelta…

– No le pides a Wanda que vaya a clase…

– Porque tu hermana necesita un poco de tranquilidad, hijo. Ya sabes que no lo está pasando precisamente bien con… con su _don_ – Marya piensa para sí que quizás no que no haya acertado en muchas cosas últimamente. ‘Seguramente debería haber tenido en cuenta el momento por el que pasaba Wanda a la hora de cambiar de domicilio la última vez’, reflexiona. Pero el trabajo manda… y ellos son inmigrantes y perdieron a Django la última navidad…

Marya no puede permitirse no trabajar. Y no quiere que los chicos se hagan cargo por ella de la situación. Por encima de todo, no Pietro.

Bastante supone tenerlo que excusar con sus profesores y en la comisaria cuando se lleva cosas del supermercado. ‘Es algo así como su manera de liberar sus nervios pero…’. No ayudaría hablarle de la situación económica por la que pasan, cree.

Marya recuerda haber adoptado a los chicos cuando sólo tenían un par de días. Haberlos tomado de los brazos de Magda. ‘La pobre chica confió en ella y en Django cuando huyó de Vínnytsa a las montañas… estaba tan débil después de dar a luz…’.

A veces Marya tiene la sensación que no les habla lo suficiente de ella, de Magda…  ‘Que está siendo particularmente egoísta al querer el amor de sus hijos sólo para sí…’.

Haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Wanda y Pietro, la sangre no cambia eso...

La sangre no ha supuesto ninguna diferencia en todo este tiempo.

… Incluso si los Maximoff tuvieron otra hija, años después de acoger a los gemelos. Una que Marya llevó en el vientre: Ana. La pequeña es tan normal como sus padres, Django y Marya, y mucho más sosegada que los gemelos. No tiene ningún don… ningún motivo de desvelo en particular. ‘Quizás por eso mismo – se dice también Marya – Ana ha sido el juguete de sus hijos mayores todos estos años…’.

Algo así como un remanso de paz en medio de los miedos, la confusión y la velocidad.

Para Marya Maximoff los tres son sangre de su sangre, da igual que no sea así de verdad: que sólo haya parido a Ana. No hay diferencia en su amor por ellos y tampoco en el cariño que los tres se tienen entre sí, los chicos lo saben. ‘Eso está particularmente bien’, piensa la romaní. Es un descanso.

Pietro y Wanda adoran a la niña, tanto como querían a Django y tanto como le demuestran quererla a ella cuando todo está en calma. ‘Y también se adoran uno al otro, claro… aunque tengan discusiones de adolescentes cada dos por tres desde que llegaron a América’.

Con ese pensamiento, Marya toma aire. Los tres son sus hijos, sus tesoros, como lo eran para Django, no importa qué. Eso le da fuerzas, porque si se mantienen juntos significa que pronto todo va a mejorar…

Aunque haya días que no le resultan fáciles, pese a que en ocasiones piensa en qué diría la joven Magda a una decisión u otra. ‘Por no hablar de… Bueno, los poderes de los chicos son algo que sin duda no se les había ocurrido que era una posibilidad…’.

Nunca estuvieron mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio cuando ellos eran pequeños… pero, sin duda, Estados Unidos ha sido el mayor cambio de sus vidas. Está convencida de ello. Sólo necesitan tiempo para adaptarse, medio año más. ‘No ha ayudado perder a Django tan de repente…’.

– Bueno. Veremos… De acuerdo – Escucha ahora su hijo murmurar algo antes de casi desaparecer otra vez. – Puede que me pase por clase… esta semana. Voy a ver la tele con Ana.  – Suspira teatralmente – Tú mandas, mamá.

Marya sonríe conforme y se queda mirando la puerta por donde él se ha ido. Pietro y Wanda siguen siendo el regalo que les otorgó un día una buena amiga. ‘Y ellos… Ellos preguntan por su madre, por su madre biológica, sólo en ocasiones… quizás Marya no debería sentirse tan culpable por no ser ella quien realmente toca el tema de vez en cuando…’.   

Es difícil, muy difícil… ya que la mayor parte de las veces, sobre todo por parte de Wanda, hay cuestiones que no sabe como contestar.

Y es lo bastante complicado sin romper la promesa hecha a una Magda enferma y asustada hace 19 años: No hablarles de lo poco que sabe de su padre… no mencionarlo en absoluto.

En cierta manera ha fallado a Magda en eso… al menos en parte.

Si lo mira en retrospectiva… quizás no debería haberle dicho a Pietro esa vez que creía que no estaban del todo solos, que había otros con sus _dones_ … ‘Balbucear a continuación que su madre conocía a alguien que podía doblar el metal, así en general… bueno… esa es una prueba que hay situaciones y preguntas que Django hubiera manejado mejor a estas alturas’.

Nunca les ha hablado, en cambio, de Vínnytsa y del fuego; de lo poco que le pudo contar Magda sin derrumbarse. Eso último sí es extraño de pensar en realidad: ‘Porque si hay una cosa que Marya recuerda con claridad, de aquellos días en que Magda y su marido vivieron en Bistra, es precisamente a esa niña, pobrecilla…’.

Los años no pasan en balde. Con pena, piensa que de esa pequeña apenas debe quedar el polvo… ‘Dios, Wanda de pequeña siempre le hizo pensar en ella: preguntarse si hay al menos una lápida en algún lugar a la que algún día puedan acudir sus hijos cuando consiga reunir el valor de hablarles de su hermana…’.

–  _Id con cuidado igualmente. Tenéis una hija preciosa._

_Allí está siempre ese pensamiento, y sin embargo si algo le viene en la cabeza a Marya al pensarlo – incluso si es Wanda quién se lo hace recordar en primer lugar –: es como una niña tan tan pequeña podía ser tan poco ruidosa y a la vez testaruda. ‘Quizás sólo la recuerde así’. Wanda de chiquilla, antes de su don… de toda esa confusión que conllevó su poder al llegar a la adolescencia; siempre fue una niña tranquila pero parlanchina, muy protectora con su hermano._

‘Pietro es el terremoto…’.

.

.

Anya ojea uno de los libros que lleva consigo esa mañana antes de casi tropezar literalmente con dos de sus compañeros de clase. Le pasa por ir caminando distraída a través de uno de los largos corredores de su facultad, pero apenas tiene tiempo de disculparse…

– Kórsakov…

– Es Kórsakova.

La chica que iba a hablarle frunce entonces el ceño un instante con evidente molestia.

– ¡Oh, ya… todo ese rollo del femenino en los apellidos rusos, ¿no?! Bueno, como sea…  Yo paso de política. El profesor Bertrand te busca. Algo sobre unas prácticas el próximo verano…

Hay un pequeño silencio después.

Anya olvida la disculpa repentinamente al escucharla. E intenta no sentirse muy insultada con la manera como su compañera ha parecido considerar el tema del apellido. ‘Como si el intentar corregir ese error común con el nombre familiar fuera una manera de molestar a la gente o algo…’.

Suspira al final.

Pero se para a sí misma: ‘No va a ganar nada discutiendo ahora’.  Siempre hay un comentario o una mirada que le recuerda que no deja ser de ser una chica extranjera aquí. Aunque lleve diez años en esta ciudad. Anya quizás no sea francesa, pero se siente sin duda parisina: ‘No quiere dejar que la gente le quite eso…’. No en la universidad donde puede sentirse un poco más sí misma… 

Es suficiente con Oleg y su infinita lista de quejas cuando llega a casa, piensa. ‘Sus compañeras puede que la juzguen, pero en casa… allí es siempre mucho peor’. Es mucho más difícil de lidiar emocionalmente con toda esa tensión lejos de los libros y los corredores de la facultad.

Intenta, sobretodo, tomarse toda esa tensión guardada con algo de humor cuando Vasyl está delante: Al fin y al cabo, cree que su tío merece pensar que todas las discusiones – todos los desencuentros que ha tenido con su hermano para que ella pudiera estudiar – han valido la pena. Anya está convencida que es mejor demostrar que ha aprendido a manejar el humor de Oleg, no dejarse empequeñecer por sus continuos comentarios o sus pullas.

‘Al menos su _llameante_ problema no es ni siquiera un tema ya, no uno que se hable en voz alta’. Aunque eso no quite que el trato con su padre adoptivo siga sin ser fácil…

No quiere pensarlo en este momento, no de pleno… y se centra en el hecho que el profesor Bertrand quiere verla. ‘Sólo van a dar una plaza de prácticas de este tipo, cuando todos los alumnos que hay matriculados este año hayan entregado la tesina de su posgrado, en junio’.

Sería una oportunidad que por sí sola quizás no vaya a tener de ninguna otra manera…

Ejerce un poco más de fuerza sobre los libros que mantiene sujetos, ahora con ambos brazos, antes de avanzar, sólo con una última mirada a su ofendida compañera.

Si consiguiera la beca, esa podría ser una buena noticia. Probablemente la ayudaría… para mejor. Podría intentar establecerse por sí misma cuando volviese del extranjero…

Devolverle antes el dinero a Vasyl y espabilarse: constituiría un gran plan.  

Pero pensarlo en este instante… se siente un poco absurda al hacerlo, porque es como si estuviera soñando despierta, haciendo castillos en el aire… Le gusta mantener los pies en la tierra. No esperar más de lo que va a llegar.

Puede que no debiera pedir tanto: al fin y al cabo ha conseguido más de lo que se supone que debería pedir la niña huérfana y extraña que Oleg le recuerda constantemente que fue. 

Anya coge los libros con más fuerza con un brazo, evita la discusión sobre el apellido con su compañera y mueve con distraimiento la pulsera que lleva en la muñeca izquierda de camino a la oficina del profesor.

.

Durante años, Anya ha intentado entender lo que le pasaba… ir más allá.  ‘Nunca en su casa, por supuesto… ni vagamente cerca de nadie más que de sí misma: Durante años, Anya se ha escondido repetidamente para comprobar si podía repetir lo que consiguió esa vez a la orilla del río Desna y, bueno, podría decir que en realidad le ha funcionado…’. 

Escondida no sólo para encender – queriendo – más que una chispa… sino también poder apagar-la.  

En todo este tiempo, de todas maneras, sólo una vez ha usado expresamente esa capacidad en presencia de otros.

‘Nadie se dio cuenta porque básicamente podría haber sido cualquier otra cosa’. Pero la llamarada en el contenedor sirvió para distraer a la policía en una de esas mañanas convulsas de mayo de 1968 y evitar que le abrieran la cabeza a Alain.

Hace tan sólo cinco años los gendarmes que cargaban contra los estudiantes llevaban un casco de bombero antiguo y unas ridículas gafas de plástico. Cargaban a culatazos. Habrían detenido a Alain… y ellos ni siquiera…

Habían llovido literalmente adoquines sobre los policías de París esa tarde pero hasta ese momento Anya no recuerda que ninguno de los chicos que estaban a su alrededor hiciera más que gritar consignas y mantenerse firme en las calles y las barricadas.

No Elsa o Alain, por supuesto.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo cuando vio a éste último en el suelo…

Ella tampoco había hecho nada hasta ese instante. El brillo de las llamas la aturdió por un momento, incluso cuando habían conseguido esquivar a los gendarmes.

Y esa noche, después de muchos años evitando ese pensamiento, volvió a preguntarse si era por algo así que habían muerto sus padres. ‘Si era infantil creer que otra cosa, cualquier cosa, podría haber provocado ese supuesto primer incendio de su vida…’.

El sonido de la cafetera y una voz burlona le devuelven de pronto a la realidad.

– Hey, _chérie_ …

Anya aparca sus recuerdos definitivamente y deja escapar el aire al ver quién le habla, algo cansada.

Ya es el segundo día que ese chico extraño está allí… otra vez en el mismo rincón y sin pedir ni un triste café.

– ¿Esperas a alguien? ¿O vas a tomar algo?

– Bueno – Remy se revuelve el pelo largo que lleva sin quitarse aún los gafas de sol pese a lo oscuro del local y vuelve a mirar hacia la puerta – ¿Has visto alguien fuera de lo normal por aquí últimamente?

Eso resulta casi ingenioso… sobretodo porque está muy segura que él mismo se ajusta mucho a la definición ‘fuera de lo normal’.

– No.

– ¿Estás segura?

– No – Pasa una mano por el pequeño devantal blanco que lleva puesto para ir a preparar más cafés, dando primero un vistazo a las cartas que siguen sobre la mesa. – Pero pobre de ti que estafes a nadie más. Monsieur Dominic me contó que al final apostasteis… y perdió. Esta vez voy a estar vigilándote.

– Le reté a una sola partida y ni siquiera me dio para pagarme la cena, eso es entre amigos y no es ilegal, _ma petite serveuse_.

Si vuelve a llamarla así…

– Monsieur Dominic no te conocía media hora antes… – Le contesta molesta.

– Yo hago amigos muy rápido, _chérie_.

‘Encima el caradura se cree gracioso…’, niega con la cabeza y vuelve a trabajar. La propietaria estaba allí hasta hace un minuto y lo vio ayer… así que si quiere echarle, ya está ella. O eso piensa la chica en ese momento.

Anya se enfrasca en un momento de calma. ¡Bendita mañana!

No es hasta un rato después que una muchacha rubia entra en el bar con un vestido azul y leotardos gruesos a conjunto. Hay un revuelo en la barra. La susodicha lleva también un pañuelo negro al cuello que Remy le ve ponerse bien un par – o diez – de veces, como si estuviera obsesionada con ese gesto. Lebeau la observa.

‘Y si ella también es…’.

La joven se dirige directamente a la camarera, que aunque la ha mirado al entrar esta vez no deja la máquina de café hasta un momento después.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Elsa Ames se cruza de brazos y no deja avanzar a la otra chica: aunque ésta no hace tampoco ningún ademán, ni siquiera en ese momento, de dejar la bandeja con la que sin duda pretendía llevar los cafés y un par de refrescos a las mesas del exterior. Remy Lebeau la ve tomar aire.  

– Elsa…

– Le han ofrecido a Alain ir a la conferencia de primera hora, con el director jefe del periódico donde trabaja. Van a estar en el hall hasta… ya sabes… esperando un comunicado, una rueda de prensa, esas cosas. Voy a estar sola. ¡Vamos! Dijiste que hoy me llamarías y lo hablaríamos. ¿Cómo quedamos para mañana? No pensabas llamarme, ¿verdad? No me engañes…

– … mon Dieu. 

Anya sujeta la bandeja con miedo a que le caiga y se plantea seriamente qué decir a su amiga: ‘Si explicarle que ya le dio su palabra a Madame Valois que la cubriría hasta el mediodía mañana, y que pensaba ir a buscarlos después…’. O decirle directamente la verdad: ‘Que, en realidad, no ve por qué deberían ir’.

‘Sí, se supone que es algo histórico…’. Pero Anya no cree que a esas alturas un simple gesto para con la galería vaya a acabar rápidamente con todo el sufrimiento por el que ha tenido que pasar toda esa pobre gente de Vietnam.  Es absurdo.

No lo ha hablado mucho con Alain, un apasionado de este proceso de paz, porque cree que le dirá que no es objetiva… Y no tiene muchas ganas de discutirlo con Elsa, la verdad.

En cierto modo, en clase, las opiniones de Anya no son vistas como la opinión de alguien con criterio propio: son siempre las opiniones de una chica soviética, por mucho acento francés que haya conseguido o muy buenas notas que tenga.

Hubo un tiempo en qué eso estuvo bien, recuerda. ¡En 1968, tener una chica rusa en el consejo de estudiantes parecía ser el no va más para los estudiantes y la peor de las cosas en el rectorado! ‘Nunca se ha tratado de un bando u otro para Anya, sino de toda la gente que…’. Mañana, rodeados de fotógrafos, lo que van a presenciar los parisinos, no va a ser más que una desfilada absurda de políticos. Está segura de ello…

‘E incluso van a estar aplaudiéndoles algunos de esos chicos de la universidad que creían en una revolución hace cinco años’. Debería estar más indignada de lo que está.

Elsa sigue siendo su mejor amiga, de todos modos.

– De acuerdo – Suspira al final – Voy a ir. Pero cuando acabe mi turno. No puedo dejar el bar solo a primera hora. _Ça te va?_

– Si te vienes a cenar esta noche con nosotros, puede que no me lo tome muy mal…

– _D’accord._ Nos vamos a cenar y a tomar algo esta noche.

– Es perfecto… – Anya al fin consigue avanzar con la bandeja, casi trastabillando enfrente de la sonrisa de su amiga que continúa hablando mientras la sigue hacia las mesas: – Va a haber mucha gente en París estos días. Casi se me hace raro no veros confabulando con Alain… haciendo pancartas o algo.

Anya no quiere hacer pancartas…

Sólo ir, permitirse ser escéptica con todo ello y encerrarse en la biblioteca a trabajar en su tesina. Se pregunta si va a tener de pasar por casa, para ver si Vasyl le ha encontrado en Le Marais el último libro del que han hablado.

Remy juega distraídamente con sus cartas en esa mesa dónde ha estado esperando no sabe exactamente qué esos dos días, preguntándose si Emma Frost se ha bebido el entendimiento definitivamente. ‘¿Por qué tendría interés Frost en una chica de universidad?’.

Se levanta y sigue a Elsa Ames.

.

.

Sin camisa, Erik se alza y camina a través de la luz blanquísima de la celda. La sensación de vacío en la falta de cualquier metal a su alrededor pero también en la propia rutina de silencio. Se dirige hasta el rincón de la izquierda para orinar.

Hace un frío helador aquí abajo y aunque durante ciertas horas del día la sensación del aire es de humedad, la falta de cualquier otro olor también es acaparadora.

‘En los primeros tiempos, era usual ver sombras lejanas a través del vidrio, guardias que se acercaban más que lo necesario a observar la _bestia_ enjaulada…’. Sin embargo… después de la última vez que dos de ellos entraron en la celda, el nombre del presidente muerto en la boca y los puños como vía para obligarlo a ducharse con dos cubos de plástico llenos de agua y escaso jabón, sus estúpidos captores humanos empezaron a guardar una distancia mayor con los límites de la celda.

Creían que podían tener un gran entretenimiento que, sin embargo, se han guardado de volver a repetir. ‘Aún puede defenderse con los puños incluso retorciéndose por culpa de algún _buen golpe…_ ’.  Se reían ese día. Eran muchos más que él, mientras le llovía una descarga de puñetazos sobre el cuerpo, pero les plantó cara y apenas ha vuelto a ver un rostro humano desde ese instante.  

Toma un pequeño recipiente de agua y se moja los labios en un esfuerzo inútil para pasarse complemente la sed, el sabor asqueroso a cloro en la garganta. ‘El agua aquí nunca es del todo inodora o insípida…’.

Realmente hace frío en este lugar…

Cierra los ojos un momento sólo para mantener la ira fría bajo su piel. Pero esta vez no puede evitar que venga a él el recuerdo de lo que ha estado soñando las últimas horas en las que ha conseguido dormir.

‘Charles…’.

Hace tanto que no tiene contacto con nadie… y sin embargo es la piel de Charles, su tacto, quien su cuerpo parece echar de menos en este momento.

Y el metal. ‘Pero esta vez no se trata de su poder…’.

Se ha preguntado, durante no sabe cuánto tiempo, si alguno de los mutantes de la Hermandad vendría, si Mística aparecería…  

No empezó a preguntarse por el telépata hasta tiempo después de estar aquí encerrado, al menos no abiertamente, no sin tener que luchar contra sí mismo… ‘Quizás por orgullo, porque creía que de alguna manera Charles estaba allí fuera, de algún modo siendo capaz de penetrar en su cabeza si se lo proponía…’.

Quizás por culpa… las palabras de Azazel ese día, después de su escapada al hospital, aún en su mente. ‘La certeza que Charles Xavier nunca va a volver a caminar… por su culpa’.

 

Erik entiende que no vaya a por él incluso ahora, cuando el tiempo se ha escapado de entre sus dedos de manera que no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado… pero no que no defienda a los suyos.

_El cuerpo del telépata bajo el suyo…_

Puede que sea por todo este tiempo encerrado, pero hay recuerdos que en este lugar prácticamente puede tocar. Pesadillas que a veces son peores cuando parecen sueños aparentemente inofensivos, producto de todo este tiempo encerrado… quiere creer.

_Recuerda su esencia. Y después de unos minutos, empieza un empuje lento que le lleva  plenamente a él, deteniéndose sólo cuando Charles sostiene el aire para sí._

_Cuando lo mira, sus ojos están cerrados. Frunce el ceño ligeramente, sus cejas se dibujan juntas en concentración mientras Erik se ajusta a él. Erik se mueve de forma rápida un par de veces y después empieza un movimiento más largo y profundo… destinado a enloquecerlos a los dos. Charles levanta ligeramente el cuerpo para cumplir con sus embestidas y después de unos minutos se reúne a él en fuerza y rapidez. Sus dedos enterrados en la carne de sus muslos, las marcas de la sujeción de Erik en las muñecas de Charles._

_Después de unos momentos, se inclina hacia adelante y rueda, tirando de él hacia un lado, aún enterrado en él. Se quedan en la cama besándose hasta el final, hasta que Erik le deja ir. Ese momento en qué se va a la ducha solo, y lo espera. Charles aparece después. Se acarician bajo el agua caliente mientras éste bromea sobre la suerte que tienen de no estar más en un hostal de dudosa calidad… donde el maldito calentador nunca parecía tener suficiente agua caliente._

Sería demasiado fácil dejar su mente planear más allá de esas paredes blancas. ‘Como si él fuera el que tiene el poder de crear una mentira con su mente y pudiera llegar de verdad a esos instantes…’. 

Haber matado a Shaw no le ahorra tampoco sus pesadillas de costumbre: el recuerdo de su madre más vivo desde esa tarde en Westchester.

La sensación de frío pero también la calidez de esa tarde.

Anya, Magda, el mismo Charles…  

Erik odia cuando cualquier recuerdo parece demasiado real. Y usa, el resto del tiempo, toda esa rabia fría que le corre por dentro para intentar llegar a cualquier rastro de magnético,  centrarse en el momento que el más mínimo metal o campo magnético logre sacarlo de allí.

.

Charles Xavier, incluso a través de los dolores intensos de espalda y los problemas que al principio parece tener su cuerpo para controlar casi su propia capacidad de orinar, duerme cada vez menos en primer lugar. ‘Porque está su recuperación, demostrar a los chicos que sigue viviendo y los papeles de la escuela, sí. Pero cuando llega la guerra de Vietnam y, en poco tiempo, los pocos alumnos que hay en la escuela se van, todo va definitivamente a peor…’.

La idea de la escuela se hunde. ‘La escuela que, en primer lugar, nunca hubiera sido posible sin el empeño que pusieron Alex, Sean y Hank en ayudarle… o sin la necesidad que tenía él mismo de demostrarles que no estaba ahogándose en su propia miseria, especialmente no cada vez que tenía más de cinco minutos para pensar sobre ello en la soledad de su despacho…’.

Hubo un tiempo que la idea de la escuela no sólo era su sueño, sino que le evitaba pensar en sí mismo; quedarse más tiempo del debido mirando a sus piernas al ir al lavabo o a la bañera… con la ayuda siempre vergonzosa de uno de los chicos.

No sabe qué hubiera hecho sin ellos.

Era humillante la mayor parte de las veces, claro… pero hubo un tiempo en que Charles Xavier creía de verdad que había ido ya paso a paso a través de cada uno de los obstáculos, que estaba cerca de recuperarse mentalmente. Sobre todo a partir del momento que se prometió a sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio con rabia, que no iba a pensar en _él_.

No si _él_ era el hombre que no sólo lo había traicionado y se había llevado a Raven, sino que había matado al presidente. ‘Erik probablemente ha asesinado a un hombre que, puede que con la información adecuada o con el tiempo… hubiera sido parte del sueño de la integración mutante’, cavila.

Al menos _así_ puede fingir que la playa sólo es un mal recuerdo más. La traición se siente menos personal. De algún modo Charles está convencido, eso sí, que JFK al final sí hubiera creído en la igualdad humano-mutante.

… Aunque a ratos también se dice que el pensamiento es absurdo.

Al fin y al cabo, no había nadie en el entorno de Moira [no antes que él tomara la decisión de borrarle los recuerdos de esa casa y de todos ellos] que pareciera indicar que eso podía ser verdad.

No es que sus pensamientos sean muy claros ni coherentes últimamente, por supuesto.

Siempre quiso creer que había algo más en los discursos de John Fitzgerald Kennedy… que había esperanza, claro. ‘Pero ningún rastro de algo así podía durar mucho en manos de Erik’, se dice dolido la mayor parte de las veces.

Y ese solo pensamiento es un tormento.

Al igual que su cuerpo.

La sola acción de desnudarse para ponerse el pijama, remueve algo muy profundo dentro de él: sus piernas no son las mismas… más delgadas, más blancas con las venas más a la vista. ‘Enseñar a chicos – a los jóvenes mutantes – que necesitan apoyo, no es suficiente en estos días. No para mantenerle cuerdo… pero es mucho más que cuando esto último también desaparece…’.

En una de las noches que el joven telépata _atraca_ el viejo escondite de alcohol de su difunta madre, a Charles Xavier se le ocurre que ni siquiera puede… Piensa en el sexo. Y se ríe.

La idea es estúpida y pueril… pero deja escapar una carcajada con ella.

No es como si en 1963, nadie fuera a hablarle claramente de ello en un hospital, claro. ‘Ni siquiera pasó por la cabeza de Moira que…’. Curiosamente parece ser que no sólo ha metamorfoseado en un ser de piernas inútiles y humor más que cambiante al atardecer: Charles también ha pasado a ser para los demás alguien a quien ni se les ocurriría ligar a la palabra sexo…

Se esfuerza en pensar en sí mismo como ese chico de Oxford de años atrás, y se dice con amargura que en realidad le gustaba lo frenético de una aventura física.  

‘Podría haber sido distinto…’.

‘Podría no haber conocido a Moira, que no le llevaría a conocer a Erik, que…’. No, esa ni siquiera es ahora una posibilidad en su cabeza.

Su yo ebrio toma el control de su mente por un absurdo momento. ‘De todos modos, ninguna escapada de los tiempos de Oxford se podría comparar con el acostarse con Erik, el sexo brillante y…’, se vuelve a reír borracho y ha de aguantar las lagrimas después.

No es el sexo lo primero que querría si pudiera volver a atrás. ‘Si Erik Lehnsherr fuera el hombre que creyó que era…’.

Charles Xavier nunca estuvo enamorado antes. No de esta manera.

En el momento que el dolor punzante de la parte superior de su columna y el alcohol hacen mella en él, lo demás deja de importar. Siempre ha sido peligroso jugar con lo más parecido a un remolino de angustia e ira, pero si al final resulta que – seas parte del próximo paso de la evolución o no – sólo estabas hecho de carne y hueso… esa vorágine puede llegar a destruirte con facilidad.  

‘La cruda verdad es que Erik había logrado meterse debajo de su piel de forma que al final parece haberlo devastado por dentro’.

.

.

_– Acostar-me con Erik, fue una estupidez._

Mística vuelve a tener esa vieja realización en  sueños.

Esa vieja conversación con Azazel.

… Incluso ahora es raro parafrasear sus propias palabras, esas palabras que suenan casi estúpidas en su subconsciente a estas alturas.  

No sólo porque esa realización no debería quitarle el sueño… pero también porque es extraño llamarle Erik en este momento. Desde Cuba siempre fue Magneto para ella.

De alguna manera parece ser que en su cabeza Magneto es aún Erik. El mismo Erik que encajó con su hermano de forma insospechada, como dos piezas perdidas de un mismo puzzle que al fin se encontraban.

Los dos pasaron cada una de sus noches en Westchester encerrándose en el estudio de Charles sin que su yo de 20 y pocos años fuera capaz de ver más allá: Raven nunca supo que ellos eran más que amigos. Y visto ahora, le parece absurdo no haberse dado cuenta antes.  

Mística lo descubrió una noche y media demasiado tarde para su gusto.

_– Lo sé – Azazel sonríe de lado en esa charla de hace años y mira al techo un instante distraído._

_Es más tarde, que al final la besa.  – Estamos enmendando ese ‘terrible’ error ahora…_

_Azazel sólo se está burlando de ella en ese momento, exagerando incluso su acento soviético, y aún así sus labios son definitivamente más cálidos de lo que a Mística le parecieron que podían ser la primera vez que puso sus ojos en él... No tan sorprendida de entrada consigo misma como pareciera que tendría que estarlo la pequeña voz de Raven en la parte más occipital de su cabeza_.

_– Mne nravitsya… Vamos a probar un par de cosas._

.

Vasyl Kórsakov pasó mucho tiempo preocupado en esconderse, incluso usó otros nombres cuando lo que sabía del entonces naciente KGB aún parecía interesar a los servicios secretos franceses. Ahora hace demasiado que formó parte de eso. Y sabe que, por alguna razón, hace años que ya no hay nadie que tenga interés en él en Moscú.

Es como si hubieran olvidado que un día fue algo así como un desertor. Hace diez años que vuelve a usar su nombre.

Lo recuperó cuando Oleg, que viaje de llegada a parte nunca pensó en tener otro, y Anya se vinieron a vivir con él a París…

Da un vistazo al libro que prometió encontrar para ella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que creyó que tenía un futuro prometedor en la URSS… Su juventud se fue en ello.

Iba detrás de ese hombre y la casualidad quiso que alguien los llamara ese día, un aviso de Vínnytsa cuando estaban en la zona. ¡Precisamente Vínnytsa!

Pensó que iba a detenerlo y de alguna manera eso iba a significar un antes y un después en su carrera. ‘Había renunciado a mucho para tener una’.

Y después había ese fuego, y esos hombres del pueblo que habían intentado entrar antes de prácticamente ser expulsados de allí por la fuerza de las llamas… y hubo gritos, y alguien diciendo que había una mujer en la planta baja que quizás aún seguía dentro. Alguien más hablando también de una niña llorando en la segunda planta.

Las llamas consumiendo el edificio.

Vasyl casi vaciló delante de ese infierno. Olvidando por un momento qué era lo que él y sus hombres habían ido a hacer allí.

Vio a dos vecinos, apartarse de la casa llenos de polvo y ceniza – con quemaduras en los brazos y una tos feroz, a causa del humo que más que probablemente habían inalado al intentar entrar. ‘Era necesario encontrar una forma de apagar las llamas antes’.

– No dejéis entrar a nadie más – Gritó – Voy a ir por la parte de detrás.

– Pero y ¿qué hacemos si aparece ese hombre?

– Detenedlo.

La próxima vez que había visto a sus hombres había sido debajo de un amasijo de hierros.

La puerta de casa se oye y Vasyl despierta de su ensueño. Escucha a Oleg hablar sobre ‘esos no son modales para una chica’ y ‘la culpa es de tu tío que te consiente cualquier cosa’. La canción de siempre. Los pasos suaves por las escaleras le indican que efectivamente es Anya quién acaba de llegar y va hacía allí.

– Hola – Ella le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla – Sólo vengo un momento. He quedado con Elsa. Vamos a cenar.

Vasyl asiente y le da el libro que tiene entre manos. – Toma. Esto es para ti. Una joya literaria… de Sartre.  

– ¿Nos vemos después, hmm? – La chica pregunta antes de desaparecer por las escaleras – Aunque pueda que sea tarde… mañana hablamos de todos modos, cuando llegue de todo ese rollo de la conferencia, Elsa quiere que vaya con ella.

Tiene la sensación que hay algo más que debería decirle aunque el momento pasa y después Vasyl no sabe qué. – Ve con cuidado.

Ella se despide casi desde la puerta.

– ¡Claro!

.

– ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de intentar calmar tu conciencia, consintiéndole cualquier cosa, eh? – Oleg murmura después. – Esto hace mucho que dejó de ser sobre Nastasya y lo sabes bien. Es sobre tu consciencia. Siempre tu maldita consciencia…

.

.

_De entre todos los dolores de estos años: las voces, Vietnam, las ausencias… en el alma de Charles hay un recuerdo especialmente negro de noviembre de 1963. Uno que resulta especialmente necesario de ahogar en alcohol._

_Charles recuerda la agitación en Hank y la mirada de Alex, la voz del locutor de radio y esa sensación de haber temido algo así durante meses. ‘Erik… el hombre que lo traicionó era un monstruo… o lo había sido siempre, corrompido por el horror y la ira…’._

_El telépata se repite con amargura que todas las cosas que vio, quizás sólo estaban allí porque él quería encontrarlas. ‘Puede que Charles Xavier se hubiera negado a aceptar esa realidad en su momento… puede que…’._

_Sea como fuere y aunque consigue ir a través de ella, la crisis por la que pasa en navidad de 1963 es la que le hace abrir por primera vez el trasfondo del viejo armario de su madre._

Quién diría ahora que había conseguido mantenerse sobrio después.

La acritud lo acompaña en cada pensamiento que tiene que ver con Erik. La aflicción en cada recuerdo de Raven. Aunque consigue revestirlo todo de acidez.

Hasta que ese hombre entra en su casa y pronuncia esas siete palabras: _“Tu y Erik juntos, me enviasteis aquí”_.

Los recuerdos son algo que a estas alturas no se puede permitir. Pero si hay que salvar a Raven… si es por ella… Intenta agarrarse a ese pensamiento mientras escucha hablar a ese tal Logan, mientras ve la ligera luz renovada en la determinación de Hank.

La única razón por la que camina en este momento es el suero de Hank… no se siente como si fuera suficiente.

Pero no renuncia a ello, a su capacidad de andar… porque tampoco puede soportar un segundo de esas voces que ha olvidado cómo manejar sin sentir su cabeza a punto de romperse en pedazos.

_– El Charles que yo conozco no daría la espalda a alguien que ha equivocado su camino… y menos a alguien a quien amó._

Los tabiques de la celda que retiene a Erik son de hormigón y arena, cien piso por debajo del edificio más seguro del planeta. Ese hombre que dice venir del futuro habla de un chico que puede entrar en cualquier parte… pero aún en ese momento Charles no consigue hacerse a la idea que de verdad están hablando de ir allí y…

 ‘Por Raven’, se repite. Y aún así es inevitable pensar que puede que no esté tan borracho después de todo, que puede que realmente esté a punto de ceder.

De enfrentarse a ese hombre _once años_ después…

No tiene ninguna intención de flaquear. ‘No siente nada. Puede mirarle a los ojos y no sentir nada…’.

Tiene que poder hacerlo.

Por todos estos años de dolor, intentando sobrevivir a su propia amargura. ‘Él le abandonó y se la llevó…’. No queda nada en él que sea para Erik.

Erik que no es Erik, que es Magneto. ¿Verdad?. ‘¿Por qué endemoniado motivo en el futuro tendrían que encontrarse remotamente en la misma habitación?’. Una guerra ha dicho ese tal Logan… ‘Una guerra que acaba con mutantes y humanos al final… pero aún así…’.

El pensamiento es incluso irreal.

Tan irreal como se sienten todos esos días encerrado en la oscuridad de las habitaciones de Westchester… pañuelos y sábanas encima de los muebles, polvo aquí y allí… Hank encerrado en su laboratorio… Alex y Sean en Vietnam…

Las habitaciones del semestre que fueron una escuela, ya vacías.

Igual que la de Raven… las de los chicos…

La de…

Incluso ahora que puede caminar se siente débil y estúpido… pero con un vaso de Scotch entre las manos… ‘Bueno, con un buen trago de alcohol, todo parece importar un poco menos’.

 _Defectos de familia._ Se ríe de sí mismo con el veneno justo que acompaña el propio pensamiento.

‘Erik está dónde se merece estar… incluso si en 1963 el solo pensamiento de ese hombre dejándose apresar por el gobierno, parecía incluso más absurdo que su propia decadencia…’.

Al final Erik no era tan inteligente como Charles hubiera jurado todo ese tiempo en qué estaba completamente infatuado por él. Ni era un buen hombre… ni lo amab… Deja el hilo de sus pensamientos allí porque no puede afrontarlos y escucha a Hank hablar de su hermana con el otro hombre…  

Si en un remoto futuro él mismo, o quien sea, cree que pueden convencer a Raven, quizás sea posible… ‘Pero Erik… eso parece absurdo’.

.

Logan viene de ese futuro en que los centinelas lo han destruido todo, han matado a compañeros y amigos. En el que llevan años yendo de aquí por allá… los X-men… los que quedan del grupo de Magneto… todos ellos, juntos.

Pero la guerra no ha borrado la memoria de otros enfrentamientos anteriores…

La guerra lamentablemente no le ha borrado de la memoria a los hermanos Maximoff. Y aunque sabe que Pietro puede ayudarles en este momento… es algo más que reacio a encontrarse con Wanda.

‘Viejos prejuicios de viejos enfrentamientos…’. O algo así.

Agradece realmente cuando escucha a la niña pequeña quejarse a su madre que su hermana no quiere salir de la habitación.

Puede que, como dice Charles Xavier, Pietro sea un grano en el culo. Pero no van a encontrar a nadie que pueda ayudarles mejor en este caso… Es un alivio que sea tan fácil convencerle.

Es seguramente la prueba que aquí y ahora Pietro Maximoff es sólo un adolescente… uno de molesto pero uno al fin y al cabo. ‘El tiempo y las circunstancias le agriaran el carácter en el futuro… pero no están aún en ese punto’.

Logan no da más vueltas al hecho que su plan adelanta de facto, y por un buen puñado de años, el momento en que padre e hijo van a estar frente a frente por primera vez en la vida. ‘Sin duda tener de padre a Magneto puede que sea un buen motivo para volverse algo más agrio… pero no es como si Logan vaya a explicarles quiénes son en ese instante’.

El chico le cae bien, al fin y al cabo.

.

Erik ha perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo lleva allí dentro…

Sólo con sus propias pesadillas y convicciones.

Puede que haya medio olvidado incluso que la luz del sol no es exactamente de esa claridad absoluta… ha olvidado por lo menos a estas alturas cuanto odiaba esa luz al principio, como de irónica le resultaba tanta luz en este lugar. ‘Todo era mucho más oscuro la última vez que estuvo a merced de los humanos…’.

Tiene a veces absurdas conversaciones con la voz de ese Charles imaginario con quien a otro hora pasó noches enteras de discusiones, de puntos de vistas distintos.

En este momento no cree que Mística vaya a aparecer… de la misma manera que un día fue fácil decirse que tampoco lo haría él.

Charles Xavier tiene motivos de sobra para no venir, no después de tanto tiempo.

Quizás precisamente por eso se siente un poco confuso cuando cree reconocer la letra de la nota que ese día cae a su celda junto a su comida.

Hay un chico al otro lado del vidrio ahora zumbante de su celda.

.

.

Anya juega con un periódico viejo que le está sirviendo a Alain para acabar un trabajo de su posgrado sobre el Estados Unidos de los últimos diez años. Una chica de su edad, Marie Ellen Dodge, quizá un par de años menor..., habla en portada de ese mediodía en Texas… de Oswald y un extraño hombre al otro lado de la calle.

No es un tema que le parezca tremendamente interesante. ‘Pero supone que eso también es historia… aunque sea de prácticamente anteayer…’.

– ¿Sabes? – La voz alegre de Elsa la saca de su ensimismamiento mientras cenan esa noche en un restaurante lleno de estudiantes del centro, un par de apuntes y dos periódicos más con ellos en la mesa – Aún me acuerdo de tu vestido de graduación…

– Oh, vamos…

Alain da un bocado de su plato e interviene en la conversación aunque la misma Elsa no lo deja seguir: – No me puedo creer que vayamos a hablar de moda…  

– No, me refiero a… – Elsa se muerde el labio y mira más allá, como avaluando sus palabras con cuidado – Eres muy valiente… y estabas fantástica, con ese vestido de tirantes, me refiero – se aprieta el pañuelo que lleva contra el cuello como si tuviera frio – ¿Nunca te ha importado… ya sabes… las cicatrices?

Oh.

Anya no sabe qué decir. Es verdad que hubo un momento en que dejó de esconder esa parte de su espalda… pero… a veces cree que tuvo más que ver con la inconsciencia de ese momento en que parecía todo posible que… ‘Al final del día hay otros aspectos de esas cicatrices que le duelen más que su aspecto’.

Nunca les ha hablado de ello y ahora no sabe qué decir.

Por un instante sólo sonríe. De forma forzada, algo incomoda y pasándose inconscientemente una mano por el hombro.

– Bueno han estado casi siempre allí… un accidente… ¿Realmente tenemos que hablar de eso? – Intenta como puede quitar importancia al asunto mirando el plato un momento y después volviendo a sus amigos: – Se supone que estaba invitada a cenar porque ibais a decirme que soy la peor amiga del mundo… por no tener ninguna intención de venir mañana y eso…

– Pero vas a venir… me lo has prometido. No me vas a dejar sola mientras este señor trabaja…

– Elsa…

– ¡Podremos contarlo a nuestros nietos…! Vamos, no es tan terrible… Es un acuerdo de paz, y no es como si nadie vaya a poner en duda lo muy en contra que estás de ese paripé, _mademasuelle_ escéptica…

– Lo que tú digas. ¡Y después te dices mi amiga!

– Te quiero – Elsa la abraza, Alain niega con la cabeza y al final los tres se ríen.

.


	10. 9. Tell me how one survives this winter, even without the wind

**Capítulo 9. Tell me how one survives this winter, even without the wind (Explícame cómo alguien sobrevive a este invierno, aún sin el viento)**

_“If I could make days last forever_

_If words could make wishes come true_

_I'd save every day like a treasure and then,_

_Again, I would spend them with you”._

_Time in a bottle._ Jim Croce

 

 _“Ahora, he elegido predicar sobre la guerra de Vietnam porque estoy de acuerdo con Dante en qué los lugares más calientes del infierno están reservados para aquellos que en un período de crisis moral mantuvieron su neutralidad. Llega un momento en que el silencio se convierte en traición”_. El profesor Bertrand aún suele repetir frases de Martin Luther King en francés al final de muchas de sus clases, aunque King fue asesinado años antes… de un tiro en Memphis, en abril de 1968.

A veces, Bertrand incluso deja ir una de esas frases lapidarias cuando ni siquiera es pertinente. En la clase de posgrado de Elsa, por ejemplo, no hay mucho de guerras y reivindicaciones modernas y sí un montón de lecturas sociopolíticas de viejas mitologías y procesos de construcción de identidad en las sociedades antiguas. Algo de lo que Alain, que ahora va para periodista ha huido como de la peste… quizás por eso el profesor, de modales clásicos pese a su discurso, sigue siendo su favorito.

Y quizás por eso mismo ese es el único día de la semana que acepta ir a buscarla al salir de clase… ya que aprovecha para entablar conversación con él.

– ¿Dónde está Anya? – Con él… y con Anya, que también suele estar allí, últimamente reacia a sus debates, pero siempre cayendo en ellos al final.

– Hoy se ha saltado la clase… Creo que quería avanzar con su tesina…

– ¿No estará haciendo horas de más en esa cafetería, verdad? Vuestra amiga tiene muchas posibilidades de optar a nuestra beca de verano, sería una pena que bajara el ritmo ahora.

El tono serio, pero con sospecha del profesor, hace que Alain le dedique un gesto de evidencia con las cejas, pero Elsa insiste en una evidente mueca de negación.

– Ella realmente va a bordar ese trabajo…

– Eso espero – Mientras la clase se vacía, el veterano catedrático recoge sus libros y sigue a medias con la conversación. ‘Monsieur Bertrand es de los que apoyó, aunque fuera con una sonrisa de condescendencia, bajo esas viejas arrugas en los ojos de quien pertenece a otra generación, los nuevos aires que parecieran haber en la universidad en 1968’.

Sin duda ese es un motivo por el que Alain se siente cómodo entablando debate con él.

– Hemos quedado para cenar los tres así que nos va a tener que dar una buena excusa, no se preocupe – Hace algo de broma el chico, sujetando de pronto por la cintura a Elsa.

.

– No estoy muy segura que quiera verla conseguir esas prácticas.

Un poco después, Alain se gira mientras sujeta una de las puertas de salida de la facultad…

– Oh, vamos…  ¿Por qué? Tu también podrías optar a ellas si quisieras… no hay necesidad de…

– No, no no, no es eso. Es… Brasil está a más de 9.000 quilómetros… Si le dan esas prácticas, le van a dar la oportunidad de estudiar los rastros de la colonización fenicia en un lugar dónde se supone que no debería haber llegado nadie de esta parte del mundo hasta 2.000 años después. Ella es un coco para la historia… seguro que le va de fabula allí, acabaría el posgrado en mayúsculas… ¿De verdad, crees que íbamos a volver a verla?

– No veo por qué, no… Su padre y su tío viven aquí…

Hay un silencio incomodo después del que Alain tarda en darse cuenta.

– ¿Qué?

– Tu mismo lo dijiste, ese hombre es… sus circunstancias… Quizás deberíamos haberle preguntado directamente a ella si se trataba de…

– Si se trataba de un espía ruso… – El chico francés casi se ríe – Claro, eso tiene mucho sentido. Ya sé que yo mismo dije que era raro todo ese rollo que pudiera tener un piso y pagarle los estudios cuando nunca había trabajado de nada que pudiera saberse, ni él ni realmente su hermano, pero… ¡Vamos! Estaba siendo sólo un crío estúpido. Y no deberíamos estar hablando de ella a sus espaldas.  Es nuestra amiga… Tu mejor amiga, Elsa. ¿A qué viene eso?

– Hay un tipo preguntando por ella…

– ¿Un tipo? ¿Qué quieres decir con un tipo…? – Alain de pronto la mira en alerta – ¿La has avisado?

.

.

Ha jodido la vida de muchos más de los que puede contar… y aunque en verdad su oportunidad de vengarse de Essex descanse ahora mismo en Frost…

‘Puede que no debiera estar aquí…’.

Y además… Remy LeBeau podría jurar que no ha recibido ninguna misión más extraña en todo el tiempo que lleva a las órdenes de la telépata, ninguna que parezca más absurdamente anodina… ‘¿Por qué es importante esa chica?’.

La observa salir de la cafetería dónde trabaja con una chaqueta beige y una gran bufanda de un violeta pálido envuelta al cuello, el cabello desordenado y la cara limpia de maquillaje después de toda una tarde sirviendo cafés, una bolsa marrón enorme. ‘Ha tenido una _interesantísima_ charla con su amiga Elsa esa misma tarde… y aún así…’.

– Di… ¿son verdes o azules?

Anya, que no se lo esperaba, casi da un brinco al escucharlo. Girándose rápidamente hacia la entrada del callejón dónde está parado Remy.

– No me lo puedo creer… – murmura y lo mira.

LeBeau sonríe.

– Ahora parecen azules…

Definitivamente ella frunce el ceño. – ¿Me estás siguiendo?

– Técnicamente no me he movido de aquí.

La muchacha, ahora sí, duda un segundo más.

Hay un instante de silencio.

– Eres sólo una cría… –. Suelta como hecho.

Ella lo mira. Y él vuelve a hablar. – Sin ánimos de faltar, eh?

– Oh ya, olvidaba que crees que tienes gracia. ¿Qué edad crees que tienes tú?

Al final Anya siempre se encara y LeBeau piensa que eso está bien. ‘Tanta implacable paciencia bandeja en mano empezaba a sacarle de quicio…’, sonríe abiertamente aún observándola.

A estas alturas no tiene ninguna pista de cuál es su mutación… si es que tiene una. ‘Pero ¿qué haría que Emma se interesara en ella si no fuera por qué es uno de ellos?’. Ha llegado el momento de encontrar al menos alguna respuesta.

La ve fruncir el gesto en silencio.

Si Emma no le hubiera dado el nombre escrito en un papel, juraría que no puede haber nada fuera de lo común en esta chica… ‘En efecto, de no ser por la charla con esa tal Elsa, casi podría estar dudando aún que ella sea la Anya Kórsakova que se supone que está buscando…’. Debe acabar de salir de dudas.

Pese a que… en fin: esa historia de su tío ruso del que ni su amiga conoce a que se dedica, la peculiaridad de que de su padre _adoptivo_ haya sido sacerdote pero ahora estén allí hace años sin que la chica hable mucho de ellos...

Que Elsa contara lo tanto que tardó en explicárselo… a medias.

Se le ocurre a LeBeau, claro, que no es la primera mutante ni va a ser la última que no hable mucho de su familia. ‘El detalle que sean su padre y su tío _de adopción_ , ni siquiera suena casual: Remy ha conocido muchos otros mutantes antes que eran adoptados o no tenían padres. Él mismo’. Es fácil identificar ese detalle como una pista concluyente al respeto de que, en efecto, la chica debe tener alguna mutación…

… Aunque eso no explique porque Emma tiene tanto interés en ella.

Cuenta hasta tres.

Usa la vara que lleva siempre debajo del abrigo marrón y sopesa usar también las cartas... El objeto, dándole la energía justa, le ayuda a dar un tirón al bolso que Anya sujeta y, cuando la chica se sorprende, él acaba por retroceder con el bolso en una mano… más pesado de lo que no parecía un segundo antes.  

Hay incerteza en Remy de pronto, y Anya también parece confundida por un momento: – Devuélveme eso.

‘¿Qué demonios lleva allí dentro?’. Lo sopesa con curiosidad. – No deberías confiar en desconocidos, _chérie_ … – Dice sin embargo.

– Devuélvemelo.

– Ven a buscarlo…

Gambit cree muy seriamente por un momento que Anya va a gritar. Porque ella mira a su alrededor, como si realmente se preguntase si alguien va a verlos. El cajún va casi ya a reírse de ella por eso, por lo estúpido de esa acción en una calle vacía y al atardecer… cuando lo que hace la chica es mover el brazo en su dirección: – Lo siento – La escucha susurrar. – Pero tengo casi todo mi trabajo en esa bolsa, llevo meses trabajando en él… es importante de  verdad.

Remy podría reaccionar en ese instante si quisiera, por supuesto: Pero lo que busca es precisamente eso, algo más allá de toda esa disculpa y casi contenida reacción que Anya usa la mayor parte de las veces… que ella haga algo fuera de lo normal.

Por eso se queda quieto cuando no pasa nada. Cuando ella no hace nada.

Anya, de hecho, ha bajado ya el brazo y todo sigue igual en apariencia.

Hasta que Remy LeBeau se da cuenta del resplandor que viene del callejón a sus espalda. ‘Algo se ha encendido allí detrás… y después ya no son sólo todas esas cajas de cartón que hace un momento estaban en ese lugar, sino buena parte de las bolsas de basura de más al fondo…’.

Fuego. De la nada.

Se ríe de pura incredulidad.

Eso no tiene tampoco ningún sentido… no parece ninguna mutación que, buscando un poco, Emma no pudiera haber localizado antes… ‘La misma energía que él da puede… No tan sutilmente, pero. ¿ … qué hay más?’. – ¿Así… eso se supone que tiene que impresionarme o…?

Es evidente que ella esperaba que se asustara, no tener que hacer nada más. Parpadea insegura por un momento.

Remy la ve moverse en incomodidad, mueve la mano izquierda hacía él, retrocede también, le mira y mira a su bolsa balanceando ligeramente el brazo derecho al moverse. Deja caer los dos brazos a su lado a continuación, mordiéndose el labio, casi en rendición. 

Está mortalmente seria de pronto.

– Podría avivarlo… tanto como quiera. Devuélveme eso. – El tono de ella parece más bien impostado. Como si aún estuviera intentando fingir que puede controlar esa situación inesperada. Esperando aún alguna reacción de él.

Al final, indecisa y mortificada consigo misma, mueve de nuevo una mano, pero esta vez el fuego se apaga. Remy se da cuenta que eso en realidad no ha visto hacerlo antes…

No es una energía que surja y ya, no una relativa a las moléculas de los objetos como la suya o el uso de una energía interior, solar (no hay sol ahora mismo), eléctrica o cinética que simplemente haga encender o explotar cosas potencialmente combustibles, no al menos sólo eso. Ella domina el elemento. Puede encender un incendio… como con otras mutaciones. Y apagarlo.

Probablemente darle forma a placer.

No es espectacular o puede que esté juzgándolo demasiado pronto… ¿pero no es acaso el fuego tan antiguo como la misma humanidad? Sin duda, tan peligroso o necesario para la misma supervivencia como el hombre ha querido, hasta que el hombre mismo ha inventado cosas más terrible aún.

No cree que Emma valore algo más que el avanzar sin cuartel en la guerra que planea contra Essex, de todas formas. Hay demasiada suavidad en esa chica.

¿Qué gana Emma?

‘Tiene que haber otra cosa’. Mira el humo que queda como testiguo de lo que acaba de hacer y finge no darle ni una vuelta más, no tener algo de curiosidad.

– Hey, no hace falta que finjas que sabes qué haces, _chérie_. Me esperaba algo más.

– No quiero que haya nada más.

– ¿No quieres o no puedes?

La chica se gira para irse un segundo después de debatirse consigo misma. Cierra los puños y sabe que no está dispuesta a ir a más por un puñado de papeles… aunque sean todo lo que… Va a irse.

Y Remy sabe que es suficiente un par de movimientos y una carta de su baraja para detenerla…

Ella está ya de espaldas. Y hay un ruido apurado fruto de la energía con que él se mueve.

Preciso y decidido. La carta prácticamente le rompe un mechón del pelo y le roza la mejilla haciendo que vuelva a girarse por instinto.

Anya se para súbitamente y mira al chico asustada por un instante. ‘Quizás no muy segura de lo que acaba de pasar, aún sobresaltada’. – ¿Qué…

La pregunta se queda en el aire. Porque el extraño se está riendo… de nuevo. 

– Te pregunté si habías visto algo fuera de lo común y casi me hiciste dudar. ¿No es esto que acabas de hacer lo suficiente extraño, _chérie_?

Hay algo más en su mirada esta vez.

– No… yo… Ese trabajo es importante. Seas quien seas, tengo que irme ya. Y no…  – Se toca el cabello y mira la carta ya tirada en el suelo, aún en shock. Pero interpreta mal la mirada de Remy –… Nadie te va a creer.

Él le lanza el bolso al suelo.

– Toma. No voy a estropearle el curso a una chica que hace eso que haces tú… – Juega con sus cartas restantes y la vara, mientras observa los restos del callejón – Y además, ¿a quién quieres que vaya? ¿A contar qué? ¿Qué se supone que piensas que acabo de hacer yo?

Anya no está muy segura.

Sólo sabe que tiene la oportunidad de irse, pero en cambio no se va…

Lo mira más seriamente aún. Y de pronto se da cuenta de sí misma que tiene un poco de sangre en el pómulo. ‘Nadie puede tirar una carta así o esa otra cosa… como si les diera energía al moverlos…’.

– ¿Es dinero lo que quieres? ¿Robas en callejones cuando no lo consigues en los bares engañando a buenos hombres con las cartas? ¿Qué es lo que haces con… con eso? – Señala la vara –.

– Sabes... esa no es la pregunta qué deberías hacerle a alguien que te intenta asaltar al atardecer, y que no tienes ni idea qué acaba de hacer. Pero tranquila, no pensaba robarte a ti.

Hay sorna en Remy pero la muchacha aún parece pensativa mirando al callejón. ‘Quizás por eso lo pilla desprevenido cuando vuelve a hablar en un simple susurro… un segundo antes de tomar la bolsa y sacar de ella un montón de papeles y un libro con alivio’.

Rastros de una mochila de cuero entre las cajas ennegrecidas por el fuego.

– ¿Eso era tuyo?

.

.

Charles Xavier se repite en su camino hacia Washington que esto no es nada personal, no más allá de proteger a Raven y conseguir que ésta vuelva a casa. La historia de Logan no le deja muchas opciones, después de todo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que ¿por qué debería afectarlo tener delante al hombre que le abandonó hace once años en una playa? Erik es un monstruo.

Uno que, de alguna manera, le hizo creer que había mucho más en su relación. Que podían ser más. Los años han gravado con hielo en su mente esas tres palabras en alemán.

–  _Ich liebe dich._

Puede que ni siquiera significaran para Erik lo que en ese momento quiso creer con todo su ser.

Aunque un hombre como él…

Un monstruo. Un asesino.

Deja sus pensamientos de lado cuando ve la mirada del extraño del futuro clavado en su rostro.

– Ni siquiera llego a creerme que seáis la misma persona – Murmura.

– Aunque digas la verdad, esto es un error…

– ¿Y qué propones, Chuck? ¿Te devolvemos a esas cuatro paredes de la mansión y después qué?

A Hank, que es quién conduce, se le nota nervioso a leguas… aunque los mira en un inquieto silencio, sin interrumpir.

El otro chico, Peter, se limita a escuchar música en el asiento delantero, aparentemente ajeno a lo demás.

.

.

Una hora y cuarto después hay un chico al otro lado del vidrio que ha encerrado a Erik todo este tiempo, y un temblor en el cristal.

Erik se pregunta un instante quién es ese chico… su garganta se siente seca y su voz extraña cuando después de un momento se dirige a él, a alguien después de tanto tiempo. – En tres segundos se abrirán esas puertas y habrá veinte guardias apuntándonos.

– Lo sé. Lo estaba esperando.

Por un segundo se pregunta por qué de pronto el chico está tan cerca.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Sujetarte para evitar el latigazo cervical.

– ¿Qué?

El chico se repite, más o menos, pero no es eso lo que en realidad Erik intentaba entender…

Y aún no puede notar el más mínimo rastro de metal y tiene casi ganas de vomitar cuando el muchacho lo sujeta y en menos de un segundo se da cuenta que están ya en el ascensor. Su mente a mil por ahora cuestionándose quién es ese mutante... si de algún modo es cosa de Mística...

Si ahora ya puede sentir el metal...

'Dejó de esperar que alguien le sacara de este agujero hace tiempo… aunque estaría faltando a la verdad si dijera que es capaz de calcular cuánto…'.

La razón de obstinarse en la meditación… puede que se dijera que era porque no le quedaba más remedio, si no quería enloquecer en ese lugar; pero en realidad sólo valía la pena porque había llegado a pensar que en algún momento conseguiría tirar de algún débil rastro de magnetismo a quilómetros de allí. 'No es que haya funcionado nunca hasta hoy'.

Perder la concentración solía significar, eso sí, enfrascarse en sus propios fantasmas. Pensar en sus propias decisiones.

–  _Sólo están siguiendo órdenes –._

Discutirlas con una voz imaginaria de un hombre del que no ha sabido nada en diez años.

–  _Dicen que no va a poder volver a caminar –_  Recordar ese instante y el lamento de Raven en el tono de voz de Azazel, otra víctima de los humanos en esta última década…

Es casi increíble que después de tanto tiempo Shaw y Magda sigan en esa parte de su cabeza también, recordándole no sólo que es el monstruo que Schmidt creó… pero también que hay cosas para las que no hay opción.

'Schmidt sacó provecho del miedo, del odio del que son capaces los humanos… lo más terrible de estos, esa historia que puede imaginar repitiéndose y que nunca tuvo pretensión de acabarse simplemente en el horror de la Alemania de la Segunda Guerra Mundial'. Es casi curioso que en toda esa soledad, mientras el rostro de su madre se ha vuelto a difuminar desde que Charles consiguió recuperar en él ese recuerdo de sí mismo; otras personas, otros recuerdos han parecido cobrar fuerza sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Ruth, su padre, su tío Erik por el que adoptó ese nombre al final.

La risa de Anya… aunque su mismo rostro varíe según el recuerdo, aunque a veces ya no se parezca a ese recuerdo que recuperó Charles.

La voz llena de seguridad de Charles Xavier, aún cuando Erik sigue creyendo que estaba equivocado.

'Si las cosas pudieran haber ido de otra manera, si Charles no lo hubiera rechazado, si hubiera podido ignorar los hechos y su última mirada, y quedarse… quedarse al menos para explicarle una última vez porque esto era necesario… aunque eso no cambiara nada en absoluto al final'.

Los más absurdos detalles de esos meses con Charles Xavier, pero también de todo el tiempo anterior, llegan a su mente como si, de pronto, todo pudiera atosigarle con la misma fuerza que sus más antiguas pesadillas…

Caras de personas a las que nunca pensó que daría un segundo pensamiento.

Se le ocurre pensar en el relámpago de idea que pasó por su cabeza en ese despacho suizo de un banco de Ginebra. 'Ese retrato de la que supuso era la hija de ese hombre. Viva, no cómo…'. La idea… ideas cómo esas han pasado por su mente a lo largo de los años, pero nunca se permitió profundizar en ellas mientras buscaba a Shaw.

Ha tenido demasiado tiempo para recuperar cualquier tipo de imagen ahora.

… Y se siente avergonzado, de hecho, de cada una de las veces que en lo que no eran exactamente pesadillas ha hecho el amor a Charles Xavier mientras dormía.

Mentiría si dijera que él no sabía que no podría quedarse antes de ese día en la playa…

'Aunque quizás hubo veces que ni siquiera pensó que habría un mañana después de esa misión… nunca esperó mucho más que su venganza antes de conocer a Charles, de entender que había un ellos, chicos mutantes, que  _les_  necesitaban'.

Ha odiado esa maldita luz blanca cada segundo y no puede soportar un minuto más de esa comida pastosa de gusto asqueroso. Incluso tiene problemas para recordar si esa voz en su mente con la que finge discutir, se parece ya algo a la de Charles. O si la voz con la que blasfema brevemente cuando la comida le da asco se parece aún a la que sí mismo tenía todos esos años antes.

No se plantea culpar al hecho de estar jodidamente atrapado en esa habitación de vidrio y plástico por tanto tiempo que bien podría haber olvidado quién es y por qué va a salir de allí un día.

Detesta los guardias humanos y cualquier otra cosa de este lugar.

Aunque, ahora mismo, en el presente… en ese instante… aún recuperándose de la súbita llegada al ascensor, está mucho más centrado en no ponerse a vomitar.

– Debes de haber hecho algo muy grave ¿Qué liaste, tío? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué te tenían aquí?

Encima quien sea es mucho más que persistente... O quizás sólo algo repetitivo.

Deben llegar a otra planta y puede que allí al fin sienta el metal…

.

–  _Todos tenemos que morir alguna vez._

Ha pensado en ello a lo largo de los años… aunque puede que sea demasiado cobarde hasta para una decisión así. 'Lo único que ha deseado es ahogarse en whiskey, en la sensación de irrealidad que le da el suero y olvidarse que una vez tenía planes para esa casa o un futuro'.

Se ha convertido en un alcohólico como su madre, en un adicto.

Salvar a Raven, recuperar a su hermana es lo único que le motiva a estar aquí. O es el mantra que lleva repitiéndose desde que en la mansión cambió la bata de estar por casa por algo que encuentra mínimamente decente.

Es lo que se dice para no volver a atrás cuando cruzan la puerta del pentágono.

Y es mentira ¿pero no es acaso ya un embuste todo lo que se ha dicho los últimos años, sobre el por qué no iba a moverse de la sala de estar o iba a tomar una dosis más? ¿No lo era cuando, en vez de hundirse en su miseria, se repetía que habían abierto la escuela; que las operaciones en su columna habían pasado y que todo estaría bien?

¿O cuando se dejó perder hace once años en la fantasía de los brazos de Erik?

En el fondo sabe que va a estar perdido en su propia miseria en el mismo momento que esa puerta se abra.

.

.

– Ellos me han dicho que controlas el metal…

– ¿Ellos?

– ¿Sabes? Mi madre conocía un tío que también lo hacía.

Hay un momento en que absurdamente está a punto de preguntarle cómo; pero después… mucha gente insignificante se ha cruzado en su vida, especialmente durante todos esos años de búsqueda y caza a Shaw. Al final las palabras del chico no parecen tener mucho más sentido que el amor por parlotear de ese chaval y entonces…

El mundo se para por un instante.

Y aunque la letra le parecía la suya, aunque la expresión inglesa parecía propia de ese hombre… no se le ocurrió que… no que él mismo viniera aquí. 'Mística puede... pero Charles...'. Quizás al principio en más que algún absurdo pensamiento. 'Erik detestaría decir que se preguntó repetidamente si Charles Xavier vendría… pero no ahora después de tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora?'. Ni siquiera sabe cuántos años puede haber pasado ya en este agujero.

El golpe lo atrapa antes que realmente pueda reaccionar…

La primera impresión viene después.

¿Qué demonios…?

.

–  _¿Charles? –._

Es Charles Xavier quien da el puñetazo pero es exactamente eso lo que siente en su propio estómago cuando sus miradas se cruzan, como si el golpe lo hubiera recibido antes él.

El instante es posiblemente tan doloroso como una herida física.

La voz de Erik le parece de pronto más ronca de lo que la recordaba, ni siquiera quiere pensar en ello en este momento. 'Se sujeta la mano que le duele del propio golpe, la ira es la emoción con la que se siente más seguro en ese instante y ni siquiera puede permitirse eso… porque deben salir de allí'.

Hay ironía enfurecedora en Erik después de un momento.

Aún está en el suelo cuando habla. '… Si Charles cree notar un ligero temblor en el sarcasmo del otro hombre, lo atribuye sólo a la imaginación'.

– A mí también me alegra verte amigo mío… y caminando.

– No gracias a ti…

Le dice que sí van a salir de allí va a ser a su manera pero no hay ni un momento en ese instante que logre apartar los ojos del hombre que le ha hecho añicos.

Todo parece irreal unos instantes.

_– Voy sin casco… no podría desobedecer aunque quisiera._

Incluso la mirada de Erik.

Y hay esa tensión, ese sentimiento que bien podría hundirle aquí y ahora pero que a la vez cree odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

Once años después.

_– No pienso volver a entrar en esa cabeza. Necesito tu palabra, Erik._

.

Aún mareado, la mente de Erik sólo titubea un instante cuando la puerta se abre.

El par de segundos que tarda en reconocer a Charles. Y el sólo instante siguiente que el telépata tarda en darle ese puñetazo.

Su mente se va a blanco.

–  _A mí también me alegra verte amigo mío…_ – Y se refugia en la ironía casi sin proponérselo… como si fuera natural en esa situación, su única protección; aún buscando en el rostro del otro qué ha cambiado… y pese a haberle reconocido antes incluso de darse cuenta del cabello… y la barba y… – _… y caminando._

El nombre de Charles Xavier en extraño eco en su cabeza.

Todo va muy deprisa, incluso después… la realización de la falta de poderes de Charles no llega hasta más tarde a su pleno entendimiento.

–  _No pienso volver a entrar en esa cabeza. Necesito tu palabra, Erik._

A penas acierta a asentir.

Está confundido pero no duda veinte segundos más tarde en usar su poder… extraño como se siente. Porque necesitan salir de allí.

No les debe nada, no a los humanos.

Llevó un morado en el rostro mucho tiempo. Después se cansaron porque siempre plantaba cara… 'Al fin y al cabo el aislamiento ha sido peor…'.

El paso que da Charles para pararle, la mano en su pecho, no se siente real… al igual que no lo parece ahora mismo la sensación del metal.

… Hank le mira más tarde y supone que debería preguntar cuánto tiempo exactamente se supone qué ha pasado… pero no lo hace, no aún.

Hasta llegar al coche lo único que hace es mirar de reojo a un hombre que probablemente hubiera reconocido de cualquier otra manera… pero que parece estar a las antípodas de la última vez que le vio, incluso si esa era Mística adoptando su forma… en su juicio.

La huella presente de metal en todas partes aquí fuera… y también el frio de enero increpando sus sentidos. Erik intenta combatir los efectos de haber estado atrapado en ese lugar durante 10 años, con sólo sus pensamientos de compañía y sin su poder.

.

Hay un instante de silencio mientras se abre la puerta, y después el profesor da un puñetazo a Magneto y Logan puede leer mucho más en sus gestos, en su lenguaje corporal… pero lo evita porque este no es el momento.

Se pregunta para sí, sin embargo… por qué nunca lo vio antes que las cosas se complicaran… 'Cómo alguien podría no darse cuenta, aunque estuviera ciego'.

El momento se rompe y hay guardias… y Magneto se mueve un segundo hacía delante pero es Pietro quien lo resuelve. Después todo es muy rápido y no es que importe realmente, piensa Logan, porque antes que ninguno de ellos pueda volver a hablar, están fuera donde los espera Hank.

.

.

Charles vive la salida del pentágono como si no estuviera en su cuerpo… cuando se gira para impedir que Erik acabe por matar a los guardias pero también después.

En el coche no le mira porque no podría ni siquiera mirarse a sí mismo en este momento… y al llegar al avión agradece que Erik entre detrás de Logan para cambiarse con la ropa que a regañadientes le ha conseguido Hank.

Se gira un instante más para hablar con Pietro.

–  _¿Puedes hacerme un favor y devolverlo por mí? Y Peter… no corras…_

Es sólo lo claustrofóbico de estar encerrado en el avión que le obliga a ser consciente al final que 'ese hombre' está allí… tanto tiempo después.

Erik.

Una vez tuvieron lo que parecía un magnífico punto de partida… o puede que ese Erik sólo estuviera en su cabeza. Es más fácil creer en eso… especialmente ahora.

No podría soportar pensar que lo que sentía fue mínimamente real… que se deterioró en algún momento de ese día lo suficiente para que el final fuera de esa manera en esa playa…

A veces ha estado lo suficientemente borracho para recordar que nunca hubo ninguna garantía, que fue una verdad que siempre pendió de un hilo. Erik no puede mirarlo y él no puede apartar los ojos de Erik.

Beber en este momento ni siquiera es suficiente.

– ¿Cómo los perdiste?

– El tratamiento para mi columna afecta mi ADN.

Es la primera vez que los ojos de Erik se posan en Charles en el avión.

– ¿Has sacrificado tus poderes para andar?

Puede que ni tan siquiera sea la pregunta lo que duela como una bofetada a Charles… sino el tono.

– Los he sacrificado para poder dormir. Qué sabrás tu, de eso.

– Yo también he sufrido…

– No me llores Erik, eso no justifica lo que has hecho.

A partir de aquí cada palabra duele más, los ojos le queman pero esta vez es gritar lo que quiere, gritarle a él. Y no puede contenerse más. Allí está… ese hombre… el hombre que lo abandonó. Que se llevó a Raven. Que mató a JFK. Y no parece haber pasado un solo día por él…

– Me arrebataste lo que más me importaba.

'Me mentiste, me traicionaste'.

 _"– … te quiero, Erik –"._ Se recuerda a sí mismo diciendo esas palabras a Erik, a ese Erik Lehnsherr que no puede haber existido y a la vez seguir siendo este hombre, riendo con todas sus dientes… sus piernas enredadas en un viejo cobertizo.

La fascinación que sintió desde el primer momento.

La emoción que parecía clara en los ojos del otro hombre, escondida con tanta complejidad como el resto de luces y sombras en su mente.

Todo una mentida. Una de autoinducida, para más señas.

Es difícil pensar sólo en el monstruo cuando aún recuerda cada tono de su voz.

Incluso este.

– Quizás no luchaste lo suficiente por ello.

Charles no es lo suficientemente estúpido para creer que su voz sea más amarga ahora, quizás ha cambiado algo su deje o quizá nunca hubo tanto veneno para con él… pero horrible como es el pensamiento, el telépata no se da la oportunidad de pensar qué podrían significar diez años de cárcel… de aislamiento… para cualquiera: Charles Xavier no cree que algo así pueda afectar para peor un hombre que ya ha matado a sangre fría.

'Ya lo había hecho antes…', y esa es una de aquellas ideas que le convence de haber estado terriblemente equivocado once años antes. 'Todos esos meses de 1962 en los que fue tan ingenuo como para creer que lo que había entre los dos no tenía por qué acabar'.

– … Me abandonaste, te la llevaste y me abandonaste!

No, Erik de pronto se dice a sí mismo que no es eso lo que pasó.

– Tu nos abandonaste a todos.

'Charles renunció a sus poderes… nunca, ni por una vez, se planteó qué estaría pasando con él en manos de los humanos, qué iba a pasar con los demás…'.

.

Charles Xavier está horas enteras en la cabina con Hank… oscurece en el cielo y Erik no puede conciliar su última discusión con la revelación de Logan. ‘Al final, tarde o temprano… los humanos iban a ir a por ellos como grupo igualmente… el odio, el miedo… él tenía razón’.

– Deberías estar orgulloso de ella, Charles. Está allí fuera luchando por nuestra causa.

– Tu causa. La chica que yo crié no sería capaz de asesinar.

Erik no ha visto a Raven desde el mismo día de su juicio… pero no quiere hablar de eso, no aunque acabe de explicar al hombre que tiene delante que estaba tratando de salvar a Kennedy. No le dice que en el juicio también estaba tratando de dejar claro su punto, de darles unas palabras que recordar, quizás sí con más que alguna amenaza por la que aprendieran a respetarlos.

– Tu no la criaste, os criasteis juntos. No podía ser siempre una niña, por eso se marchó.

– Se fue porque tú te metiste en su cabeza…

Tampoco va a explicarle ahora que Raven… Mística… no estuvo cerca suyo ni la mitad de lo que parecen indicar sus palabras. Ella se alejo antes de Dallas.

Se fue poco después que Azazel y Angel desaparecieran.

Él nunca se dio cuenta que pasaba algo entre Mística y Azazel hasta que una de las sonrisas socarronas de Emma dieron la historia por supuesta.

Nunca le importó… quizás no más allá de lo extraño que parecía que Azazel tuviera cualquier continuada interacción de ese tipo con nadie… que fuera precisamente con quien más perdida estaba… quien durante semanas peor disimuló el horror de saber lo que había pasado con Charles.

Aunque el mutante rojo ya lo había sorprendido antes. Después de todo nunca pensó que Schmidt… que Sebastian Shaw pudiera disgustar a Azazel lo mucho que indicó su gesto la única vez que a Angel se le escapó su nombre.

A veces Erik simplemente prefería no pensar que estaba dando órdenes a antiguos lacayos de Klaus Schmidt. ‘…pero esperaba obediencia a sí mismo, no ninguna teatralización del desagrado hacia el hombre del que se había vengado… y que nunca pagaría lo suficiente por lo que le había hecho’.

Le cuesta realmente tragar saliva cuando al fin habla.

– Lo siento, Charles. Siento todo lo que pasó, de verdad.

Los ojos le queman pero se dice a sí mismo que sólo está cansado… algo agotado después que se cuerpo vaya acostumbrándose poco a poco al cambio de luces, el movimiento… el metal.

Puede que Charles Xavier también esté cansado puesto que sólo se mueve incomodo en su butaca, inclinándose hacia el tablero.

– Hace mucho que no juego.

Al final es al revés. Erik que no puede apartar la mirada, Charles que no puede afrontarla.

‘Charles ni siquiera puede entender que Mística ya no fuera una niña once años atrás… ¿Cómo esperar ahora a contarle que sólo pueden asegurar el futuro de una manera?’.

Erik se da cuenta antes de poder llegar a pensar cualquier otra cosa… que _ellos_ nunca tuvieron la más mínima posibilidad.

No importa que esa vez hubiera sido diferente… que Charles no le hubiera rechazado, que él no hubiera sentido la necesidad física de irse de allí en ese momento…

Que le hubiera ido a sacar de esa celda antes o que él se hubiera estado allí dos, cinco, ocho años más… perdiendo lentamente el recuerdo de cómo era el estar fuera.

Siempre iban a entender cuál es el próximo paso de forma diferente…

– Te daré ventaja. Así estaremos más igualados…

El rostro del otro es mucho más familiar cuando lo mira con ligera ironía, aún y la expresión dolida, un momento después.

En efecto, Erik da vueltas a la decisión que urge tomar respecto a Mística. Una que no puede compartir con Charles Xavier.

_– No podía ser siempre una niña, por eso se marchó._

Charles difícilmente va entender nada remotamente parecido a lo que cree que debe hacer.

.

– Has llegado pronto – La voz de Emma suena entretenida desde uno de los ventanales de la casa en esa zona del extremo sur del río Mississippi. – No te esperaba hasta mañana, querido Azazel.

– Se trataba de unos médicos… no un ejército… ¿Por qué tendría que tardar tanto?

– ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

Hay una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en el mutante.

– ¿Y me vas a contar por qué enviaste a LeBeau de vacaciones a París si no tienes intención de intervenir en el asunto de Trask? Me consta que dijiste que era mejor que Mística trabajara sola. No hacernos notar por ella.

– ¿Te sabe mal, querido…?

El tono le indica a Azazel que no van a llegar a ningún sitio por ese camino. Deja caer justo enfrente de su interlocutora las carpetas viejas que lleva en las manos y mira fijamente a Emma Frost un instante más.

– Sé que piensas que Essex va escapársete de las manos si sospecha que estamos cerca de él… y sé que para que Essex no te relacione con Mística, no íbamos a meternos en esto. Tú misma dijiste que era probable que se estuviera dirigiendo allí… – La voz de Azazel es peligrosa ahora – ¿No crees que puede ser contraproducente haber enviado precisamente a ese sitio al antiguo perrito faldero de Essex? Gambit está herido de orgullo y no sabes hasta qué punto o hasta cuándo va a obedecerte. Creí que dijiste que tus fuentes…

– LeBeau tiene órdenes expresas de no acercarse al lugar de la maldita conferencia… ha ido a París sólo a hacerme un informe… nada importante por ahora.

– ¿Un informe sobre qué?

‘Puede que eso incluso sea peor’, piensa el mutante teletransportador. Hay una risa extraña en Emma, que indica a Azazel que no está tomándoselo seriamente.

– Sobre la hija de un viejo conocido, querido. ¿Acabamos aquí nuestro interrogatorio?

– ¿Estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo en reclutar niñas ahora?

La telépata deja de mirar por la ventana  y mira por un instante a su cómplice.

– Bueno, tengo mis razones… y sólo aquellos que mueren a tiempo son niños para siempre, azúcar, no lo olvides. Relájate. – Para Frost está claro que el mundo es cruel, y también que puede que necesite que Azazel sepa exactamente lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Emma ve el gesto de su interlocutor, ligero, que pasa casi desapercibido en su manera de ser: – Y deja de culparme por nuestra manifiesta imposibilidad para ponernos en contacto con tu amante, querido. Podréis celebrarlo juntos cuando haya matado a Nathaniel Essex con mis propias manos. Habrá valido la pena. De mientras déjame decirte que por lo que me cuentan, tu _autopsia_ al menos es convincente.

Hay un sonido de desagrado de Azazel. Y su voz amenazante que se alza.

Mueve una mano hacia donde Emma sabe que lleva siempre sus _juguetes afilados_ … aunque Frost también sabe que no tiene verdadera intención de usarlos.

– Quiero saber quién es tu maldito chivato en el gobierno, Emma.

Ella se ríe.

– Y también quieres saber a quién ha ido a _visitar_ LeBeau, claro…

.

.

Charles Xavier está tan enfadado, frustrado, que podría romper ahora mismo el espejo del pequeño lavabo del avión.

Aunque el espejo no tenga la culpa de la imagen que hay en él.

Erik está allí. Un momento antes, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose a su espalda…

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– ¿Qué es lo que has hechos contigo mismo?

Charles quiere de verdad enviarlo a la mierda en ese instante, pero en vez de eso se queda paralizado a causa del siguiente gesto de Erik.

La mano derecha del otro hombre en su barbilla, sus dedos de pronto sobre el vello facial que no estaba allí hace once años, obligándole a girarse… o no realmente.

– Queda extraño en ti…

La voz de Erik – o lo que provoca en él – le hace cerrar los puños… apretar los dientes tan fuertemente que casi le duele la mandíbula. No quiere que le toque y aparta el rostro como si quemara. – Vete.

Hay algo que Erik murmura a continuación, algo que no alcanza a escuchar. ‘Antes ni siquiera hubiera necesitado escucharle físicamente… rozar su mente hubiera bastado…’.

Pero esa es una ventaja que desde que toma el suero ya no tiene. Y de todas formas ellos ya no son los mismos, nada de lo que pueda decir o incluso pensar Erik Lehnsherr puede borrar su traición, todo lo que ha perdido después. Siente unas ganas inmensas y horribles de gritar. 

– ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Pregunta de nuevo, pero no se atreve siquiera a mirarle esta vez.

En vez de ello fija su mirada en la puerta y se pregunta en qué momento él ha cerrado el pestillo.

Estúpido como suena siquiera, dudar de cómo puede haber cerrado el pestillo Erik, ¿no?… Aunque en realidad se da cuenta que no ha podido ser con su poder.

‘Seguramente hubiera doblegado la puerta con él..’. Después de tanto tiempo sin ningún tipo de metal, el control seguramente no es el mismo. Lo ha demostrado antes.

La mano de Erik vuelve a su barbilla y le obliga a mirarle.

– Charles…

– Vete o…

–… o qué? ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo, Charles?

Hay algo en la sonrisa de Erik, ese tipo de sonrisa de ese momento en el pentágono, en el ascensor, que le dice a Charles que no es real, que no es diversión sincera.

Lo odia.

– No necesito mis poderes para echarte de aquí ¡Vete maldita sea! – Erik se sorprende de la fuerza con la que el otro hombre le da un empujón, aunque no hay suficiente espacio allí dentro cómo para no recobrar el equilibrio al instante, cuando su espalda choca contra la puerta: – ¡Vete! –.

Charles Xavier grita y Erik calla. Y los dos saben que es probable que Hank o Logan llamen a la puerta en cualquier momento… preguntando desde fuera si el profesor se encuentra bien.

– Ni yo mismo sé por qué no te saco a rastras de aquí –.

– Pues porque eres un idiota, ¿por qué más? –.

Hay rabia en Charles cuando lo provoca. Erik ve en esos ojos azules sin amabilidad alguna, que efectivamente estaría dispuesto a intentarlo. A darle otro puñetazo y empezar una pelea en esos malditos dos metros cuadrados.

Eso no le impide aproximarse.

Están tan cerca que poner sus manos sobre su pecho le es casi necesario para compartir ese espacio. Hay un ligero temblor involuntario en los dos. Erik puede ver que el otro hombre está al borde de las lágrimas.

Lo último que quiere es alejarse. Y después de eso, allí… en ese momento: abrirle un botón y hacerle saltar el resto mientras de pronto le besa, es sólo un movimiento.

… Sorprendiéndose con lo fríos que están en ese momento los labios de Charles Xavier, porque siempre antes ese fue un toque cálido. 

_Mein Gott, liebe._

Es un instante que casi duele. Que físicamente es insoportable, especialmente para Charles Xavier que no logra reunir el valor para apartarse.

Las manos de Erik están en su estómago y, de pronto, están en su cabello. Sujetándolo. 

– ¿Cómo has podido hacerte esto, maldita sea?

– Cállate… ¿Cómo te atreves?

– Lo que pasó… lo siento de verdad, Charles. 

La sola pretensión de suavidad en la voz de Erik lo enfurece más allá de la razón. Y no obstante Erik le ve ahora clavar sus ojos azules y acuosos  en los suyos, con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué intentas decirme? – Erik deja que la maldita y horrible camisa le caiga por los brazos mientras lo mira– No intentes arreglar las cosas ahora. Es demasiado tarde, Erik –.

El hombre más alto no le deja continuar y vuelve a besarle de forma urgente, mordiéndole el labio inferior al separarse de él – No intento arreglar nada –.

Charles Xavier le devuelve la fuerza en el beso y pronto hay gusto de sangre en él.

Sigue doliendo.

Una de las manos del telépata continua en la puerta, la otra se ha apartado de su camisa después de empujarle y se cierra ahora en forma de puño. Un punto de sangre en sus labios.

– No voy a oponer resistencia, si eso es lo que quieres…

Erik le empuja ahora contra la pila del lavabo. Sus manos en el cinturón de Charles Xavier, uno de sus muslos contra el bulto de su sexo, su cuerpo aún vestido contra el del otro sin camisa. Sus manos en sus brazos, que han cambiado tanto como el impensable aspecto de su cabello. Charles no se mueve.

Y de repente el doblador de metal sólo siente ira. Se aparta de él enfurecido.

– No voy a manosear a un puto muñeco… – Escupe en un susurro. 

Por un segundo Charles Xavier casi logra sorprenderse del brusco cambio de humor en el más alto, pero entonces sólo logra sentir más rabia…

– ¿Un muñeco? Tú no me has visto ser sólo un muñeco que no podía ni sentarse en la cama, Erik. Mucho menos… no lo has hecho, te lo aseguro – Murmura.

Hay un pesado silencio después, antes que el doblador de metal vuelva a besarlo, ésta vez de un modo completamente distinto. Casi como si volviera a pedirle perdón.

Los dos se estremecen en el instante.

.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Susurra al fin contra sus labios y al soltar finalmente su cinturón.

– No, no lo estoy – Y Charles Xavier va a reír pero de pronto lo que tiene ganas de hacer es llorar. Lágrimas que evita a toda costa. – Sólo hazlo – Le pide forzando también la voz, su mano sobre la palma de Erik y al fin luchando él contra la ropa del otro.

.

– No voy a detenerme –.

El alemán susurra antes de atraerlo por el cabello para besarlo. Deslizando después las manos por su cuerpo, hacia los brazos, para ascender de nuevo por la espalda hasta la nuca. Las manos de Charles intentan sin éxito desabrocharle el pantalón. – Quítatelo – Gime contra su cuello, mientras Erik sigue apretando los cabellos castaños entre sus dedos.

Los labios del mutante más espigado de pronto en su cuello.

– Ven aquí…

Acaba por hacerle subir a la pila.

El avión se mueve en un par de turbulencias en el peor momento. Puede que hasta sea su culpa.

Charles Xavier ha ganado la primera partida a su cinturón y sonríe sólo a medias. – Hank y Logan probablemente agradecerían que no hicieras eso…

Erik apoya uno de sus dedos contra sus labios, haciéndole callar. … Y el telépata tira su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido porque su otra mano ha llegado al fin al lugar ansiado.

Los pantalones de Erik desabrochados, la mano fría de Charles, los cabellos sudados sobre su cara.

Los pantalones de Charles también hechos un ovillo a sus pies. 

La palma de Erik está en su piel y después pasa a su muslo, subiendo por éste, acariciándolo hasta llegar de nuevo dónde estaba al principio. – Espera.

Charles Xavier tiene otra idea y se mueve nuevamente hacia Erik. Pasa la mano por su pene y después la aparta para deslizar la misma mano a través de la ingle. Hay poco preámbulo cuando primero uno y después dos de sus dedos rozan su entrada y buscan su próstata con brusquedad. 

– Ah… Ch…

– ¿Te duele o me dejarías seguir? - El tono es casi vicioso, muy poco propio de Charles Xavier. 

... Y pese al momento, incluso al tono, Erik juraría que hay un tinte de preocupación en los ojos azules que le miran un instante. – ¡Claro que me duele, ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Charles?! –. ¡Mein Gott! Quiere mostrarse molesto pero acaba siseando, sin apartar su propia mano del telépata.

– ¿Que te duela?

Hay casi una sonrisa ebria en Charles, y es por primera vez entonces que el doblador de metal recuerda que, en realidad, puede que el otro hombre esté seriamente borracho… ha puesto todo su esfuerzo en ello, whiskey en mano, allí fuera.

– Ya sabes que quiero decir…

El un día profesor logra reunir suficiente fuerza de voluntad entonces para apartar la mano de Erik de él… pero sólo el segundo que tarda en acariciarle él y guiarle de nuevo hacia la pared.

Los dos respirando con agitación.

– Te quiero en la pila… otra vez – Intenta decir el mutante alto entre respiraciones.

– No íbamos a durar tanto – El más bajo acaricia su pierna y llega a su miembro, siguiendo con lo que él mismo había dejado un momento atrás. La mano de Erik de nuevo en él.

Erik… que, por otra parte, sólo se deja hacer, apoyando el rostro de lado en la pared, con los labios entreabiertos.

Entre caricias, para Charles Xavier, es fácil percibir el temblor de su amante incluso en la mano que sigue en él. Formando un hueco placentero en su estómago, el vaivén alrededor de las carnes de los dos haciéndose más apremiante, enloquecedor.

Erik llegando antes, en unos pocos segundos que podrían haber sido varias eternidades; el líquido cálido resbalando por su piel y por su sorprendentemente temblorosa mano izquierda, que hace un momento ha cubierto con urgencia la de Charles.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

– Liebe…

Se tiene que morder su propia lengua para no hablar.

En Charles el dolor en el pecho que hace que tenga que apretar su mandíbula antes de apartarse. Los ojos verdes en él.

– Tenemos que volver a cabina…

– Pero…

Buscando la ropa casi como si huyese.

– Hank y Logan… Vamos a llegar en menos de cuatro horas, Hank debe estar cansado. Debería reemplazarlo. 

Dos horas antes, Erik hubiera puesto en duda que Charles estuviera lo suficientemente sobrio para ello…

… Ahora ni siquiera reúne suficiente voz para hablar.

– Tú no has…

La risa es casi dolida.

– Tranquilo, suele pasar.

– ¿Qué quieres d…

No acaba de entenderlo al principio pero después ya no importa porque ese hombre está golpeando la puerta. Al fin y al cabo no hay otro lavabo en esa maldita aeronave.

Cuando se visten y vuelven a sus asientos, Charles no vuelve a mirarle a los ojos.

… Y él no puede apartar la mirada porque lo sabe: cuando lleguen a París, Charles Xavier va a llegar a odiarle aún más. Aunque Hank insista que primero deben descansar como dios manda en un hotel, nada va a retardar mucho lo que va a tener que hacer a continuación…

El más joven nunca va a poder perdonárselo.

No aunque algún día pudieran borrar el actual rencor.

.

.

– ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?

Anya está especialmente distraída en la cena y Elsa le llama la atención.

– No. ¿Por qué?

– No sé.

La chica mira al reloj y da un par de golpes nerviosos con los dedos de una mano en la mesa.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Insiste Alain.

Anya se coloca bien o lo intenta el cabello ondulado, especialmente hecho un lío hoy por la humedad. No se la ve convencida.

– Nada, realmente.

.

Un par de horas después, la chica camina riendo al lado de una verja en la que busca soporte por un segundo mientras Alain se queja y Elsa niega seriamente con la cabeza. ‘El ambiente mucho más ligero entre ellos’.

– Elsa va a conseguir matarte algún día si insiste en prestarte esos zapatos imposibles, que lo mejor que podría hacer es quemar – Hace broma su amigo.

– Soy tan apta cómo cualquiera para llevar tacones. ¿Has visto tus zapatos, Alain?

– No es eso. Nos van a llamar la atención si consigues mover una de esas rejas de puesto a la próxima. ¡Y haces mucho ruido! La gente duerme a estas horas.

– Oh, claro. Los vecinos distinguidos de este barrio. ¡Lo siento!

Las chicas se ríen y el muchacho les pide de nuevo que bajen la voz.

– Elsa tampoco tiene ninguna necesidad de llevar zapatos así. Nunca he entendido cómo mi madre y sus amigas conseguían aguantar el equilibrio en esas cenas de caridad para aparentar… ¡pero vosotras! Se supone que pasabais de estas cosas estúpidas.

– Llevar zapatos no es estúpido.

– Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Que lo lleven esas chicas que sólo piensan en empolvorarse y buscar marido pero… vosotras sois… diferentes… y además…

– ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Quién eres tú y qué le han hecho a Alain?  – Anya ríe con incredulidad pero casi no puede creérselo. – Si fuera Elsa, hoy dormías en el sofá. Además ha sido tu novia quien ha insistido en invitarme a cenar… a cambio ya sabes… de venir a ver cómo supuestamente firman la paz y cambian el mundo y… bueno todo eso. ¡Me gustas estos zapatos y me gusta arreglarme para cenar con mis mejores amigos! ¿Qué problema tienes?

– Yo sólo digo que no hace falta… eso no va con vosotras.

Anya desvía la mirada hacia Elsa sólo para alzar las cejas y decidir tomárselo simplemente a broma. – ¡E íbamos a hacer la revolución y discutíamos de patriarcado con este hombre!

Alain aún intenta defenderse pero al final se rinde.

– Ya sabes que no quería decir eso. 

Puede que no, que sólo parezca que desde que hace prácticas en el periódico, con todos esos hombres de más de cincuenta en la redacción, Alain tiene más y más prejuicios hacia todo en general. Con una blusa amplia y unos tejanos, la chica se mira los zapatos al menos un segundo, antes de dejarlo estar.

‘Al fin y al cabo no quiere discutir con su mejor amigo y Elsa va a acabar por defenderle, así que…’.

Piensa un momento en mañana. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde el primer año de universidad.

– Creo que me voy para casa, chicos…

 .

–  _¿Hay alguna manera que esto salga bien?_

Hank hace la pregunta cuando Charles y Erik aún están unos pasos por detrás. Logan se mantiene con los brazos en jarra en la acera.

Alguien pasa corriendo y se disculpa.

Logan se gira un momento.

‘Probablemente en Washington le diera demasiadas vueltas a la posibilidad de complicar las cosas al pedir ayuda a Pietro: sobre todo si acababa interviniendo su hermana… que es una adolecente ahora mismo al fin y al cabo. Y una que difícilmente va a tener una doble en ese barrio de ricos al otro lado del mundo’. Es tarde y está cansado.

Puñetero avión del demonio.

Tienen suficiente con tener que parar a Mística mañana.

… y con ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué nadie le preparó para aguantar a esos dos?

Todos esos años al escape de los centinelas. Todo ese tiempo… Magneto siempre un paso por detrás de la silla del profesor. Sabía que había eso entre ellos.

Pero comprobarlo en dos hombres jóvenes.

Odia su olfato hipersensible y todo su instinto al respecto ahora mismo. ‘¡Dios…! le da igual lo que diga McCoy, esta noche va a pasarla lo más lejos posible de cualquier habitación en la que se encuentre uno de los dos…’.

Al fin y al cabo algo le dice que quizás tendrían que hablar… en un sentido real.

Hank insiste, sin embargo, en no permitir que se queden solos.

_._

_._

Cuando Anya deja la boca de metro y se dirige a la cafetería gasta una docena de segundos perjurando para sí.

_– ¿Eso era tuyo? –._

– Felicidades, Anya. Te van a dar un premio después de esto… – Susurra a regañadientes mientras abre la puerta de la cafetería cerrada a cal y canto, esperando encontrar lo peor.

Resopla cuando se encuentra con lo que esperaba. Aunque no realmente. La cafetería hace horas que ha cerrado. Así que, bueno, ella tenía que pecar de estúpida... y al menos el local sigue en pie.

– Hey, chérie. Creí que no tenía que volver nadie hasta mañana… hasta de aquí unas horas, vaya – Le ve mirar ese reloj que probablemente perteneciera a algún parisino esa misma tarde – … hoy. Como sea… A las 6 de la mañana.

– Y yo creí que podías quedarte en el almacén… – Añade la chica, mirando la sonrisa de Remy, que no puede significar nada bueno.

– Estuve en el almacén. Y encontré eso – Señala una botella de algún licor. – Decidí dar un trago. ¿Mucho para un local respetable, ma petite?

– Voy a perder el trabajo por esto.

– Puedo volver al callejón. Estoy seguro que me las arreglaré para pagarme un buen hotel en esta ciudad – dice en sonsonete sirviendo otra copa – Por cierto, todo un detalle dejar la caja vacía. ¿Dónde llevas las propinas, hm?

La mirada que le da aún hace que se arrepienta más de su mala cabeza.

 _–_ Oh, mon Dieu… esto es peor que la última frase que usaste.

 _–_ De hecho, mon Dieu… 

Es todo en broma pero Anya está demasiado preocupada para devolverle la sonrisa. Suspira y cierra la puerta antes que alguien vea la luz y decida llamar a la gendarmería o a la propietaria.

 _–_ No iba a dejarte aquí con la caja llena de dinero. Y dije que podías quedarte en el almacén, si ya sabes… evitabas robar más por aquí.

La mirada de Remy LeBeau es seria de pronto.

 _–_ ¿Puedo decirte que estoy casi orgulloso de ti, chérie? Realmente pensé que te había ablandado y me dejarías dormir en tu sofá.

La risa es tan descarada que Anya ni se molesta a enfadarse esta vez. – No iba a dejar que robarás a nadie más aquí. Pero el trato no incluía dejarnos sin… – Se fija a lo lejos en la botella – …chartreuse.

 _–_ Sólo estoy celebrando…

Da un extraño giro al vaso y por un instante a la chica le es imposible no sonreír. – Celebrando, ¿qué?

– He tomado una decisión – La mira un instante pero esta vez no de esa manera suya rimbombante: – Se ha acabado joder la vida a inocentes… y a culpables, qué más da.  

– Vas a dejar de robar…

– Voy a dejar de… No, no de robar. Eso es lo que sé hacer – Intenta reírse. – No, simplemente puede que me haya cansado de seguir órdenes – Le da una copa mientras le guiña el ojo, de ese color que Anya juraría que es más rojo que marrón – Yo no he dicho nada más.

Dios, eso parece serio…

Y ella no sabe qué decir por un instante. 

– ¿Órdenes?

Hay algo amargo en su acento esta vez.

– Me he pasado la vida siguiendo órdenes, Anya.

.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Eso no tendría que preguntártelo a ti? Dónde está tu habilitador… ¿ehm?

Charles desvía la mirada esta vez en esa sala de estar vacía del hotel, paredes azules y cortinas celestes… es tarde de madrugada. Un verano pasó un fin de semana aquí… con Raven.

En sus últimos cursos en Oxford, ella siempre solía decir que debería tomarse unas vacaciones… y venir aquí otra vez. 

– Deberíamos… Logan y Hank deberían estar aquí también para hablar de mañana… de aquí unas horas, vamos a encontrarla…

.


	11. 10. Days of future past

**Capítulo 10. Days of future past (Días del futuro pasado)**

“The past: a new and uncertain world. A world of endless possibilities and infinite outcomes. Countless choices define our fate: each choice, each moment, a moment in the ripple of time. Enough ripple, and you change the tide... for the future is never truly set”.

Charles Xavier. _Últimas líneas. X-Men: Días del Futuro Pasado_.

 

Charles le mira a través de la sala casi sin verle, pendiente del maldito silencio de la madrugada y del peso de palabras que no sabría cómo decir.

Hank va a aparecer de un momento al otro y, en definitiva, no hay mucho que añadir.

– Charles…

La voz de Erik le obliga a desviar la mirada, seguro que si habla ahora su voz va a temblar. Flexiona los dedos y mira al suelo, a sus piernas. – Vamos a encontrar a Raven, a llevarla a casa – Es lo único que dice al final.

Algo turbio en los ojos de Erik un instante.

.

.

Anya se pasa la mano por el cabello castaño y guarda silencio un instante más. Va a decir lo que después cree que es una tontería, pero entonces el gesto de Remy cambia hasta hacérselo olvidar. La mueca del chico casi la hace reír en el momento que aparece el gato siamés de parsimonia fácil de Madame Valois.

– Entonces… según tú, ¿brindamos porque no vas a ‘joder’ la vida a quién sea que…? ¿Qué pretendes que la gente piense si te escucha decir eso? – Mueve el hielo de la copa preocupada – Suena casi como si lo hubieras hecho antes…

Gambit no le da oportunidad de seguir con esa charla.

– Brindemos. Y por tu beca, a vete a saber dónde, no me lo digas.

–… pero… – La chica duda – ¿… cómo ni siquiera sabes que…?

– Se le escapó a tu amiga.

– ¿Elsa?

– No importa ahora. Es guapa tu amiga, por cierto.

En este momento el gato de Madame Valois ya está lo suficientemente cerca de Remy cómo para que éste lo acaricie.

– Vaya, te gustan los gatos…

– No tanto como tu amiga, _chérie_.  ¿Elsa, así, ehmm?

– Oh, por Dios…

Es evidente que está acostumbrado a dar esa sonrisa y quizás desviar el tema cómo le interesa. Anya frunce el gesto.

– ¿No te dijo que fui encantador?

– Ni siquiera te mencionó.

– Eso no es posible. Mi segunda mutación es ser encantador – Dice y ni se inmuta aunque es evidente que, de alguna manera, está convencido de ello.

– Un mujeriego.

– O un romántico…

Esta vez ella se ríe definitivamente, mientras se sienta en un taburete aún copa en mano. – A mí no necesitas  tomarme el pelo.

– Es una pena que me vaya mañana, ¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado conocer mejor a tu amiga.

– Tiene novio.

– ¿Y?

Remy LeBeau se detiene un momento pensando en Emma y en lo que sea que quiere de esa chica que por ahora le mira interrogante.

– ¿Nada te detiene nunca, a ti?

– No cuando se trata de una mujer bonita como tu amiga, _très jolie_. 

– Creo que te ha subido el chartreuse a la cabeza.

Con una sonrisa LeBeau está tentado de preguntarle si siempre es tan seria aunque en este momento ya se ha dado cuenta que aún no ha encontrado una etiqueta que la defina bien.

– ¿Qué es lo que estudias en realidad?

.

.

– Charles.

Erik se levanta y se acerca, y Charles Xavier siente enchancharse el hueco de su estómago. Está sobrepasado por todo, la sensación de las huellas de Erik, de ellos dos en ese maldito lavabo aún pesando en su estómago.

Entre huir de aquí y discutir, Charles agradece que ahora mismo le funcionen las piernas. Se levanta y es sólo por un momento que trastabilla y lucha con su equilibrio.

Erik le sujeta de un brazo y se revuelve también contra eso. – Déjame.

– Dijiste que querías hablar de mañana.

Sus ojos se cruzan.

– Probablemente no importa tanto. Vamos a hacer que Raven vuelva a casa, impedir otra cosa.

– Charles… –. Erik ya ha elegido su plan, al fin y al cabo. 

Ni siquiera importa discutir.

Charles no puede mirarlo y el hombre que le abandonó en esa playa acaba dejándole ir. Permitiéndole huir.

.

.

Anya sentada ahora en una silla y con la tercera copa en la mano se mete con los modales del tal Remy, que sigue jugando distraído con el gato.  

– Los de tu clase, sois los que antes acabáis bebiendo de vuestra propia medicina. Habrá alguien… algún día, podría apostártelo.

La mira.

–… Esa mujer que dices no ha nacido aún, chérie.

Anya se ríe y él se apoya con sorna en la barra de la cafetería. 

– ¿Qué? – Se queja él al verla burlarse.

– Bueno, entonces sólo tendrás que esperar a que nazca.

– Hm… Hay tantas. ¿Por qué una? Puede haber alguien… cada noche. _Si on n'aime pas trop, on n'aime pas assez_.

– Creo que esa frase no se dijo en ese sentido…

Remy la repite entonces: – … _Si no amamos demasiado, no lo hacemos lo suficiente_. Yo creo que sí, fue en ese exacto sentido.

– Tienes mucha cara, ¿verdad? No dejaría que te acercaras a Elsa aunque insistieras.

Remy gira la mirada sólo un momento en ese segundo. Después se ríe y rellena su copa. – Así que tienes complejo de mamá gallina, Anya. Eres una caja de sorpresas. ¿Tienes hermanos, primos pequeños…?

– No.

Él recuerda la historia que le medio contó Elsa y la mira, otra vez pensando en Emma y su recado. – No, claro. – Remy da una nueva mirada a la botella de chartreuse y después al techo enmaderado de la cafetería. – Bonito antro para emborracharse de madrugada _, n’est-ce pas_?

El local es antiguo y céntrico, en una calle de París de poca importancia y clientela popular, mucho más transitada ahora que unos años atrás. Los adoquines de la misma causando un gran estruendo ahora mismo por el paso de un vehículo grande a horas intempestivas – Anya no mira el reloj pero quiere creer que será un camión de distribución que ha quedado rezagado a esa hora y no el primer autobús del día –.

Cree tener ahora más que una ligera idea de quién es Remy Lebeau, con fanfarronería y probablemente acostumbrado a que las mujeres se acurruquen a él como el gato de Madame Valois hace en ese momento a la tercera o cuarta vez que tiene la desfachatez de sonreír así. Pero… ¿qué más hay?

Se pone seria por un instante. – ¿Qué creías que ibas a encontrar aquí?

– ¿Cómo?

Una ceja alzada y no-tan genuina sorpresa.

– Dijiste que… – Lleva dando vueltas al comentario toda la noche –… que esperabas algo más. ¿El qué?

O mejor dicho, piensa Anya, ¿por qué?

Hay algo que la inquieta y él no responde.

– ¿Por qué hablaste de mí con Elsa? ¿Por qué esta cafetería? ¿Por qué yo?

El chico la mira un instante como si él también estuviera buscando la respuesta. ‘Se supone que debe un informe de esa chica a Emma… pero ¿por qué? ¿para qué?’. Mutante o no, no parece haber nada más en ella que eso. Ha aprendido a lo largo de los años, qué significa entregar la vida de los demás en bandeja, sólo porque es lo que gente que tiene más poder que él le ha ordenado hacer. ‘Persigue un objetivo que sólo puede conseguir a través de Emma… quizás sí. Pero es casi insultante ir a ciegas… sobre los planes de Frost, sobre por cual infierno y cuando va a pasar esa chica por su culpa… ¿Por qué, qué bueno podría hacer Emma Frost a alguien?’.

Especialmente a alguien que no necesitase para acabar con Essex. ¿Y cuál es el motivo por el cual necesitaría a Anya para ello?

– Vuelve a hacer eso…

– ¿El qué?

– Quemar algo.

– No.

–… S'il te plaît –  Insiste, pero acaba dirigiendo al final la vista hacia el fondo del local.

.

.

Ha sido extraño. Cada minuto de ese día. Casi parece lejano ahora, fijando su mirada entre las cortinas  gruesas del hotel.

Erik ha estado tanto tiempo encerrado que todo lo que ha pasado después, en esas horas, es en ese momento de la madrugada un puzzle al que intenta darle forma. Sólo está seguro de una cosa… de que una vez más no importa lo que cualquiera de ellos quiera, sino lo que hay que hacer.

– _A mí también me alegra verte amigo mío…_ _y caminando_ –.

Actuar como si no hiciera una vida de ese día en Cuba y al segundo siguiente no poder ni mirarle. El sarcasmo consigo mismo y con los guardias con los que casi no ha tenido trato y sus ejercicios de concentración han sido probablemente las dos únicas cosas que le han impedido perder el sentido de sí mismo en ese lugar.

_Su mano derecha en la barbilla de Charles, sus dedos sobre el vello facial del hombre que no ha visto en once años_

_– Queda extraño en ti…_

Le hubiera hecho el amor en ese lavabo… sólo que…

_Hay rabia en Charles cuando lo provoca. Erik ve en esos ojos azules sin amabilidad alguna, que efectivamente estaría dispuesto a intentarlo. A darle otro puñetazo y empezar una pelea en esos malditos dos metros cuadrados._

_Eso no le impide aproximarse._

_Están tan cerca que poner sus manos sobre su pecho le es casi necesario para compartir ese espacio. Hay un ligero temblor involuntario en los dos. Erik puede ver que el otro hombre está al borde de las lágrimas._

‘¿Qué ha hecho Charles consigo mismo?’.

_Pasa la mano por su pene y después la aparta para deslizar la misma mano a través de la ingle. Hay poco preámbulo cuando primero uno y después dos de sus dedos rozan su entrada y buscan su próstata con brusquedad._

_– Ah… Ch……_

Erik tiene ahora esas imágenes del avión en su cabeza. Pero también la mirada rota en Charles, la sensación que hay una distancia entre ellos que no es real.

_–… Me abandonaste, te la llevaste y me abandonaste!_

¿Cuánto tiempo le consoló pensar que Charles estaba allí fuera protegiendo a su gente? Quizás no cómo a él le gustaría, pero al menos…

No es ese Charles que imaginó, ni por un momento.

_– Tú nos abandonaste a todos._

Erik sabe que no hay nada que pueda detenerle de hacer lo que debe mañana… de aquí a unas horas. Pero ahora, esa noche… No va a conformarse con ese último recuerdo de Charles Xavier.

Después no va a haber vuelta atrás al fin y al cabo.

Hay cierta ambigüedad torcida en las emociones de Erik, la conflictiva idea que lo que va hacer… Charles nunca lo entenderá, no importa qué.

Pero el futuro, ese futuro del que viene ese hombre sólo le da razón. ‘Estará maldito si lo permite…’. 

_– Deberías estar orgulloso de ella, Charles. Está allí fuera luchando por nuestra causa._

_– Tu causa. La chica que yo crié no sería capaz de asesinar._

Se dirige a las escaleras.

.

Charles camina por el _hall_ y sube hasta el primer piso del hotel, pero tiene que parar en el descansillo. Faltan horas para otra dosis y aún así… ‘Puede que haya tomado demasiado de ello en los últimos tiempos…’.

Nota alguien subiendo las escaleras, pasos rápidos detrás suyo. Sabe que es Erik instintivamente. ‘No es una sorpresa y pese a todo no tiene ánimos para enfrentarse a él una vez más’.

Siente la presión de sus brazos, a continuación. Su aliento en el cuello.

Sólo cierra los ojos un segundo. – Por favor… – El telépata no puede permitirse caer en ello y sin embargo se deja ir un momento. Le es imposible olvidar donde están después de todo.

‘Ese hombre ha convertido a Raven en alguien dispuesto a matar mañana. ¿Por qué debería permitirle hacerle esto otra vez’, piensa con rabia y frustración a partes iguales.

Charles se suelta de sus brazos y se gira enfadado consigo mismo… aunque no lo empuja. – Hank debe estar preocupado y no creo que haya nada más que tengamos que hablar.

Pero Erik no quiere hablar. ‘No en este momento…’.

Todas las imágenes del día en su mente, cada fragmento de metal de ese edificio en sus sentidos. ‘Incluso a esa hora de la madrugada, hay ruidos que hace 10 años que no escuchaba’.

Se centra en otra cosa, sin embargo. 

_– Tú no has…_

_La risa es casi dolida._

_– Tranquilo, suele pasar._

_– ¿Qué quieres d…_

Puede que les queden un par de horas aún. El más alto le obliga a mirarle y después solo le besa. Ignora entonces el ardor constante en sus ojos mientras nota el cuerpo de Charles ceder ligeramente en su sujeción.

– Vete a la mierda…

‘No antes de esto’.

Erik ha eliminado cualquier distancia física con la rapidez de una bocanada de aliento. Su boca sobre la suya de forma tan dolorosa como posesiva. Charles Xavier intenta, de hecho, jadear en protesta aunque el otro hombre solo se presiona contra él. Una mano en su cabello sujetando la parte posterior de su cráneo, la otra en su camisa.

Hay algo primario en la manera como el hombre más alto lo besa. Firme, no exactamente febril cuando sus bocas chocan, pero como si pretendiera absorber algo que Charles Xavier sabe que ya se llevó la última vez. ‘Se odia en ese instante por siquiera permitirle tocarlo’.

Erik Lehnsherr lo guía hasta situarlo contra la pared contraria un instante después, de un impulso repentino contra el cual Charles a penas encuentra como revolverse. Los brazos de Erik se sitúan ahora alrededor de él con firmeza, y Charles sólo acierta a agarrarle bruscamente de la camisa enroscando los dedos de su mano diestra cerca del pecho del otro.

Erik se toma su tiempo en desabrochar la parte baja de la camisa de Charles Xavier, aflojando al final también el pantalón, mientras se sumerge con más fiereza en el beso, tratando de ignorar la rígida pausa de Charles cuando suelta el primer botón.

 Su paciencia parece disolverse en llamas cuando finalmente consigue un sonido ahogado de la garganta de su amante, su mano ya en la ropa interior del otro.

Charles lucha para recuperar el aliento e intenta empujarle una vez más pero acaba aferrado a sus hombros, su cabeza inclinada cuando los labios de Erik dejan su boca y se sitúan en su nuez.

Hay brusquedad en el movimiento.

Y Charles Xavier de pronto siente todo el peso de once años de abandono y acidez en su pecho: La misma sensación que en el avión pero amplificada por haberse permitido incluso eso alentado por su propio enfado y debilidad.

 _– … especialmente a alguien a quien amó –._ La charla con Logan en su casa, la idea venenosa que fueron ellos dos juntos los que lo enviaron aquí. Por primera vez se permite acariciar ese hecho, aún con cierta acritud en el propio pensamiento.

Aguanta el oxigeno.

– Las habitaciones… Hank y Logan…

Hay un ruido en una de las puertas de ese primer piso, el movimiento ligero de una cerradura. – Erik…

– Calla y ven.

El movimiento es áspero y la separación brusca.  El otro hombre lo conduce a través de una de las puertas más cercanas manteniendo una mano enroscada en su bíceps izquierdo, la cerradura vencida por su poder en un ruido leve pero seco.

– ¿Cómo sabías que no había nadie?

– Puede que estuviera dispuesto a correr el riesgo. – No puede leerle el pensamiento pero Charles de pronto intuye que miente. Su voz ronca.

Puede que no. ‘… O puede que la falta de cualquier contacto con el metal durante tanto tiempo, sin tocar ningún campo magnético… la concentración buscando cualquier rastro de ello a quilómetros… haya abierto más los instintos a Erik, permitiéndole llegar más lejos en el uso de su poder: Incluso si aún no sabe cómo actuar con ello, cada persona tiene una pequeña cantidad de hierro en su sangre, hay patrones de energía eléctrica y magnética en cualquier entorno’.

No es que Charles Xavier quiera saberlo.

Erik Lehnsherr lo guía hacia la cama y se toma su tiempo.

El mutante más alto se permite concentrarse en el cuerpo entre sus brazos por una vez. Acaba de desvestir a su amante botón a botón, como unas horas antes pero con premeditada firmeza… siguiendo por el pantalón. 

La suficiente premura para que Charles no pueda arrepentirse cuando lo separa de sus labios una enésima vez para tomar aire.

Ya está en la cama.

Erik se inclina efectivamente sobre el hombre más pequeño; con una mano en su pecho y mirándole a los ojos una vez que ya no tienen sus camisas. Erik también se ha quitado la suya y cada uno acaba de prescindir definitivamente de su pantalón.

Charles Xavier lucha contra el instinto que le empuja a buscar la rigidez de Erik cuando éste vuelve a dejar caer su peso sobre él.

… Y hay un instante de pausa pero no mucho más, antes que el profesor se encuentra arqueándose sobre el colchón, la cabeza hacia detrás mientras el hombre que ha luchado por aborrecer todos estos años remueve con detestable aptitud y los dedos fríos su ropa interior, y se posiciona en él.

Ignora el escalofrío consciente que traviesa su columna cuando están piel con piel.

A Charles le falta el aliento y no hablan en todo ese instante, aunque Xavier intenta decirse a sí mismo que lo que le obliga a cerrar los ojos no son más malditas lágrimas. 

Hay una pausa y no mucho preliminar. El lubricante – un jabón en gel de dudoso olor y tapón metálico – llega a las manos de su amante. Erik no espera más y duele…

… al principio.

Charles lo nota bombear con fuerza después de un instante, el pene de Erik fondo y fuerte en él, con la mirada turbia, se desliza lejos de él un par de veces más, antes de volver la boca contra la piel de su cuello y empezar también a masturbarle, mordiendo un punto perdido en su oído…

La boca en una fina línea y sólo el sonido de sus cuerpos mientras chocan.

Charles Xavier no podría vivir consigo mismo en este momento si no se dijera que están haciendo el amor.

Pierde totalmente el hilo de su propio pensamiento al siguiente embate, y por un eterno puñado de segundos eso también le da igual.

El primer clímax en años de Charles llega entre gemidos propios y un gruñido ajeno y sordo, pocos minutos después. Luego Erik se mueve una vez más hasta enterrarse en él.

Erik no habla tampoco después.

‘Y el ya no tan joven telépata aún se pregunta si esto ha pasado de verdad cuando el calor del rastro de su amante y la sensación de la liberación de su peso le obliga a contener el oxigeno un instante’.

… Lehnsherr se alza antes de dejarse caer a su lado, besando su cuello y añadiendo algo que Charles no alcanza a sentir ni entender en alemán y voz baja.

No es una frase de amor.

_– Es tut mir leid._

.

Cuando Charles se despierta es de día y la cama está vacía.

Sin embargo, antes de incluso poder arrepentirse de cómo se siente exterior e interiormente, Charles escucha la voz ronca de Logan y el sonido del viejo ascensor que desciende desde la planta alta. La otra voz es de Erik.

La primera vez que la escucha nítidamente en horas.

Charles sujeta su mocador de cuello por instinto cuando lo ve a continuación, aún en la mesita. Ni siquiera recuerda habérselo quitado la noche anterior.

‘Van a encontrar a Raven y a sacarla de allí… juntos’. Se esfuerza en creerse al menos eso.

.

.

– Te acompaño a casa. Estás hecha un desastre, _chérie_.

Juega con las cartas que adquieren un brillo cuando recorre los dedos por ellas y dobla la baraja.

Anya Kórsakova aún no puede creer que se haya quedado dormida mientras le hablaba a Remy LeBeau sobre _‘Les mots’_ de Jean-Paul Sartre.

– Haces la cara de alguien que no ha tenido tanta resaca en años, Anya.

La chica sólo le mira un instante. – Esa podría ser una descripción exacta de mi vida los últimos doce meses.

… sigue habiendo juego en el tono de Remy, de todos modos.

– ¿Quieres decir que no hay juergas universitarias en esta ciudad?

La chica frunce el ceño pero Remy no da tregua, agudo y sarcástico.

– Trabajar y estudiar no da para tanto. No he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente –.

– No me lo creo. Eres de las que haces toda la pinta de no necesitar más que un rato para aprobar.

Hace un gesto de sorna con las manos. Ella se ríe al final.

– No es verdad.

– Bueno, eso dice tu amiga – Lo reconsidera él: – No sé muy bien de qué haces pinta en realidad. Probablemente no de una de nosotros…

Esta vez la chica le mira pero no pregunta. ‘En ese momento algo la frena aunque no sabe muy bien qué’.

Caminan en silencio. El esfuerzo arquitectónico de la ciudad por preservar su pasado histórico en contraste con construcciones de hace unas décadas, menos estandarizadas. Las callejuelas y vías estrechas del lado izquierdo del Sena y las zonas más amplias y burguesas, en contraste con edificios más modernos en esta parte de París.

Anya sabe que aún tiene muchas preguntas que hacer, pero queda poco camino hacia su casa. Ve a una vecina abrir la puerta de la escalera cuando llegan. Se trata de Mademoiselle Camille, soltera y setentona, medio sorda, que tiene una tienda de fruta en los bajos y que ha sobrevivido a dos guerras mundiales, como aquellos tantos otros que son de su generación. ‘Los vecinos explican que perdió la función del oído derecho de joven, por la caída de una bomba en Reims, a 129 kilómetros al este de París, en 1917’.

Es ahora o nunca.

– _Una de nosotros…_ – Mira al chico, bajando la voz sólo ligeramente para evitar que la escuche su vecina, ni que sea vagamente. Aunque ésta sigue en la puerta poniendo orden a un par de bolsas, sin mirarlos más allá de un vago saludo: – Creo que empiezas a deberme una explicación. Insinúas que te han mandado a… ¿a qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿Y qué se supone que quieres decir con _nosotros_?

– Yo creo que ya lo sabes… _Chaque fois que tu veux connaître le fond d'une chose, confie-la au temps_.

– _Cada vez que quieras conocer a fondo alguna cosa, confíasela al tiempo…_ – Anya repite la frase con el ceño fruncido – Deja de evitar la respuesta. Si no quisieras contármelo, no estarías aquí.

Hay una pausa, él calla pero la chica continúa: – Puedes hacer eso con las cartas y la vara… ¿Pero cómo sabías que yo…? Nunca he… no con alguien delante.

Hay verdadera curiosidad en ella. ‘Puede que sepan que su tío fue agente ruso una vez… y no sabe si eso la asusta…’.

Definitivamente tendría que asustarla…

‘…Y eso tendría que hacer que se fuera ya… para avisar a Vasyl, claro’.

Anya está solo a unos pasos de poder tocar el timbre de la escalera, de hecho. Aunque no estuviera Mademoiselle Camille, podría incluso gritar. ‘Y Oleg o su tío saldrían probablemente al balcón estrecho del ático donde viven…’.

‘Si esto tiene algo que ver con el antiguo trabajo de Vasyl…’. Dios, Anya espera que no.

Se dice que es imposible.

Aunque es fácil saber que Vasyl ha esperado siempre que alguien de su pasado volviera a cobrarle cuentas alguna vez. Anya ha intuido eso en él muchas veces… por su negativa a ir más allá en sus recuerdos. Y aún así… ¿un chico que aparenta su edad con acento de Nueva Orleans?’.

No tiene sentido. ¿Pero por qué tendría que tenerlo si fuera el caso?

Anya ya no es una niña, y cree saber que si los Kórsakov han podido mantener sus nombres, sus vidas en este lugar: ‘Bueno, es porque probablemente su tío no dejó pendiente más que un mal recuerdo en la Unión Soviética…’.

Balancea los pies tentada de irse ya y olvidar ese sin sentido, pero entonces es Remy LeBeau el que habla.

– Emma Frost…

– ¿Perdón?

– Es el nombre de quien me ha pedido que hiciera un informe sobre ti. ¿La conoces?

Intenta pensar… pero así a simple golpe de instinto.

– No…

– ¿Por qué tendría que estar interesada?

Sorprendentemente es el chico quien hace la pregunta. Eso casi logra cambiar las dudas por enfado.

– Dímelo tú… Eres quien – Piensa en las palabras porque decirlas en voz alta le parece ridículo – … quien asegura que tiene que hacer un informe sobre… no tiene sentido. Yo no hago… eso con las cartas, la mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera… Yo no soy… – se muestra incómoda –… Escucha, lamento lo que le pasó a tu bolsa, pero no es algo que haya ido haciendo muy a menudo. ¿Para qué querría que escribieras nada en un papel sobre mí?

– Eres una mutante, dilo por su nombre. Eso es lo que somos, _chérie_.

– Eso no…

– Pero tienes razón, _ma petite_ , todo lo demás no tiene ningún sentido.

Empiezan a escucharse sirenas en el fondo.

– Mira. Da igual, en realidad – Él parece muy serio de pronto, dejando el tono de broma olvidado en la anterior frase. – Pide un intercambio, vete de aquí… antes que Emma Frost vuelva a enviar a alguien a París. Ni siquiera esperes a la beca, o solicita poder irte ya. Eres inteligente, habrá mil cosas de esas a las que presentarte… Tu amiga dijo que con tus notas, no tendrías problema para ello.

– ¿Qué…?

– Anya, no he conocido a muchos que tengan la oportunidad… Que parezcan tan… tan normales _después de todo_ … aprovéchala.

Gambit no la conoce, piensa.

– No tienes ni idea.

‘Pero después… bueno… aun puede notar la herida fina en su mejilla… y está segura que eso no es ni siquiera una muestra de lo que es en realidad. Se pregunta cuántos más hay como ellos…’.

Es absurdo como algo que la ha asustado tanto tiempo, pueda parecerle tan ridículo en este momento. Eso la hace sentir enfadada consigo misma. No debería ni siquiera estar escuchándolo. ‘Puede que sólo sea un charlatán… es sólo un charlatán’, se convence.  

Remy LeBeau mira al reloj al final.

– Dame tu palabra que lo harás. Vete. Créeme, nunca es una buena noticia que Emma busque a alguien. Nunca es una buena noticia que alguien en el mundo busque a alguien de nosotros.

Al final con ella aún callada, él se permite aligerar el comentario:

– Busca una casa bonita con alarma de incendios, _chérie_. Muchos darían cualquier cosa por poder.

… Definitivamente él habla como si siempre hubiera podido elegir cuando una llama se prende a su alrededor… ‘Y sí, puede que ahora crea que puede, pero nunca ha sido tan sencillo…’. 

– Hablas como si fuera fácil –.

El comentario casi le remueve un sentimiento dentro que no sabía que tenía.

Ella no es un maldito mechero.

De pronto está segura de haber escuchado antes el comentario. ‘Pero también… bien, es imposible que ese fuera uno de los desprecios llenos de miedo de Oleg, ¿no?’. Sea lo que sea… sus emociones, el sentimiento cuando tiene una llama entre los dedos o la deja ir, eso es real.

Vuelven a escucharse un puñado de sirenas de fondo y es evidente que eso distrae a Remy un instante.

Mademoiselle Camille sigue en el descansillo un segundo más. – ¿Vas a entrar, Anya?

Se gira, pero duda.

– Algo no va bien… – Escucha murmurar al muchacho situado unos metros por delante suyo.

– ¿Qué?

Remy de pronto parece volver en sí. – Nada en realidad, _chérie_. Sólo… si de verdad no conoces a Emma…

Va a insistir que consiga esa beca. ‘En realidad puede que Frost esté semanas enteras… meses hasta que vuelva a poder preocuparse ni remotamente por algo a lo que Remy no puede darle mayor importancia ni sentido…’.

Ni siquiera sabe si va a estar en Nueva Orleans cuando él vuelva, no si Azazel ha conseguido mejores pistas que él en su último viaje.

Está seguro, de todas maneras, que va a tener que darle una mejor explicación a la chica para que le escuche. Y aún así… bueno, todas esas sirenas, el movimiento que hay ahora en la ciudad puede que sea normal en un día como éste, pero lo está distrayendo de verdad.

– Creo que voy a dar un vistazo…

– ¿Dónde? – Anya tiene la seguridad que lo entiende cuando todos los coches de policía de la ciudad parecen dirigirse en la misma dirección. Uno se salta el stop de esa misma calle. – ¿Por qué? –.

Anya, indudablemente más baja que él, ha dejado ya atrás la puerta y su vecina y lo mira desde los centímetros de diferencia que le separan. – ¿Por qué crees que podría estar pasando algo?

– Yo no creo que…

– Sí… sí lo… – Anya le mira pero esta vez se mueve hacia la calzada.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Coger un taxi… mis amigos están en ese lugar.

Bueno, ahora el cajún podría reírse de ella de verdad. – ¿Un taxi? ¿Lo dices en serio? Va, ven… Llegaremos antes con este trasto.

El mutante señala a otro lugar de la calle, donde hace un momento ha pasado el coche policial, y ella, confusa y durante un segundo, busca con la mirada el qué.

– ¿Vas a robar una moto?

– Vamos a tomarla prestada… _¿d’accord?_

 .

El sonido de sirenas interrumpe a Vasyl leyendo el periódico. En la pequeña tele del comedor están hablando de la jornada de hoy… de Vietnam y el proceso de paz. Hay mucha gente alrededor del edificio clásico donde se firman los acuerdos de paz pero nada extraño aún en la calle.

El locutor sólo comenta por encima que parece haber más seguridad en la entrada de repente. Otro periodista sugiere que puede estar pasando algo dentro del edificio.

‘Quizás la signatura ha ido más rápido de lo que esperaban y van a salir pronto a anunciarlo’, piensa. No le da importancia y se asoma al balcón porque juraría que ha escuchado la voz de Anya hace escaso minuto. 

– ¡Mademoiselle Camille! – Sube el tono de voz para preguntarle por la chica pero la mujer no se entera. Juraría que era su voz… y querría estar equivocado, pero diría que esta noche, Anya no ha estado en casa. ‘Es la primera vez que no viene sin avisar antes’.

En la tele las imágenes se suceden.

.

Anya mira el viejo reloj de pulsera de Nastasya que lleva consigo en ocasiones, especialmente si es una cena como la de anoche, y ve que es extraordinariamente temprano.

No tendría que estar aquí.

Iba a ir a trabajar a la cafetería y, después… puede que fuera a por Alain y Elsa después de comer, sí. ‘Cuando hubieran acabado las conferencias de prensa y las aglomeraciones en este lugar’. Aún está segura que Elsa va a encontrar alguien de la universidad allí fuera y mientras Alain trabaja, de todas maneras.

Avanza por la rue la Pérouse convencida que en cualquier momento el chico de Nueva Orleans va a reírse de ella. Pero, en cambio, lo escucha quejarse para sí cuando casi volvía ya a dudar de su propio juicio:

– Ella dijo que no les interesaría armar revuelo si algo iba mal… –.

Busca algo qué decir y se da cuenta que hasta ahora no lo ha llamado por el nombre. ‘Dios, aunque las sirenas fueran un mal señal… esto es surrealista’.

– ¿Ella? ¿R… Remy, qué quieres decir?

Se gira hacia él.

Para hacerle, claro, la enésima pregunta sin respuesta de los últimos diez minutos… cuando de pronto se vuelven a escuchar sirenas – más de lo normal – y ve a gente yendo y viniendo. Carrerillas aquí y allá.

Querría convencerse que no puede ser tan grave, pero después se preocupa: porque Elsa está allí sola, no tiene ni idea donde debe parar Alain… y el rostro de preocupación del chico desconocido no ayuda en nada. ‘Podría ser un atentado como los del verano pasado en los juegos de Munich…’.

‘… Uno relacionado esta vez con las partes de la firma de hoy tras una violenta escalada final de esa guerra de Vietnam’.

La idea le cruza por la mente y casi la congela en el lugar. ‘Alain, que está en medio del mejunje diplomático, se va a reír cuando se lo cuente’, se fuerza a pensar.

La gente empieza a correr en su dirección y de pronto empieza a escuchar gritos. El primer impulso es correr también… pero a buscar a Elsa.

Su reloj vibra de manera que casi trastabilla sin explicación.

–… ¡Espera! – Es la primera vez que Remy LeBeau le habla directamente desde que subieron a la moto. El chico ni siquiera ha cruzado media palabra con ella al mal aparcar, no más allá de un par de murmullos sin sentido y una maldición por casi haber chocado con otro automóvil.

Anya le mira con interrogante pero avanza igualmente después de un momento.

Todo está sumergido en el caos cuando llegan. Hay gente en todas direcciones y, por un momento, se tropieza con el mismo Remy que parece haber chocado expresamente contra dos hombres y una mujer de mediana edad que venían en dirección contraria a la suya. ‘Tiene una pequeña idea de por qué… incluso ahora’.

 _Mon dieu_.‘Les ha quitado sus carteras, por supuesto’.

Va a quejarse amargamente cuando alza la vista de nuevo y de pronto le ve realmente serio. Es él mismo quien la detiene sujetándola del brazo al empezar la retahíla.

–  Hey…

La multitud grita, hay un policía pidiendo a la gente que se mueva unos pasos más adelante, empujones entre cierta multitud y Anya se gira un instante antes de ver una forma azul atrapada con sujeciones en la fuente de la entrada. 

– Joder – Pese a lo extraño de Remy LeBeau, éste parece por un momento tan sorprendido como los demás. La gente parece empezar de nuevo a correr por cuenta propia después. Sólo algunos cámaras se quedan donde están.  

Otro hombre sale en ese mismo instante del agua y permanece plantado un momento delante de la multitud.

Busca a alguien.

Tiene el cabello castaño, una gabardina y hay sangre en la parte de atrás de su cabeza… ¡sangre! Y Anya se para un segundo más de lo necesario a mirarle, sin ningún tipo de propósito hasta que son un grupo de chicos jóvenes quienes la embisten, se gira y es ella quien prácticamente tiene que hacer retroceder a LeBeau cuando una valla de seguridad que podría haber jurado que no estaba allí, cae casi a sus pies. 

– ¿Has visto eso? – Remy LeBeau casi suena como si acabara de reconocer algo… o a alguien. En otro momento casi le parecería gracioso que el chico – ese chico – le preguntara si ha visto todo lo que les rodea. ‘Como si fuera posible de ignorar…’. 

Aunque precisamente porque es él, intuye que debe referirse algo más que a lo evidente.

La voz de Elsa viene después.

– ¿Qué…

–Qu'est ce qui se passe?

La muchacha rubia está asustada y cómo otras veces no separa su mano del pañuelo que le tapa el cuello, dónde Anya siempre ha dado por supuesto que tiene algún tipo de cicatriz.

– Alain… él… – Elsa intenta decir y balbucea a la vez – … Alain está allí dentro, es de donde han salido ellos… – La chica francesa calla ahora intentando ordenar las palabras: – Tengo que ir. Esa mujer… – Anya no sabe exactamente de lo que habla –… ha saltado del primer piso. Hay coches destrozados en el perímetro. Tengo que saber que está bien.

– Vamos…

Remy LeBeau desaparece de su vista poco antes de que consigan entrar en el edificio.

.

.

.

– ¡Logan! – Charles vuelve la mirada al hombre en el hall temiendo que lo que sea que le haya pasado antes, le haya vuelto a afectar otra vez – ¡Logan! – insiste.

El hombre del futuro, sin embargo, tiene la vista fija detrás de ellos, no a la puerta dónde ellos y muchos más se dirigen en medio de la confusión, sino a los sofás de la recepción. Hay una pareja que se abraza allí y una chica que sin duda se ha dado cuenta de la atención de unos extraños hacia ellos porque ahora también los mira.

Logan niega con la cabeza en el mismo momento que cruza la mirada con la chica. Casi se ríe. Como si fuera una estupidez lo que le acaba de pasar por la cabeza. – No es ella – Dice. Y Charles no está seguro si es alivio o sorpresa lo que expresa al repetir la misma frase con algo de sumada incredulidad – No es ella… No es Wanda –.

‘Puede que sean las dos cosas a la vez’. Aunque es poco probable que vaya a tener tiempo después para preguntarle a Logan quién demonios creía que era.

Van en busca de Hank.

.

– ¿Estás bien? – Alain la saca de su ensimismamiento en el momento que los dos extraños se giran hacia la puerta.

– Sí – Casi duda – Sí.

– ¿Los conoces?

– No. No tengo ni idea porque… – No sabe cómo explicarles que cree que son ellos quienes en verdad la miraban – No.

Mira un instante su reloj buscando algo que decir, aunque sea la hora, y se da cuenta que las manillas se han roto… aunque juraría que no le ha dado ningún golpe.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Insiste Elsa.

– …

Remy aparece antes que pueda añadir algo más.

– Es hora de movernos de aquí…

Alain está sorprendido, pero Elsa sólo parece estar prestando atención.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Déjame! – Anya intenta librarse de su agarre cuando Remy la coge del brazo para tirarla hacia adelante y forcejea – ¿Qué demonios crees qué estás haciendo?!

– Creo que ya sé qué está pasando aquí y no es nada bueno. Tenemos que irnos.

La estupefacción es doble cuando Elsa les dice que cree que es mejor seguirle. 

.

.

**.**

Charles se viste sintiéndose avergonzado y aunque Erik sólo le mira una vez cuando llega a la recepción, es la mirada de Hank la que parece clavada en él todo el trayecto.

– Vinimos a buscarte Erik y yo... Juntos.

‘Se permite creer en ello un instante’.

Durante todos estos años, cuando no podía dormir, a veces después del cuarto o quinto vaso de alcohol; Charles solía verse traicionado por sí mismo. Pensando en la manera como, en los tiempos felices, sus ojos se perdían en los de Erik por un momento demasiado largo antes de romper la mirada para – sólo en esa ensoñación – desaparecer entre una multitud de personas.

Reflexiona un instante sobre si en verdad pueden cambiar el futuro.

El futuro ese mundo oscuro y desolado del que habla Logan. ‘Ese tiempo de guerra y perdidas, que llevara consigo las muertes de millones de mutantes y de los humanos que se atrevan a ayudarlos…’.

Piensa también en Erik intentando salvar a Kennedy porque éste era uno de ellos.

Erik siempre dijo que vendrían detrás suyo.

Y pese a todo… en ese futuro están juntos. No sabe exactamente cuál es, 50 años después, la naturaleza de su relación; aunque es difícil imaginar otra forma…

Incluso si en este instante no notara los pequeños moratones que Erik le ha dejado en la piel… ese peso invisible, casi embriagador pero a la vez vergonzante, en los lugares en los que ha estado.

Intenta aclarar su mente.

Al entrar en la habitación, Raven, su hermana, está allí. Cae abatida sobre la mesa cuando llegan y Charles se precipita hacia ella sin dudarlo.

 _– Vinimos a buscarte Erik y yo... Juntos –_ , es lo que le dice él.

Pero también se disculpa: –  Te prometí hace mucho tiempo que te protegería… sé que no lo he hecho, sé que no he cumplido algunas promesas – Acaricia el cabello a Raven justo un segundo antes que todo se derrumbe de nuevo.

Por un momento ni siquiera entiende por qué Erik los apunta con una arma.

Un segundo más tarde, se lanza contra él… no sólo con impotencia. ‘¿Por qué qué tan peligroso es jugar con ráfagas de viento salvaje cuando tu cuerpo está hecho de papel?’. Mantiene la respiración silenciosa pero con todo su cuerpo alterado cuando Erik al final sigue a Raven igualmente… para matarla.

Charles, equivocado o no, se aferra a la necesidad de salvarla… también de ella misma. Y pide a Hank que los siga, mientras intenta poner en control a Logan.

Ya sea por la fuerza o por elección… Charles insiste en no reparar en ese instante en los pedazos rotos de sí mismo que se hunden más en él cuando busca la manera de tranquilizarlo.

El recuerdo reacio de la noche anterior, acusándole calladamente de ser solamente un estúpido adicto al que los acontecimientos se le escapan de las manos.

Junto a su hermana… y a Erik.

En la calle, tras los cristales de la ventana, el caos alrededor de Mística y Magneto.

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Bueno, pues tenía claro qué iba a pasar en este capítulo... y después la cosa se ha complicado algo, mi musa se ha fugado, y he tardado 'un poco' en actualizar. Esto de la vida más allá del fandom se hace algo difícil a veces. ¿Qué os ha parecido?
> 
> Ah! "Es tut mir leid" significa "lo lamento".


	12. 11. Abraham’s sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy. Por cierto, aún algo en shock por el tráiler de la Comic Con de X-men: Apocalypse… así que esto que voy a decir ahora es spoiler… pero… 
> 
> **[Spoiler]** … No me malentendáis, soy la primera que quería una referencia a Magda y Anya (Aunque puede que acaben por ser Suzanna Dane y Lorna), pero… si sucede en los ochenta, como parece… no sé qué pensar, la verdad. Puede que Singer nos sorprenda. Dedos cruzados.  
> Y a esto, en este fic… tenemos a Anya viva y crecidita. Aunque empezamos el capítulo con Erik, a ver qué pasa por su cabeza, antes de ir a ella. Erik en el fondo me rompe el corazón… y a Charles… **[Fin del spoiler]**
> 
> Avisos para este capítulo: Menciones del holocausto.

**Capítulo 11. Abraham’s sacrifice (El sacrificio de Abraham)**

_“This one's for the lonely, the one's that seek and find_

_Only to be let down time after time_

_This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall_

_Come on friends get up now you're not alone at all_

_And this part was for her_

_And this part was for her_

_This part was for her_

_Does she remember?”_

_Comes and goes (in waves)._ Greg Laswell

 

Erik se alza antes de dejarse caer a su lado, besando su cuello y diciéndole en alemán que lo lamenta. Estudia a Charles, los contornos de su cara, cada línea, cada pelo revuelto.

Lamenta tener que matar a Mística. No sólo porque Charles Xavier nunca se lo va a perdonar; también porque ella es valiente y probablemente la única de ellos que ha luchado por su causa este tiempo, la única que ahora mismo entendería sus motivos. ‘Ellos son más que ellos mismos, y que sus deseos y voluntades… especialmente ahora que el tipo del futuro ha confirmado sus peores temores’.

Van a venir a por ellos.

Van a cazarlos y al final va a quedar sólo una pequeña cantidad de sí mismos, luchando por la supervivencia y viendo morir a seres queridos, a hermanos y hermanos mutantes. Cada largo día del resto de en lo que parece haberse convertido su vida al final de sus días… 50 años de aquí en adelante.

Lo ha vivido en el pasado.

Esa noche antes de la conferencia de París, Erik abraza la forma tibia de Charles Xavier y se recrea en cada momento anterior en el que ha vuelto a tener su cuerpo… Sintiéndose algo entumecido en el momento. Se dice en última instancia que es porque ha pasado 10 años aislado.

‘No es sólo que sea Charles Xavier’, intenta focalizar su mente.

Sus ojos viajan un instante por la semioscuridad de la habitación, dejándose envolver falsamente por la comodidad del momento y del colchón, una sensación extraña la de notar el cuerpo de Charles contra el suyo y no su mente.

Esa madrugada, antes de caer rendido, Charles lleva una mano tentativamente hacia la cara de Erik, empujando el pelo sudoroso de su frente.

‘Nunca va a poder ser lo mismo, no habrá otro momento de debilidad así para él… no cuando se convierta en el asesino de Mística’.

Charles nunca lo va a perdonar.

Ellos están juntos en ese futuro… pero es algo que no va a ocurrir aquí… no a partir del instante que él evite que detengan a Mística y experimenten con ella… En la agonía oscura de lo que no deben permitir que pase, esa muerte es la única opción. Una de los suyos para evitar ver perecer a miles.

El ambiente cálido de esa habitación de hotel, el olor a sudor y sexo, la luz de la noche parisina entrando a contraluz, le hace cerrar los ojos un momento… demasiado acostumbrado a la luz clara y cegadora y el frío de esa cela durante una década. Recupera su propia respiración, dejando el otro cuerpo acomodarse dormitante de espaldas contra su pecho.

Toda esa historia del futuro haciendo poso en su mente incluso cuando, unas pocas horas más tarde, decide levantase e irse a la habitación que se supone que comparte con ese tal Logan. Antes que Charles Xavier despierte. 

A media luz, da un vistazo a la sobriedad de los muebles del dormitorio antes de buscar su camisa con las manos, de ponerse el pantalón, procurando no hacer ruido aún con la vista puesta en la cama. 

.

La culpa no le golpea con toda su crudeza hasta horas después, sin embargo. Al ver a Charles aproximarse a Mística. Sólo un segundo antes de apuntarles con el arma.

De dispararla.

_– Estoy asegurando nuestro futuro…_

El caos a continuación.

Porque es fácil entender que él mismo les ha dado el material genético de Raven… de Mística, cuando ve las imágenes por la tele en otro hostal más mugriento, más discreto que el que escogió Charles.

Es fácil darse cuenta de ello incluso antes: cuando todo se precipita a las puertas de ese hotel en el que iban a signar el maldito acuerdo. El fracaso de ese primer plan palpable como el golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo y ella escapándose al final.

La necesidad de enfrentarse a ello porque no pueden permitirse dar más ventaja a los humanos. Multitud de gente aún yendo y viniendo con intranquilidad por las calles de París, aún horas después.

… A apenas una boca de metro del escenario de esta mañana.

 _– Voy sin casco… no podría desobedecer aunque quisiera –._ Las palabras que le dirigió a Charles en Washington de pronto en su mente; porque _esa_ es otra cosa que debería solucionar lo más pronto posible. 

Y la charla con ese tipo también presente:

_– ¿De dónde has salido tu?_

_– No me lo vas a creer… pero tú me enviaste, tú y Charles desde el futuro._

El convencimiento que al final del día, y aún si Charles los ha abandonado todo este tiempo, éste va a recorrer a su poder si es necesario. Si las circunstancias le obligan. Es absurdo que, aún si esto va en su contra, Erik encuentre que hay algo vagamente reconfortante en esa idea.

… Incluso si sabe que no pueden permitirse que Charles Xavier se interponga.

Tiene que asegurar el futuro a cómo de pie.

A esas alturas los humanos ya tienen trazos genéticos de Mística. Las televisiones llevan horas hablando de ellos como el enemigo… aunque no sea una sorpresa.

_– Son muchos años tratando de destruirte chaval._

_– ¿Y qué tal se te ha dado?_

_– Tú eres como yo, un superviviente._

Lo es… un superviviente, como dijo Logan… y no está dispuesto a dudar al dar el siguiente paso. Por el bien de todos los mutantes, puesto que siempre ha sabido que vendrían a por ellos.

No va a dejar que ese sea su futuro. Y tampoco es exactamente una sorpresa que Mística acabe encontrándole.

.

– Si veo moverse un solo tornillo te clavare esto en el cuello, Erik _–_ Le amenaza ella con un pasador de pelo al instante. En el tono Erik intenta recuperar algo de ese trato de años atrás, de esos pocos meses de Hermandad cuando ella solía escucharle, para convencerla.

Puede que el hecho que tengan su ADN sea ahora su culpa, la sangre de Mística estaba ciertamente en el suelo por su culpa, pero ya no tienen opción. No está dispuesto a volver a vivir esa vieja historia, y ahora tienen la certeza que pasa en el futuro – y ha visto también los planos… los de esos robots, que estaban en esa especie de carrete de diapositiva que consigo después de intentar dispararla –. No va a ver morir a los suyos, ni a acabar de nuevo confinado en un laboratorio o en una maldita celda.

No necesita saber los detalles de las muertes de Angel o Sean para imaginárselos. Una vez quiso que Charles acabara dándose cuenta de lo que conllevaría la ignorancia humana. Mística, que ha estado por su cuenta todo este tiempo, tiene que poder comprenderlo.

– He visto sus planes, están construyendo una arma y ahora tienen lo que necesitan para perfeccionarla. Tenemos que atacarlos ya, mientras tengamos aún ventaja.

Erik está ahora seguro de ello. Pero la mutante se resiste a esa idea un instante, pese a todo. 

– He visto morir a muchos amigos, Erik. No quiero una guerra, sólo al hombre que los asesinó. – Defiende.

Y Mística parece convencida de su posición cuando le dice que Trask es el enemigo. Al final Erik defiende con rabia que asesinar a un hombre no basta, ya no. 

– A ti nunca te bastó.

‘La guerra es inevitable… tarde o temprano, lo ha sido siempre’. Deben actuar ahora que están a tiempo, dar el primer golpe para ganar. ‘Mística tendría que poder verlo, pero él puede hacerlo solo, de todas formas’, acaba pensando Erik Lehnsherr mientras se pone en marcha.

Un frío helador de enero en la calle y el convencimiento que no puede quedarse allí.

Más temprano que tarde necesita volver a Washington. Recuperar el casco y actuar.

Las teles y los aparatos transistores de aquí y de allá repitiendo las imágenes, los sonidos, de esa mañana, hablando de misteriosos asaltantes, de histeria colectiva y de naturalezas desconocidas. En francés, en inglés… sin mucha diferencia matices entre unos u otros reportajes.

Al dejar la boca de metro, el sol se va ya entre el perfil de los edificios, y muere a los pies de las puertas de reja de las casas del fondo. La sobriedad de la ciudad vencida por la latente intranquilidad colectiva en pausa falsa.

Él más que nadie conoce de lo que van a ser capaces, cuando finalmente el miedo y desconfianza hacia los mutantes se esparza. ‘La identificación… Hermanos y hermanas mutantes encerrados en laboratorios donde siempre hay un límite más que traspasar’.

Muerte y cuerpos desahuciados incluso antes de esa última frontera.

‘No va a permitir que…’, pero antes de acabar la frase se dice a sí mismo que ya ha sucedido. Ha estado pasando estos años en los que lo han mantenido encerrado, mientras Charles se consumía en esa casa con Hank. Erik no quiere que su mente vaya allí otra vez.

Y físicamente… cuando se revisa los puntos de sutura de su cabeza, cosidos por él mismo y que aún escuecen, para buscar después la forma de salir de París, Erik se da cuenta que probablemente ésta otra vaya a ser una mala cicatriz más.

No es que le importe pero probablemente acabe por no apreciar el recuerdo de todas formas.

.

.

Se aleja del centro… porque tiene suficiente experiencia para pasar desapercibido, y en Porte de Vincennes acaba en la puerta de un local en el que tienen la televisión encendida. Allí la convicción que tiene que actuar pronto se hace más fuerte. El _cómo_ un poco más claro.

Y también se permite su último instante de debilidad.

Porque no es hasta que su vista se mueve para irse y ve esa bandeja de pasteles triangulares, _hamantaschen_ , tradicionalmente rellenos de semilla de amapola o ciruelas pasas… que no se da cuenta en qué tipo de establecimiento está. Las palabras _‘Traiteur’_ y _‘Specialites Yiddish’_ en el cristal de la puerta, que antes ha acompañado con una mano sin pestañear con la vista fija en la televisión… y el camarero con kippá – un hombre mayor que lo observa callado desde el principio –. El lugar no parece ni siquiera abierto al público esa noche. 

Su vista vuelve a pararse en los reconocibles dulces con forma de triángulo. 

Una parte de él quiere permitirse ser entonces el Erik que –  a otra hora – hubiera intentado pensar en su madre aunque no pudiese recordar con claridad la imagen, la lejana silueta de Eddie preparando ese tipo de pastas ante la atenta mirada de Ruth.

Es otra imagen, pero, la que lo asalta… mucho más vívida. El recuerdo de Magda intentando darles forma sin saber muy bien cómo. Tiempo después que él le hablara por primera vez de éstas… sólo porque necesitaba que ella siguiera manteniéndose despierta y caminando.

 _– Háblame… Max._ – La voz de Magda casi luchando por hacerse sentir ya fuera de _ese lugar_ y aún así demasiado cerca _– ¿Cuál es tu dulce favorito? Vuelve a contármelo…_

 _–_ _Hamantaschen. ¿Sabes lo que son? Te hubiera gustado como mamá las preparaba –_ Una pausa, él mismo algo mareado después de caminar kilómetros y kilómetros sin más rumbo que alejarse de donde habían escapado.

Nunca más sería capaz de decir con precisión cuanto tiempo habían estado escondidos antes de conseguirlo.

… Puede que mucho más de lo que llegaría a imaginar-se Schmidt… Shaw… al final. Sacando fuerzas para dar ese último antes de aferrarse a la idea de seguir caminando.

Para alejarse por medio del bosque más y más.

_–… Pero no es Max. Nos tuvimos que cambiar el nombre, en Polonia –._

En ese entonces aún preguntándose si ella, Magda, se había dado cuenta de cómo el alambre se había doblado, por donde habían conseguido pasar, en un momento de caos.

_‘No’, era la respuesta._

_No aún._

Al menos estuvo en sus manos salvar a la chica romaní en esa noche de principio de agosto.  …Schmidt había presumido no mucho antes de estar seguro que su padre y Ruth habrían muerto ya.

.

**.**

Hasta llegar a salvar a Magda había estado escondido durante horas en un barracón, después de conseguir escurrirse de los vigías del Sonderkommando con los que esa vez le había mandado Schmidt. ‘Dándose cuenta que aunque Ruth estuviera allí, entre las mujeres de esas literas, sin ni siquiera fuerzas de mirarlo con terror más allá del primer instante: no sería capaz de reconocerla’.

Trágico e irónico. Puesto que Erik recuerda que consiguió encontrar a la chica romaní –  a la que había creído ver antes – no mucho después. Débil, enferma y cambiada… Pero no a ese punto… no en ese sitio en el que estuvo escondido en primer lugar. ‘Aún intentando ayudar a otros aunque en realidad ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer nada’.

Ruido de motores, gritos y ladridos de perros.

.

.

La luz de París no es azul en invierno, no cuando siempre está nublado y tarde o temprano te sorprende una fina lluvia persistente. Pero incluso ese fenómeno de los meses más fríos tiene su propia viveza en ciertos lugares de la ciudad. Al igual que una madrugada envuelta en luces y niebla en Champs Élysées, o un inmenso cielo en un día claro desde algún puente sobre el río Sena.

En ese instante apenas ha empezado a caer una suave llovizna sobre sus cabezas y se escuchan a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía mientras las calles del centro, incluso las más alejadas, parecen tomadas por la gendarmería.

De diferente manera que la última vez que recuerdan haber visto tanta _protección_ en este lugar. La represión policial sobre enormes adoquines en el Barrio Latino – pero también en otros múltiples de sus rincones –, y las simples convicciones como arma, son cosa del pasado.

Esta vía en particular aún está al menos lo suficientemente vacía. Un coche policial que gira al final de la calle.

Anya camina unos metros en dirección al rio – aunque aún sin ver el final de l’Avenue d’Iéna –  con la vista fija en Elsa, que parece sujetar con más fuerza el pañuelo de color crema contra su cuello, como si pretendiera asfixiarse.

Hay algo en ese gesto que la inquieta un instante hasta que su amigo Alain se para en su lugar. Dos pasos a su izquierda.

 _– Ya no estamos en ese sitio, puede que me expliquéis por qué tanta prisa… –_ Exige Alain en francés. Su mira hacia Gambit con desconfianza.

El muchacho que al final sólo los ha seguido porque Elsa ha insistido, casi por lo raro de esa misma petición y sin estar muy seguro de por qué, va aún cuadernillo y bolígrafo en mano. ‘Quizás ligeramente en shock’, piensa Anya.

Y aunque raramente la chica le ha visto esa actitud antes, su amigo se mueve para acercarse a su novia de forma algo errática. _– ¿Estás bien? Debería buscar ya al director de mi periódico… ¿E… Elsa, me escuchas? –._

Anya ve incluso en ese instante a Alain pelear con las palabras, no sin cierta estupefacción… buscar su propia lógica profesional en el próximo paso a dar: _– Puede que necesiten ayuda después de lo que sea que haya sido eso._

Pero hay un silencio en Remy, uno de patente cuando su amigo calla.

El mutante se aparta un cabello de la frente antes de observar la clara mezcla de emociones en todos ellos.

– Tienen un dispositivo que nos detecta – Dice de pronto mirándola a ella, e ignorando al resto. 

– ¿A quiénes? – Anya se mueve pero no es ella quien tiene tiempo de hacer la pregunta. Tampoco esta vez.

Puede que sea por el extraño silencio de Elsa… o porqué de verdad piensa que debería buscar a su jefe en vez de estar allí: pero Alain es quien insiste y de pronto la chica se da cuenta que lo que arrastra en el tono desde el mismo momento que lo han encontrado en el hall de ese hotel, no es sólo preocupación.

Está asustado. Más que aturdido por lo que todos acaban de presenciar.

… Quizás incluso algo frenético por su propia vocación. El impulso de estar allí, donde acaba de suceder la noticia. ‘Becario en prácticas o no’.

La situación es suficientemente extraña. Anya no podría reprochárselo.

– No a ti, _garçon_ – Remy LeBeau cede al final y mira al otro chico, a la vez que Alain frunce el gesto y da un paso atrás.

Probablemente fijándose por primera vez en lo peculiar de los ojos del desconocido. 

Una idea descabellada asalta a la _sobrina_ de Vasyl Kórsakov entonces. Su mirada se encuentra de nuevo también con la de Remy LeBeau… pero no para observar el color de ésta, no en este momento. 

– ¿A quiénes? – Anya toma así la iniciativa con cierta duda… aún pendiente del comportamiento silente de su amiga, de la mirada de Alain, y no muy segura de a dónde los lleva todo eso. Mesurando el tono, evitando dar más motivos a Elsa para parecer tan perdida.

– A nosotros tres.

– ¿Cómo?

_No._

Hay confusión renovada en el segundo eterno que el grupo queda ahora sí parado del todo.

 – ¿Qué?

Están lejos del Hotel Majestic, a unos metros del Sena y cerca de la boca de metro de esa calle en la que hay alguna que otra embajada y varios pequeños museos de arte.

De pronto la mirada de Elsa va a Anya, y al revés.

_Tres._

La voz de Alain le hace trastabillar en el pensamiento… y después Anya siente congelarse en ella.

– Esto es estúpido. ¿Qué se supone qué estamos haciendo aquí con esa gente suelta? Ni siquiera sabemos si esto es más seguro que dos calles atrás… –.

_No puede ser. Su amiga es… Pero ¿cómo?_

La mente de Anya va a mil por hora, mientras Alain se resiste a la situación.

Hay un bufido allí donde se mantiene parado Remy LeBeau.

– _¿Esa gente?_ He visto ese dispositivo antes, sé para lo que sirve… – Gambit parece jugar con la idea de decir algo más. De elaborar la respuesta más allá de esa primera ironía: –… no es _sólo_ _esa gente_ quien te tendría que asustar.

Pero calla antes de continuar por ese camino. ‘Essex no es mejor que Trask. Es jodidamente peor’, maldice para sí mismo.

Sin ir más lejos él ha permitido que otros mutantes acabaran en los laboratorios de Nathaniel Essex. No haber tenido una opción, no es una excusa.

Al fin y al cabo está aquí porque desde que se fue… ha jurado hacer pagar sus crímenes a Essex. Pero no ha desobedecido tampoco realmente a Emma Frost, no más allá de esa estúpida petición de no acercarse a este lugar de París.

Elsa habla aún como en una ensoñación. 

– Tú… Anya, tú puedes hacer… ¿el qué?

Hay algo de temor en esa cuestión, también reconocimiento hacia alguna vieja y descartada sospecha quizás…

Anya sabe que ninguna de las emociones de Elsa son, en este instante de confusión, necesariamente en su contra; pero no puede evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Prepararse para algo que diría Oleg. Cualquier cosa suficientemente hiriente para obligarla a apretar los labios y a mostrarse indiferente.

_Hace más de cinco años que se conocen y nunca pensó que hubiera algo que no supiera de su amiga._

Nota la garganta seca, el significado de sus próximas palabras haciendo poso en algún lugar de su interior impidiéndole inhalar aire por un instante.

– No soy la única que tiene secretos parece. – Cada sílaba elegida con cuidado para evitar que se la trague la vorágine de un descubrimiento al que aún debe darle sentido – ¿Por qué nunca has dicho nada?

Rubia y pálida, bajo la mirada gris azulada llena de preguntas de su compañera de clase, Elsa de pronto está aún más lívida. ‘Esa es la Anya que hay detrás de la primera fachada de suavidad’, las mira Gambit.

Y hay pura estupefacción en Alain.

– Pensaba que eran cosas mías, que el único motivo por el que parecías diferente era… tu tío. Que era un espía ruso… no sé… Hasta pensé que por eso _él_ te buscaba – Elsa acaba señalando a LeBeau mientras baja ligeramente la mano de su cuello y con el pañuelo siempre a cuestas, aunque ahora peor colocado, no necesariamente dejando a la vista nada fuera de lugar. – O quizás que sólo era porque tu padre era sacerdote y nada flexible… que parecía que había algo fuera de lo común en ti, Anya. Tus cicatrices son… parecen _normales_. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarlo?

El comentario sobre éstas parece incluso quemar en la boca de su estómago. ¿Pueden considerarse normales las cicatrices de algo que ni siquiera recuerdas si provocaste tú, pero te ha dejado huérfana a tan corta edad…?

 _Claro que fuiste tú, Anya._ Se dice batallando contra esa vieja sensación infantil. La voz serena de Nastasya, meciendo sus pesadillas de niña, lo único a lo que agarrarse para batallar el pensamiento.

Su mano se va al viejo reloj estropeado sin querer.

– Fue un incendio – Dice después – Es lo que… lo que pasa cuando – Casi se le corta voz, pero es en ese segundo que Elsa se quita definitivamente el pañuelo, visiblemente agitada.

Remy sonríe al reconocer las marcas en su cuello talmente como si estuviera ahora confirmando sus sospechas sobre la mutación de la chica nacida en Francia… Elsa tiene lo que parecen aberturas branquiales en el cuello… la punta del iceberg de un extraño regalo de nacimiento que le permite sobrevivir y respirar por un período indefinido de tiempo en un ambiente acuático. 

El único problema – añade – es que con los años… su cuerpo empieza a estar más acostumbrado al agua que a la tierra. Sus interminables duchas y forzadas clases de natación de pronto vistas bajo una nueva luz.

Hasta ahora Anya había creído que iba tanto a ellas para mantener la línea.

Ese es el mismo convencimiento que tenia Alain. El _amor_ de Elsa por los pañuelos y su particular fobia. Empeñada en evitar que alguien le tocara el cuello más allá de esa tela colorida… todo ello ya no una manía estética o un problema de salud nunca contado.

El descubrimiento tendría que aliviar al chico… sobretodo porque ha sido extraordinariamente comprensivo con ello hasta ahora. ‘Casi indulgente con los miedos y los límites que ha puesto Elsa en su relación todo este tiempo’.

… Pero el rostro de éste de pronto cambia la estupefacción por el terror.

Se ríe a continuación, aunque hay algo forzado en el intento.  

– Esto ya no tiene gracia, Elsa… Anya… Ya los habéis visto… estamos en una situación delicada, quizás de seguridad nacional. Dejad las bromas para luego.

Un grupo de gente pasa por la acera contraria, mientras el tránsito de la ciudad parece de pronto recuperar poco a poco su curso en ese lugar, y el primer instinto de Elsa es volverse a cubrir el cuello. Definitivamente _la broma_ – aunque aún no acabe de comprender que no lo es – ya no parece para nada ingeniosa a ojos de Alain.

– ¿Qué problema tenéis? – Frunce el gesto y murmura – Esos individuos… lo que sean… no son normales y menos para gastar una broma pesada. ¿No los habéis visto? ¡Esa cosa… Ella era azul!

– _¡Dieu!_ – La expresión de LeBeau aunque sin más palabras parece acabar de sacarle de sus casillas.

 _– Joder, ¡qué gilipollas es!_ – Suelta Alain al instante.  

Y el empujón, a la vieja usanza, no se hace de esperar.

– ¡Alain!

El chico rehúsa la sujeción de Elsa un instante y después intenta volverle el golpe a Remy Lebeau. Aunque un instante de desorden más tarde, se encuentra en el suelo: una carta a su lado y la marca de ésta en su camisa.

Un desgarro desigual. Como si la tela hubiera cedido enfrente el pequeño fogonazo que ha dado el as de picas cuando le ha tocado y le ha empujado atrás con la fuerza de dos hombres.

Sin saber muy bien por qué Anya está enseguida convencida que Remy ha actuado con exagerada suavidad… incluso con desapego en el gesto. Pero el rostro de su amigo va de la confusión al pánico en menos de cinco segundos.

La chica reconoce igualmente entonces la vara en manos de Gambit… y es en ese momento que se da cuenta que es algo así como extensible.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vámonos! – Intenta convencerlas Alain en el suelo. – Es uno de ellos. Uno de esos fenómenos. Es peligroso.

Algo de su frase hunde la expresión facial de Elsa Ames.

La mirada posterior de Elsa está ahora llena de horror hacia las palabras que acaba de pronunciar su novio y amigo. Algo en eso, de repente, acaba por afectar a Anya más que cualquier gesto anterior.

_Oh._

.

.

En ese flash de segundos en los que tarda en abandonar el local, Erik recuerda vagamente a Magda años después, preguntándole detalles de una receta difícil de encontrar en la Europa del Este de la posguerra.

Dispuesta a qué él pueda explicarle todas esas tradiciones a Anya algún día.

Aterrorizada, sin embargo, por su poder… cuando éste se convierte en el grito de rabia y desesperación que su voz no consigue formar al darse cuenta que ha perdido a su hija, que Anya ha dejado de gritar y parte de la estructura ha cedido casi al mismo tiempo. La aparición de más soldados, probablemente convocados como refuerzo cuando se ha resistido a ser detenido antes de salvar a su pequeña, quitándole el derecho incluso a enterrarla.

De rodillas ante los escombros.

_Mein Angel_

Antes de verse forzado a dejar el menudo cuerpo atrás.

Maldiciéndose por ello durante meses… noches de terribles pesadillas y el dolor que parece poder partirlo en dos, hasta conseguir centrar todas sus energías en la caza que un día, antes de volver a perderlo todo, ya juró acometer.

‘En todo ese tiempo, ahora en su recuerdo, nunca llega a preocuparle qué habrá después… o incluso si llegará a sobrevivir’. Busca dar el mismo destino a Schmidt – asesino de su madre y creador del monstruo que es y que Magda ha podido reconocer – que a los hombres que mataron a Anya y con los que su poder acabó en Vínnytsia…

 ‘… Aunque a veces piensa que si pudiera vengarse de ellos apropiadamente… esta vez no permitiría que fuera sólo en una explosión de rabia…’. No sería rápido ni permitiría que dejaran este mundo sin sufrir y ser conscientes de por qué. 

.

.

Anya descarta el metro porque nunca le ha gustado mucho en realidad. Pero también porque siente que ahora mismo podría ahogarse allí dentro, por mucho aire que haya.

Todo esto… sus amigos… lo que acaba de suceder… es como enfrontarse a un descarrilamiento de tren, cuando cinco minutos antes no sabías ni siquiera que hubiera vías. Elsa se ha ido corriendo. A Alain no ha sido capaz de mirarle antes de girarse ella e irse.

La ciudad en caos… pero unas calles más allá un músico callejero que no parece haberse dado por enterado. Suele estar allí en ese punto, una guitarra y canciones de estrellas como Neil Young, Rod Stewart, Jim Croce, Deep Purple, y en este caso Bob Dylan, resonando al lado del rio… algunas veces letras de Jean Ferrat y Claude François, buscando el favor de los transeúntes y los turistas con pequeñas frases provocadoras y un cigarro en los labios entre melodía y melodía. Las uñas sucias y melena.

Anya es perfectamente consciente que Remy LeBeau le sigue dos pasos por detrás cuando llega al borde del Sena.

_“Come gather 'round people_

_Wherever you roam_

_And admit that the waters_

_Around you have grown_

_And accept it that soon_

_You'll be drenched to the bone._

_If your time to you_

_Is worth savin'_

_Then you better start swimmin'_

_Or you'll sink like a stone_

_For the times they are a-changin”._

 

–  Hey… – Intenta alcanzarla aunque sin tocarle el brazo esta vez. No lo ha hecho de nuevo desde la última vez que Anya se opuso. Aún en los bajos de _ese_ hotel.

– No tenías porque golpearle… – Es lo único que le dice al mirarle.

– Es un idiota. Y alguien tenía que volverlo en sí antes que siguiera demostrándolo.

– No es verdad. Él estaba… – Decir que estaba sorprendido, definitivamente asustado, le parece una pobre excusa. Pero Anya intenta, de hecho, defender al chico que ha sido su compañero de clase durante años… su amigo y el de Elsa antes que cualquier otra cosa. – … Alain es…

– Todo esto no tenía que ser así de todas formas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué sabías tu que pasaría?

Anya espera un momento mientras éste encuentra la mejor manera de formular su respuesta. Sus ojos oscuros y el color rojizo en ellos más difícil de identificar mientras empieza a hablar. 

Su aire casual sustituido por algo más serio, distinto a cualquier pose anterior, aunque la chica no sabe identificar qué.

– Se supone que habría discreción… – Empieza el cajún, su peculiar acento fuerte en él –… _se_ saliera o no con la suya, esa mujer… no llegamos a verla. Emma estaba convencida que ella, Mística, estaría sola hoy. Si lograba su propósito o la detenían… en ninguna de las dos cosas circunstancias su presencia aquí tenía que acabar en las noticias, menos a estas alturas de las cosas y sin un plan suficiente contra el próximo paso de… peores noticias. – Remy parece recordar algo sin importarle que esté dando mucha información y Anya se pregunta por qué está contándole todo eso: – _Mais ce n'est pas tout. A_ sí es como la gente reacciona, _ma chère_. Esto puede que parezca alarmante, pero va a ir a peor… no deberíamos estar en los malditos noticiarios.

Ahora mismo si hay algo que Anya entiende es que el chico se refiere a ellos… por lo que _les pasa_ , por distinto que sea… como parte de un colectivo, un extraño concepto si lo piensa con atención. Su atención se va a ese nombre ‘Emma’. La mujer que lo ha mandado a buscarla. ‘La que ella no consigue recordar… o situar correctamente en el esquema de las cosas que se supone que hasta ahora sabía’.

No entiende ni la mitad de lo que se supone que está diciendo Remy, no reconoce ningún nombre ni parece que nada de lo que sea que él esté contando tenga sentido. La mirada de Gambit se va efectivamente para la figura omnipresente a su derecha, al otro lado del Sena. Hay una expresión oscura en él que Anya no comprende.

– Puede que éste sea un mal lugar para estar después de todo, _chérie_.

La chica da un vistazo a la Torre Eiffel.

– ¿Perdón?

Pero Remy no le contesta y pronto, solo un gesto pensativo después, la pregunta es otra. – Y ahora… ¿qué vas a hacer?

Anya no lo entiende tampoco exactamente al principio. Y el chico insiste: – Con Elsa…

– Ah… – Eso puede que tenga que pensarlo un poco más.

Aún se siente rara al pensar que no conocía tan bien a su mejor amiga como creía, tampoco a su mejor amigo pero de modo distinto. ‘Que las dos no hayan tenido la suficiente confianza en la otra para hablar de esto… todo este tiempo… es una jarra de agua fría en medio del caos de todo lo demás que no puede ordenar en su cabeza ahora mismo…’.

El poder de Anya es como unas cosquillas en sus dedos, siempre una sensación suave de forma inesperada y que de pronto empieza un fuego más allá… un fuego que crece rápidamente después. Se ve tentada a probarlo, a jugar con ello y notar la familiaridad de una llama en su mano, sólo para comprobar que eso sigue siendo real.

Nunca creyó que llegara a sentir la necesidad del fuego… pero tampoco pensó que este día llegaría. ‘Que lo que es, de algún modo, tendría una explicación…’.

Todo esto tiene que tener algún sentido, se dice.

– Suave y mortal… tremendamente adecuado – Hace broma Remy al verla después de un puñado de segundos.

Anya realmente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había convocado la llama y ya está en su mano. _No duele._ Se le congela la sangre en el no-recuerdo que conlleva la vieja convicción sobre sus padres.

‘Si pudiera recordar algo de ese antes…’. Hay cosas que no deberían poder olvidarse, incluso de cuando sólo eras un niño con dientes de leche. Especialmente de entonces.

La mirada de Gambit se posa en ella un segundo más.

– C'est assez incroyable.

– ¿Increíble? ¿El qué?

– Votre attitude envers… – Remy empieza en francés y luego continua, su mano derecha con casi sorprendente amabilidad da la impresión de irse a poner en su hombro, antes de finalmente retroceder. Un gesto de disculpa en los ojos: – Dime, Anya. Ésta… hoy… tu reacción no es la de alguien que no ha conocido nunca nadie de nuestra… de lo que somos. Petite, he visto antes muchos descubrir que no había más como nosotros. ¿A quién conociste antes tú?

Ella por un momento está convencida que a nadie.

Después se da cuenta. – Creí que no era real… que mi mente había jugado conmigo. Tenía 12 años…  No podía ser realmente rojo.

_Azazel._

LeBeau la observa. – Pero estás segura de no haber conocido antes a Frost…

Y a la vez que lo dice se da cuenta que no importa. Esa chica, _perspicace mais calme Anya_ , no puede merecer lo que sea que Emma Frost pretenda. Él no puede volver a hacer _eso_ a nadie.

La curiosidad sin embargo lo asalta. A través de ese tío – del que Elsa dice haber sospechado que era espía o algo parecido – o por su mutación… la idea de un escenario en que Emma se cruzara con la chica una vez y se acordará de ella tanto tiempo después, justo cuando tiene otros asuntos por los que procurar y sin una ventaja clara que tomar más que ¿qué? ¿Reclutarla?… sigue pareciendo extraña… 

.

.

Telequinesis, telepatía, capacidad para manipular energía… Mucho para no haber nacido mutante.  Puede que Essex, siniestro más allá de su sobrenombre y obsesionado con la teoría de la evolución, sea más poderoso y tenga más recursos que ellos, pero Emma en este instante no puede creer lo cerca que están de enfrentarlo. 

De todos los laboratorios que han rastreado… de todos los lugares del mundo, ¿quién les iba a decir que finalmente Azazel iba a encontrar algo interesante que les llevara hasta Omaha, Nebraska?

Están en un laboratorio en el sótano de un orfanato, esta vez fuera del circuito de instalaciones a las que Nathaniel Essex ha conseguido tener acceso… convenciendo a Trask que era irónicamente su mejor opción para encontrar mutantes e investigar con ellos. ‘Un pequeño precio a pagar para Bolívar Trask, en lo que éste cree que es un fin honorable: la guerra para acabar con todas las guerras’, se ríe desganada Emma para sí.

Al fin y al cabo Trask quiere algo que va a unir los humanos contra un enemigo común. ‘Algo que a Emma no le ha preocupado hasta ahora porque su objetivo ha sido acabar con el que hizo posible que la encerraran en ese sitio…’.

Hace semanas que esperaba que Mística se deshiciera de él hoy de todos modos…

Bueno… Tienen definitivamente la pista que los va a llevar hasta Siniestro. Y para hacerlo con garantías necesitan algo más que Fred Dukes, mirándolos realmente asustado dos pasos por detrás.

Mortimer Toynbee _Toad_ , recién llegado a ellos desde Vietnam y que aún tiene que probarles que les es útil, ni siquiera está allí. El mismo Dukes lo localizó recientemente en un mugriento bar de la ciudad de Jackson, Mississippi… pero Emma aún no se fía lo suficiente.

– Deberías hacerme un favor, querido – Le dice a Azazel – Vamos a necesitar a nuestro amigo Gambit… ¿Qué te parece si nos sacas de aquí y después te das una vuelta por París?

Emma se gira para recoger algo más y Azazel la mira.

– Magneto está fuera de esa prisión. Y Mística nos escucharía. ¿No crees que deberíamos…?

– No los quiero en esto. A tu querida Mística, no aún – Responde Frost después de un momento. – Y no planeo volver a estar a las órdenes de _Erik_ , de todas formas.

.

.

‘No hay punto medio en Erik, ¿lo hay?’. No porque esté menos sorprendido de lo que debería, Charles Xavier está menos herido. Se siente aún más estúpido después de haberse permitido volver a creer en él durante al menos un instante.

Tendría que haber esperado lo peor.

‘Dios, Erik ha intentado matar a Raven…’.

Erik sabe que él aún se siente responsable de Raven, pese al tiempo y a su marcha… ‘Que ella es su hermana, la chica a la que crió, no importa lo que el mismo Erik diga…’. Y no hubiera dudado a acabar con su vida.

Puede que ya no haya un límite dónde Erik Lehnsherr no vaya a llegar por su autoproclamada _causa_. El sabor en la boca de Charles es amargo, muy amargo, al pensarlo.

‘Aún _le_ culpa de la decisión de Raven, porque aún cree que todo esto sólo puede acabar con ella volviendo a casa’. Sin embargo… Charles Xavier prometió hace mucho tiempo que la protegería y hasta ahora ha demostrado no ser capaz de cumplir con su palabra, no desde que ella se fue. Y por lo visto no en ese futuro que deben evitar.

Casi no habla con Logan o Hank en el avión de vuelta a casa.

Todo ha sido una horrible idea y ahora tienen que volver a empezar desde el principio. Si no encuentran la manera de localizar a Raven, de hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto a esto, el viaje al pasado del primero habrá sido en vano.

Necesita su dosis puesto que la noche anterior en París no tomó ninguna y prácticamente no puede soportar las voces que de repente van volviendo a él… pero Logan insiste: no pueden encontrar a su hermana sin sus poderes.

Las voces empiezan a volver. El dolor de otros en su cabeza y la punzada insoportable en su espalda.

Su cuerpo entero quema con la necesidad del suero pero también sabe que no tiene opción. ‘Si Raven da el paso y mata a Trask, o finalmente la atrapan, no habrá vuelta atrás. No puede permitir que pase y para ello cree que debe convencerla para que vuelva _a casa_ ’.

Hank le ayuda a recuperar la silla de ruedas de su estudio pero eso no es todo ni es suficiente.

Para recuperar a Raven, tiene que enfrentarse a Cerebro primero.

No se siente ni lo suficientemente preparado ni física o psicológicamente capaz… pero eso no importa. No ahora. Incluso cuando la máquina lo supera.

Almas desesperadas que necesitan una ayuda que él hace mucho tiempo que no puede darles, no cuando se siente tan perdido como uno de esos alumnos de una escuela que no consiguió mantener abierta.

No cuando siente que su poder no sólo viene de su cabeza sino, puede que no metafóricamente, de un corazón que está mucho más que roto.

Ha sido estúpido ahora y lo fue hace 11 años. Por creer que podía hacer algo, igual que creyó que podía ayudar a todas esas voces por las que una vez tuvo esperanza… _por permitir a Erik ocupar un lugar que nunca debería..._ se resiste siquiera a pensar en él ahora.

No cuando una vez más todo ha sido un maldito error.

Logan de pronto tiene la descabellada idea de dejarle entrar a su mente. No porque crea que él puede ayudarle sino porque el hombre parece estar convencido que llegados a ese momento sólo alguien más puede hacerlo.

.

.

**Casa de los Maximoff, ese mismo día.**

La chica lleva zapatos rojos y el cabello oscuro y muy rizado trenzado hacia un lado. Un jersey amplio de ganchillo, ya que de día no le gusta encender el calefactor de su habitación.  

Ella y su hermano Pietro van a cumplir 19 años ese 1973 y Marya parece haber envejecido años enteros desde la muerte de Django. Su madre aún es joven pero no la culpa. Las esporádicas visitas policiales se han convertido casi en una tradición para Pietro… y ella… Wanda ni siquiera comprende lo que le sucede aunque pasa recluida en su habitación muchas tardes, a veces incluso intentando descifrarlo, en total silencio o con la música alta… ‘Lidiando con una capacidad que no entiende, que hace que los objetos de su alrededor desaparezcan o cambien de lugar o… ni siquiera está muy segura. Aunque no ha podido descifrarlo, hay cosas que incluso han llegado a entrar en combustión’.

Es algo que además la mantiene en un estado de ánimo cambiante, y que últimamente la hace discutir más con sus hermanos y rehuir a su madre… pese a que no esté orgullosa de ello.

Esa mañana sin embargo la chica se da cuenta que los agentes que preguntan por _Peter Maximoff_ son distintos… Nada que ver con los policías grises y aburridos de sí mismos de la comisaria de Central Street. Marya parece también percatarse de ello cuando acude a la puerta.

– ¿Les podemos ayudar?

Los dos hombres son altos y no van de uniforme aunque no hay duda de lo que son. Tampoco parecen ajustarse a la descripción que hizo su madre de los hombres con los que Pietro se fue sin avisar unos días atrás.

– Hay unas preguntas que tenemos que hacerle a su hijo.

Wanda sólo les deja pasar cuando su madre le sonríe ligeramente para tomar ella el papel de anfitriona…  y después es la misma Marya quién les guía hacía el comedor y manda a Ana a buscar a Pietro invitándoles a la vez a un café. Wanda la sigue sin perder de vista a los extraños a los que no puede evitar mirar con recelo, y al final se ofrece a sujetar la bandeja porque se da cuenta que su madre tiembla ligeramente al llegar a la cocina.

La mujer romaní usa el café americano que ya tenía hecho de la mañana y que acaba de calentar, y permite que su hija le eche una mano sólo porque está demasiado nerviosa para decir nada. Marya murmura y pone algo frenética un poco de azúcar en las tazas que acaba de llenar.

Cuando las dos vuelven al comedor, Pietro ya está sentado delante de la pareja de agentes de traje y corbata y éstos parecen insistir en una sola pregunta.

Quieren saber si ha estado en Washington capital últimamente… si por casualidad estaba allí hace dos días, si ha escuchado hablar antes de un hombre cuyo nombre Wanda no conoce pero que prácticamente drena el color del rostro de Mayra, y le preguntan hasta tres veces si ha visto las últimas noticias de París.

Por un largo segundo Wanda Maximoff incluso teme que vayan a intentar detener a Pietro aunque no parece que hayan venido a eso, no al menos en ese momento.

Cuando se van es Marya quién grita a su hijo casi hasta quedarse sin voz y Wanda juraría que nunca antes, no incluso en su niñez, la ha visto tan enfadada.

– Puedes estar contento… esta vez la has hecho llorar – Susurra a su hermano cuando su madre se va llevándose a Ana al piso de arriba.

Pietro no parece del todo despreocupado después de ello. ‘Porque, lo hayan creído o no, ¿qué posibilidad hay que esos hombres se olviden de él a partir de ahora?’.

.

.

**Westchester, de nuevo.**

Logan es consciente que todo en Charles exuda desesperación y desesperanza cuando le invita a mirar en su cabeza… pero no para ver sólo el futuro. Es algo a lo que no acaba de acostumbrarse. El pelo revuelto y el rostro atribulado de  un Charles que lucha consigo mismo, muy distinto al profesor que lo mandó aquí, que lo ayudó una vez.

Charles Xavier tiene miedo y el miedo paraliza.

Comprende que todo este tiempo ha tratado de adormecer más que el dolor físico pero no pueden permitirse no contar con él… incluso si no tuviera que encontrar a Mística, si diera el futuro por perdido… hay gente aquí y ahora, a cincuenta años del fin, que le va a necesitar. Jean, Scott, Ororo y tantos otros.

Por eso es que cree que la única salida es confrontarle con el hombre que va a tener que ser un día.

Contiene la respiración mientras se produce el intercambio a través de él.

.

_– Ese es el mayor don que tenemos, soportar el dolor de otros sin derrumbarnos, y nace del dolor más humano que existe: la esperanza._

Conseguir sobreponerse a sí mismo le permite usar Cerebro pero no convencer a Raven.

Es después, cuando Hank le ayuda a llegar a la planta superior… cuando recorre con la silla su estudio, tan oscuro y polvoriento como lo dejó, que repite en su mente los dos intercambios: con el profesor que no es ahora y con su hermana.

_– Así que ¿esto es lo que pasa con nosotros? Erik estaba en lo cierto. La humanidad nos hace esto._

_– No si les mostramos un camino mejor._

_– ¿No has perdido la fe?_

_– Sólo porque alguien tropiece y pierda el rumbo, eso no quiere decir que esté perdido para siempre. A veces, todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda._

Objetos aquí y allá en las estanterías y en el centro de la enorme mesa de escritorio de madera. A su alrededor, diccionarios, fotografías de color sepia y papeles varios… esparcidos sin ningún orden. Charles Xavier recuerda también vagamente esas mañanas de resaca en las que solía llegar a la cocina pero ya no para preparar un té o un café… si no para seguir bebiendo hasta creer sacar a flote todo su dolor. ‘Esos días en los que fuera, tras los cristales, aún estaba oscuro… y acababa por sacar cosas de lugares recónditos de la casa en los que ya no volvía a guardar nada’. 

Aún siente que la impotencia lo vence por no estar siendo capaz de salvar a Raven. Detenerla era su última baza. ‘Y sin embargo ella…’. No ha podido hacer nada para convencerla que volvería a casa.

_– Si matas a Trask estarás creando a muchos más como él –._

_– Entonces los mataré también._

Charles se encuentra de nuevo esa noche con un viejo álbum de fotos en las manos… aunque esta vez está en su silla de ruedas y se mantiene sobrio.

_– Esas no son tus palabras, son de Erik no tuyas. La chica con la que crecí era incapaz de matar, era buena, justa, llena de compasión._

_– Tengo compasión, aunque no por Trask._

Pasando páginas entre instantáneas formales que le trasladan al mundo asfixiante de Kurt y Caín en esa casa. En algunas, sin embargo, él y la pequeña Raven. ‘Sharon indicándoles cómo ponerse con corrección delante de una cámara, reclamándoles formalidad’.

La silueta de su madre cada vez en menos de esas imágenes _de familia_ hasta desaparecer del todo. Una hoja ya en blanco después de las últimas fotos de él y Raven en el comedor antes de irse a Oxford.

Después de dejar el álbum, Charles sujeta en las manos un viejo carrete sin revelar que en ese momento ni siquiera recuerda que es de una tarde de 1962.

_– No es su dolor lo que te asusta, es el tuyo, Charles. Pero aunque parezca aterrador, el dolor te hará más fuerte. Si consigues sentirlo como tuyo, aceptarlo, te hará más poderoso de lo que te puedas imaginar._

Está seguro de haber reconocido también al viejo Erik en ese lugar pero es en lo único en lo que no se puede permitir pensar demasiado ahora. 

.

**.**

Ya en Nueva Orleans Azazel se dispone a desaparecer de allí… cuando ve cambiar el rostro de Emma que desde que volvieron aquí ha estado mirando diferentes canales de televisiones que hablaban de París en su programación. Están anunciando una aparición pública del presidente Nixon y el secretario de Defensa, junto con Trask, para mañana y vuelven a pasar las imágenes en las que sale Mística.

La voz en off considera ya a Bolívar Trask “el consejero especial del presidente en la lucha contra los mutantes”.

– Espera.

– Creía que querías lo antes posible a Gambit aquí.

– Sí…  aunque – Emma deja el semblante serio y sonríe un instante con sarcasmo –… parece no haber tenido mucho interés en seguir la única orden que le di. Dime qué ves en esta imagen… – La mujer le envía telepáticamente un instante movido… medio segundo de algo que acaba de ver en la televisión. 

No tiene que ver con Trask.

… Es Remy LeBeau el día del caos en París en un solo y confuso frame, casi imposible de distinguir de los otros parisinos si no lo esperas, con una chica con una gabardina azul oscuro desabotonada, vestida con tejanos y una blusa de algodón crudo… cuyo aspecto podría ser el de cualquier otra estudiante de veinte pocos en esa ciudad.

– ¿Ella es…?

– Asegúrate de comprobarlo.

.

.

.

Es muy temprano cuando entra en la facultad de Historia buscando a Elsa – y éste es el tercer lugar al que recurre para ello, habiendo comprobado ya que no está en su piso ni en su lugar favorito de París – pero es el señor Bertrand quien la frena cuando cruza el hall y se dirige al lugar donde ahora está segura que su amiga ha pasado la última noche. ‘Casi maldiciendo su propia suerte por haber llegado aquí después de la hora de apertura…’.

No hay clases previstas hoy pero las salas de estudio están abiertas porque en febrero va a haber exámenes en la mayoría de grados.

El hombre mira con prudencia a Remy, que se ha ofrecido a acompañarla una última vez… después que Anya dudara seriamente si debía seguir buscando a Elsa o darle tiempo.

Gambit aún está allí, porque al fin y al cabo aún tiene que acabar comprender qué cree Emma que hay en esta chica. ‘Aunque no vaya a utilizarlo para lo que sea que Frost quiera…’.

No es que no pueda valorar esa especie de determinación serena en ella. 

Los dos han entrado en el pasillo con prisas aprovechando que hay poca gente o más bien nada a estas horas… pero igualmente monsieur Bertrand ha parado a Anya para sonreírle con aire amable.

– Tenemos que hablar, mademoiselle Kórsakova. Ha habido un cambio en el calendario de nuestro practicum y creo que tengo buenas noticias – La chica no puede evitar sentirse algo perturbada por la necesidad de hablar con Elsa y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para parar atención a las palabras del hombre mayor.

– Lo siento pero ahora…

– Nuestro benefactor en Brasil está interesado en empezar unas interesantísimas excavaciones este abril. Voy a abrir el plazo para que podáis presentaros a la beca antes que entreguéis la tesina, aunque voy a hacer una evaluación previa de las mismas y habrá una serie de exame…

Anya se sorprende consigo misma al comprender que ahora mismo le da igual.

Ahora mismo todo lo que tiene que hacer es hablar con Elsa… Ellas han mantenido este secreto la una con la otra… y además está el hecho que la televisión no para de hablar de _ellos_ (‘Oh, por favor, ¿ellos?’) como si fueran a acabar con el mundo conocido mañana mismo… como si tuviera sentido que lo hicieran.

Como si ellos mismo pudieran saber de repente que pertenecen a un… _¿un colectivo, eso es lo que se suponen que son?_...a un algo que nunca nadie antes había mencionado delante suyo.

Es raro… Porque ¿qué tendría que tener ella en común con gente que no conoce y con la que ni siquiera comparte el mismo tipo de capacidad _asustante_ e irreal?

Antes de venir aquí Remy LeBeau ha estado con ella en la singular librería Shakespeare and Co. del quinto distrito, situada en una antigua casa asimétrica justo enfrente de Notre Dame.

… Anya pensaba que quizás encontraría a Elsa aquí, el lugar favorito de su amiga para perderse en sus mañanas libres, aunque ayer era más bien tarde y no exactamente eso, y Remy ha acabado por enseñarle retazos de periódicos… sucesos que según él han tenido que ver con mutantes los últimos para años.

El lugar está dedicado mayormente a la literatura, el piso de arriba viejas novelas ajadas, algo en lo que sin duda Elsa ha estado más interesada que ella todos estos años. Es un sitio bohemio en el que el propietario permite que sus clientes de siempre se queden un rato más después de la hora de cierre. Incluso con compañía _extraña_.

Han paseado hasta ésta otra parte de la ciudad después de eso.

El dependiente, uno de los chicos que ayuda al dueño a cambio de un lugar donde quedarse, le ha hablado antes de un par de libros que pidió hace semanas pero que ahora no tendría corazón ni de abrir. Y probablemente, bueno, su _desliz_ si quería mantener la seriedad en ese punto haya sido sacar del bolso la lista de asignaturas del próximo semestre con Remy Lebeau delante.

Al menos él ha pasado un buen rato con ello.

 _– Instituciones políticas en el mundo antiguo, Factores geográficos y económicos en la interpretación histórica, Relaciones internacionales y conflictos en la cuenca mediterránea en la antigüedad_ – Ha empezado a leer con sorna – _Oh y… el Factor fenicio en la sociedad grecoromana. ¿Estudias una licenciatura o dos y media? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Antropología?_

_– Es un posgrado y sólo son asignaturas._

Materias del próximo semestre que hace un día ocupaban como estudiante parte o toda su mente y que ahora parecen libros que pretendía leer y asignaturas que pretendía aprobar otra Anya.

Broma a parte, Remy LeBeau ha insistido en qué esto es lo que le debe preocupar, aprovechar que nadie excepto Alain sabe que ellas son mutantes en ésta universidad. ‘Oh… e irse un tiempo en cuanto pueda porque esa mujer… Frost… no es sinónimo de buenas noticias. Tenga algo que ver con su tío Vasyl o no’.

Pero aún así…

Ha escuchado esa segunda parte de su perorata con la misma sensación de irrealidad que a Bertrand en este momento. Preocupada por Elsa, enfadada con Alain… su cabeza intentando comprender por qué alguien tendría que buscarla a ella aquí. ‘¿Con qué motivo… si hay poderes _mucho más_ _golosos_ en ese mundo exterior que por primera vez se le presenta en formas realmente desconocidas?’.

.

.

En otro lugar, Erik manipula los centinelas de Trask.

Preparado para golpear primero en nombre de toda la comunidad mutante. 

 .


	13. 12.  Like the motion of air across the wings of a butterfly – what will happen to us after that?

**Capítulo 12.  Like the motion of air across the wings of a butterfly – what will happen to us after that?**

**(Al igual que el aire a través de las alas de una mariposa – ¿Qué pasará con nosotros después?)**

__"A _fter all that we've been through_ _ _  
_I will make it up to you, I promise to_  
_And after all that's been said and done_  
_You're just the part of me I can't let go_

 ___Couldn't stand to be kept away_ _ _  
_Just for the day from your body_  
_Wouldn't wanna be swept away_  
_Far away from the one that I love_

 ___Hold me now_ _ _  
_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_  
_I just want you to know"._

 

 _Hard to say I’m Sorry._ Chicago

 

**Montaña de Huashan (China), 2023. Futuro post-apocalíptico en el que los centinelas tomaron el mando.**

Hace calor y humedad en el templo durante todas esas horas de incertidumbre. Algo que no les ayuda a quitarse esa terrible sensación de estar llegando al final.

Los cristales de colores reflejan luces en el interior del antiguo templo entre esas montañas del noroeste de China. Lucas Bishop se cruza de brazos y mira a sus compañeros mientras el profesor y Magneto toman la palabra. La idea es cambiar el futuro. Y ya que es fisiológicamente imposible que el profesor sea quien vaya al pasado, dejar que intervenga ese hombre, Lobezno. Van a detener a Mística para que Trask nunca tenga posibilidad ni excusa para hacer realidad esas máquinas a gran escala.

– E impediremos esta guerra antes de que comience – Es la frase exacta de Magneto.

Bishop de pronto da un vistazo a los demás. A Blink, Bobby Drake, Kitty Pride, Warpath, Piotr Rasputin y también a Roberto Da Costa, que le mira. Todos distintos, compañeros de lucha y supervivientes. La mirada de Lucas Bishop se cruza, de hecho, con Roberto y casi con seguridad comprende que han tenido el mismo tipo de pensamiento. Han perdido esta guerra, pero un cambio en el futuro no puede controlarse. Da Costa, moreno, de cabello rizado negro, le da una pequeña señal con la cabeza para que sea él quien lo exprese.

A Charles Xavier, situado sólo un poco por delante del mismísimo Magneto y Ororo, no se le escapa el intercambio incómodo entre los dos hombres. Tanto Bishop como Roberto no son los únicos que ven un riesgo allí.

– Muchos podríamos morir… otros, tal vez no llegar a nacer – Expone Lucas – No sabemos cómo cambiaremos las cosas.

Sus compañeros asienten más allá de un simple gesto. Blink cree que podrían seguir luchando. Da Costa decide que no puede callar después de todo, aunque guarda un silencio lacónico un segundo antes de hablar.

Acaba por ser el más beligerante con ello.

‘A diferencia de Kitty, Piotr o Bobby, están aquellos que no creen deberle lealtad a Charles Xavier…’. O al menos no una lealtad ciega. Si todos están aquí a estas alturas es porque su lucha es la misma. Están juntos en esto pero son esa guerra y sus circunstancias las que los han traído hasta ese punto.

Hay seria determinación en sus palabras y su pregunta va dirigida a Xavier, aunque a estas alturas varios de los otros, incluidos Logan y Magneto, se han mostrado explícitamente a favor del plan. También los mira a ellos. Y a Tormenta.

Al final Roberto Da Costa sabe que van a tener que ceder igualmente. 

– ¿Sugieres que sacrifiquemos nuestras vidas por un futuro del que quizás no formemos parte? –.

Han perdido a muchos y tampoco pueden aguantar mucho más.

No es simple miedo. Al igual que Lucas Bishop ve que hay esperanza en Xavier y Magneto al formular el plan… pero esa segunda oportunidad no será para ellos, no para las mismas personas que son ahora, de todos modos. 

Charles Xavier es también consciente de lo mucho que les están pidiendo.

Sin embargo sólo se permite pensarlo horas después… mientras intercambia un gesto de aprobación con Ororo y el mismo Bishop que se dirigen a la entrada. De cerca, Da Costa siguiéndoles los pasos.

Ha visto en Logan y en si mismo que las cosas no han ido como esperaban, pero aún confía que sean capaces de reconducirlo. Que el futuro no esté realmente marcado.

Observa a Rogue que ha tomado el lugar de Kitty.

Intenta estar en las cabezas de todos ellos allí fuera mientras se enfrentan a los centinelas, y también, sobretodo, en la de Erik.

– Tantos años perdidos luchando entre nosotros, Charles... ojala pudiera recuperar sólo alguno de los más valiosos – Se toman de la mano al final de esa vida.

Charles Xavier siempre ha pensado que había partes de ellos mismos, ideas, que no podían reconciliar. Erik no iba a dejar de luchar… y para él nunca sería la mejor manera, al contrario...

Muchas veces – la mayoría – ha pensado en la lucha de Erik como una terrible forma de proceder, algo que muy lejos de posibilitar puentes entre ellos y la humanidad, iba a acabar excluyéndolos más. ‘Sólo que su forma tampoco ha sido nunca suficiente. El mundo no ha dejado de mostrárselo’.

De distinta manera, los dos han tenido reproches que hacerse en el pasado. ¿Cómo podría importar al final?

No son los únicos con momentos perdidos que lamentar aunque no pueden evitar ser egoístas sólo por ese instante.

_– Lo siento tanto, Erik –._

Charles “ve” a esos valientes jóvenes morir por defender su lucha después de tanto tiempo. Esos muchachos que nunca han sido solamente guerreros o piezas de un plan. ‘Absolutamente todos han dejado a alguien atrás estos años: padres, hermanos, amigos…’. ¿Qué derecho tienen ellos pues a lamentar haber renunciado al otro por lo que – ambos de distinta forma – han creído durante tanto tiempo que era la mejor manera de asegurarles un futuro?.

Ororo piensa levemente, por ejemplo, en lo absurda que fue la muerte de Jean hace tantos años. ‘Si la hubieran tenido a ella… y a Scott… en esta guerra…’.

Roberto Da Costa lamenta haberse discutido con su madre la última vez. Haberle echado en cara que, en el proceso de alejarse de su padre Emmanuel, también lo dejara atrás a él… Siempre en ese suyo tira y afloja por el cual ella no estaba presente cuando de forma tardía mostró poderes por primera vez.

Sus padres sólo se parecen en que des del principio le han apoyado con su mutación. Cada cual a su manera y, después de su decisión de marcharse… y luchar contra la amenaza que venía, forzosamente en la distancia.  

Aquí cada quien tiene su historia: Kitty dedica un último pensamiento a Bobby Drake y, cuando ya no hay nada más que hacer, Rogue – que hasta ahora ha intentando mantener la mente de Logan en el pasado – sujeta instintivamente al hombre que ha sido su mayor protector des del principio.

Es en ese último momento que Erik vuelve a pedir mentalmente perdón a Charles Xavier y a decirle “te quiero” y “lo siento” mientras la mente del telépata le corresponde.

Al fin y al cabo sobran más palabras.

.

.

**Iguazú (Brasil). En esos años de una línea de tiempo que al final se extingue.**

– ¿Cree que un día esos robots van a venir a por nosotros, incluso aquí? – Están en una vieja excavación arqueología que en otros años más felices supuso para Anya consolidar su amor por el pasado también de éste continente.

Aquí, rodeados de selva, la humedad se mete en la ropa, en el cuerpo… ni siquiera pueden culpar al miedo o a la incertidumbre por esa sensación.

La mujer pone una mano en la cabeza del chico que tiene una mutación visible y la marca M  en el rostro, símbolo de haber estado pero también escapado de esos horribles campos de prisioneros de los centinelas.

No hay nada interesante aquí donde creen protegerse, sólo un puñado de chavales a los que consiguió salvar en Brasilia hace meses. Anya lleva un pantalón claro sucio y camisa, el pelo recogido. Es mayor pero últimamente aún siente más el peso de todos esos días…

En las grandes ciudades, en desenas de países, esas maquinas han acabado con cualquier vida mutante. Los quilómetros de selva, de jungla, sólo les han permitido languidecer medianamente a salvo. Pero en este lugar nada tampoco es lo que era. ‘Después de tanto tiempo creyendo que había hecho lo correcto quedándose en ese país, no explicando a nadie, absolutamente a nadie qué o quién era, aunque ni ella misma estaba muy segura los primeros años: la expansión de los centinelas, la búsqueda y captura, la ha dejado sin opción’. 

… La ha obligado a tomar la decisión de proteger a estos críos, a tomar partido. Demasiado tarde después de toda su vida sumida en el silencio. ‘Habiendo dejado antes muchas cosas atrás, muchas preguntas sin realizar ni contestar’.

Su vida ha sido el seguir una constante corriente hacia adelante, como si huyera sin saber que había algo de qué huir.

Una vez en un periódico extranjero vio la cara de ese hombre que conoció en París en 1973 durante unas pocas horas y en una escasa charla: Remy LeBeau. Hacía poco que marchas pacíficas de mutantes habían ocupado Wall Street para protestar contra una nueva vacuna llamada ‘cura’. Sólo cinco años después que los laboratorios de la familia Worthington introdujeran una vacuna que ya pretendía erradicar el gen X y que acabó dando lugar a levantamientos violentos de facciones mutantes que finalizaron en la destrucción del Golden Gate en San Francisco. Nombres de hombres y mujeres mutantes de los que ella sólo pudo leer en la prensa pero por los que realmente sintió verdadera angustia.

‘… Por los que por primera vez detestó su propia capacidad de haber vivido en el anonimato de una vida meridianamente común hasta entonces’.

Desde ese momento – piensa – los motivos, por los cuales ha despreciado la propia decisión tomada de esconder su _don_ durante años, no han hecho más que crecer. Optando por quedarse en el que durante más de cuatro décadas ha sido su país, intentando proteger a estos chicos desconocidos… aquí. Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo al fin y al cabo.

La posibilidad de ir más allá y buscar sus propias respuestas… quedando definitivamente enterrada en esa chica que en los setenta aún estudiaba en París: En el adiós dado a LeBeau esa mañana en el portal del viejo edificio donde solía vivir.

.

**.**

**Washington, 1973. Línea cronológica presente.**

Erik va a recuperar su casco. Ve la moneda, _esa moneda_ , y desvía la mirada… porque regresar _allí_ es algo que después de haberse permitido sus últimos instantes de debilidad en París, ya no se puede permitir. Nota algo vicioso en su garganta pero consigue centrarse antes de insistir en esa imagen: ‘No por nada creía que era algo que había enterrado en esa playa, en Cuba, en 1962…’.

Pasa su vista por los demás objetos y reconoce claramente las majestuosas alas de Angel. En esa imagen de especial crudeza, incluso para él que ha visto tanto, puede sentir el frío y el resquemor  que inunda a la vez sus vísceras y la voluntad de mantenerse sereno.

Va a dar una verdadera lección a los que creen poder desafiarles.

Erik quizás conozca ahora el futuro que anuncia ese hombre llamado Logan pero para él todo ello ni siquiera es una revelación. Son sus pronósticos cumplidos de la peor manera posible.

Ni siquiera se permite considerar que esto ha sido un nuevo adiós a Charles Xavier. No cuando desde la primera de las explicaciones, vio en esas palabras sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad.

Sus caminos, si es que alguna vez hubo la más ligera posibilidad de otra cosa, partieron en diferentes direcciones lo que en este momento le parece toda una vida atrás.

.

**Sorbona (París), ese día.**

Anya abre la última puerta a través de los corredores de la universidad. Hay una piscina en la que entrena el equipo de natación sincronizada de la misma.

Nadie puede nadar aquí si no es del equipo, no en estas fechas, pero eso no lo piensa antes… e igualmente encuentran a Elsa en las gradas con la mirada fija en la nada, los ojos rojos de haber llorado.

Les mira y vuelve a fijar la vista en el agua.

Es evidente que no está bien, por eso Anya no le pregunta cómo se encuentra. Se acerca y le pasa simplemente un brazo por encima del hombro. – Vamos. Te acompañamos a casa – Dice con cuidado.  

_– Todo esto no tiene porqué ser más que una anécdota. Allí de donde vengo no hay nada que debería interesarte ni nadie que realmente debería sentirse interesado por vosotras. Ese no es un lugar para alguien que tenga un futuro aquí – Le ha dicho Remy viniendo hacia la facultad._

Anya no sabe si está de acuerdo.

– Vamos  a casa – Acompaña a Elsa por ahora.

.

 _Años de desapariciones, de tener que callar o guardar un perfil bajo._ Así es como Oleg Kórsakov recuerda Ucrania, Vinnitsa o Kiev, en los años cincuenta. Y así lo ha expresado siempre con desdén.

Fue una tierra de migración en la posguerra, de convivencia entre distintas etnias, incluso más allá de la propia gente del territorio y los rusófonos u otras personas desplazadas desde otros lugares de la Unión Soviética. Desde entonces, escasos pero reales porcentajes de romanís, judíos, polacos, griegos y tártaros han vivido y viven allí. Por eso Anya se ha preguntado muchas veces si realmente sus padres venían de Moscú… como lo hicieron Vasyl y Oleg en algún momento.

En el fondo, piensa, eso es lo que buscaba responderse cuando empezó a estudiar historia casi a escondidas, cuando se interesó por la historia de todas esas personas que poblaban ese lugar de la URSS en ese momento.

París hizo el resto por su interés en la materia.

Se mira en el espejo cuando intenta refrescarse la cara en el piso de Elsa, aún buscando una característica perdida que pueda haberle pasado desapercibida todo este tiempo y que le dé una respuesta, que le explique quién pudieron ser sus padres. No obstante… ahora tiene otras preguntas sin formular que no esperaba. ‘No cuando ya se había convencido que nunca habría una respuesta para el poder causante de lo único que claramente le caracteriza: la cicatriz que siempre le ha acompañado en la espalda, el incendio de una vida que no recuerda…’.

En la salita - comedor de Elsa, Remy ha conseguido que su amiga se ría de él, y eso desvía su atención un instante. _– Ya claro. No es así como se prepara el Old Fashioned._

_– Déjamelo demostrártelo._

– Ni siquiera le hagas caso – Les interrumpe ella dejándose caer verdaderamente agotada en el sofá. Sintiéndose de pronto como si no hubiera dormido en mucho mucho tiempo.

.

.

**De nuevo en Washington.**

Erik consigue manipular los centinelas de Trask antes que Nixon los presente en Washington. En lo que – piensa el mutante – no quiere ser menos, por parte del gabinete presidencial, que una declaración gubernamental de guerra o de intenciones de guerra.

No va a temblarle el brazo al actuar porque esa es una guerra que el propio futuro les presenta como inevitable y no cree que la muerte o no de Trask pueda ser suficiente para evitarlo. Son miles de mentes… de homo sapiens capaces de lo peor ante el desconocimiento y el miedo de enfrontarse a algo distinto. Algo que van a temer y por lo tanto odiar.

… Y va a haber cosas esa mañana que saldrán exactamente como había visualizado: ‘El estadio, la cobertura televisiva a través de la cual puede lanzar un aviso a los humanos y, al mismo tiempo, a los mutantes… la demostración palpable que no van a dejar ganar a los homo sapiens’. Pero habrá otras que no serán como pensaba.  

Parte de ese acto de fuerza va a dejarle, de hecho, la cabeza embotada y el estómago removido. Como que Mística no dude en enfrentársele. O darse cuenta al final que Charles estaba allí atrapado… bajo los escombros del estadio.

Bajo el peso de su desafío a la humanidad.

Su propia determinación por encima de cuestiones más profundas: Cuando se le enfrentan (o incluso antes) no lo duda. Al mutante del futuro, a Hank… cree tener que plantarles cara a cualquier precio… traicionándose incluso a sí mismo.

No preguntándose siquiera dónde está _él_.

Porque todo ello pasa junto a aquellas decisiones que considera inevitables y que sin dudar volvería a tomar. Junto a un último gesto que, aunque suyo, no va a lograr entender incluso mucho después. Y es que Erik se sabrá más tarde sorprendido por sí mismo y su propio adiós a esa escena.  

…Y es que al marcharse ese día va a dejar el casco que _lo protege_ del poder de Charles Xavier… sin que en ese instante pueda decidir con claridad el por qué.

La ira contra la humanidad y sus intenciones respecto a ellos de pronto borboteando en su sangre contra la idea de lo que podría haber pasado si un solo resto del estadio hubiera caído más aquí o más allá con Charles atrapado entre la chatarra.

.

.

 **Horas antes en París** , Anya está definitivamente dormida en el sofá mientras Elsa, que es incapaz de coger el sueño, le pasa el azúcar y el café a Remy LeBeau y lo observa.

– Es extraño.

– ¿El qué?

– Todo esto – Da un gesto sin saber muy bien qué o cómo decirlo – Ella, yo, las noticias, tú… y Alain. Nunca se lo conté porqué pensé que se asustaría pero en el fondo siempre quise creer que… no sé… que reaccionaria de diferente manera. Aún creo que no va a ir contándolo por ahí… pero aún así…

La sonrisa de Remy vacila mientras da un sorbo. El cóctel que han intentado preparar al principio abandonado de hace rato a un lado.

No quiere ser cruel.  

– Nunca se conoce lo suficientemente a nadie – Sentencia.

Y Elsa quiere rebatirle pero después no sabe cómo… ‘Es aún más extraño estar hablando con este chico aquí… casi a solas’. Se disculpa para ir a buscar un poco más de leche para el café en la despensa, ya que en el pequeño refrigerador de su piso alquilado no hay más.

Anya ha caído completamente dormida, agotada, hace nada, aquí mismo en el sofá y Remy se la queda mirando. El chico de Nueva Orleans entiende de algún modo que éste es el momento en el que debe irse. ‘Ni siquiera tendría que haber estado aquí para escuchar que Brasil es el lugar de la dichosa beca. Quizás aún esté a tiempo de batirse en retirada sin trastocar la vida de la chica… la vida aquí… en este microcosmos de su entorno… en general’.

– Mira – Le llama sin embargo la atención Elsa – Mira, que he encontrado.

Es un juego de cartas francés. – Puede que a esto no sepas jugar.

– Yo sé jugar a todo, _chére_. 

Es una manera como cualquier otra de dejar descansar a Anya y acuerda consigo mismo que va a irse cuando ésta despierte. Elsa vuelve a la sala principal con rastros evidentes de haber llorado y Remy – se dice – sólo intenta aligerar el ambiente aunque a él mismo empiezan a cerrársele los ojos.

.

**.**

Esa mañana Charles Xavier viaja a Washington con Hank, Logan y su silla de ruedas, sin el uso de su piernas.

Tiene tomada la resolución de impedir a Raven cometer un terrible error y está seguro que van a encontrarla allí. Se pregunta un par de veces qué plan tiene Erik, después que todo se desmoronara en París. ‘Al fin y al cabo no sólo intentó matar a Raven. También la puso en el punto de mira del programa de Trask…’.

Charles ha llegado a varios acuerdos consigo mismo en estas últimas horas… uno de ellos es que hay eventos que sólo puede posponer pero no pretender borrar de un plumazo. La certeza que aún guarda, aún a su pesar, esperanza para Erik a estas alturas es una de esas determinaciones.

El amor a él le ha dolido muchas veces de muchas formas… pero egoístamente también le hizo tocar algo parecido al cielo una vez; cuando era más joven y creyó que encontraría la manera de conservar a Erik a su lado y también a los chicos.

Pese a su total incapacidad para lograrlo, Logan aún le ha pedido que después de esto busque a aquellos mutantes que puedan necesitarle. Que entre en contacto con esas vidas de jóvenes que aún puede cambiar. Logan le ha pedido que reúna a los X-Men y él se compromete a hacer lo que pueda. ‘…Quizás por primera vez alguien cree y le explicita que eso va a ser más que suficiente’.

Evita pensar en el _fuego amigo_ … ese que aún es un riesgo ahora y aquí. Incluso y de nuevo para su propia integridad.

.

**.**

Anya se encuentra enfrente de Remy Lebeau después de haber caído rendida a algo parecido a un momento de sueño difícilmente reparador, mientras éste y Elsa discutían sobre la historia del coctel del que ahora queda poco más que hielo y unas rodajas de naranja en sus vasos. La chica agradece haber estado demasiado dormida como para que él o Elsa la despertaran para invitarla a un trago o a café.

Puede que el alcohol o la cafeína – aunque fuera en poca cantidad – no sean la mejor idea del mundo cuando, pese a haber descansado, se siente como aquél que acaba de vivir un gran accidente de tren... O un choque especialmente malo en la carretera.

Demasiada confusión.

Y aunque Remy insista en lo contrario, Anya también tiene la sensación que esto ya le ha picado demasiado la curiosidad, ha ido demasiado allá para que esta simple despedida pueda marcar un verdadero punto final a sus crecientes preguntas al respecto.

Hace un momento ha llamado incluso a casa desde el teléfono de Elsa, esperando que su tío o su padre respondieran… para excusarse por no haber pasado por casa antes, preguntar si deberían conocer a una mujer llamada Emma Frost… ‘Nadie ha cogido el teléfono, nadie en casa a unas horas en qué al menos Oleg debería estar’.

– _Adieu_ , Anya – La saca de sus pensamientos Remy en el momento que se despiden, rozando el pomo de la vieja puerta de madera lacada de verde y abriéndola después – Elsa…

– _Au revoir_ –.

La chica sabe en el momento que le ve marcharse que no debería dejarle irse sin que le aclarara más cosas sobre esa mujer de la que habla.

Y el gesto de Gambit se tuerce un poco a medio camino de una sonrisa y su rostro se tensa de diferente manera ahora… sabiendo que el adiós de Anya no parece lo suficientemente definitivo. ‘Quizás dándose cuenta de cierta peligrosa determinación en sus palabras’. LeBeau sólo puede ceder e irse si piensa con todas sus fuerzas que, sea lo que sea lo que le pasa ahora a Anya Kórsakova por la cabeza, no va a ser suficiente para que algún día se decida a buscarle… a buscar a Emma Frost.

Por eso no ha mencionado a Azazel en voz alta. Pese a su propia curiosidad… por entender esta situación… no ha querido enmarañar más a Anya en esta historia. No le ha dicho que el _hombre rojo_ de su infancia podría de facto ser uno de los principales _socios_ de Emma… quizás también con la esperanza que en realidad no haya conexión real con Frost, no más allá de una lejana conexión con su tío o algo así.

Sería demasiado arriesgado para sí misma.

Por suerte Remy sigue sin creer también que esto sea lo bastante importante para Emma como para algún día, de algún modo, acabar lamentando aun más este viaje a París. No si sabe manejar el tiempo pero, sobre todo, no si tiene la suerte que Emma esté más preocupada en otros planes más grandes en este momento.

‘…Aunque si hay algo que Remy LeBeau ha aprendido después de Essex es que, cuando no se trata puramente de jugar a cartas o de usar su poder en terreno conocido, el as bajo la manga de este tipo de partidas está siempre para vergüenza suya en otras manos… a menudo más crueles’.

.

Después de ver desaparecer a Remy LeBeau por las escaleras, Anya se queda en el rellano de Elsa mientras su amiga se gira para volver al interior de su pequeño y antiguo piso y ducharse, la angustia de todas esas horas en la cara… Es por eso, que es también Anya quien recibe a un Alain alertado y devastado a partes iguales minutos después. El chico lleva la misma ropa de ayer… incipiente barba de no haberse afeitado en horas y el aspecto de haber descansado tan poco como ellas desde ayer.

Aunque vacila, no se permite ser menos dura al verle.

– ¿Qué quieres?

.

– Alain.

Minutos después y en albornoz, Elsa dedica una mirada confusa a su amigo al otro lado de la puerta. Pide a Anya que lo deje pasar y ésta se aparta para permitírselo… aunque sinceramente no cree que al muchacho francés le quede mucho por decir. Alain, de hecho, las mira a las dos y después aparta la vista… sólo para volver a dirigirse a ella un segundo después. – He pensado en esas semanas de concentraciones y huelgas… – Se mueve, casi un leve balanceo, con algo de incerteza un momento antes de volver a hablar –… cuando creíamos saberlo todo… del mundo y de nosotros mismos.

Elsa parece incluso ablandar el gesto en sus ojos y en la fina línea de su boca, pero Anya no puede evitar pensar a donde les lleva esa charla. La ironía clara en su voz cuando rompe el silencio que los rodea sin ganas.

– Oh, vaya.

– No, escucha… escúchame Anya – Fuerza molesto la voz el chico, en este momento sólo aparentemente enfadado: – Sé que fuiste tú, ¿de acuerdo? La policía… cuando se incendio el contenedor… Sé que fuiste tú quien prendió ese fuego… y estaban a un paso de… – duda –… otros llevaron la piel marcada por semanas después de ese tipo de detenciones. Y ahora sé que me salvé por los pelos por ti… no por ningún tipo de accidente… tú nos permitiste esos minutos para despistarlos. Aunque sea aterrador pensar que alguien pueda hacer eso casi sin moverse… –.

Hay reconocimiento en la voz de su una vez compañero de estudios.  

– Alain…

– Sé que suena a broma, pero no quería decir lo que dije, o si quería, no así… no a mis amigas.

– No se trata de si somos tus amigas… No hay diferencia – Empieza la joven Kórsakova. Pero después calla, calla y mira a Elsa que murmura un largo _‘gracias’_ en francés. Lleno de un perdón que Anya no está segura de querer dar aún. Aunque siente que de pronto puede respirar mejor. Un peso menos en su pecho.

Alain, de todos modos, no ha acabado ni mucho menos de hablar.

– Tenéis que ver algo… – Entra en la casa con una significativa mirada para Elsa. Se dirige a la única sala de este pequeño piso en la que hay televisión para proceder a encenderla después. – Cuando venía hacia aquí… estaban dándolo por todas partes. Es en directo… en Washington…

Una vez más el mundo parece haberse propuesto estallar a su alrededor.

.

.

Dentro de la pequeña pantalla de la salita de Elsa, en la imagen en blanco y negro, hay un hombre que en ese momento Anya ni siquiera reconoce como uno de los mismos que han ocupado minutos y minutos de televisión estos días, que han puesto París en el centro de atención de un mundo terriblemente asustado por la posibilidad de un poder que en realidad ninguno de ellos ha escogido.

Lleva una extraña armadura y un casco. Una elección suficientemente peculiar. Y aún así… hay algo que le pone los pelos de punta… o quizás es sólo el hecho que Elsa no pueda más y empiece a llorar, Alain a su lado. La idea que ese hombre está declarando la guerra a la humanidad también en su nombre.

 _–… La humanidad siempre ha temido lo que es diferente, pues yo vengo a decirle al mundo... Que hacen bien en temernos, ¡somos el futuro!, nosotros heredaremos está tierra... Y cualquiera de ustedes que interfiera, sufrirá el mismo destino que estos hombres que veis aquí. –_ Se oye sin dificultad a través del viejo televisor… y después éste habla de la devastación que pueden causar si se les confronta. Anya ni siquiera logra centrarse en sus palabras. _– Que esto sirva de advertencia al mundo. Y a mis hermanas y hermanos mutantes allí fuera os digo esto: No os escondáis, no más sufrimiento…_

No llega a oírle acabar ese discurso.

– ¿Esto significa que va a empezar una guerra? – Pregunta Elsa. Aún petrificada y dos pasos más allá de la puerta, Anya se da cuenta que Alain le ha sujetado la mano a su amiga y ésta, a diferencia de lo que siente que probablemente haría si misma, no ha rechazado el gesto.

Querría poder pensar con claridad al respecto de las palabras que Alain tenía o no tenía que haber dicho. Pero el sonido de lo que está pasando al otro lado del mundo, donde apenas es mediodía, sigue llegando a ellos sin darles ningún tipo de tregua en el sobrecogedor estrépito de su significado.

_– Se supone que estas máquinas iban a dar una demostración de su poder, en lugar de eso les doy una muestra de la devastación que mi raza puede desatar contra la suya… –._

Si hoy realmente sucediera algo que lo cambiara todo. Si hoy, mañana, estallara una guerra, habría preguntas que quizás lamentaría no haber hecho nunca. Anya sabe lo egoísta que es ese pensamiento pero ya no dedica otra mirada al televisor.

Porque su mente se encuentra pensando de pronto en Remy Lebeau, y en lo que en casa siempre ha sabido por instinto: Que si preguntara, Vasyl nunca respondería con total sinceridad a ninguna de sus cuestiones… mucho menos a las que hasta ahora no sabía que iba nunca a necesitar formular. Esa mujer, Emma, puede que tampoco tenga ninguna respuesta… Pero ¿a quién más podría preguntar si de pronto no hubiera suficiente tiempo para encontrar una verdad? Si la hubiera.

¿Hasta qué punto tendría que estar preocupada por lo que puede pasar en el mundo las próximas horas… o meses… si no está segura de qué lugar ocupa en él?

Esa idea incluso al pensarla le parece injusta… un poco absurda. 'Aunque… Remy no estará mañana si no lo remedia… puede que ya sea demasiado tarde ahora, para el caso. ¿Y qué sentido tiene escoger la autopreservación por delante del conocimiento sin matices en esas circunstancias, o incluso en otras, cuando parece probado que la vida – cualquier vida o seguridad conocida en ésta – puede saltar por los aires en cualquier momento?'.

‘No necesariamente a través de un gran desastre retransmitido a todo el planeta por televisión… de todos modos’.

LeBeau incluso podría acompañarla a confrontar a su tío con el nombre de esa mujer… ver qué tiene que explicarle al respecto no dándole oportunidad para rehuirla.

Saber hasta qué punto su tío teniendo tratos con mutantes, si es que eso es cierto, y la extraña historia cambiante de _su adopción_ … es de siempre una casualidad.

– Anya – La voz de Elsa, el televisor aún en marcha, le hace darse cuenta que no sólo se ha movido, sino que ha recogido la gabardina azul y está por alcanzar su bufanda.

– Anya… ¿Dónde vas?

Tiene que volver a encontrar a Remy LeBeau, no tiene claro mucho más. Elsa la mira horrorizada y después vuelve a girarse hacia la tele, para volver después a ella, buscando su atención. Está asustada y probablemente crea que Anya tendría que estarlo más. Principalmente porque ahora ese hombre está amenazando de matar al presidente de Estados Unidos en nombre de algo que un día atrás, unas horas en el pasado, no sabían que existía, no sabían que era lo que quizás más contundentemente iba a definirlas, que les definía sin saberlo ya des de la primera vez que su poder apareció. ‘Mucho antes que la pubertad en el caso de Anya…’.

Alain les observa en silencio en ese momento. Anya querría quedarse aquí, poder estar tan asustada como sus amigos. Mirarles y decirle al chico que eso que dijo ya está olvidado, que lo que son no va a cambiar. Querría sentirse segura de ello.

En el fondo cree que lo está, pero ahora mismo eso no es lo que va a perseguirle meses después de hoy si no hace nada. Quiere conocer el por qué una mujer de la que no sabe nada cree que debería saber más sobre ella. Se mira las manos un instante y, aún a medio situarse la bufanda, sale corriendo a la calle. Puede que aún llegue al aeropuerto, puede que LeBeau aún no haya desaparecido – y con él toda posibilidad de realizar según qué preguntas para siempre –.

Aunque en la calle parece demasiado tarde para encontrar un taxi vacio, o quizás todo el mundo está demasiado atribulado, para que uno pare.

Anya se gira un momento confusa.

– Hey…

Alain lleva su anorak, está junto a Elsa y exhibe las llaves de su coche, un pequeño Renault azul lampante.

– ¿Te olvidas algo?

– Pero…

– Lo que sea, Anya. Siempre – Le asegura.

La chica asiente. Elsa sonríe, vestida a prisas y aún con los ojos brillantes.

El aeropuerto Charles De Gaulle está a 25 quilómetros de este punto de la ciudad. A algo menos de un cuarto de hora en coche. Y no es precisamente pequeño. Desconocen qué vuelo va a tomar Remy LeBeau, aunque Anya se imagina que ni siquiera tenía comprado el billete – ni tenía la intención de conseguir uno de la forma convencional – cuando se marchó.

En la radio dicen que Nixon ha apuntado el mutante con un arma, que ha habido más amenazas. Al cabo de unos instantes hay un silencio incomodo, la señal falla. Es una emisora francesa, aquí en París. En realidad, el locutor debe estar viendo lo que pasa a través de una televisión. El mundo puede que no esté seriamente condenado pero aún están pendientes de un final que ahora mismo parece imposible de discernir, que podría haber ya pasado pero del que no van a saber nada encerrados en este coche, con problemas en la radio.

Los hechos de París aún recientes en la retina de todos… pero el peso de algo que es mucho peor, flotando sobre todo ellos. No sólo por la realidad de lo que está pasando… también por el dónde. Una cosa así en el corazón político de Estados Unidos va a quedar escrita a fuego en la memoria de una muy buena parte del planeta durante muchos muchos años.

Todo el mundo parecía haber decidido que eran seres peligrosos ya de antemano. Mira a Alain de reojo… y a Elsa, y aunque eso le desmiente esa parte en que su cabeza conjuga ‘todo el mundo’, la sensación general sobre lo que está pasando no es mejor.

Sale disparada del coche, junto a Elsa, cuando llegan a la terminal internacional del aeropuerto. Alain se queda en el coche porque allí no puede aparcar.

En todo la planta, de suelos brillantes y distintas casetas de compañías y tiendas, llena de personas con maletas y prisas de los viajeros que van a tomar los vuelos de última hora de la tarde, hay al menos un par de televisiones sin sonido, casi todo el que puede parado a su alrededor. ‘No hay nada que hacer aquí para frenar o cambiar lo que está pasando allí… en Washington, pero quizás – bien pensado o no – si esté a tiempo de hacer algo por si misma… o al menos de no quedarse con la duda de si esto era algo que verdaderamente hubiera querido afrontar…’.

 _‘Emma Frost’_ , intenta buscar en su cabeza algo que le diga si ha escuchado ese nombre antes. No se rinde al no encontrar nada familiar en su mente.   

– ¿Cómo vas encontrarlo? – Pregunta Elsa entonces sacándola de su mente, quizás ya por si misma aún muy confusa. 

– Me va a tener que encontrar él.

Con estudiado cuidado Anya prende fuego a un puñado de restos que hay en una papelera. _‘Lo siento, de verdad’_ , es lo único que piensa… y no es tan grave porque sólo va a servir para llamar la atención.

Respira.

.

Remy LeBeau mira el dinero y el billete que ha conseguido al chocar con un par de empresarios que efectivamente hacían toda la pinta de ser americanos. Va a llegar a Estados Unidos mañana y después va a contactar con Emma.  No se plantea hacerlo antes.

Juega con el papel impreso con destino a Atlanta con un ojo puesto en la televisión más cercana, sus gafas de sol casi manteniéndolo a oscuras en esa parte de la terminal. ‘Sin duda ese no es el mejor momento para que sus ojos llamen la atención…’.

Un instante después sin embargo, escucha la voz profunda de Azazel. Dando explicación al suave ‘puf’ de un momento antes.

En ese sector nadie parece haberse fijado, demasiado distraídos con las noticias.

– No vas a necesitar esto – Azazel señala el billete extrañamente vestido, guantes y sombrero… y un abrigo elegante y negro hasta los pies – Mal momento, ¿eh? – Después éste mira también al televisor.

Y un segundo más tarde, de fondo, suena una alarma.

.

En primer lugar, Remy tiene un muy mal presentimiento y entonces ya no se trata de eso, sino de la verdad delante de sus ojos.

Decisión, cabellos ondulados castaños, ojos entre el azul y el verde.

Anya.

Azazel se permite salir de las sombras un instante. De pronto hay movimiento al entorno del monitor de televisión. Y la mirada de Anya Kórsakova también descansa allí un segundo.

Hay confusión sobre lo que ha pasado al principio. Unos minutos después, están deteniendo a Bolívar Trask en una retransmisión los hechos para todo el mundo.

– ¿Así eso es todo? – Pregunta. Quizás esperando que Elsa que aún está a su lado diga algo.

– ¿Es lo que crees?

Al girarse su mirada pasa un instante por Remy pero se desvía hacia aquél que ha hecho la pregunta.

Después de todo no es exactamente una sorpresa.

Sabe qué es ese hombre… las características del cual una vez creyó haber imaginado. Desconoce en realidad quién es.

– Eres Anya ¿verdad?

Remy es consciente que la mirada de la chica es de reconocimiento. Y sea lo que sea, aunque ya supo que debía tratarse de Azazel cuando le habló de ese episodio de su infancia, sabe que la escena que tiene delante no es una buena noticia... No puede serlo de ninguna manera.

Es demasiado tarde para intervenir y maldice esa conocida sensación, sin saber qué pasará a continuación.

En la voz de Azazel hay una invitación. – ¿Has venido a acompañarnos? No es lo que buscaba Emma. Pero…

– Pero… – Remy mantiene su voz en un segundo plano.

No hay exactamente burla en Azazel.

– Sería de mala educación no preguntar.

Anya intenta hacer memoria pero ahora mismo todo lo que recuerda de ese día es algo más bien borroso. ¿Ese hombre se teletransportaba? ¿Eso es lo que hacía?.

Pese a la necesidad de salir de dudas, no se mueve.

– ¿Vas a venir?

– ¿Quieres decir ahora?

– Nosotros nos vamos ya…

‘¿Era eso lo que pretendía o sólo quería retener a LeBeau para hacerle más preguntas… para ayudarla a hacer más preguntas?’, Anya titubea.

Es tarde... pero es indudable que van a llamar la atención aquí, una vez la gente a su alrededor empieza a recobrar la actividad y a apartar la vista del televisor. Ve a algunas personas que llevaban un retransmisor de radio, guardándolo entre sus posesiones. Los mostradores para embarcar maletas están más allá, pero este sector no está precisamente vacío en este momento. De lejos no se distinguen las facciones de Azazel… pero es así porque nadie está prestando verdadera atención.

– Anya…

La voz de Elsa la devuelve a esa extraña realidad.

– No así. Pero no nunca – Mira a Azazel que la observa. La sensación que es ahora o nunca aún sin borrarse de sus adentros, aún decidida a ir más allá. La realidad de las posibles consecuencias de su impulso asentándose en ese instante. – Tendría que hacer algo antes. Pero quiero saber qué busca de mí Emma Frost.

.

.

La bala de Raven ha travesado por el cuello de Erik sin haber puesto en riesgo su vida y aún así espera que acabe infectándosele porque en estas condiciones no puede ir muy lejos ni llamar mucho la atención… porque es verdad lo que le dijo a Charles. Si llegan a detenerlo, esta vez va a estar muerto.

Al principio mal escondido en un antiguo garaje que una vez usó la Hermandad, Erik repasa los hechos de ese día y se permite por primera vez confrontar la idea que quizás algunos vayan a buscarlo después de su discurso televisado… que puede volver a formar una hermandad, unirse a hermanos y hermanas que comprendan la necesidad de seguir en pie cuando – digan lo que digan los periódicos mañana – la humanidad vuelva a considerarlos el peor enemigo que la evolución podría darles.

Sean quienes sean aquellos que vayan a venir ahora a él… Erik también sabe que Mística ya no se contará entre ellos, Azazel y Emma están muertos… y nunca querría reconocer que en este instante la idea de Charles Xavier dándole algún día la razón es más absurda que nunca lo ha sido antes. ‘Charles quizás… no, con total seguridad… creerá que la paz de un día, el gesto de Mística, puede ser el fin de la desconfianza, del miedo…’.

Cuando los humanos piensen en ellos, Erik está seguro además que le recordaran a él, al estadio destruido, a Nixon. Sabrán al menos que si se interponen en su camino… no habrá compasión.

Debería sentir alguna mínima satisfacción con ello. Pero sólo puede maldecir el amplio dolor que siente a través de su piel en el cuello… y la profunda extenuación de todo ello.

Sabiéndose libre una vez que las circunstancias le permiten frenar su plan desesperado, la lucha contra un futuro oscuro y lleno de muerte que aún parece inevitable, y asentarse en la idea que ya no hay una celda que lo mantenga bajo tierra.

Si alguien le dijera ahora a Erik que en otro lugar Charles aún cree que un día van a estar todos juntos, pese a todo y sus heridas, éste no iba a creerlo.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Mil perdones por el retraso. El próximo capítulo va a llegar mucho más rápido :)


	14. 13. Away from the safe harbor

**Capítulo 13. Away from the safe harbor (Lejos de puerto seguro)**

_“Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn’t do, than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover”._

Mark Twain (1835 – 1910).

_“Just make sure you love someone for who they are, not for who you want them to be”._

Unknown

 

Charles mueve los dedos de su mano derecha con pesadez y un ligero suspiro de cansancio y contención. El bolígrafo yace en la mesa casi sin tinta después de firmar todo ese papeleo. El despacho radiante de nuevo. Luminoso y limpio. Casi. Sus manos en el centro del amplio escritorio de madera de roble. Documentos indistintos, diccionarios y libros en estudiado desorden a su alrededor.

Esparcidos después de horas de trabajo.

Charles Xavier se encuentra más tranquilo casi un mes después de esa mañana en Washington. Aún luchando contra el impulso de pedir el suero a Hank… de encontrar una de sus viejas botellas. Resiste las ganas. Los documentos para volver a abrir la escuela a medio rellenar. Rueda con su silla hacia la puerta del despacho después de un momento.

Fuera, detrás de los vidrios de las grandes ventanas de esa parte de la casa, aún faltan unas horas para el atardecer.

Una vez en la cocina saborea el café caliente, amargo y punzante. Casi una ironía dado que aún hay partes de su cuerpo que _sienten_ el fantasma del peso del estadio… de los restos que Erik dejó caer. ‘Y pese a todo…’. Casi se permitió un segundo de culpa al entrar en su mente para liberarse. Se pregunta por el significado del gesto… de la decisión de Erik de dejar atrás su casco, incapaz de ir más allá en su cabeza de lo estrictamente necesario.

_– Es todo tuyo, Charles – La voz de Raven en la memoria._

Le gustaría que al menos ella estuviera aquí. Ahora.

Se deja mecer un momento por la idea. Y se queda observando el cielo mientras oscurece, un rato, sin prisa. Querría enfocar estos recuerdos de otro modo... ‘No. Hubiera preferido no tenerlos en absoluto’.

Duele y tomar el café de repente no parece tan buena idea... el alcohol le ha ayudado a olvidar muchas otras veces, toda la década anterior por completo. El suero... En el fondo también sabe que ya no es una opción.

La escuela, sacar adelante su proyecto, ayudar a los mutantes, aconsejar aquellas generaciones que lo van a necesitar, son ahora objetivos claros en los que se puede centrar.

El sol muere en este instante entre los árboles… en el exterior de Westchester de esta tarde de febrero. Por inercia, aunque no tanto por costumbre, a Charles se le ocurre prepararse a sí mismo algo para picar.

Pero aún no han cambiado la disposición de los platos, situados en un estante superior. Desde la silla no puede acceder a ellos.

Esa misma situación lo hubiera hundido once... diez años atrás. Dos meses antes...

De repente sólo está molesto por lo que de pronto le parece la súbita inconveniencia de tener que esperar o llamar la atención de Hank. Deberían pensar en cambiar la disposición de todo ello una vez más.

Con el tiempo, el maldito tiempo, va a rehacer su vida. Una escuela para abrir, una casa largamente desatendida durante años ahora por arreglar. La mansión que una vez estuvo llena del ardor gris de su infancia… del tener que crecer con un padrastro y un hermanastro en contra… y que después se vio inundada de los recuerdos de aquellas semanas de 1962… con los chicos y Erik. ‘Quizás pronto esta casa pueda volver a llenarse de momentos significativos’. Después de la intervención de Raven, al fin y al cabo, puede que disfruten de una buena temporada de calma… sin la constante sobrevigilancia humana y sí quizás sin que Erik sienta la necesidad de volver a defenderlos con alguna acción contraproducente y precipitada... violenta.

.

Alex vuelve a casa una semana después de ese día.

Sólo para saludar y traerle esperadas noticias de su hermana: una carta. Raven… Mística… está ahora en Europa. No cuenta sus motivos pero le asegura que no tiene que preocuparse. Ni por ella ni por nada que tenga relación con su viaje. _“Tengo algo de tiempo libre que podría utilizar”_ , bromea en el texto antes de anunciarle que muy pronto planea pasar por casa… sin fechas… ni expectativas de quedarse. En este punto eso es mucho más que suficiente para Charles: Después de todo, tienen mucho de lo que hablar.

Esta vez Charles va a respetar sus tiempos… su manera de decirle que su conexión no está rota para siempre.

Si algo sabe ya, además, es que en este instante Alex tampoco se va a quedar indefinidamente. ‘Quizás lo haga más adelante…’.  Se alegra al menos que Raven tenga quien esté dispuesto a unirse a ella… lejos – a la vez – del turbulento camino en el que se ha enfrascado Erik. ‘Lo peor es entender sus motivos e igualmente ver hacia donde los ha llevado todo ello hasta el momento…’.

Charles no evita pensar tampoco en su propia culpa… en ese futuro en el que ninguna de sus dos maneras ha evitado todas esas muertes y la implacable guerra que allí ha acabado con todos ellos. ‘Pese a que en este momento tenga esperanza y hayan esquivado ese destino, no pueden esperar un resultado muy distinto si repiten los mismos errores’.

La promesa hecha a Logan, el proyecto de la escuela, es el único pensamiento simple que persiste en su cabeza.

.

.

 **La misma tarde de los hechos de Washington** , en París, Anya cruza la mirada con Azazel un instante. Hay interés en el mutante mayor y también cierta diversión.

– ¿Así que es demasiado precipitado para ti? – Le suelta. Regocijándose en una idea que es totalmente desconocida para Anya. Que legítimamente incomoda a Remy.

La chica duda sólo un instante y después lo mira segura. – ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con mi tío? – Pregunta. – Esa vez… estabas… estabais allí por él…

‘Así que es verdad que ella se acuerda de ese momento en Kiev…’. Azazel se debate entre la sensación de cansado hastío que siempre acompaña el recuerdo de esos años a las órdenes de Sebastian Shaw… y la hilaridad: ‘Ni siquiera llegaron a encontrarse con Vasyl Kórsakov’.

– ¿Por qué no le haces esa pregunta a tu tío? – Formula. Quizás su próximo paso no concuerde con lo que sea que Emma haya planeado pero… por una vez está dispuesto a dejarse llevar por su propia curiosidad.

La visible incomodidad de LeBeau le convence aún más… Sin duda Emma no ha contemplado que podría haber más que un conveniente origen en esta chica. ‘¿Y qué van a decir en realidad los Kórsakov?’ Conoce a ese tipo de hombres, la sola idea de sus caras al verle, es principalmente cómica.

‘En realidad si Vasyl tiene dos dedos de frente y ha visto hoy la televisión…’.

Anya quiere respuestas y a Azazel algo le dice que si le permite ese último viaje a casa no habrá vuelta atrás ni necesidad de forzar ese paso. Esté Emma preparada o no, va a tener delante a Anya Lehnsherr muy muy pronto.

Elsa le está contando a su amiga que se queda en el aeropuerto para no dejar atrás a Alain. Remy observa a Azazel muy de cerca. ‘Hay maneras más inmediatas que un coche para desplazarse de nuevo al centro de París’. El mutante rojo prácticamente mira a Anya preguntándole sin palabras si es que va a fiarse de ellos para este viaje.

Podría ser una trampa pero si lo fuera, llegados aquí, Anya tampoco tendría manera de evitarla. Es por eso que Remy LeBeau nota su estomago revolverse.

Azazel extiende la mano a la mocosa.

Y están en su puerta casi al mismo tiempo.

– Oh, Dios… – Por un momento Anya cree que podría vomitar. El efecto de la teletransportación haciendo mella.

Un silencio ensordecedor justo después.

La puerta del piso en el que ha vivido los últimos años está abierta y no hay ningún ruido llegando des del interior.

El recibidor está vació y no hay movimiento en el comedor. Anya sube las escaleras hacia la única luz que hay en la casa… en la salita del piso superior.

Inmensas estanterías de libros situadas en el fondo y la tele extrañamente abierta. Un vaso de licor vacío y líquido sobre un diario con fecha de ayer. Como si Vasyl o Oleg... seguramente Vasyl dado que su padre adoptivo no es un hombre ni de licores ni televisiones, hubieran estado allí y de repente hubieran tenido que irse.

Por un instante, entonces, busca la mirada de Remy LeBeau esperando a su espalda… pero sólo encuentra a Azazel en lo alto de la escalera, el rostro ilegible. Remy ni siquiera ha entrado con ellos al piso.

A Anya se le ocurre que esto – la sala vacía de esta manera – era algo que el mutante rojo ya esperaba. ‘Es como si Vasyl hubiera tenido motivos para irse con prisas en algún momento…’.

Hay un grito ahogado y un murmullo ininteligible un segundo después. En ruso. Oleg saliendo a oscuras del despacho de Vasyl… su mirada entre Azazel y Anya. ‘No como si Azazel fuera una sorpresa…’. Más bien como si el hombre no esperara por nada del mundo a ninguno de los dos: Como si la presencia de la misma Anya le desconcertara más que cualquier otra cosa. 

– Hola.

– Hola.

Silencio.

Al menos una pregunta y media docena de dudas enredadas en la garganta de Anya.

– ¿Dónde está Vasyl?

– Le ha salido un trabajo.

Pero su tío hace años que no acepta un trabajo que provoque ese tono de voz grave en su hermano mayor. No tan de repente.

Anya observa al hombre que le ha hecho de padre. La situación es extraña… irreal. Azazel a su espalda.

No entiende por qué… ¿Por qué Oleg no está preguntando histéricamente que hace _el diablo_ allí… en casa?. Así es como lo llamó esa vez…

Se supone que su presencia aquí y ahora debería sorprenderle. Asustarle.

Aunque parecía lo suficientemente asustado al salir del despacho… y verla. A ella que vive en este lugar. Que no debería estar en ningún otro sitio.

Oleg Kórsakov aparenta incluso aliviado después de un momento. Algo en ello está terriblemente mal… pero la chica no puede decir qué.

Anya tiene de repente la intención de hablar… pero se da cuenta que en realidad _su padre_ lleva en las manos una vieja fotografía de Nastasya… y después la mira como si a ella no hubiera esperado verla nunca más.

– Hay una mujer. Una tal Emma Frost. Parece querer saber de mi… o de nosotros – Dice Anya. Porque esta vez tiene casi la total seguridad que tiene que ser la misma mujer que acompañaba ese _extraño_ grupo esa vez… en Kiev.

Nunca tuvo la sensación que aquello tenía algo que ver con ella. Y aún así… Toma la foto que Oleg acaba de dejar en la mesa desordenada de centro y le mira otra vez, casi suplicando.

Después de un momento, continua: – Podría no haber un motivo ¿verdad? Nada que tenga que ver con… quizás sólo es algo que hizo Vasyl, que yo sea como ellos no tiene porque… – El silencio de Oleg, ahora con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en concreto de la pared, sólo consigue helarle la sangre – Di algo.

– No tengo nada que decir.

Observar en ese momento a Azazel, cierto aire divertido en sus ojos que no llega a su boca, le hace querer gritar, algo que nadie ha hecho nunca en esa casa llena más de silencios incómodos y miradas veladas que otra cosa. El tacto de la foto en sus manos, la imagen de Nastasya, la para.

– Necesito una respuesta,  y si tengo que jugar a lo que sea que quiere ella de mi, entonces voy a pasar por ello hasta obtenerla – Aunque sosegadas sus palabras suenan más duras, más decididas, de lo que nunca ha pretendido. 'Si tengo que jugar...'. La chica tiene la impresión de haber escuchado esa misma frase antes pero no sabe dónde fue. 'Piensa que quizás es algo que una vez escuchó a su tío…’.

Después de todo… es _eso_ … o empezar a implorar abiertamente una explicación razonable.

Hay un resoplido en Azazel. Y el camino que sigue la mirada de Oleg, que va de ella al mutante en la escalera, es aún más descorazonador.

Puede que nunca fuera normal que hubieran existido dos historias distintas sobre su origen en su infancia. O puede que en ese punto eso sea sólo una casualidad. 

_Que no tenga nada que ver, que simplemente esté buscando más gente como ellos._

– Cree lo que quieras…

Su padre adoptivo ni siquiera cambia el tono de su voz.

Es la misma actitud pasiva y nada amistosa que Oleg ha tenido con ella toda su vida. 

Es horrible y vuelve a buscar pero no encuentra el valor para gritar. En instantes así siempre tuvo la sensación que el problema estaba en ella… y siempre estuvo Vasyl para calmar los ánimos y buscar una explicación fácil a la decidida animadversión que a veces la muchacha despierta en Oleg.

Nunca importó si en ese tipo de situación nunca hizo a priori nada más execrable que pasar por la puerta.

Últimamente todo parecía distinto. ‘Casi podría haber olvidado lo indefensa que antes de París siempre se sintió bajo la mirada de Oleg…’.

Es como haber regresado a Ucrania y le dan ganas de girarse y no volver jamás a esa casa. ‘Pero ella nunca ha reaccionado así antes a este tipo de trato. No de una forma tan directa’.

– ¿No vas a decirme dónde está Vasyl al menos? –.

– Vasyl es un cobarde – Oleg no añade nada más. Simplemente se gira y sigue su camino. Para sorpresa de Anya incluso pasando por delante de Azazel, a escasos pasos del mutante que hasta ahora ocupaba la parte alta de la escalera. Menciona algo más pero la chica ni siquiera llega a escucharle.

– ¿Perdona?

– Llévate la foto… al menos piensa en tu madre – Dice secamente refiriéndose a Nastasya. ‘Anya se pregunta en qué momento Oleg dio por hecho que se iría… ¿o fue el mismo Vasyl?’. ¿Y dónde está Vasyl?

La voz de Azazel viene después.

– ¿Nos vamos, entonces?

Anya sigue sin quitarse de la cabeza a su tío y su extraña desaparición… pero al final sólo deja una nota para Elsa… ‘Como hacían los primeros años… cuando Anya en vez de en su cuarto en la facultad estaba en casa y Oleg no apreciaba las visitas: un texto envuelto en un sobre, cuidadosamente escondido en un hueco exterior de la puerta de la tienda de Mademoiselle Camille’.

Le dice a su amiga que va a estar sólo unos días fuera.

 .

.

Ese enero de 1973 las temperaturas de invierno no resultan muy diferentes en Nueva Orleans que en París.

Anya sin embargo es incapaz de notar la temperatura exterior u otra cosa que no sea la mirada cavilante de Emma sobre su figura.

Sin duda no es lo que esta mujer ha estado esperando.

Cuando piensa en todas las cosas que pueden lograr si acaban con Essex, Frost no puede evitar sonreír… y esto… esto otro ahora es un inconveniente. ‘Aunque el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos también le parece interesante… ¿y en el fondo no es lo que ella misma pareció sugerir a Azazel?’. Tiene contactos para lo demás, por supuesto. Lo cual va a ayudar… pero nunca sobra poseer información _delicada_ que otro desconoce… sobre todo si dispone de ello en la palma de su mano.

Al final sus logros van a ser consecuencia de su voluntad de liderar esto sola y de su visión. De los múltiples pasos que han dado para acercarse a Nathaniel Essex en los últimos tiempos. Puede que con la detención de Trask tengan, sin embargo, que esperar… ‘Casi lamenta que el engorroso humano esté ahora en la cárcel’.

…Al maldito doctor Siniestro se le han acabado los trabajos en laboratorios oficiales por un tiempo… y va a proteger más los que no. Eso va a hacer que tarden más tiempo a pulir su plan.

Hay lugares por los que pueden comenzar a buscar. Así que, de todos modos y por ese instante, Emma se puede permitir que su venganza al respecto de Essex no sea exactamente lo primero.

Sonríe. Y mira a la chica de arriba abajo… otra vez.

– Estoy contenta de tenerte aquí, Anya. Pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría explicarte algo que no sepas? Creo que nuestro apreciado Remy ha sido bastante claro… todos, todos nosotros somos mutantes y me interesa contactar con aquellos que puedan ayudarme a… bueno… – Emma considera que hablar de venganzas no tiene ningún sentido… no con el tren de pensamientos que está siguiendo la chica que tiene delante: –… soy bastante menos optimista al respecto de lo que estoy escuchando y viendo en los medios de comunicación hasta ahora – Dice simplemente.

Anya Kórsakova no esperaba tener la verdad de inmediato… pero sí quizás… adivinar algo de ella. ‘Más ahora, después de lo que sea que haya sido esa charla con Oleg…’.

Sus estudios, su libro, su trabajo… es algo que de pronto no sabe cómo podría afrontar de vuelta a París.

– Entonces… ¿Qué querías que hiciera aquí? – Ni siquiera es educada al preguntar. Aunque no puede evitar notar una vez más la mirada preocupada, y a la vez exasperada, de LeBeau… que se encuentra aún un poco más allá. 

.

.

Erik repasa la leve infección de su herida en un cuarto pobremente cuidado de un motel.

Porque la verdad es que un mes después de _ese día_ , aún no ha conseguido conciliar muchos de sus principales pensamientos al respecto.

Los titulares de los periódicos _aún_ defienden a Raven… la mayoría al menos. También los programas políticos de televisión y radio. Pero pronto, muy pronto, van a encontrar otra manera de condenarles… de condenar a todos los mutantes por una acción puntual… o simplemente de despreciarles. Va a pasar en cuanto los colaboradores de Nixon dejen de estar interesados en mantener esa historia en el recuerdo general.

Está convencido de ello y ni por un instante cree que su actitud sea puro arrepentimiento.

Más bien esa es la mejor opción del gobierno para evitar que el foco de atención se centre en lo que los robots, a los que dio luz verde el mismísimo presidente, pudieron haber provocado… lo que _él_ pudo haber hecho. 

Las víctimas civiles que podrían haber habido en la capital del país.

La calma no va a durar para siempre.

No tiene los recursos para reunir de entrada a muchos mutantes pero, una vez que pueda hablar con algunos de ellos, Erik sabrá cómo empezar de nuevo.

En París ya se dijo que no necesitaba ni quería la ayuda de nadie, no sí antes tenía que convertirse en el líder que necesitaba su pueblo. ‘Entonces nadie más iba a poder hacerlo… dado que el único que también podría, Charles Xavier, no entiende la necesidad de ello… no a través de una acción incontestable como la que en ese instante era necesaria’.

Convencer a Charles ni siquiera fue una opción ese día… Menos después que Erik se convenciera que en ese momento asesinar a Mística era la única salida. Erik se dice que no va a dar un nuevo paso en falso esta vez… pero tampoco va a titubear si es necesario.

En el futuro va a volver a tener claro cómo actuar cuando actuar sea inevitable. 

Y mientras tanto, va a poder esperar. ‘Buscar un segundo plano donde pasar desapercibido unos meses… menos tiempo si pasa algo antes’. Quizás más… si temporalmente los humanos permiten a Charles Xavier y a su escuela esa falsa sensación de seguridad.

Los recuerdos del avión, los gritos, la paz momentánea… la madrugada en París… de algún modo siempre duele. La extraña huella del breve momento en el que Charles se hizo cargo de su mente. La idea que Charles Xavier también odió dar ese paso.

Erik Lehnsherr puede vivir con ello pese a todo.

El mismo Charles que con vehemencia le aseguró que jamás volvería a meterse en su cabeza… acabó contradiciéndose horas después. Sabe, eso sí, que Charles no llegó a detestar tener que tomar esa precisa medida solamente porque con ella estuviera contradiciéndose. ‘Sino porque nunca hubiera querido usar su poder así con Erik, menos hacerse cargo de su voluntad aunque fuera por un infame segundo’.

Erik sólo se reprocha a sí mismo no haber pensado antes en la posibilidad de un Charles limitado de movimientos, en silla de ruedas, tirado _en ese lugar_.

Creyó que el telépata tarde o temprano iba a volver a tomar el control de su poder, sí… pero incluso confiando en eso, Erik menospreció la fuerza de voluntad del otro hombre en caso de necesidad…, en caso que apremiase la urgencia de proteger a otros según su creencia. 

Lehnsherr no ha reflexionado al respecto de todas las implicaciones de ese momento – Charles invadiendo su cabeza – hasta después. Ahora sabe que fue vulnerable… con otro conduciendo su mente, su sistema motriz… aunque fuera para liberarse.

‘Por eso el sentido común le dice que tendría que haber hecho algo para recuperar su casco y nunca más dejarlo…’. Pero Erik lo dejó allí, en lo que supone fue un gesto de paz para con Charles Xavier.

Quizás una oportunidad para volver a contactar cuando las heridas sanen, si es que eso es remotamente posible. 

Es confuso.

No se llevó el casco con él y no tiene pensado usar otro en esta nueva etapa. De todos modos esta libertad, después de tantos años encerrado, parece sólo momentánea.  Seguramente, en ese mismo instante, agentes del gobierno estén buscándolo... ‘Quizás incluso va a tener que irse de Estados Unidos por un tiempo’, reflexiona entre el pasado y el presente.

Aún no está muy convencido de cuál va a ser el futuro, su futuro, más inmediato.

Hay una ligera satisfacción en el fondo de su mente: acerca de este tiempo de tregua para con Charles y aquellos que lo rodean… la idea que no van a tener que enfrontarse mañana, es un alivio a medias, menguado de algún modo por el efecto de saber que eso no va a ser exclusivamente mérito de los dos… sino de la distancia forzada a la que puede que sea la mejor opción optar.

Erik se dice igualmente a sí mismo que va a ser una buena noticia para el profesor no tener nadie que por ahora empañe – porque ese está seguro que es el próximo paso de Charles – la reapertura de su escuela.

‘Pese a estar en el país, cosa que seguramente no va a ser así, tampoco competiría con él por reunir al mismo tipo de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes mutantes…’, piensa. Hay niños que necesitan a Xavier, jóvenes a los que la escuela de Charles puede hacer bien.

Ya hay otros que han visto demasiado en las calles o en sus casas para no querer estar allí… que prefieren ayudar a Magneto en su cruzada.

Si es honesto consigo mismo un minuto más: se pregunta cuál es ahora el plan de Mística. Porque puede que ésta no vuelva inmediatamente a su hermano… y que no vaya a buscarle a él.

No sabe hasta qué punto Raven puede llegar a interponerse en sus planes; no cuando ocurra algo que le obligue a tomar decisiones que no van a gustar a aquellos que se conformen con migajas de pan… a aquellos que no estén dispuestos a todo en la lucha por el reconocimiento sin condiciones de los suyos.

¿Lo está ella?

De momento, el líder de la Hermandad se permite esperar. Desaparecer.

.

.

**Nueva Orleans, ese febrero.**

– Entonces… ¿En qué podría ser útil?

Emma Frost la mira un instante atentamente.

De diferente manera, sí. Pero las dos saben que están jugando a algo en ese lugar. ‘Emma no se permite echarla porque en este momento más que nunca… no sabe si va a necesitar en el futuro a un Erik más que desaparecido: Oh, ese pequeño secreto suyo, puede ayudarla de muchas maneras’. Y de todas formas… no es en este día que pueda hacer nada con ella.

Enviarla de vuelta a París sería arriesgarse a perderle la pista.

Pero nadie ha dicho nada de no poder jugar la carta de persona preocupada por su presencia aquí. Emma incluso le sugiere volver.

Las dos saben que no va a hacerlo… aunque probablemente Azazel no pondría problemas a acompañarla sólo para comprobar – ni que fuera de entrada – la reacción de la telépata.

Emma simplemente la pone a cargo de Remy LeBeau y no contesta la pregunta. No le da ninguna instrucción.

Hasta que Dukes dice dos palabras y media sobre su plan más inminente… donde esperan dar el golpe que les va a permitir cortar una de las últimas fuentes de recursos de Essex. Y Anya, aunque nunca ha estado allí, y no pregunta el cómo ni el por qué, parece conocer extraordinariamente, a través de lecturas y libros y una ligera noción del idioma, esa zona de Italia y sus circunstancias…

_– Es una zona tranquila pero montañosa, geográficamente accidentada, que aún reivindica su pasado austríaco. Culturalmente diversa. Cualquiera con conexiones podría pasar desapercibido…_

Emma se muestra escéptica y deja que sea Azazel quien la escuche a fondo. ‘La muchacha está convencida que de algún modo así está retando a Emma y su silencio’.

Esto no debería poder servir para que se creara un profundo respeto entre la mocosa y Azazel.

_– No tienes porque quedarte. Ahora ya sabes que ella no quiere nada – Intenta convencerla Remy una noche delante de lo que se supone que es la habitación (oscura y desordenada) que le ha adjudicado Frost._

_– No. Ahora sólo sé que tiene planes al respecto._

_– Estás dejándote llevar por algo que puede que no sepas parar – Sentencia éste amargamente mientras intenta entender cómo es que han llegado hasta aquí después que pareciera estar seguro que esta chica no iba a encajar fuera de su lugar seguro en París._

_– No sé si quiero que esto, lo que sea que es, pare. No sin saber por qué la sola mención de mutantes por la tele fue suficiente para que Vasyl huyera – Le responde Anya._

La sensación extraña aumentada por la rara pasividad de Emma.

El último recuerdo de París en la raíz de su tozudez para quedarse en este lugar.

_En la puerta del piso que ha sido su casa todos estos años, los ojos de Remy clavados en ella._

_– ¿De verdad vas a hacer esto? ¿Y tus libros… y tu… tus cosas?_

_– ¿En cuántos de mis libros crees que sale alguna explicación para… – Se mira las manos y luego a la figura de Azazel que está esperando que le den la mano –… para esto que somos? Miles de historias de centenares de años… y nada… nada que hable de algo así._

Gambit no sabe qué más decir.

Piensa en preguntarle qué es exactamente lo que dejó escrito a sus amigos en ese último mensaje. Convencido realmente que no ha podido pasar por la cabeza de Anya dejarlos atrás. Pero no lo hace.  

.

.

.

**Trento (Italia), principios de abril de 1973**

Caminan por las callejuelas de un pueblo situado entre montañas altísimas, cerca de Trento, a las puertas de los alpes italianos. Remy y Toad llevan gafas de sol y la ven doblar la esquina antes de reconocerles, el cabello más largo que hace dos meses, camisa y tejanos. No ven a Azazel pero saben que hasta aquí la ha traído él. La chica los mira y avanza.

Remy sigue preguntándose a esas alturas si Anya está jugando. Sigue pensando en ella como la chica brillante de la Sorbona francesa y le cuesta entender que alguien se meta en esto únicamente porque es lo que quiere hacer, que alguien aguante días de silencio y espera… pretendiendo creer que Emma no conoce cada una de sus ideas para hacerla hablar de más. ‘Va a arrepentirse’, piensa. Verá que no es un juego y dejará de moverse con tanta seguridad mientras se acerca para preguntarle si ya tiene los planos para acceder al laboratorio. ‘No aguantará la primera visión de eso que les espera allí dentro… no en absoluto, después de semanas a la espera que esto de hoy fuera posible’. Anya observando callada los movimientos de los otros en esa casa de Nueva Orleans convertida en… a Remy le gusta pensar que en purgatorio. ‘Queriendo resolver un puzle que Emma no ha pretendido ni desenvolver’. 

– Bueno – Les mira Anya al fin – Entonces, ¿quién va a hablar?

Remy alza una ceja. ‘Creía que eso era lo bastante evidente…’.

– Tú.

– ¿Yo?

– Tú sabes ruso, ucraniano y francés. No veo porque el italiano sería un problema. Demostraste tener nociones de él.

Anya lo mira – Bueno no es como si el ruso o el ucraniano sirvieran de algo para entender italiano. Y tú hablas francés, también.

– ¿No sabes italiano? – Pregunta Dukes uniéndose al grupo de pronto.

– Tanto como puede saberlo él… ¿Qué os hace pensar que puedo hablarlo?

– Bueno – se cierra de brazos Remy que parece algo desesperado – Pensábamos que era plausible… – Añade.

Anya baja la voz al verle cara, aunque están en medio de una calle transitada, turística. No tendrían que llamar la atención aquí. No aún. – Supongo que vamos a poder chapurrear algo de italiano… no puede ser tan difícil… –.

Y de pronto… se fija en uno de los carteles de la pared. ‘Quizás a estas alturas aún…’. – Guiadme. Hablo yo…

Se gira y avanza. Y la seriedad en su rostro borra cualquier duda en Remy en este momento.

– ¿Tú? ¿Cómo? ¿En francés?

Anya les indica un par de carteles más. – Puede que sea más fácil en alemán.

A juzgar por esos pósters puede que sí. Porque, después les explica que en este preciso lugar de Italia aún debería haber gente bilingüe. Formó parte del imperio austrohúngaro hasta 1919. Algo de la primera Guerra Mundial que sinceramente ya sabe que ninguno de los tres se está molestando en escuchar. Remy está, de hecho, más distraído entendiendo que eso significa que Anya habla al menos algo de alemán.

– Sólo cuatro cosas. Conseguí un libro en París y no me pareció imposible. Había palabras que en realidad entendía, así que me encontré intentando descifrarlo. Me dejé llevar… supongo.

– Palabras que en realidad entendías – Ahora Remy se quiere reír – ¿Qué tipo de persona normal abre un libro en alemán y se da cuenta que hay palabras que en realidad puede que entienda?

‘Que haya gente que hable lenguas no romances con facilidad, a parte claro del inglés, sigue pareciéndole imposible a Remy… una broma’.

Pero Anya, todo suavidad envuelta en esa piza de creciente insolencia, es bastante alguien insólito per se.

Y al final ella lo hace bien.

Remy LeBeau es consciente que des del principio Emma ha tenido dudas y se ha debatido entre lo que sea que le interese de Anya y su escepticismo para con la chica. Lanzando veladas indirectas a Azazel cuando no creía siquiera que fuera buena idea dejar a la chica estar aquí.

Remy no puede acusarla de nada en ese punto… porque aunque seguro que, por distintas razones, tampoco cree que esta sea una jodida buena idea. Al final del día, les ha ayudado más la lógica de Anya al entrar o salir del lugar… que Dukes o Toad y… sin haber casi usado su mutación.

Azazel, sólo Azazel, confiaba en esto. ‘Dejadla – dijo ayer mismo con ese acento ruso suyo que Anya no posee – va a hacerlo bien’.

El mutante ruso ni siquiera parecía sincero con ello cuando Anya se ofreció por primera vez, pero parece haber cambiado honestamente de opinión… más allá claro de la idea del ruso de no dejar que Emma esté completamente cómoda para tomar sola las riendas del grupo, de lo que sea que se supone que forman… y de lo que sólo puede esperar que Kórsakova acabe quedando al margen.

.

.

**Munich, Alemania Occidental. Primavera 1973**

Irene escucha risas infantiles cuando Raven toma en brazos al pequeño Kurt. Mística se ha refugiado en su casa después del ajetreado incidente de enero y poco a poco, aunque de forma insegura, se ha convertido en una figura más o menos presente para Kurt. Destiny sabe que ésta tiene sus planes, de todos modos. Va a irse pronto.

Raramente hablan de cómo se conocieron años atrás, cuando le confió al chico. Siempre ha habido un extraño silencio… pero aún así un perfecto entendimiento entre ellas.

– Voy a tener una nueva huésped el próximo mes – Anuncia a Mística entonces. Siendo perfectamente consciente que la mutante de piel azul va a mirarla entre la exasperación y el cariño a continuación.

– Pensaba que decías que no estabas interesada en dejar entrar a esta casa el mundo exterior – Dice Raven. Sujeta jugando a Kurt, que ya no es un bebé, pero no lo toma en brazos. Una pregunta queda en el aire durante un momento: – No va a ser peligroso para el niño, ¿verdad?

– En absoluto – Irene sonríe y después da énfasis a sus palabras con un pequeño silencio entre frases. – De hecho creo que es una mutante. Busca ayuda para _comprender_. 

– Oh.

– Viene recomendada por Ágata… una vieja amiga del este.

Guardan un largo silencio mientras Irene Adler casi puede escuchar girar los mecanismos del pensamiento de la mujer más joven. No es telépata… pero tiene suficiente visión del mundo para tener una idea aproximada de lo que la preocupa.

– Ese hombre… – Da una pausa – Wolverine. Voy a recogerle en Innsbruck en dos días. Va a acompañarme a América y nos vamos a reunir con Alex Summers allí.

Irene conoce bien su plan.

Y detecta en Raven más que ligera ansiedad, escondida en determinación, por la necesidad de incluir al fin y al cabo, en su agenda y más temprano que tarde, una breve visita a su hermano Charles. ‘Mística tiene que visitarle ahora… puesto que más tarde seguramente habrá desarrollado demasiado los pasos a seguir estos próximos meses…’.

Irene es más consciente de ese hecho que ella misma.

Una vez llegada a según qué conclusiones, al profesor Xavier probablemente no le iban a gustar nada sus más que probables futuras acciones...

– Ve con cuidado.

Ante esto Raven asiente, aunque bien sabe que Irene no puede ver su gesto. Sí puede imaginárselo.

Se besan ligeramente en los labios.

– ¿Cómo se llama tu nueva huésped, hm?

Pregunta simplemente la mutante azul mientras da un paso para atrás. Kurt vuelve a jugar en el sofá y no parece estar haciéndoles mucho caso.

– Wanda. Wanda Maximoff.

– Bien entonces – El nombre no dice nada a la otra mujer y continúa mirando a Irene… ahora indecisa. – Volveré el próximo otoño. Ya sabes qué debes hacer si necesitas contactarme.

Irene Adler está convencida que no va a ser necesario, no antes de octubre, pero asiente. Su visión del futuro ha cambiado de hecho… hace muy muy poco. Y hay otras cosas que van a seguir moldeando el destino de muchos de ellos en los próximos años.

Nada tan importante como asegurar cierto control a Wanda Maximoff.

De hecho tiene planes para no quedarse aquí, viajar hasta bien pasado Austria, aunque por ahora no encuentra necesario dar una mayor explicación a Raven.

Espera que pasen cosas interesantes bajo el talón de acero.

Ágata le ha hablado de la capacidad de Wanda para la magia del caos. E Irene no puede evitar sentir curiosidad. La habilidad de Irene es, de hecho, ver las probabilidades futuras e interpretarlas: Algo difícil cuando todo el futuro se ha distorsionado.

Su don le permite compensar su ceguera y ver los objetos y sucesos en su camino… pero ahora mismo todo aparenta estar aún por determinar.

Incluso aquello que después de enero parecía más o menos inevitable.

El poder de Irene le permite conocer a algunos de los culpables de tal despropósito y le hace temer por lo que puede pasar de verdad a partir de ahora.

Al igual que la última vez, ni siquiera advierte a Mística al respecto del papel que podría jugar Magneto en ese futuro que en vez de arreglarse parece desestabilizarse más y más rápido en la próxima década. Duda que Raven supiera cómo afrontar la información de todas formas.

Destiny – o así se hace llamar Irene cuando usa su don para cuestiones menores cómo ganarse la vida entre humanos curiosos y temerosos de su destino – tiene la seguridad que, intentar evitar antes de tiempo lo que se avecina, sólo iba a complicar las cosas.

.

**.**

**Westchester, abril.**

– ¿Qué es esto?

Hank examina con cuidado la invitación.

– Es… – Charles se muestra sorprendido pero contento. – Es una petición para… para acceder a una sesión privada cerrada ante la Cámara de Representantes – Anuncia.

– ¿Por qué?

– Bueno… Espero que no sean problemas. Vamos a abrir la escuela después del próximo verano… y esto… esto sería en el mes de octubre.

.


End file.
